Domesticando a un mediodemonio
by bRi-Mai
Summary: INUKAG.Y despues de negarse una y otra vez a Kagome, por fin Kagome consigue que su guerrero le haga el amor en medio del gran hall del castillo. [AU]
1. LLamo al mediodemonio

_La misma muerte es mejor que una vida de vergüenza. _

**Beowulf **

**PRÓLOGO**

_Castillo East _

_Highlands de Escocia _

_1499 _

Los gritos tenían que detenerse.

No podría soportarlos otro minuto, aún sabiendo que no tenía poder para salvarlos. Su familia, su clan, su mejor amigo, con quien había montado los campos de brezos sólo el día anterior, y su madre... oh, pero su madre era otra historia; su asesinato había presagiado esa… esa… barbarie…

Él retrocedió y se maldijo por ser un cobarde. Si no podía salvarlos y no podía morir con ellos, por lo menos les debía el honor de guardar los eventos en su memoria. Para vengar sus muertes.

Uno a uno, si era necesario.

La venganza no devolvía a los muertos. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho su padre eso? Una vez, Inuyasha lo había creído, había creído en él, pero había sido antes de que hubiera descubierto a su poderoso, sabio y maravilloso padre inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su madre esa mañana, su camisa ensangrentada, una daga goteante en su puño.

Inuyasha Taisho, único hijo del Laird de East, permaneció inmóvil en el Acantilado de Wotan, mirando fijamente hacia abajo, hacia el puro precipicio sobre el pueblo de Sengoku, en el valle a centenares de metros bajo sus pies. Se preguntó cómo podría ese día haber terminado tan horrible. El día anterior había sido estupendo, lleno de los placeres simples de un muchacho que habría un día de gobernar esas verdes Highlands. Entonces, esa mañana cruel, todo se había roto, y con él su corazón. Después de descubrir a su padre inclinado sobre el cuerpo salvajemente agredido de Izayou Taisho, Inuyasha había huido hacia su santuario en los densos bosques de las Highlands, donde había pasado la mayor parte del día corriendo ferozmente, dividido entre el frenesí y el pesar.

Eventualmente ambas emociones habían retrocedido y lo habían dejado extrañamente insensible. Hacia el crepúsculo, había desandado su camino hacia el Castillo East para confrontar a su señor con sus acusaciones de asesinato, en un esfuerzo final por encontrar un sentido a lo que había presenciado, si es que había algún sentido en ello. Pero ahora, de pie en lo alto del precipicio sobre Sengoku, el hijo de catorce años de Inuno Taisho comprendió que su pesadilla sólo había empezado. El Castillo East estaba bajo sitio, el pueblo envuelto en llamas, y su gente arrojada frenéticamente entre columnas de llamas y montañas de muertos. Inuyasha miró desvalidamente cómo un muchacho pequeño corría más allá de una choza, directamente a la espada de un Araña que esperaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás; eran sólo niños, pero los niños podrían crecer para buscar venganza, y un fanático Araña nunca dejaba semillas de odio para que enraizaran y dieran sus frutos venenosos.

Gracias a la luz del fuego que envolvía las chozas, podía ver que los Araña inexorablemente sobrepasaban en número a su gente. Los distintivos plaids verdes y grises del odiado enemigo los superaban en una docena por cada Taisho.

"_Casi como si supieran que nosotros seríamos vulnerables, _pensó Inuyasha. _Más de la mitad de los Taisho están lejos, asistiendo a una boda en el norte."_

Inuyasha lamentó tener sólo catorce años. Aunque era alto y ancho para su edad, con hombros que indicaban que poseería una fuerza excepcional, sabía que no era ningún contrincante para un corpulento Araña. Esos eran guerreros poderosamente desarrollados, con cuerpos maduros, conducidos por el odio obsesivo. Se entrenaban incesantemente y sólo existían para saquear y matar. Inuyasha sería tan insignificante como un cachorro tenaz que ladrara a un oso. Él podría zambullirse en la batalla debajo, pero moriría tan sin sentido como el chiquillo de momentos antes. Si tuviera que morir esa noche, juró que lo haría haciendo algo significativo.

_Medio demonio,_ el viento parecía susurrar. Inuyasha irguió su cabeza y escuchó. No sólo su mundo estaba destruyéndose: ahora oía voces. ¿Era que la intuición le fallaría antes de que ese día terrible acabara? Sabía que la leyenda de los Medio demonios era simplemente eso: una leyenda.

_Pide a los dioses,_ sisearon las ramas susurrantes de los pinos.

-Está bien- murmuró Inuyasha. ¿No lo había estado haciendo desde que oyera el temible cuento por primera vez a la edad de nueve años? No existía nada parecido un Medio demonio. Era un cuento tonto destinado a asustar a los niños traviesos para que se comportaran bien.

_Me… dio… de…monio…._ Esa vez el sonido era más claro, demasiado fuerte para ser su imaginación.

Inuyasha se volvió y contempló las piedras sólidas detrás de él. El Acantilado de Wotan era una caída de cantos rodados y piedras singulares que lanzaban sombras sobrenaturales bajo la luna llena. Se rumoreaba que era un lugar sagrado, donde jefes antepasados se habían encontrado para planear guerras y determinar destinos. Era un lugar que casi podría hacer a un muchacho creer en lo demoníaco. Él escuchó intensamente, pero el viento llevaba sólo los gritos de su gente.

Era una pena que los cuentos paganos no fueran verdad. La leyenda contaba que los Medio demonios podían moverse con tal velocidad que parecían invisibles al ojo humano hasta el momento en que atacaban. Poseían sentidos sobrenaturales: la agudeza olfativa de un lobo, la sensibilidad auditiva de un murciélago, la fuerza de veinte hombres, la vista penetrante de un águila. Los Medio demonios habían sido hacía casi setecientos años, los más intrépidos y temidos guerreros que pisaran alguna vez Escocia. Habían sido la élite de Odín en el ejército vikingo. La leyenda contaba que podían asumir la forma de un lobo o un oso tan fácilmente como la forma de un hombre. Y estaban marcados por un rasgo común: unos ojos dorados que brillaban como oro encendidos.

_Medio demonio,_ el viento suspiró.

-No existe nada parecido a un Medio demonio- informó Inuyasha severamente a la noche. No era más el muchacho tonto que había estado infatuado con la perspectiva de una fuerza insuperable; no era más el joven que una vez había estado deseoso de ofrecer su alma inmortal por el poder absoluto y la supremacía. Además, sus propios ojos eran profundamente castaños, y siempre lo habían sido. La historia nunca había hablado de un Medio demonio de ojos castaños.

_Llámame. _

Inuyasha retrocedió. Esa última invención de su mente traumatizada había sido una orden, innegable e irresistible. El pelo de su nuca se erizó y su piel cosquilleó. Ni una sola vez en todos sus años de jugar a convocar a un Medio demonio, había sentido algo tan peculiar. Su sangre golpeó a través de sus venas y se sintió como si se balanceara en el borde de un abismo que a la vez lo atrajera y lo repeliera.

Los gritos llenaron el valle. Niño tras niño cayó mientras él permanecía de pie sobre la batalla, desvalido para alterar el curso de los eventos. Él haría cualquier cosa para salvarlos: cambiar, comerciar, robar, asesinar... _cualquier cosa_.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro al igual que las de una niña diminuta con rizos azabaches que lanzaba su último suspiro. No habría brazos de ninguna madre para ella, ningún guapo pretendiente, ninguna boda, ningún bebé... ni siquiera una preciosa respiración más de vida. La sangre manchó el frente de su delantal, y él lo miró fijamente, magnetizado. Su universo se estrechó en un túnel de visión en la que la floreciente sangre en el pecho de la niña se volvió un inmenso vórtice carmesí y lo succionaba hacia abajo y más abajo…

Algo dentro de él se rompió.

Él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, las palabras rebotando fuera de las piedras del Acantilado de Wotan

-¡Óyeme, Odín, convoco al Medio demonio! Yo, Inuyasha Taisho, ofrezco mi vida... no, mi alma para la venganza. ¡Yo convoco al Medio demonio!

La brisa moderada se hizo repentinamente violenta y azotó las hojas y la suciedad en el aire. Inuyasha alzó sus brazos para escudar su rostro de los pinchazos de las piedrecillas que volaban. Las ramas, apenas contrincantes para el ventarrón feroz, se rompieron y golpearon su cuerpo como lanzas torpes expulsadas desde los árboles. Las nubes negras barrenaron el cielo nocturno y ocultaron la luna momentáneamente. El viento sobrenatural se lamentaba a través de los cauces de piedra en el Acantilado de Wotan, embozando brevemente los gritos del valle debajo. De repente la noche explotó en una llamarada de deslumbrante azul e Inuyasha sintió en su cuerpo… el cambio.

Gruñó y desnudó sus dientes cuando sintió algo irrevocable deformarse profundamente dentro de sí.

Podía oler docenas de olores de la batalla de abajo: el olor mohoso, metálico de la sangre, el acero y el odio.

Podía escuchar los cuchicheos de los Araña acampando en el horizonte lejano.

Vio por primera vez que los guerreros parecían moverse lentamente. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Sería absurdamente fácil deslizarse entre ellos y destruirlos a todos mientras estaban moviéndose como si caminaran a través de la arena húmeda. Tan fácil de destruir. Tan fácil…

Inuyasha sorbió inspiraciones rápidas el aire y bombeó su pecho antes de correr hacia el valle debajo. Cuando se sumergió en la matanza, el sonido de la risa hizo eco fuera del cubo de piedra que formaba el valle. Él sólo comprendió que estaba saliendo de sus propios labios cuando los Araña empezaron a caer bajo su espada.

…

Horas después, Inuyasha se tambaleó a través de los restos ardientes de Sengoku. Los Araña se habían ido: habían sido muertos o habían escapado. Los campesinos sobrevivientes estaban cuidando a los heridos y caminaban en círculos anchos, cautos, alrededor del joven hijo del Taisho.

-Te vi matar a tres al mismo tiempo, muchacho- susurró un anciano con ojos luminosos cuando Inuyasha pasó a su lado-. Incluso tu padre en su primera vez no podía hacer semejante cosa. Eres el mejor Medio demonio.

Inuyasha lo miró, sobresaltado. Antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que había querido decir con ese comentario, el anciano desapareció en el humo undulante.

-Bajaste a tres en un balanceo de tu espada, muchacho- le dijo otro hombre.

Un niño echó sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas de Inuyasha.

-¡Me salvaste la vida, lo hiciste!- el muchacho gimoteó-. Por ti un Araña no me ha tenido para su cena. ¡Gracias! Y mi _ma_ te lo agradece también.

Inuyasha sonrió al muchacho, y después se volvió hacia la madre que se cruzó de brazos y no pareció ni remotamente apreciativa. Su sonrisa se marchitó.

-Yo no soy un monstruo.

-Yo sé lo que eres, muchacho-. Su mirada nunca dejó la suya. Para los oídos de Inuyasha, sus palabras eran ásperas y condenatorias-. Yo sé exactamente lo que eres y no lo que estás pensando. ¡Ahora continúa! Tu padre tiene un problema-. Ella apuntó con un tembloroso índice la última fila de chozas en ascuas.

Inuyasha estrechó sus ojos contra el humo y tropezó hacia adelante. Nunca se había sentido tan agotado en toda su vida. Moviéndose torpemente, rodeó una de las pocas chozas que se mantenían de pie y se detuvo de un tirón.

Su padre yacía en la tierra, cubierto de sangre, su espada abandonada a un lado en medio de la suciedad.

El pesar y el enojo rivalizaron por la supremacía en el corazón de Inuyasha y lo dejaron extrañamente hundido. Cuando miró fijamente a su padre, la imagen del cuerpo de su madre surgió en su mente y la última de sus ilusiones juveniles se estrelló; esa noche había nacido un guerrero extraordinario y un hombre de carne y hueso demasiado vulnerable.

-¿Por qué, _pa_¿Por qué?-. Su voz se interrumpió bruscamente. Nunca vería a su madre sonreír de nuevo, nunca la oiría cantar, nunca asistiría a su entierro porque dejaría East una vez que su padre le respondiera, para que no volcara la ira que le restaba en su propio padre. ¿Y entonces que sería de él? No sería mejor que su _pa_.

Inuno Taisho gimió. Despacio, abrió sus ojos rodeados de sangre y miró fijamente a su hijo. Una cinta escarlata goteó de sus labios cuando se esforzó en hablar.

-Nosotros hemos… nacido- se interrumpió, consumido por una tos profunda, terrible.

Inuyasha agarró a su padre asiéndolo de la camisa y, sin preocuparse de la mueca dolorida de Inuno, lo agitó bruscamente. Él tendría su respuesta antes de marcharse; descubriría qué locura había conducido a su padre para matar a su madre o se torturaría toda su vida con preguntas sin respuesta.

-¿Qué, _pa_¡Dilo¡Dime por qué!

La mirada nublada de Inuno buscó a Inuyasha. Su pecho subió y cayó cuando hizo boqueadas veloces, poco profundas, de aire humeante. Con una voz baja y extraña, casi llena de compasión, él dijo:

-Hijo, nosotros no podemos evitarlo… los hombres Taisho… siempre nacemos… de esta manera.

Inuyasha miró fijamente a su padre, horrorizado.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme¿Piensas que puedes convencerme de que estoy loco como tú¡No soy como tú! No te creeré. Mientes. ¡Mientes!-. Él se levantó y retrocedió.

Inuno Taisho se forzó a apoyarse sobre sus codos y señaló con su cabeza la evidencia del salvajismo de Inuyasha, los restos de los guerreros Araña que habían sido destrozados literalmente en pedazos.

-Hiciste eso, hijo.

-¡Yo no soy un asesino cruel!- Inuyasha examinó los cuerpos mutilados, no realmente convencido de sus propias palabras.

-Es parte de… ser un Taisho. No puedes evitarlo, hijo.

-¡No me llames hijo! Nunca seré de nuevo tu hijo. Y no soy parte de tu enfermedad. No soy como tú. ¡Yo nunca seré como tú!

Inuno se hundió de nuevo en la tierra y murmuró incoherentemente. Inuyasha deliberadamente cerró sus oídos al sonido. No escucharía mucho más tiempo las mentiras de su _pa_. Él le volvió la espalda e inspeccionó lo que quedaba de Sengoku. Los campesinos sobrevivientes se agrupaban en hatajos pequeños y estaban de pie en silencio absoluto, mirándolo. Apartando su rostro de lo que él siempre recordaría como su reprobadora contemplación, su mirada resbaló hasta las piedras oscuras del Castillo de East. Tallado a un lado de la montaña, sobresalía sobre el pueblo. Una vez, él no había deseado nada más que crecer y gobernar East al lado de su _pa_, eventualmente tomando la jefatura. Él había deseado siempre oír el ritmo encantador de la risa de su madre llenando los vestíbulos espaciosos, oír a su padre contestando con retumbos cuando bromeaban y hablaban. Él había soñado con resolver las preocupaciones de su gente sabiamente; casarse un día y tener hijos propios. Sí, una vez él había creído que todas esas cosas llegarían a pasar. Pero en menos tiempo de lo que había tomado la luna puntear el cielo sobre Sengoku, todos sus sueños, y esa última parte de él que había sido humano, se había destruido.

…

Llevó a Inuyasha la mejor parte de un día arrastrar su cuerpo golpeado de nuevo al santuario de los densos bosques de las Highlands. Nunca podría regresar a casa. Su madre estaba muerta, el castillo saqueado, y los campesinos lo habían contemplado con miedo. Las palabras de su padre lo asediaron: _nosotros nacemos de esta manera…_asesinos, capaces de matar incluso a aquellos que decían amar. Era una enfermedad de la mente; Inuyasha pensó que su padre dijo que él, también, lo llevaba en su sangre.

Más sediento de lo que alguna vez se había sentido, medio se arrastró al lago anidado en un valle pequeño más allá del Acantilado de Wotan. Se derrumbó durante un momento en la tundra elástica, y cuando no se sintió tan mareado y débil, se esforzó en beber inclinándose hacia adelante y arrastrándose sobre sus codos. Cuando ahuecó sus manos y se agachó en el agua cristalina, sobre el claro estanque, se heló, magnetizado por su reflejo ondeando en el agua.

Unos ojos de dorado encendido lo miraban fijamente.

* * *

**Nueva e interesante historía de Inuyasha. La uators de este libro se llamaarie Marie Moning. Y el libro se llama en relaidad domesticar a un guerrero o a un Highlnader que es más o menos lo mismo.**

**Cuando Inuyasha habla de mediodemonio, solo tiene unos ojos dorados, pero su pelo sigue siendo negro y tampoco tiene ni orejitas de perro ni tampoco garras, o colmillos. Además más adelante irá vestid con ropa escocesa no con kimono ni nada del estilo sip?**

**Espero que os guste!**

**PD:Luego cuando se habla de Odin, es el dios de los nordicos:**. _Era llamado El Gran Padre. El es representado como un hombre de mediana edad con pelo largo y rizado y barba. Su arma, llamada Gungnir, era una lanza que le hicieron los enanos. Estaba frecuentemente acompañado de los dos cuervos llamados Hugin (pensamiento) y Munin (memoria). Por su sed de conocimiento, Odín sacrificó uno de sus ojos para poder tomar de las raíces del Árbol del Mundo, Yggdrasil. Para descubrir el secreto de las runas (encantamientos mágicos), Odín se colgó del Árbol del Mundo por nueve días. Sus asistentes especiales eran unas mujeres guerreras llamadas las Valkirias. Las Valkirias se llevaban el cuerpo de los guerreros muertos en las batallas hacia Valhala, localizado en la ciudad del Paraíso. Alrededor del siglo ocho y nueve, Odín ocupó el papel del dios del cielo Tyr. Junto con sus hermanos Vili y Ve, Odín creó al mundo del cuerpo del gigante Ymir.  
_

**un RW?**


	2. Ven por Kagome

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECEN! SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

**Y LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES DE UNA AUTORA LLAMADA KAREN MARIEMONING,**

**CON SU ULTIMO LIBRO "DOMANDO A UN GUERERO" O "TO TAME A HIGHLAND WARRIOR!**

**REPIIITO PK ME PARECE K NUNCA QUEDA CLARO: LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A OTRA AUTORA Y LOS PERSONJES. SI MOLESTA AVISAD...**

**Y NO ES MIO! SOLO KIERO SABER SI GUSTA LA HISTORIA Y SI LA SIGO O NO...**

**GRACIAS Y SEIGUE LEYENDOP**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea _

_Highlands de Escocia _

_1515 _

_16 AÑOS MÁS TARDE:_

Inuyasha hizo una pausa ante las puertas abiertas del estudio y miró fijamente la noche. El reflejo de las estrellas manchaba el océano inquieto, como diminutas puntas de alfiler de luz que coronaban las olas. Normalmente, encontraba reconfortante el sonido del mar que chocaba contra las piedras, pero últimamente parecía incitar en él una inquietud extraña.

Cuando reasumió su paseo impaciente, meditó sobre las posibles razones para su inquietud y no pudo hallar nada. Había optado por permanecer en Dalkeith como capitán de guardias de Houshi cuando, hacía dos años, él y su mejor amigo, Miroku Houshi, dejaran Edimburgo y el servicio del Rey James. Inuyasha adoraba a la esposa de Miroku, Sango, por lo menos mientras ella no estaba intentando hacer que se casara, y chocheaba con su pequeño hijo, Kohaku. Había estado, si no precisamente feliz, contento. Por lo menos hasta hacía poco. Entonces¿qué era lo que lo afligía?

-Estás llenando de agujeros mi alfombra favorita con tu ir y venir, Inuyasha. Y el pintor nunca podrá terminar ese retrato si no te sientas- lo fastidió Sango, sacándolo bruscamente de su ensueño melancólico.

Inuyasha expelió una respiración y pasó una mano a través de su pelo espeso. Distraídamente, tocó suavemente una sección de su sien y retorció los mechones mientras continuaba contemplando el mar.

-No estás buscando una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo¿verdad, Inuyasha?- los ojos azules de Miroku Houshi bailaron con alegría.

-Claro que no. Y en cualquier ocasión que tu pícara esposa se preocupe en decirme qué maldición impuso sobre mí con su deseo descuidado, estaré contento de oírla.

Hacía algún tiempo, Sango Houshi había pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, y se había negado firmemente a decir lo que había deseado hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que había sido oída y el deseo se le había concedido. La única cosa que había admitido era que su deseo había sido para Inuyasha, lo que lo agobiaba considerablemente. Aunque no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre supersticioso, había visto acontecimientos bastante singulares en el mundo, para saber que meramente porque algo parecía improbable ciertamente no lo hacía imposible.

-Como lo haría yo, Inuyasha- dijo Miroku secamente-. Pero ella no me dirá nada.

Sango rió.

-Vamos, ustedes dos. No me digan que tamaños guerreros intrépidos sufren siquiera un instante de preocupación por el deseo inofensivo de una mujer a una estrella.

-No considero que haya sido inofensivo, Sango- respondió Miroku con una mueca torcida-. El universo no se comporta de un modo normal en lo que a ti concierne.

Inuyasha sonrió débilmente. Las cosas imposibles pasaban alrededor de Sango, por lo que quería saber qué maldito deseo había pedido. Le gustaría estar preparado cuando todo el infierno bramara y se soltara sobre él.

-Siéntate, Inuyasha- instó Sango-. Quiero este retrato terminado a más tardar por Navidad, y le lleva a Alberto meses solamente pintar sus bocetos.

-Sólo porque mi trabajo es pura perfección- dijo el pintor, ofendido.

Inuyasha volvió su espalda a la noche y reclamó su asiento junto a Miroku delante del fuego.

-Todavía no concibo la razón de esto- murmuró Inuyasha-. Los retratos son para las chicas y los niños.

Sango resopló.

-Acredito a un pintor para inmortalizar a dos de los hombres más magníficos que he visto alguna vez...- ella les dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, e Inuyasha rodó sus ojos, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por la encantadora Sango cuando sonreía así- y todo lo que ellos hacen es refunfuñar. Deben saber que un día me agradecerán que haya hecho esto.

Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas divertidas, entonces reasumieron la pose que ella insistía desplegaba sus físicos musculosos y su apariencia morena en su mejor efecto.

-Pinta los ojos de Inuyasha tan brillantemente dorados como son- instruyó a Alberto.

-Como si yo no supiera pintar- murmuró él-. Yo soy el artista aquí. A menos que, por supuesto, le gustara probar su mano en esto.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaban mis ojos-. Miroku estrechó sus ojos azules hacia Sango.

-Y me gustan. Me casé contigo¿verdad?- lo provocó Sango, y sonrió-. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si en el personal de Dalkeith, la sirvienta más joven, de unos tiernos doce años, se desmaya por los ojos de tu mejor amigo?

-¿Y qué son los míos¿Violetas aplastadas y endebles?

Sango rió.

-Hombre tonto, así es como yo describí tu corazón cuando te vi la primera vez. Y deja de estar tenso, Inuyasha- ella reprendió-. ¿O hay alguna razón por la que quieras esas trenzas en tus sienes en este retrato?

Inuyasha se heló; entonces, lentamente, tocó su pelo con escepticismo.

Miroku lo miró fijamente.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Inuyasha?- él preguntó, fascinado.

Inuyasha tragó. Ni siquiera había sabido que había plegado la trenza de guerra en su pelo. Un hombre llevaba sólo la trenza de guerra durante las horas más negras de su vida: mientras lamentaba a un compañero perdido o estaba preparándose para la batalla. Hasta ese día, él las había llevado sólo dos veces. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Inuyasha miró el suelo inexpresivamente, desconcertado, incapaz de articular sus pensamientos. Últimamente se había obsesionado con fantasmas del pasado, recuerdos que había echado salvajemente en un pozo poco profundo hacía tiempo y había enterrado bajo una delgada capa de rechazo. Pero en sus sueños, los cadáveres sombríos caminaban de nuevo y arrastraban tras ellos un residuo de intranquilidad que se aferraba a él a lo largo del día.

Inuyasha todavía estaba esforzándose en contestar cuando un guardia atravesó rápidamente las puertas del estudio.

-Milord. Milady-. El guardia cabeceó deferentemente hacia Miroku y Sango cuando entró en el cuarto apresuradamente. Se acercó a Inuyasha con una expresión oscura en su rostro-. Esto ha llegado precisamente para usted, Capitán-. Él empujó un pedazo de pergamino de apariencia oficial a las manos de Inuyasha-. El mensajero insistió en que era urgente, y debía ser entregado sólo en sus manos.

Inuyasha desenvolvió el mensaje despacio en sus manos. El elegante sello de Takato Higurashi estaba impreso en la cera roja. Los recuerdos suprimidos estallaron encima de él: Kagome. Ella era una promesa de belleza y alegría que él nunca podría poseer, un recuerdo que había depositado en esa misma tumba poco profunda que ahora parecía determinada a devolver sus muertos.

-Bien, ábrelo, Inuyasha- instó Sango.

Despacio, como si sostuviera un animal herido que pudiera morderlo con dientes afilados, Inuyasha rompió el sello y abrió la misiva. Tensamente, leyó la seca orden de **tres** palabras. Su mano se apretó reflexivamente, arrugando el pergamino grueso.

Levantándose, se volvió al guardia.

-Prepara mi caballo. Salgo en una hora-. El guardia asintió y dejó el estudio.

-¿Bien?- exigió Miroku-. ¿Qué dice?

-Nada que necesites saber, Miroku, no te preocupes. No te involucra.

-Cualquier cosa que preocupe a mi mejor amigo me involucra- dijo Miroku-. Así que dinos¿qué está mal?

-Dije que nada. Déjalo, hombre-. La voz de Inuyasha contenía una nota de advertencia que habría refrenado a un hombre menos valiente. Pero Miroku nunca había sido, y nunca sería, un hombre cobarde, y se movió tan inesperadamente que Inuyasha no reaccionó lo bastante rápido cuando su amigo quitó el pergamino de su mano. Sonriendo abierta y traviesamente, Miroku retrocedió y desplegó el pergamino. Su sonrisa burlona se agrandó, y guiñó un ojo a Sango.

-Dice: _'Ven por Kagome'_. Una mujer¿verdad? La historia se complica. Pensé que habías jurado renunciar a las mujeres, mi inconstante amigo. Entonces¿quién es Kagome?

-¿Una mujer?- exclamó deleitada Sango-. ¿Una mujer joven, casadera?

-Deténganse, los dos. No es así.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas intentando guardarlo en secreto, Inuyasha?- presionó Miroku.

-Porque hay cosas que no sabes de mí, y llevaría demasiado tiempo explicarlo todo. Cuando disponga de tiempo libre para contarte la historia completa, te enviaré un mensaje, dentro de unos meses- se evadió él fríamente.

-No saldrás tan fácilmente de esto, Inuyasha Hanyou-. Miroku frotó la sombra de barba pensativamente en su mandíbula terca-. ¿Quién es Kagome, y cómo sabes de Takato Higurashi? Pensé que habías llegado a la corte directamente de Inglaterra. Creía que no conocías a nadie en toda Escocia, excepto aquéllos que te encontraste en la corte.

-No te conté exactamente la historia entera, Miroku, y no tengo tiempo ahora para eso, pero te lo diré en cuanto me establezca.

-Me lo dirás ahora, o iré contigo- amenazó Miroku-. Lo que significa que Sango y Kohaku también irán, por lo que puedes decírmelo o puedes prepararte para la compañía, y nunca sabes lo que podría pasar si Sango está cerca.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Miroku, realmente puedes ser un dolor...

-Implacable. Formidable- interrumpió Sango, mostrando su acuerdo dulcemente-. También puedes ceder, Inuyasha. Mi marido nunca acepta un no por respuesta. Créeme, lo sé.

-Vamos, Inuyasha, si no puedes confiar en mí¿en quién puedes confiar?- lo coaccionó su amigo-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Esto no es cuestión de confianza, Miroku.

Miroku simplemente lo miró expectante, e Inuyasha supo que no tenía ninguna intención de ceder. Miroku apretaría y presionaría hasta hacer finalmente lo que había amenazado con hacer, a menos que Inuyasha le diera una respuesta satisfactoria. Quizás era tiempo de que admitiera la verdad, aunque por las cosas extrañas que hiciera una vez, no volvería a ser bienvenido en Dalkeith.

-Regreso a casa, o algo así- concedió Inuyasha finalmente.

-¿Shikon es tu casa?

-Sengoku- murmuró Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?

-Sengoku- dijo Inuyasha rotundamente-. Yo nací en Sengoku.

-¡Dijiste que naciste en Osaka!

-Mentí.

-¿Por qué¡Me dijiste que tu familia entera estaba muerta¿Era una mentira también?

-¡No! Lo está. Yo no mentí sobre eso. Bueno… básicamente no mentí- corrigió apresuradamente-. Mi padre todavía está vivo, pero no le he hablado en más de quince años.

Un músculo tiró bruscamente en la mandíbula de Miroku.

-Siéntate, Inuyasha. No vas a ninguna parte hasta que me lo digas todo, y sospecho es una historia mucho tiempo retrasada.

-No tengo tiempo, Miroku. Si Higurashi dijo que era urgente, me necesitaban desde hace semanas en Shikon.

-¿Qué relevancia tiene Shikon en algo de esto, o para ti? Siéntate. Habla. Ahora.

Dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de tregua, Inuyasha fue de un lado al otro del cuarto mientras empezaba su historia. Les dijo cómo, a la edad de catorce años, había dejado Sengoku la noche de la matanza y había vagado por los bosques de las Highlands durante dos años, llevado su trenza de guerra y odiando a la humanidad, odiando a su padre, odiándose. Salteó las partes brutales: el asesinato de su madre, la debilidad que había soportado, los repetidos atentados contra su vida. Les dijo que cuando tenía dieciséis años había encontrado resguardo con Takato Higurashi; que había cambiado su nombre a Inuyasha para protegerse y proteger a quienes lo habían cuidado. Les dijo cómo los Araña lo habían encontrado de nuevo en Shikon y habían atacado a su familia adoptiva. Y finalmente, en un lúgubre tono de confesión, les dijo cuál había sido su apellido real.

-¿Has dicho qué?- preguntó Miroku sobresaltado.

Inuyasha hizo una respiración profunda, llenado sus pulmones, y la expelió enojadamente.

-Dije Taisho. Mi apellido real es Taisho.

Había sólo un Inuyasha Taisho en toda Escocia; ningún otro hombre poseería de buena gana ese nombre y esa maldición. Se preparó para la explosión de Miroku. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

-¿Taisho?- los ojos de Miroku se estrecharon incrédulamente.

-Taisho- confirmó Inuyasha.

-¿Y Hanyou?

-Hanyou significa mediodemonio-. El acento escocés de Inuyasha rodó tan densamente alrededor del apellido-. Toma la traducción en japonés y alli lo tienes.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho era un Medio demonio!- rugió Miroku.

-Te dije que no era mucho lo que sabías de mí- dijo Inuyasha oscuramente.

Cruzando el estudio en tres pasos largos y veloces, Miroku se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Inuyasha y lo estudió, como si pudiera descubrir algún rastro de la bestia que debía haber traicionado hacía años el secreto de Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo pude no saberlo?- murmuró Miroku-. Durante años había estado preguntándome por algunos de tus peculiares… talentos. Por los malditos santos, debí haberlo supuesto sólo por tus ojos.

-Muchas personas tienen ojos dorados, Miroku- dijo Inuyasha secamente.

-No como los tuyos, Inuyasha- comentó Sango.

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo Miroku despacio-. No eres humano.

Inuyasha retrocedió.

Sango dirigió una mirada oscura a su marido y pasó su brazo alrededor de Inuyasha.

-Por supuesto que es humano, Miroku. Él simplemente es humano… más que algunos.

-Un Medio demonio-. Miroku agitó su cabeza-. Un condenado Medio demonio. Sabes, dicen que William Wallace era un Medio demonio.

-Y qué vida encantadora tenía¿eh?- dijo Inuyasha amargamente.

…

Inuyasha se marchó a caballo poco después de eso, no contestando ninguna pregunta más y dejando a Miroku inmensamente descontento. Se marchó rápidamente, porque los recuerdos estaban volviendo por propia voluntad, y con furia. Inuyasha sabía que tenía que estar solo cuando la plenitud de ellos lo reclamara finalmente. No pensaba voluntariamente sobre Sengoku nunca. Infiernos, él no pensaba voluntariamente ya, no si podía evitarlo.

Sengoku: en su memoria un valle humeante, nubes negras tan gruesas que sus ojos ardían con el hedor acre de casas ardientes y carnes ardientes. Niños gritando. ¡Och, Cristo!

Inuyasha tragó duro cuando estimuló a _Occam_ en un galope por la cuesta. Permanecía impasible ante la belleza de la noche de las Highlands, perdido en otro tiempo, sólo rodeado por el color de la sangre y la oscuridad de la desolación de un alma deformada, con una estrella brillando débilmente, del color de la noche.

Kagome.

"_¿Es él un animal, pa¿Puedo cuidarlo¿Por favor¡Él es una bestia realmente gloriosa!" _

Y en su mente él tenía de nuevo dieciséis años y miraba hacia abajo a la pequeña niña azabache. El recuerdo se derramó sobre él y goteó su vergüenza, más gruesa que la miel grumosa cayendo de un tarro. Ella lo había encontrado en los bosques, recogiendo basura como una bestia.

_-¡Él sería más feroz que mi Savanna TeaGarden, pa! _

Savanna TeaGarden era su cachorro, todas sus ciento cuarenta libras de cachorro de perro lobo irlandés.

_-¡Él me protegería bien, pa, que yo sé que lo haría! _

En el momento en que ella había dicho las palabras, él había hecho el silencioso juramento de protegerla siempre, sin soñar nunca que llegaría el día en que debería protegerla de sí mismo.

Inuyasha frotó su mandíbula recién afeitada y echó su cabeza en el viento. Por un momento breve, sintió el pelo enmarañado de nuevo, la suciedad y el sudor y su trenza de guerra, sus ojos feroces que rebosaban de odio. Y la pura, dulce niña que había confiado en él, mirándolo.

Och, pero él la había disuadido rápidamente.

* * *

**Para quien me lo pregunto éste libro tiene 34 capitulos más un epilogo.**


	3. Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Takato y Sonomi Higurashi habían estado montando hacia la casa de su hijo en las Highlands durante una semana antes de que Takato finalmente confesara su plan. Él no se lo habría dicho en absoluto, pero no podía permanecer imperturbable viendo a su esposa alterada.

-¿Que dijiste qué?- dijo Sonomi acusadoramente a su marido cuando ella volvió su yegua y fue a medio galope a su lado-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo qué? No pude oír nada. Estabas demasiado lejos- la fastidió él.

-Eso es, Takato, lejos. ¡Lo sé!

Takato levantó una ceja, curioso.

-¿Qué es, amor?

Ruborizada por el apelativo, su esposa estaba aún más tentadora que cuando estaba calmada. Él no era contrario a provocarla gentilmente para disfrutar esa imagen.

Sonomi sacudió su cabeza vivamente.

-Estoy enferma de oír a los hombres hablar sobre nuestra tan perfecta, tan pura, tan soltera que casi es solterona, hija, Takato.

-Has estado escuchando detrás de las puertas de nuevo¿no es verdad, Sonomi?- preguntó él con ligereza.

-Escuchar detrás de las puertas, no escuchar detrás de las puertas. Si mi hija es motivo de discusión, aunque sea sólo por los guardias- ella gesticuló irritablemente en dirección a ellos- tengo derecho a escuchar. Nuestros temibles protectores, quienes, podría apuntar, son hombres maduros absolutamente saludables, han estado rindiendo tributo a sus virtudes. Y por virtudes no querían decir sus pechos o cualquiera de sus curvas encantadoras, sino su temperamento dulce, su paciencia... su profesión al claustro, por el amor de Dios. ¿Te susurró una palabra a ti sobre esta súbita inclinación a consagrarse al convento?-. Sin esperar una respuesta, Sonomi guió su montura hacia él y lo observó-. Hablan sin parar de cuán perfecta es y ninguno de ellos dice una palabra sobre _hacerlo_ con ella.

Takato rió cuando condujo a su semental para que trotara al lado de la yegua de su mujer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que esto es cómico?

Takato agitó su cabeza, sus ojos chispeantes. Sólo Sonomi tomaría como una ofensa que los hombres no hablaran sobre seducir a su única hija.

-Takato, debo pedirte que seas serio por un momento. Kagome tiene veintiún años y ningún hombre ha intentado cortejarla en serio. Juro que es la chica más exquisita en todo Japón, y los hombres caminan en círculos calladamente, adoradores, alrededor de ella. Haz algo, Takato. Estoy preocupada.

Su sonrisa se marchitó. Sonomi tenía razón. No era cosa de risa. Takato había sacado esa conclusión por sí mismo. No permitiría que Sonomi continuara preocupándose cuando él había tomado acción que pondría pronto a ambos su temor a descansar.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso, Sonomi.

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Takato la estudió intensamente. En ese momento no estaba completamente seguro de qué perturbaría más a Sonomi: continuar preocupándose sobre el estado de soltería de su hija, o los detalles de lo que había hecho sin consultarla. Un singular momento masculino de reflexión lo convenció de que ella estaría deslumbrada por su ingenio.

-He ordenado a tres hombres cuidar de Shikon en nuestra ausencia, Sonomi. Cuando volvamos, o Kagome habrá escogido a uno de ellos, o uno de ellos la habrá escogido. No son el tipo de hombres que se rinden ante un poco de resistencia. Ni son el tipo de hombres para caer en sus _'historias del convento'_.

La expresión horrorizada de Sonomi desinfló su arrogante propuesta.

-¿_Uno de ellos la escogerá_¿Estás diciendo que uno de esos hombres que has seleccionado podría comprometerla si ella no escoge?

-Seducirla, Sonomi, no comprometerla- protestó Takato-. Ellos no la arruinarían. Son todos lairds honorables, respetables-. Su voz se ahondó persuasivamente-. Seleccioné a los tres basado en parte en el hecho de que también son todos muy… er - él buscó una palabra lo bastante inocua para que no alarmara a su esposa, porque los hombres que había escogido podían ser patentemente alarmantes -… masculinos-. Si pensaba que su intento de sutileza aliviaba sus preocupaciones, falló-. Exactamente lo que Kagome necesita- le aseguró él.

-¡Masculinos¡Quieres decir sinvergüenzas inveterados y libertinos! Probablemente dominantes, crueles y arrogantes. ¡No me engañes con palabras, Takato!

Takato suspiró borrascosamente, cualquier esperanza de persuasión sutil desbarrancada.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor, Sonomi? Francamente, pienso que el problema es que Kagome nunca se ha encontrado con un hombre que no estuviera intimidado ante ella. Te garantizo que ninguno de los hombres que he invitado se intimidará ni remotamente. ¿Cautivado? Sí. ¿Intrigado? Sí. ¿Cruelmente persistente? Sí. Precisamente eso es lo que una mujer Saruno necesita. Un hombre que sea lo bastante hombre para hacer algo al respecto.

Sonomi Higurashi, antes Saruno, se mordisqueó el labio inferior en silencio.

-Sabes cuánto has anhelado ver a nuestro nuevo nieto- le recordó él-. Simplemente seguiremos con nuestra visita y veremos qué pasa. Te prometo que ninguno de los hombres que he escogido dañará un pelo de la cabeza de nuestra preciosa hija. Podrían arrugarla un poco, pero eso puede ser bueno para ella. Nuestra impecable Kagome se ha retrasado mucho tiempo en eso de arrugarse un poco.

-¿Esperas que simplemente me vaya y la deje con tres hombres¿_Esa_ clase de hombres?

-Sonomi, _esa clase de hombres_ es la única clase de hombres que no le rendirán culto. Además, yo fui una vez de esa clase de hombres, si recuerdas. Deberá ser un hombre singular para nuestra singular hija, Sonomi- agregó él más suavemente-. Me propongo que encuentre ese hombre especial.

Sonomi suspiró y voló un pámpano de pelo de su rostro.

-Supongo que tienes razón sobre eso- murmuró-. Ella realmente no ha encontrado un hombre que no le rindiera culto. Me pregunto¿cómo piensas que reaccionará cuando lo haga?

-Sospecho que no sabría qué hacer al principio. Podría desequilibrarla. Pero apuesto a que uno de los hombres que he seleccionado la ayudará a averiguarlo- dijo Takato sencillamente.

La alarma venció el desaliento de Sonomi al instante.

-Eso es. Apenas tendremos que montar un corto tramo para regresar. No puedo estar en alguna otra parte cuando mi hija está experimentando por primera vez esas cosas tan femeninas. Sólo Dios sabe lo que algún hombre intentará enseñar a mi hija o cómo intentará enseñárselo, para no mencionar cuán asustada seguramente estará ella. ¡No puedo estar visitando a nadie mientras mi hija se siente intimidada y engañada para perder su virtud... lo que simplemente no hará! Tenemos que ir a casa-. Ella miró a la expectativa a su marido, esperando su gesto de acuerdo.

- Sonomi-. Takato dijo su nombre muy quedamente.

-¿Takato?-. Su tono era cauto.

-No vamos a regresar. Vamos a visitar a nuestro hijo para asistir al bautismo de nuestro nieto y disfrutar unos meses, como planeamos.

-¿Sabe Kagome lo que has hecho?- preguntó Sonomi fríamente.

Takato agitó su cabeza.

-No tiene ninguna sospecha en su bonita cabeza.

-¿Y qué sobre esos hombres¿No piensas que ellos se lo dirán?

Takato sonrió perversamente.

-No se los dije. Simplemente les ordené que fueran. Pero Myouga lo sabe y está preparado para informarlos en el momento conveniente.

Sonomi estaba asustada.

-¿No se lo dijiste a ninguno de ellos pero sí a nuestro jefe de armas?

-Myouga es un hombre sabio. Y ella necesita esto, Sonomi. Necesita encontrar su propio camino. Además- él provocó-¿qué hombre se atrevería a robar la virtud de una chica con su madre amparándola?

-¡Och! Mi madre, mi _pa_, mis siete hermanos y mis abuelos, que en paz descansen, no te detuvieron de robar la mía. O de raptarme.

Takato rió entre dientes.

-¿Lamentas que lo haya hecho?

Sonomi le dirigió una mirada ardiente bajo sus pestañas que le aseguraron lo contrario.

-Ya ves, a veces un hombre sabe lo que es mejor¿no lo crees, mi querida?

Ella no contestó por un momento, pero a Takato no le importó. Sabía que Sonomi confiaba en él con su vida. Ella simplemente necesitaba algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a su plan y aceptar el hecho de que su hija necesitaba un tierno empujón al borde del nido.

Cuando Sonomi finalmente habló, había un tono de resignación en sus palabras.

-¿Y exactamente a qué tres hombres escogiste sin consentimiento y mi visión discernidora?

-Bueno, está Houjo de Akitoki-. La mirada de Takato nunca se desvió de su rostro.

Houjo era rubio, guapo y valiente. Había navegado bajo la bandera negra del Rey antes de que hubiera heredado sus títulos, y en ese entonces dirigía una flota de buques mercantes con los que había triplicado la fortuna ya considerable de su clan. Takato había criado a Houjo cuando había sido un jovenzuelo, y Sonomi siempre lo había favorecido.

-Un buen hombre-. El alzamiento de una perfecta ceja dorada traicionó una renuente admiración por la sabiduría de su marido-. ¿Y?

-Bankotsu Tai.

-¡Oh!- los ojos de Sonomi se agrandaron-. Cuando lo vi en la corte estaba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía tan peligrosamente atractivo como un hombre pudiera ser. ¿Cómo es que alguna mujer no lo ha atrapado ya? Sigue, Takato. Esto está volviéndose realmente prometedor. ¿Quién es el tercero?

-Estamos retrasándonos demasiado lejos detrás de los guardias, Sonomi- evadió Takato ahogadamente-. Las Highlands han sido últimamente pacíficas, pero no podemos tener demasiado cuidado. Debemos alcanzarlos-. Él cambió de posición en su silla de montar, asió sus riendas, y la instó a que siguiera.

Sonomi frunció el ceño cuando tiró las riendas de su mano.

-Los alcanzaremos después. ¿Quién es el tercero?

Takato frunció el entrecejo y miró fijamente a los guardias que estaban desapareciendo en una curva.

-Sonomi, no debemos quedarnos atrás. No tienes ninguna idea de lo peli...

-El tercero, Takato- repitió su esposa.

-Pareces especialmente encantadora hoy, Sonomi- dijo Takato roncamente-. ¿Ya te lo he dicho?-. Cuando sus palabras no provocaron ninguna contestación, pero sí una mirada fría, pareja, él arrugó su frente.

-¿Dije yo tres?

La expresión de Sonomi se hizo más fría.

Takato expelió un suspiro de frustración. Masculló un nombre y estimuló a su montura para continuar adelante.

-¿Qué has dicho exactamente?- lo llamó su esposa, instando a su yegua a alcanzarlo.

-¡Oh, infiernos, Sonomi¡Déjalo! Simplemente montemos.

-Repítelo, por favor, Takato.

Hubo otra respuesta ininteligible.

-No puedo entender ni una palabra cuando mascullas- dijo Sonomi dulcemente.

Dulce, _como la canción de las sirenas_, él pensó, e igual de letal.

-Yo dije... Inuyasha Hanyou. ¿Bien? Déjalo¿de acuerdo?-. Él hizo apurar a su caballo y saboreó el hecho de que por lo menos por un momento, había visto a Sonomi Higurashi tan muda como nunca en la vida.

Sonomi miró fijamente a su marido, con escepticismo.

-Estimado Dios del cielo¡has llamado al Medio demonio!

…

En el césped en rampa de Shikon, Kagome Higurashi se estremeció a pesar del calor del brillante sol. Ni una nube punteaba el cielo, y el bosque sombrío que rodeaba el extremo sur estaba a una docena de yardas, no lo bastante cerca para haber sido responsable de su súbito escalofrío.

Un sentido inexplicable de presentimiento se arrastró desde su nuca. Ella lo despidió rápidamente, riñéndose por su imaginación demasiado activa. Su vida estaba libre de nubes como el inmenso cielo azul; estaba siendo demasiado imaginativa, nada más.

-¡Kagome¡Haz que Hiten deje de tirar de mi cabello!- lloró Hitomi, echándose al lado de Kagome en busca de protección. El lozano césped verde estaba salpicado con una docena o más de niños que llegaban todas las tardes para ser seducidos con historias y dulces de Kagome.

Con Hitomi en sus brazos, Kagome contempló al muchacho reprobadoramente.

-Hay maneras mejores de mostrar a una chica que te gusta que tirando de su pelo, Hiten Saton. Y según mi experiencia, las muchachas cuyo el cabello tiras ahora serán las que estarás cortejando después.

-¡Yo no tiré su cabello porque me gustara ella!- el rostro de Hiten se puso rojo y sus manos se apretaron en puños desafiantes-. Ella es una chica.

-Sí, lo es. Y una encantadora, por cierto-. Kagome alisó el exuberante cabello castaño rojizo de Hitomi. La chica ya mostraba la promesa de la hermosa mujer que sería-. Ahora dime¿por qué tiras de su pelo, Hiten?- preguntó Kagome con ligereza.

Hiten dio puntapiés al césped con los dedos de los pies.

-Porque si yo le diera puñetazos de la misma manera que a los muchachos, probablemente lloraría- masculló él.

-¿Por qué debes hacerle cualquiera de esas cosas¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con ella?

-¿Qué podría tener para decirle a una chica?-. Él rodó sus ojos y frunció el ceño a los otros muchachos, demandando apoyo sin palabras con su feroz mirada.

Sólo Souta no pareció afectado por su intimidación.

-Kagome tiene cosas interesantes para decir, Hiten- arguyó Souta-. Vienes aquí todas las tardes para escucharla, y es una chica.

-Eso es diferente. Ella no es una chica. Ella es… bien, ella casi es como una madre para nosotros, excepto que es mucho más hermosa.

Kagome llevó hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello azabache para apartarlo de su rostro con una mueca de dolor interior. ¿Qué había más bonito en la vida que eso para ella? Anhelaba tener niños propios, pero los niños requerían un marido, y eso no parecía estar en el horizonte para ella, bonito o no. _Bien, podrías dejar de ser tan selectiva_, aconsejó su conciencia secamente.

-¿Les cuento una historia?-. Ella cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¡Sí, cuéntanos una historia, Kagome!

-¡Una romántica!- demandó una muchacha mayor.

-Una sangrienta- exigió Hiten.

Hitomi arrugó su nariz hacia él.

-Danos una fábula. Me encantan las fábulas. Nos enseñan cosas buenas, y algunos de nosotros -ella miró a Hiten- necesitan aprender cosas buenas.

-Las fábulas son tontas.

-¡No lo son!

-¡Una fábula¡Una fábula!- clamaron los niños.

-Una fábula tendrán. Les contaré la discusión entre el Viento y el Sol- dijo Kagome-. Es mi favorita entre todas las fábulas-. Los niños se empujaron para sentarse cerca de ella mientras se acomodaban para oír el cuento. Souta, el más pequeño de ellos, se empujó en la parte de atrás del grupo.

-No entornes los ojos, Souta- reprendió Kagome amablemente-. Aquí, acércate-. Atrajo al muchacho hacia su regazo y empujó el cabello fuera de sus ojos.

Souta era hijo de su criada favorita, Kaede Baachan. Había nacido con la vista tan débil que escasamente podía ver su propia mano. Siempre entornaba los ojos, como si pudiera un día suceder un milagro y enfocar de repente el mundo. Kagome no podía imaginar el dolor de no poder ver el paisaje encantador de Escocia claramente, y su corazón lloraba por el impedimento de Souta. Le impedía jugar los juegos que otros niños adoraban. Probablemente era mucho más fácil que las pelotas de cuero le ampollaran la piel antes que él les pegara como los otros niños, pero para compensarlo, Kagome le había enseñado a leer. Tenía que enterrar su nariz en el libro, pero en eso él encontraría mundos para explorar que nunca podría ver con sus propios ojos.

Cuando Souta se anidó en su regazo, ella empezó.

-Un día el Viento y el Sol tuvieron una discusión sobre quién era más fuerte, cuando de repente vieron un viajero bajando por el camino. El Sol dijo: _'Permítenos decidir nuestra disputa ahora. Cualquiera de nosotros que pueda hacer que el viajero se quite la capa se considerará como el más fuerte'. _El Viento aceptó el concurso. _'Empieza'_, dijo el Sol, y se retiró detrás de una nube para no interferir. El Viento empezó a soplar tan duro como pudo sobre el viajero, pero mientras más soplaba, más firmemente el viajero asía su capa sobre su cuerpo. Eso no detuvo al Viento de soplar con todas sus fuerzas; aún así, el viajero se negaba a sacarse la capa. Finalmente, el Viento se rindió con desesperación. Entonces el Sol salió y ardió en toda su gloria sobre el viajero, quien pronto lo encontró demasiado caluroso para caminar con su capa puesta. Quitándosela, se la echó sobre su hombro y continuó su camino silbando animadamente.

-¡Yay!- las muchachas alegraron-. ¡El Sol ganó¡Nos gusta que el Sol sea el mejor!

-Es una historia para muchachas tontas-. Hiten frunció el ceño.

-Me gustó- protestó Souta.

-Debería, Souta. Eres demasiado ciego para ver guerreros, dragones y espadas. Me gustan las historias con aventuras.

-Este cuento tenía una moraleja, Hiten. La misma que te estaba diciendo sobre tirar el cabello de Hitomi- dijo Kagome suavemente.

Hiten parecía desconcertado.

-¿De veras¿Qué tiene que ver el Sol con el cabello de Hitomi?

Souta agitó la cabeza, hastiado por la densidad de Hiten.

-Ella estaba diciéndonos que el Viento intentó hacer al viajero sentirse mal, para que el viajero necesitara defenderse. El Sol hizo que el viajero se sintiera bien, tibio y lo bastante seguro para caminar libremente.- Hitomi miró adoradoramente a Souta, como si él fuera el muchacho más listo del mundo. Souta continuó seriamente-: Debes ser bueno con Hitomi y ella será buena contigo.

-¿De dónde sacas tus ideas, medio ciego?- preguntó Hiten, irritado.

-Él escucha, Hiten- dijo Kagome-. La moraleja de la fábula es que bondad afecta más que la crueldad. Souta entiende que no hay nada malo con ser bueno con las chicas. Un día sentirás no haber sido mejor-. _Cuando Souta termine con mitad las chicas del pueblo desesperadamente enamoradas de él a pesar de su visión débil_, pensó Kagome, divertida. Souta era un muchacho guapo y un día habría de ser un hombre atractivo que poseería la sensibilidad singular que los que habían nacido con un impedimento tendían a desarrollar.

-Ella tiene razón, muchacho-. Una voz profunda se unió a su conversación cuando un hombre guió su caballo fuera del resguardo de los árboles cercanos-. Yo lamento todavía no haber sido mejor con las chicas.

La sangre en las venas de Kagome se enfrió, y su vida sin nubes repentinamente floreció en gruesas y oscuras nubes de tormenta. ¡Ciertamente ese hombre nunca sería lo bastante tonto para regresar a Shikon! Ella presionó su mejilla contra el cabello de Souta y escondió su cara, deseando poder fundirse en la tierra y desaparecer, y deseando haberse puesto un vestido más elegante esa mañana, deseando cosas imposibles en lo que a ese hombre concernía. Aunque no había oído su voz en años, ella sabía que era él.

-Yo recuerdo a una chica con la que era malo cuando era un muchacho, y ahora, sabiendo lo que sé, daría lo que fuera para volver todo atrás.

_Inuyasha Hanyou_. Kagome se sentía como si sus músculos se hubieran fundido bajo su piel, derretida por el calor de su voz. Dos tonos más baja que cualquier otra voz que ella oyera en la vida, tan precisamente modulada que indicaba intimidante autodisciplina, la suya era la voz de un hombre controlado.

Ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y horror. Su respiración se atrancó en su garganta. No importaba cómo los años lo cambiaran, ella siempre lo reconocería.

Él se había apeado y se había acercado a ella, moviéndose con la arrogancia y gracia de un conquistador, exudando confianza tan liberalmente como respiraba. Inuyasha Hanyou siempre había sido un arma ambulante, su cuerpo desarrollado y afilado con instintiva perfección. Aunque corriera como una flecha, Kagome sabía que él estaría antes que ella. Aunque retrocediera, él estaría detrás de ella. Aunque gritara, él podría cubrir su boca antes de terminara de aspirar aire para prepararse. Sólo una vez antes había visto a una criatura moverse con esa velocidad y poder reprimido: uno de los gatos montañeses, cuyos músculos se juntaban con movimientos elástico mientras caminaba sobre sus patas suaves y letales.

Ella hizo una respiración insegura. Él era aún más magnífico de lo que había sido hacía años. Su cabello negro estaba pulcramente sujeto en una correa de cuero. El ángulo de su mandíbula era aún más arrogante de lo que recordaba, si eso era posible; saliendo con ligereza hacia adelante, provocaba que su labio inferior se rizara en una sonrisa sensual sin tener en cuenta la ocasión.

El mismo aire se sentía diferente cuando InuyashaHanyou estaba cerca; su entorno retrocedía hasta que nada existía excepto él. ¡Y ella nunca podría confundir esos ojos! De burlón dorado-encendido, su mirada cautivó la suya sobre las cabezas de los curiosos niños olvidados. Él estaba mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

Ella se levantó de un salto, tumbando a un Souta sobresaltado en la tierra. Cuando Kagome miró fijamente, sin palabras, a Inuyasha, los recuerdos aparecieron y casi se ahogó en la bilis amarga de la humillación. Recordaba demasiado claramente el día que había jurado nunca hablar de nuevo con Inuyasha Hanyou. Había jurado no permitir nunca que se acercara a Shikon o su corazón vulnerable de nuevo mientras viviera. ¿Y se atrevía a presentarse ahora¿Como si nada hubiera cambiado? La posibilidad de reconciliación fue aplastada al instante bajo los talones pesados de su orgullo. Ella no dignificaría su presencia con palabras. Ella no sería buena. No le concedería una onza de cortesía.

Inuyasha pasó una mano a través de su cabello e hizo una respiración profunda.

-Has… crecido, chica.

Kagome se esforzó en hablar. Cuando encontró su lengua finalmente, sus palabras goteaban hielo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar aquí? No eres bienvenido. ¡Deja mi casa!

-No puedo hacerlo, Kagome-. Su voz suave la agobió.

Con el corazón galopando, ella hizo una respiración lenta, profunda.

-Si no sales por tu propia voluntad, convocaré a los guardias para sacarte.

-Ellos no lo harán, Kagome.

Ella aplaudió con las manos.

-¡Guardias!- gritó.

Inuyasha no se movió una pulgada.

-No te ayudarán, Kagome.

-¡Y deja de decir mi nombre así!

-¿Así cómo, Kagome?-. Él parecía genuinamente curioso.

-Como… como… un ruego o algo.

-Como desees-. Él hizo una pausa de la longitud de dos latidos de corazón, durante los que ella se sorprendió de que él hubiera capitulado ante su orden, porque ciertamente nunca hasta entonces lo había hecho, hasta que agregó con tal resonancia ronca que se resbaló dentro de su corazón sin su consentimiento-, Kagome.

¡Vaya con el hombre!

-Guardias. ¡Guardias!

Sus guardias llegaron en una carrera; entonces se detuvieron abruptamente y estudiaron al hombre que estaba de pie ante su señora.

-Milady¿nos llamaste?- inquirió Myouga.

-Quita a este sinvergüenza de Shikon antes de que él engendre… traiga- ella se corrigió apresuradamente- su depravación e insolencia a mi casa- espetó hasta terminar.

Los guardias la miraron, después a Inuyasha, y no se movieron.

-Ahora. ¡Sáquenlo en seguida de la propiedad!

Cuando los guardias siguieron sin moverse, su temperamento se alzó como una ola.

-Myouga, dije que lo hicieras salir. Por todos los santos, échalo fuera de mi vida. Destiérralo del país. ¡Och! Simplemente quítalo de este mundo¿entiendes ahora?

El flanco de guardias miró a Kagome con asombro.

-¿Te sientes bien, milady?- preguntó Myouga-. ¿Debemos llamar a Kaede para ver si tienes un poco de fiebre?

-No tengo un poco de nada. Hay un bribón degenerado en mi propiedad y lo quiero fuera de ella- dijo Kagome a través de los dientes rechinantes.

-¿Gruñiste?- jadeó Myouga.

-¿Perdón?

-Gruñiste. Quise decir si hablaste entre dientes.

-Voy a gritar entre dientes si ustedes, desgraciados desobedientes, no quitan a este degenerado, viril...- Kagome se aclaró la garganta- vil, pícaro de Shikon.

-¿Gritar?- repitió Myouga débilmente-. Kagome Higurashi no grita, no gruñe, y ciertamente no tiene ataques de temperamento. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-Él es el demonio- Kagome hirvió, señalando a Inuyasha.

-Llámalo como quieras, milady. Aún así no puedo echarlo- dijo Myouga pesadamente.

La cabeza de Kagome se movió como si él la hubiera golpeado.

-¿Me desobedeces?

-Él no te desobedece, Kagome- dijo Inuyasha quedamente-. Él obedece a tu _pa_.

-¿Qué?-. Ella volvió su rostro ceniciento hacia el suyo. Inuyasha sacó un arrugado y sucio pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó fríamente ella, negándose incluso a acercarse una pulgada.

-Ven y míralo, Kagome- él ofreció. Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente.

-Myouga, recibe eso de él.

Myouga no se movió.

-Sé lo que dice.

-Bien¿entonces qué dice?- espetó ella a Myouga-. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Fue Inuyasha quien contestó.

-Dice _'Ven por Kagome'…_ Kagome.

Él lo había hecho de nuevo, agregar su nombre después de una pausa, con un fervor ronco que la dejó extrañamente jadeante y asustada. Había una advertencia en la manera en que él estaba diciendo su nombre, algo que ella debía entender pero realmente no podía captar. Algo había cambiado desde la última vez que habían discutido tan amargamente... algo en él, pero no podía definir qué.

-¿_Ven por Kagome_?- repitió ella inexpresivamente-. ¿Mi padre te envió eso?

Cuando él cabeceó, Kagome se ahogó y casi estalló en lágrimas. Semejante despliegue público de emoción hubiera sido la primera vez para ella. En cambio, hizo algo inesperado y que hasta entonces jamás había hecho: rechinar y maldecir. Kagome se volvió sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el castillo como si todas las _banshees_ del mundo estuvieran pisándole los talones, cuando en verdad era sólo InuyashaHanyou quien debía hacerlo.

Echando furtivamente una mirada sobre su hombro, ella recordó a los niños tardíamente. Habían permanecido de pie en un medio círculo, mirándola con escepticismo. Ella entró, absolutamente mortificada, en el castillo. Cerrar de golpe la puerta era un poco difícil, ya que era cuatro veces más alta que ella, pero con su humor actual, lo consiguió.


	4. El plan

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¡Inconcebible!- bullía Kagome mientras iba de un lado a otro en su cámara. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero con repugnancia concluyó que hasta que no se librara de él, encontrar calma no sería posible.

Entonces empezó a andar de nuevo de un lado a otro y consideró romper algunas cosas, sólo que le gustaba todo lo que había en su cuarto y realmente no quería destrozar ninguna de sus propias pertenencias. Pero si ella pudiera poner sus manos sobre él, oh... ¡entonces sería capaz de romper una cosa o dos!

Molesta, masculló mientras se deshacía rápidamente de su vestido. Se negó a celebrar su impulso de reemplazar el simple vestido y la camisa que habían sido absolutamente convenientes sólo una hora antes. Desnuda, se acercó furtivamente a su armario junto a la ventana, donde se distrajo momentáneamente por la visión de jinetes en el patio. Se asomó fuera de la alta ventana. Dos jinetes estaban cabalgando a través de la verja. Los estudió con curiosidad y se apoyó en la ventana. Como si fueran uno, los hombres levantaron sus cabezas, y ella abrió la boca. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del hombre azabache y le dio la impresión de que él la había vislumbrado balanceándose en la ventana, vestida nada más que con su piel nacarada. Instintivamente, ella se agachó detrás del armario y atrapó un vestido de un verde brillante, asegurándose de que simplemente porque ella pudiera verlos claramente, no significaba que ellos pudieran verla a su vez. Ciertamente, la ventana reflejaba el sol y permitía un pasaje pequeño de visión.

¿Quiénes estaban llegando a Shikon, se preguntó. Eso era bastante malo. ¿Cómo se atrevía _él _a regresar allí, y además, cómo se atrevía su padre a convocarlo?

_Ven por Kagome._

¿Simplemente qué había estado pensado su padre para enviar semejante nota? Un escalofrío resbaló por su columna cuando meditó en el sonido posesivo de las palabras. ¿Por qué respondería Inuyasha Taisho a semejante misiva? Él la había torturado incesantemente cuando era una niña y la había rechazado cuando era una mujer joven. Era un patán dominante, y una vez había sido el héroe de cada una de sus fantasías.

Ahora regresaba a Shikon, y eso era absolutamente inaceptable. Sin tener en cuenta las razones de su padre para convocarlo, él tenía que irse, simplemente. Si sus guardias no lo echaban, lo haría ella misma, aún cuando significara hacerlo a punta de espada, y sabía dónde encontrar una espada. Un macizo _claymore_ colgaba sobre el hogar en el Gran Hall; sería fácil conseguirlo.

Su resolución tomada, abrochado su vestido, Kagome se marchó fuera de sus cámaras. Estaba lista para confrontarlo; su cuerpo estaba erizado de indignación. Él no tenía ningún derecho de estar allí, y ella era la persona idónea para explicárselo. Él se había marchado una vez, aún cuando ella le había pedido que se quedara, y no podía decidir regresar ahora arbitrariamente. Recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás, lo afianzó con una cinta de terciopelo y se dirigió resueltamente al Gran Hall a través del largo corredor.

Se detuvo súbitamente en la balaustrada fuera del solar, alarmada por el retumbar de voces masculinas debajo.

-¿Qué decía tu mensaje, Bankotsu?- oyó que Inuyasha preguntaba.

Sus voces flotaban, oyéndose claramente en el Gran Hall abierto. Los tapices habían sido quitados hacía unos días para una limpieza, por lo que las palabras reverberaban en las paredes de piedra.

-Decía que el lord y su señora dejarían Shikon y me llamaba para pagar una vieja deuda que tengo con él. Deseaba que vigilara su _hija_ mientras él no estaba aquí para hacerlo por sí mismo.

Kagome atisbó clandestinamente sobre la barandilla y vio a Inuyasha sentado con dos hombres cerca del hogar principal. Por un momento eterno, ella, sencillamente, no pudo apartar la vista de él. Enojada, desvió su mirada y estudió a los recién llegados. Uno de los hombres se echó hacia atrás sobre su silla, como si poseyera el torreón y medio campo circundante. En un escrutinio más cercano, Kagome decidió que probablemente actuaría como si poseyera cualquier lugar que juzgara digno poseer. Era un estudio casi negro de la cabeza a los pies: cabello azul, piel morena, vestido con un largo traje de lana negra que no se rompía incluso ni con un hilo de color. Sangre de las Highlands definitivamente tosca, concluyó ella. Una cicatriz delgada se extendía desde su mandíbula hasta debajo de su ojo.

Sus ojos flotaron sobre el segundo hombre.

-Houjo- susurró ella. No había visto a Houjo de Akitoki desde que se había criado con Inuyasha bajo la tutela de su padre, años atrás. Alto, dorado e impresionantemente guapo, Houjo de Akitoki la había confortado en las muchas ocasiones en que Inuyasha la había sacado de quicio. En los años que habían pasado desde que ella lo había visto por última vez, había madurado en un hombre sobresaliente, con los hombros anchos, una cintura esbelta, y el corto cabello castaño tirado hacia atrás.

-Parece que casi cada hombre en Escocia y la mitad de Inglaterra está endeudado con Takato Higurashi de una manera u otra- observó Houjo.

Bankotsu Tai cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, se apoyó de nuevo en su silla y cabeceó.

-Sí. Él me sacó de más de un problema cuando yo era más joven y más inclinado a pensar con la cabeza pequeña.

-Och¿por qué piensas que has cambiado, Tai?- lo provocó Houjo.

-No tanto que todavía no pudiera golpearte hasta dejarte sin sentido, de Akitoki- replicó Bankotsu a su vez.

_Bankotsu Tai_, meditó Kagome; ella había tenido razón sobre su linaje. Los Tai eran de hecho Highlanders. Bankotsu parecía uno de esos salvajes montañeses cuya notoriedad sólo era excedida por sus masivos títulos. Eran un clan rico en tierras y poseían gran parte de las Highlands del sur. Sus ojos se arrastraron de nuevo a Inuyasha, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones. Él se relajó suntuosamente en su silla, compuesto como un rey y actuando como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo para estar allí. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Las esquinas de la boca de Inuyasha se estiraron brusca y débilmente.

-Es como en los viejos tiempos, con los dos atizándose uno al otro, pero salvándome de sus disensiones. Hay un enigma aquí. ¿Por qué Takato Higurashi convocaría a los tres a Shikon? No he oído hablar de ningún problema aquí en años. Houjo¿qué decía tu mensaje¿Que necesitaba que lo sirvieras en Shikon en su ausencia?

Sobre ellos, Kagome frunció el entrecejo. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué llamarían sus padres a esos tres hombres a Shikon mientras ellos asistían al bautismo de su nieto? Myouga, el jefe armas de Shikon, comandaba una fuerza poderosa de guardias, y no había habido ningún problema en esas partes de las Lowlands durante años.

-Decía que deseaba que cuidara de Shikon en su ausencia, y si no podía sacar tiempo de mis navíos para venir, que debía venir por Kagome. Encontré su mensaje bastante singular, pero tuve la impresión de que él estaba angustiado sobre Kagome, y la verdad sea dicha, he extrañado a la chica- contestó Houjo.

Kagome se sacudió. ¿A cuál de ellos había engañado su _pa_?

-Kagome la Diosa-Emperatriz en persona-. Bankotsu encendió una mueca feroz.

Los orificios nasales de Kagome se dilataron y su columna se tensó.

-¿Qué?-. Inuyasha parecía confundido.

-Él está refiriéndose a su reputación tan alabada. ¿No te detuviste en los establos cuando llegaste?-. Cuando Inuyasha agitó su cabeza, Houjo resopló-. Te perdiste de una buena charla. Los muchachos parloteaban sin parar sobre ella antes de que nosotros tuviéramos la oportunidad incluso de apearnos y nos advirtieron de no manchar su semblante de _'santidad'_. La _'Diosa-emperatriz Kagome'_, la llamó uno de los muchachos, diciendo que nombrarla simplemente 'Reina' era demasiado trivial.

-¿Kagome?-. Inuyasha parecía dudoso.

Kagome miró furiosamente la cima de su cabeza.

-Exactamente- afirmó Bankotsu-. Todos ellos. Un muchacho me dijo que es la segunda Madonna, y cree si ella queda preñada, será ciertamente el producto de una intervención divina.

-Debo decir, cualquier intervención con Kagome sería divina- dijo Houjo y sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí, justo entre esos divinos muslos suyos. ¿Viste en la vida una mujer mejor formada para el placer de un hombre?- Bankotsu bajó sus pies ante el hogar y cambió de posición en su silla, dejando caer sus manos en su regazo.

Las cejas de Kagome subieron hasta la línea del pelo, y puso una mano sobre su boca.

Inuyasha echó una profunda mirada a Bankotsu y Houjo.

-Espera un minuto. ¿Qué quieres decir con _'sus divinos muslos'_? Nunca te has encontrado a Kagome¿verdad? No sabes siquiera cómo es. Y Houjo, no la has visto desde que era pequeña.

Houjo pareció un poco incómodo.

-¿Tiene ella el cabello negro?- replicó Bankotsu-. ¿Cantidades de él, desplomándose hasta pasar las curvas de sus caderas¿Rostro perfecto y más o menos así de alta?-. Él sostuvo su mano con ligereza sobre su cabeza sentada para demostrarlo-. ¿Está su alcoba en la segunda planta y hacia el este?

Inuyasha asintió cautelosamente.

-Sé cómo se ve. Houjo y yo la vimos en una ventana cuando llegamos- lo informó Bankotsu.

Kagome gimió suavemente, esperando que él no continuara.

Pero Bankotsu continuó.

-Si ella es la mujer que estaba cambiándose de vestido, con unos pechos que un hombre podría...

Las manos de Kagome volaron protectoramente a su corpiño. Es un poco tarde para eso, se lamentó.

-No la viste vistiéndose- gruñó Inuyasha, mirando fríamente a Houjo para confirmarlo.

-No- Bankotsu proporcionó servicialmente-, la vimos sin vestir. Enmarcada en la ventana, el sol derramándose sobre el vestido mañanero más espléndido de piel rosada que he visto alguna vez. El rostro de un ángel, muslos cremosos, y todo negro entre ellos.

La mortificación había llevado a las mejillas de Kagome un rubor furioso desde dentro de su cabeza al saber que le habían visto los pechos. Ahora parecía incendiarse: ellos la habían visto; toda ella.

-¿Es eso verdad, Houjo?- demandó Inuyasha.

Houjo asintió y pareció tímido.

-Infiernos, Inuyasha¿qué esperabas que hiciera¿Mirar a otro lado? Ella es deslumbrante. Sospechaba que esa pequeña maduraría en una mujer encantadora, pero nunca imaginé encantos tan exquisitos. Aunque Kagome siempre me pareció una hermana menor, después de lo que vi hoy…-. Él agitó su cabeza y silbó admirativamente-. Bien, los sentimientos pueden cambiar.

-No sabía que Takato tenía semejante hija- se apuró a agregar Bankotsu-, o yo habría estado olfateando hace años alrededor.

-Ella no es de la clase que puedes _olfatear_. Es de la clase que se casa- espetó Inuyasha.

-Sí, ella es de la clase que se casa, de la clase que hay que cuidar, y de la clase para llevarse a la cama- dijo Bankotsu fríamente-. Los tontos de Shikon pueden estar intimidados por su belleza, pero yo no lo estoy. Una mujer como esa necesita un hombre de carne y hueso.

Houjo disparó Bankotsu una mirada irritada y se levantó.

-¿Exactamente qué estás diciendo, Tai? Si cualquier hombre va a estar hablando de ella, debo ser yo. He conocido a Kagome desde que era una niña. Mi mensaje mencionaba que viniera por Kagome específicamente, y después de verla, pienso hacer precisamente eso.

Bankotsu se levantó despacio y desplegó su maciza constitución hasta que estuvo a sólo un par de pulgadas de los seis pies y medio de altura de Houjo.

-Quizás la única razón por la que mi mensaje no fue formulado de la misma manera es porque Higurashi sabía que nunca la había visto. Indiferentemente, es la última vez que tomaré esposa, y pienso darle a la encantadora chica otra opción además de colgarse un hábito, si ella alguna vez lleva uno, aunque ciertamente no me quejaría como un ordinario granjero de las Lowlands.

-¿A quién estás llamando granjero aquí? Merezco mucho más la pena que todos tus asnos de trasero flaco y vacas lanudas juntos.

-¡Bah! Mis vacas de trasero flaco no son de donde consigo mis riquezas, _skiwy_ de las Lowlands.

-¡Sí, haciendo una incursión entre los inocentes Lowlanders, más probablemente!- lo cortó Houjo-. ¿Y qué infiernos es un _skiwy_?

-No una palabra que un tonto Lowlander sabría- espetó Bankotsu.

-Señores, por favor-. Myouga entró en el Gran Hall con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Habiendo servido como jefe de armas principal durante veinte años, podía prever una batalla en ciernes a medio condado de distancia, y ésta estaba cociéndose a fuego lento bajo su nariz-. No hay ninguna necesidad de entrar en una trifulca sobre esto. Sostengan sus lenguas y esperen un poco, porque tengo un mensaje para ustedes de Takato Higurashi. Y siéntense-. Él gesticuló hacia las sillas arracimadas cerca del hogar-. Por experiencia sé que los hombres enfrentados raramente escuchan bien.

Bankotsu y Houjo continuaron mirándose fieramente.

Kagome se tensó y casi sacó la cabeza a través de las partes de la barandilla. ¿Qué habría tramado su padre esta vez? El sutil, viejo Myouga era el viejo consejero y amigo de su padre. Sus rasgos parecidos a una pulga eran un reflejo exacto de su destreza; era sagaz y rápido como un pulga pequeña. Sus dedos largos, delgados, taladraban la empuñadura de su espada mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que los hombres obedecieran su orden.

-Siéntense- repitió Myouga enérgicamente.

Bankotsu y Houjo se dejaron caer renuentemente en sus sillas de nuevo.

-Me complace ver que todos llegaron rápidamente- dijo Myouga en un tono más cómodo-. Pero Inuyasha¿por qué está vagando tu caballo en la muralla?

Inuyasha habló suavemente.

-No le gusta estar encerrado. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Como el hombre, el caballo. Kagome rodó sus ojos.

-No, ningún problema conmigo. Pero si empieza a comerse las flores de Kagome, puedes tener una pequeña escaramuza en tus manos-. Myouga se sentó en una silla libre, divertido-. Realmente, sospecho que vas a tener una escaramuza en tus manos no importa lo que hagas con tu caballo, Inuyasha Hanyou-. Él rió entre dientes-. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Hace demasiado tiempo. Quizás podrías entrenar con mis hombres mientras estás aquí.

Inuyasha asintió lacónicamente.

-¿Para qué nos ha convocado Takato aquí, Myouga?

-Había planeado permitirles a todos establecerse un momento antes de pasar su mensaje, pero todos están ya aquí. Higurashi los trajo aquí por su hija- admitió Myouga, frotando su corta barba roja pensativamente.

-Lo sabía- dijo Bankotsu limpiamente.

Kagome siseó suavemente. ¿Cómo se atrevía él? Más pretendientes, y entre ellos, el mismo hombre que ella había jurado odiar hasta la muerte. Inuyasha Hanyou. ¿A cuántos hombres tiraría su padre ante ella antes de que aceptara finalmente que no se casaría a menos que encontrara el tipo de amor que sus padres compartían?

Myouga se apoyó en su silla y contempló a los hombres desapasionadamente.

-Él espera que ella escoja a alguno de ustedes antes de que vuelvan de su visita, lo que les da tiempo hasta el otoño para cortejarla.

-¿Y si ella no lo hace?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Lo hará-. Bankotsu cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, un retrato de la arrogancia.

-¿Sabe Kagome sobre esto?- inquirió Inuyasha quedamente.

-Sí¿es cómplice o inocente?- bromeó Houjo.

-Y si ella es inocente¿a qué grado?- preguntó Bankotsu perversamente-. Yo, por ejemplo, pienso averiguarlo a la primera oportunidad.

-Sobre mi cadáver, Tai- gruñó Houjo.

-Si lo quieres así-. Bankotsu se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, no creo que su intención haya sido que los tres estén matándose por ella-. Myouga sonrió débilmente-. Él simplemente piensa verla casada antes de que pase otro cumpleaños, y uno de ustedes será el hombre. Y no, Inuyasha, Kagome no sabe nada sobre esto. Probablemente huiría inmediatamente de Shikon si tuviera la más vaga idea de lo que su padre pretendía. Takato le ha traído docenas de pretendientes a Kagome durante el último año, y ella los ahuyentó todos con una travesura u otra. Ella y su padre disfrutan burlándose uno al otro; mientras más rara la táctica, más inventiva es su reacción. Aunque, debo decir, ella siempre manejó las cosas con una cierta delicadeza y sutileza que sólo una mujer Sacheron puede tener. La mayor parte de los hombres no tenía ninguna idea de que habían sido… er… a la falta de una palabra mejor… _engañados._ Como su padre, Kagome puede ser la misma imagen de la propiedad mientras planea una rebelión detrás de su rostro recatado. Uno de ustedes debe cortejarla y ganarla, porque ustedes tres son la última esperanza de Takato.

_Imposible,_ Kagome sostuvo su caso silenciosamente con convicción insegura. Su padre no le haría eso a ella... ¿verdad? Mientras ella lo negaba, las largas, contemplativas miradas que su padre había estado dirigiéndole antes de que se marchara aparecieron en su mente. De repente, su expresión algo culpable, sus abrazos de último minuto antes de que se marchara adquirieron otra perspectiva para Kagome. Por todos los Santos, tan desapasionadamente como emparejaba a sus yeguas de cría, su padre la había encerrado con llave en los establos con tres ardientes sementales y se había ido de visita.

Mejor dicho, dos ardientes machos y un pagano frío, arrogante, imposible, rectificó silenciosamente. Porque tan ciertamente como que el sol subía y se ponía, InuyashaHanyou no se dignaría a tocarla incluso con las manos de alguien más. Los hombros de Kagome cayeron.

Como si él leyera su mente de algún modo, las palabras de InuyashaHanyou flotaron hasta ella e incitaron aún más esa furia estúpida que ella sufría en su presencia.

-Bien, no tienen que preocuparse por mí, muchachos, porque yo no me casaría con esa mujer aunque fuera la última en todo el mundo. Por lo que depende de los dos encontrar un marido a Kagome.

Kagome endureció su mandíbula y huyó abajo por el corredor antes de que pudiera sucumbir a un loco impulso de echarse sobre la barandilla, siseando como una catapulta femenina de dientes y uñas.


	5. Te odio

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Castillo Maldebann. _

_Las Highlands, sobre Sengoku. _

-Milord, su hijo está cerca.

Inuno Taisho se levantó de un salto, sus ojos ardiendo de azul.

-¿Está viniendo aquí? ¿Ahora?

-No, milord. Perdóneme, no quise alarmarlo- se corrigió apresuradamente-. Él está en Shikon.

-Shikon- repitió Inuno. Intercambió miradas con sus hombres. Sus miradas reflejaban preocupación, alarma, e inequívoca esperanza-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué está allí?- preguntó Inuno.

-No. ¿Lo averiguamos?

-Despacha a Sasuke, él se mezcla bien con la gente. Discretamente, sabes- dijo Inuno. Suavemente, agregó-: Mi hijo está más cerca de lo que ha estado en años.

-Sí, milord. ¿Piensa que puede venir a casa?

Inuno Taisho sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

-El tiempo todavía no es el adecuado para su retorno. Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer. Envía con Sasuke al muchacho joven que dibuja. Quiero retratos, con gran detalle.

-Sí, milord.

-¿Y Eiji?

Eiji hizo una pausa en la puerta.

-¿Tiene algo… cambiado?

Eiji suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

-Él todavía se llama a sí mismo Hanyou. Y casi tan certeramente como nuestros hombres han podido determinar, nunca se ha molestado en preguntar si todavía está usted vivo. Ni ha intentado una vez más volver.

Inuno inclinó su cabeza.

-Gracias. Eso es todo, Eiji.

…

Kagome encontró a Kaede pelando patatas en la cocina. Kaede Miko era una mujer maternal en sus tardíos cincuenta; su cuerpo curvilíneo guardaba un corazón igualmente espacioso. Hhabía llegado a Shikon por referencia de uno de los amigos de Takato, cuando su marido había muerto. Criada, ayudante de cocinero, confidente, madre; Kaede lo hacía todo. Kagome se balanceó en el borde de una silla, y dijo sin preámbulos:

-Kaede, hay una cosa que he estado preguntándome.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso, querida?- preguntó Kaede con una sonrisa tierna. Ella puso su cuchillo a un lado-. Como regla, tus preguntas son bastante peculiares, pero siempre interesantes.

Kagome empujó su silla más cerca del bloque de corte donde Kaede estaba de pie, para que los otros sirvientes en la ocupada cocina no oyeran por casualidad.

-¿Qué significa cuando un hombre _'viene por una mujer'_?- ella susurró conspiradoramente.

Kaede pestañeó rápidamente.

-¿Venir?- se hizo eco ella.

-Venir- afirmó Kagome.

Kaede recuperó su cuchillo, atrapándolo como una espada pequeña.

-¿En qué exacto contexto oíste que se usaba esa frase?- preguntó ella tensamente-. ¿Fue en referencia a ti? ¿Fue uno de los guardias? ¿Quién era el hombre?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-Oí por casualidad a un hombre contar que le habían dicho que _'viniera por Kagome'_ y él planeaba simplemente hacer eso, al pie de la letra. No entiendo. Él ya lo hizo viniendo aquí.

Kaede pensó un momento, entonces rió con ganas, relajándose visiblemente.

-No habrá sido el poderoso y dorado Houjo, ¿verdad, Kagome?

El rubor de Kagome fue suficiente contestación para Kaede.

Ella serenamente retomó su cuchillo en la tabla de cortar.

-Significa, querida chica -Kaede dobló su cabeza cerca de Kagome- que él planea irse a la cama contigo.

-¡Oh!- Kagome retrocedió, sus ojos abiertos como platos-. Gracias, Kaede- se excusó crespamente.

Los ojos de Kaede chispearon cuando Kagome hizo una retirada apresurada de la cocina.

-Un buen hombre. Chica afortunada.

…

Mientras corría hacia sus cámaras, Kagome hervía de furia. Mientras que podía apreciar el deseo de sus padres de verla casada, era su falta tanto como la suya que ella no lo estuviera ya. No habían empezado a animarla hasta el año anterior, y poco después de eso, habían descargado una infinidad de candidatos sin previo aviso. Uno por uno, Kagome los había descorazonado convenciéndolos de que era un cortejo inalcanzable, no para ser considerada en un sentido carnal, mundano, sino como una mujer que satisfaría mejor en el claustro que en la cama de matrimonio. Una declaración de tales intenciones había refrescado el ardor de algunos de sus pretendientes.

Si la fría cortesía y la reserva frígida fallaban, ella indicaba una disposición familiar hacia la locura que hacía a los hombres echar a correr. Había tenido que acudir a eso en sólo dos ocasiones; al parecer su acto religioso era bastante convincente. ¿Y por qué no debería serlo, reflexionó. Nunca había hecho algo particularmente atrevido o impropio en su vida entera: había adquirido una reputación como persona verdaderamente buena.

-Puaj- ella informó a la pared-. Que graben eso en mi lápida. _'Era una persona verdaderamente buena, pero ahora está muerta'_-. Aunque sus esfuerzos por disuadir a sus pretendientes habían tenido éxito, al parecer no había detenido a sus padres de formar planes para casarla de todas maneras; habían convocado a tres pretendientes más a Shikon y la habían abandonado a sus propios medios.

Horribles, de hecho, porque Kagome sabía que esos hombres no eran del tipo para ser desplazados con unas palabras frías y una conducta remota. Ni aceptarían probablemente sus pretensiones de locura heredada. Esos hombres eran demasiado seguros, demasiado atrevidos… oh, por las campanas del infierno, pensó, desempolvando otra maldición de su niñez, eran demasiado masculinos para la paz mental de cualquier mujer. Y si no tenía cuidado, esos tres hombres podían causar que rescatara todos los apodos de su niñez, que había aprendido mientras saltaba a los talones de Houjo e Inuyasha. Kagome estaba acostumbrada a los hombres mansos, modestos, hombres castrados por sus propias inseguridades, no fanfarrones sementales que pensaban que "inseguro" significaba una fortaleza inestable o una madera débil en un cimiento.

De los tres hombres que invadían su casa actualmente, el único que podía esperar persuadir para considerar su condición con simpatía era Houjo, y eso estaba lejos de ser una certeza. El muchacho que ella había conocido hacía años era bastante diferente del hombre formidable que era ahora. Incluso en los lejanos límites de Shikon, había oído hablar de su reputación a lo largo del país como conquistador implacable, en el comercio y las mujeres. En consecuencia, si la interpretación de Kaede era confiable y Houjo había dado una indirecta de verdad sobre llevársela a la cama, su protección juvenil había madurado en posesividad varonil.

Y después estaba el intrépido Bankotsu Tai. Nadie tenía que convencer a Kagome de que el Bankotsu vestido de negro era peligroso. Él goteaba peligro por cada poro.

Inuyasha Taisho era otra cuestión. Él no pujaría ciertamente por su mano, pero su simple presencia era bastante mala. Era un recordatorio constante de los días más dolorosos y humillantes de su vida.

Tres bárbaros que habían sido seleccionados por la mano de su propio padre para seducirla y casarse con ella acechaban su casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aunque la atraía inmensamente la idea, huir no tenía mucho sentido. Ellos sólo venían por ella, y dudaba poder llegar a las casas de alguno de sus hermanos antes de que los hombres de Myouga la atraparan. Además, reflexionó, no dejaría su casa sólo para alejarse de él.

¿Cómo podrían hacerle eso sus padres? Peor todavía, ¿cómo podría regresar alguna vez abajo? No sólo estaban dos hombres que la habían visto sin una puntada de ropa encima, sino que estaban planeando obviamente tirar abajo la demasiado madura, o lo que sus padres habían concluido sin solicitar su opinión, baya de su virginidad. Kagome presionó juntas protectoramente sus rodillas, dejó caer su cabeza en su regazo, y decidió que las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

…

No fue fácil para Kagome esconderse todo el día en sus cámaras. Ella no era de la clase que huía. Ni, sin embargo, era de la clase tonta, y sabía que debía tener un plan antes de sujetarse a los peligros del esquema vil de sus padres. Cuando la tarde se marchitó y ella todavía no había tenido un golpe de inspiración, descubrió que estaba sintiéndose bastante irritada. Odiaba enjaularse en sus cámaras. Quería jugar a la virgen, quería dar puntapiés a la primera persona que viera, quería visitar a Souta, quería comer. Había pensado que alguien aparecería a la hora del almuerzo, había estado segura de que la fiel Kaede iría a averiguar qué le sucedía si ella no llegaba a cenar, pero las criadas no aparecían para limpiar sus cámaras o encender el fuego siquiera. Mientras las horas solitarias pasaban, la ira de Kagome aumentaba. Mientras más enfadada se ponía, menos objetivamente contemplaba su condición, concluyendo por fin que simplemente ignoraría a los tres hombres y haría su vida como si nada estuviera mal.

La comida era ahora su prioridad. Estremeciéndose en el helado aire de la tarde, se puso una brillante pero voluminosa capa y tiró la capucha cómodamente alrededor de su rostro. Quizás si se encontrara con uno de esos brutos superdesarrollados, la combinación de oscuridad y el atuendo que la cubría le concederían anonimato. No engañaría a Inuyasha probablemente, pero los otros dos no la habían visto todavía con ropa encima.

Kagome cerró la puerta quedamente y se deslizó en la galería. Optó por la escalera de los criados y cuidadosamente escogió su camino bajo la tenue luz y los tortuosos escalones. Shikon era grande, pero Kagome había jugado en cada rincón y grieta y conocía bien el castillo; nueve puertas abajo y a la izquierda estaba la cocina, sólo pasando la despensa. Se asomó en el corredor largo. Iluminado con fluctuantes lámparas de aceite, parecía abandonado, el castillo silencioso. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Cuando avanzó, una voz flotó fuera de la oscuridad detrás de ella.

-Perdón, chica, ¿pero podrías decirme dónde podría encontrar la despensa? Nos hemos quedado cortos de whisky y no hay una criada a la que...

Kagome se heló en mitad de un paso, momentáneamente fuera de equilibrio. ¿Cómo podían desaparecer todas las criadas y ese hombre aparecer en el mismo momento que ella decidía salir furtivamente de sus cámaras?

-Te pedí que te marcharas, Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?- dijo ella fríamente.

-¿Eres tú, Kagome?-. Él caminó más cerca y se asomó a través de las sombras.

-¿Te han exigido tantas otras mujeres que abandonaras Shikon que estás sufriendo alguna confusión sobre mi identidad?- preguntó ella dulcemente y sumergió sus manos temblorosas en los pliegues de su capa.

-No te reconocí bajo tu capucha hasta que te oí hablar, y acerca de las mujeres, sabes lo que las mujeres de aquí sienten por mí. Asumo que nada ha cambiado.

Kagome casi se ahogó. Era tan arrogante como siempre. Ella empujó atrás, irritada, su capucha. Las mujeres habían desfallecido por él cuando se había criado allí, atraídas por su oscuridad, sus miradas peligrosas, su cuerpo musculoso, y la indiferencia absoluta. Las criadas se habían tirado a sus pies, las visitantes le habían ofrecido joyas y alojamiento. Había estado ardiendo por mirarlo.

-Bien, eres más viejo- arguyó ella débilmente-. Y sabes que cuando un hombre envejece su buena apariencia puede sufrir.

La boca de Inuyasha se elevó un poco en las comisuras cuando caminó adelante bajo la luz oscilante de una antorcha en la pared. Las líneas diminutas de las esquinas de sus ojos eran más blancas que su rostro moreno de gran guerrero. En todo caso, lo hacía más guapo.

-También eres más vieja-. Él la estudió a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es bueno reprender a una mujer sobre su edad. No soy una solterona.

-No dije que lo fueras- dijo él con ligereza-. Los años te han hecho una mujer encantadora.

-¿Y?- exigió Kagome.

-¿Y qué?

-Bien, prosigue. No me dejes colgando y esperando por la cosa horrible que vas a decir. Simplemente dilo y termina con ello.

-¿Qué cosa horrible?

-Inuyasha Taisho, nunca me has dicho una sola cosa buena en toda mi vida. Por lo que no empieces a mentir ahora.

La boca de Inuyasha se torció en una esquina, y Kagome comprendió que él todavía odiaba sonreír. Luchaba contra eso, le dolía, y raramente hacía un descanso en los limites de su autodominio eterno. Era una lástima, porque él era aún más guapo cuando sonreía, si eso fuera posible.

Él se movió más cerca.

-¡Detente justo ahí!

Inuyasha ignoró su orden y continuó acercándose.

-Dije que te detuvieras.

-¿O qué harás, Kagome?-. Su voz era sencilla y divertida. Él irguió su cabeza en un ángulo perezoso y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Porque yo… -. Ella reconoció tardíamente que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para impedirle ir a cualquier parte que deseara ir, de cualquier manera que deseara ir allí. La doblaba en tamaño, y ella nunca sería su contrincante físico. La única arma que tenía contra él era su lengua afilada, afilada como el borde de una navaja de afeitar por años de práctica defensiva contra ese hombre.

Él se encogió de hombros con impaciencia.

-Dime, chica, ¿qué harás?

Kagome no dio ninguna contestación, magnetizada por la intersección de sus brazos, las cuestas doradas de músculo que se encorvaban ante su movimiento más ligero. Ella tuvo una visión inesperada de su cuerpo duro estirado en toda su longitud sobre el suyo, sus labios encorvados, no con su condescendencia exasperante de costumbre, sino con pasión.

Él se acercó más, hasta que estuvo a unas pulgadas de ella. Ella tragó duro y entrelazó sus manos dentro de su capa.

Él bajó su cabeza hacia la suya.

Kagome no podría moverse aunque las paredes de piedra del corredor hubieran empezado a desmoronarse alrededor de ella. Si el suelo se hubiera quebrado de repente bajo sus pies, ella habría colgado suspendida en las nubes soñadoras de sus fantasías. Magnetizada, miró fijamente sus ojos brillantes, fascinada por las sedosas pestañas oscuras, la corteza lisa de su piel, la nariz aquilina, arrogante, los labios encorvados sensualmente, la hendidura en su barbilla. Él se apoyó más cerca, su respiración abanicando su mejilla.

¿Iba a besarla? ¿Podría ser que Inuyasha Taisho pudiera besarla realmente? ¿Había respondido él de verdad al citatorio de su padre para ir por ella? Sus rodillas se sentían débiles. Él aclaró su garganta, y ella tembló con anticipación. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Pediría permiso?

-¿Entonces dónde, milady, dices que está la despensa?-. Sus labios acariciaron su oreja-. Creo que esta conversación ridícula empezó con mi frase de que nos quedamos sin whisky y no hay una sola criada. Whisky, chica- él repitió extrañamente en una voz áspera-. Nosotros los hombres necesitamos una bebida. Diez minutos han pasado y no estoy más cerca de encontrarlo.

Besarla, cómo no. Cuando las comadrejas salvajes se acurrucaran en el hogar como los gatos soñolientos, pensó, él la besaría. Kagome lo miró con irritación.

-Una cosa no ha cambiado, Inuyasha Taisho, y no te olvides nunca de ello. Yo todavía te odio.

Kagome lo empujó para pasar y se retiró una vez más a la seguridad de sus cámaras.


	6. Resquemores

**CAPÍTULO 6**

La enfurecía. Cada vez que vislumbraba la línea de puntadas desiguales que arrugaban el centro de la camisa de Inuyasha, ella se sentía convertirse en un puerco espín irascible, parecido a un alfiletero. Era tan humillante como si él hubiera cosido las palabras _"Kagome perdió el control y nunca voy a permitirle olvidarse de ello" _por su espalda. Ella no podía creer que la había roto, pero años de sufrir los tormentos de Inuyasha desde niña habían probado su control, y simplemente había estallado.

Él regresaba a Shikon, era desesperadamente atractivo, y todavía la trataba exactamente igual que cuando era una niña. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para hacerle ver que ya no lo era? _Bien, dejar de actuar como una, para empezar_, se riñó a sí misma. Desde el momento en que remendara su camisa tiernamente, había estado anhelando tomarlo desprevenido, quitarle el recordatorio perjudicial y alegremente quemarlo. Haciéndolo, sin embargo, habría reforzado su impresión de que tenía una devoción para las acciones tontas; en cambio le había procurado tres camisas del lino más fino, completamente cosidas, y les había dicho a las criadas que las pusieran en su cuarto. ¿Las llevaba él?

Ni una.

Cada día que amanecía, él se ponía la misma camisa con el pliegue ridículo en la espalda. Ella había considerado preguntarle por qué no llevaba alguna de las nuevas, pero eso sería tan malo como admitir que su táctica de hacerla sentir tonta y culpable estaba funcionando. Moriría antes de traicionar otra onza de emoción ante ese hombre sin emociones que estaba saboteando sus modales impecables.

Kagome arrastró sus ojos de la oscuridad, del hombre seductor que caminaba en la muralla, llevando una camisa mal remendada, y se obligó a hacer una respiración profunda, tranquilizante. _Kagome Aome Taisho_; ella probó el nombre entre dientes, un cuchicheo de respiración apenas exhalada. Las sílabas dieron volteretas eufóricamente. _Yo sólo deseo…_

-Entonces ese es el claustro para ti, ¿eh, chica?

Kagome se tensó. El retumbar gutural de Bankotsu Tai no era lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento.

-Um-hmm- masculló ella en dirección a la ventana.

-No durarás una quincena- dijo él seriamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-. Kagome giró para enfrentarlo-. ¡No sabes nada de mí!

Bankotsu sonrió nítidamente.

Kagome se quedó en blanco cuando recordó que él la había visto desnuda en la ventana el día que había llegado.

-Quiero que sepas que siento el llamado.

-Estoy seguro de que es así, chica- ronroneó Bankotsu-. Sólo que pienso que tus orejas están tapadas y estás oyendo mal. A una mujer le gusta el llamado de un hombre de carne y hueso, no de un Dios que nunca la hará sentir la alegría de ser mujer.

-Hay mejores cosas en la vida que ser la yegua de cría de un hombre, Tai.

-Ninguna mujer mía sería una yegua de cría. No me entiendas mal: yo no desmerezco a quienes eligen a la Iglesia y a Cristo, pero simplemente no te veo tentada por semejante señuelo. Eres demasiado apasionada.

-Soy tranquila y compuesta- insistió ella.

-No junto a Inuyasha- dijo Bankotsu significativamente.

-Eso es porque él me irrita- espetó Kagome.

Bankotsu irguió una ceja y sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué te parece tan cómico, Tai?

-_'Irrita'_ es una palabra interesante para él. Pero no es la que yo podría haber escogido. Más bien, veamos… ¿_'Excita'_? ¿_'Deleita'_? Tus ojos queman como ámbar en la luz del sol cuando él entra en un cuarto.

-Bien- Kagome retrocedió a la ventana-. Ahora que hemos debatido nuestra opción de verbos apropiados, y has seleccionado todos los equivocados y obviamente no sabes nada de las mujeres, puedes continuar adelante con tu día. Shoo, shoo-. Ella ondeó su mano hacia él.

La mueca de Bankotsu se ensanchó.

-No te intimido ni un poco, ¿verdad, chica?

-Aparte de tu actitud dominante, y el hecho que usas tu gran altura y complexión para hacer a una mujer sentirse acorralada, sospecho eres más un gallito que un toro- murmuró ella.

-A la mayoría de las mujeres le gusta mi _toro_-. Él se movió más cerca. Kagome disparó una mirada asqueada sobre su hombro.

-Yo no soy la mayoría de las mujeres. Y no te pares sobre mis pies, Tai, hay bastante espacio en este cuarto. Puedes regresar a casa, a la tierra de los poderosos Tai, donde los hombres son hombres y las mujeres les pertenecen. No soy el tipo de mujer que estás acostumbrado a tratar.

Bankotsu rió.

Kagome se volvió despacio, su mandíbula tensa.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda con Taisho?-. Él miró fijamente encima de su hombro, fuera la ventana.

-Creo que como establecimos que no eres un asesino a sangre fría, me serías inútil.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda. Ese hombre puede ser denso como el césped.

Cuando la puerta del Gran Hall se abrió un momento escaso después, Bankotsu se movió tan rápidamente que Kagome no tuvo tiempo para protestar. Su beso suave, que había empezado siendo deliberado y rápido, se prolongó. La levantó en las puntas de sus pies y la dejó extrañamente jadeante cuando la soltó.

Kagome lo miró aturdida. La verdad fuera dicha, había tenido alguna experiencia con besos, pero la habían dejado desarmada para el beso hábil de un hombre maduro y amante cumplido. Ella pestañeó.

El golpe de la puerta hizo que las maderas se estremecieran, y Kagome entendió.

-¿Ese era Inuyasha?- suspiró.

Bankotsu asintió y sonrió abiertamente. Cuando empezó a bajar su cabeza de nuevo, Kagome se tapó con la mano apresuradamente la boca.

-Vamos, chica- la instó él, cogiendo su mano en la suya-. Concédeme un beso para agradecerme por demostrarle a Inuyasha que si él es demasiado tonto para reclamarte, alguien más quiere.

-¿De dónde sacas la idea que me importa lo que ese hombre piensa?-. Ella hirvió-. A él ciertamente no le importa si me besas.

-Estás recuperándote de mi beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, chica. En cuanto a Inuyasha, te vi mirarlo a través de esa ventana. Si no le hablas al corazón...

-Él no tiene ningún corazón para hablarle.

-De lo que vi en la corte, apostaría que es verdad, pero nunca lo sabrás con toda seguridad hasta que lo intentes- continuó Bankotsu-. Mientras más pronto lo intentes, más pronto fallarás, y conseguiré que puedas empezar a mirarme con más amabilidad.

-Gracias por tu consejo tan inteligente, Tai. Puedo ver por tu propio estado de hombre felizmente casado que debes saber mucho sobre lo que estás hablando en lo que concierne a las relaciones.

-La única razón por la que no estoy felizmente casado es porque estoy esperando por una mujer de buen corazón. Se han vuelto un artículo raro.

-Se requiere un hombre de buen corazón para atraer a una mujer igual, y probablemente has estado buscando en los lugares equivocados. No encontrarás el corazón de una mujer entre sus...- Kagome se interrumpió abruptamente, mortificada por lo que casi había dicho.

Bankotsu rugió de risa.

-Dime si yo podría hacerte olvidar a Inuyasha Taisho y te mostraré un hombre de buen corazón. Te trataría como a una reina. Taisho no te merece.

Kagome suspiró malhumoradamente.

-Él no me quiere. Y si le suspiras siquiera una palabra a él sobre lo que piensas que siento, te aseguro que encontraré una manera de hacerte miserable.

-Sólo no rompas mis camisas-. Bankotsu levantó sus manos en un gesto de derrota-. Me marcho al pueblo, chica-. Él se inclinó y rápidamente salió por la puerta.

Kagome frunció el ceño a la puerta cerrada por un momento largo después de que él se hubo ido. Por todos los Santos, esos hombres la estaban haciendo sentir como si de nuevo tuviera trece años, y sus trece no habían sido un año bueno. Un año horrible, si pensaba en él. El año en que ella había visto a Inuyasha en los establos con una criada, y después había permanecido de pie tristemente en su cuarto mirando su propio cuerpo. Los trece había sido un año miserable de dualidad imposible, de sentimientos femeninos en el cuerpo de una niña. Ahora estaba exhibiendo sentimientos infantiles en el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Habría ella alguna vez de mantener el equilibrio alrededor de ese hombre?

…

_Shikon_. Una vez Inuyasha había considerado el nombre intercambiable con _paraíso_. Cuando había llegado por primera vez a Shikon a la edad de dieciséis años, a la niña azabache que lo había _"adoptado" _le habían faltado sólo las alas transparentes para completar la ilusión de que podía ofrecerle absolución angélica. Shikon había sido un lugar de paz y alegría, pero la alegría había sido corrompida por un pozo sin fondo de deseo por cosas que él sabía nunca podrían ser suyas. Aunque Takato y Sonomi habían abierto su puerta y sus corazones para él, había habido una barrera invisible que había sido incapaz de vencer. Cenando en el Gran Hall, había escuchado cómo los Higurashi, sus cinco hijos, y su única hija habían hablado en broma y habían reído. Tomaban con tal deleite obvio cada paso a lo largo del camino de la vida, saboreando cada fase del desarrollo de sus niños... Inuyasha había sido agudamente consciente del hecho de que Shikon no era su casa, sino la de otra familia, y él estaba allí meramente protegido por su generosidad, no por derecho de nacimiento.

Inuyasha expelió un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué, quería gritar y agitar sus puños al cielo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Bankotsu? Bankotsu Tai era un mujeriego incorregible y falto de la ternura y sinceridad que una mujer como Kagome necesitaba. Había conocido a Bankotsu en la corte, hacía años, y había sido testigo de más de unos cuantos corazones rotos abandonados por el encanto salvaje del gran guerrero. ¿Por qué Bankotsu? En los talones de ese pensamiento un aullido silencioso llegó: '_¿Por qué no yo?'_ Pero él sabía que nunca podría ser. '_Nosotros no podemos evitarlo, hijo… nosotros nacemos de esta manera'. _Asesinos insensatos y lo peor, él era un completo Medio demonio. Incluso sin convocar al Medio demonio, su padre había matado a su propia esposa. ¿Qué podría la enfermedad heredada de la mente, acoplada con la cualidad de un Medio demonio, hacerlo capaz de hacer? La única cosa que sabía con algún grado de certeza era que nunca querría averiguarlo.

Inuyasha enterró ambas manos en su cabello y dejó de caminar. Pasó los dedos a través de ellos, soltó la correa y se tranquilizó al sentir su cabello limpio, no esterado con la suciedad de vivir en los bosques. No tenía ninguna trenza de guerra plegada en las sienes, no estaba castaño como un moro por meses de sol y baños poco frecuentes, ya no parecía tan bárbaro como estaba el día que Kagome lo encontrara en los bosques. Pero de algún modo, sentía como si nunca pudiera lavar del todo las manchas de esos años que había vivido en los bosques de las Highlands y había deshuesado su ingenio contra los rapaces más feroces, recogiendo de los restos bastante comida para permanecer vivo. Quizás era el recuerdo de estremecerse en los inviernos helados, cuando había agradecido la capa de suciedad en su piel porque era una capa más entre su cuerpo y las temperaturas heladas. Quizás había sido la sangre en sus manos y el certero conocimiento de que si él fuera alguna vez lo bastante estúpido para permitirse sentir algo por alguien, podría repetirse esa terrible escena de tener un cuchillo en su mano y ver a su propio hijo observándolo.

Nunca. Él nunca heriría a Kagome.

Ella era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Kagome era una mujer completamente adulta ahora, y no tenía ninguna defensa contra ella excepto su voluntad. Había sido exclusivamente su voluntad formidable lo que lo había llevado tan lejos. Se había entrenado, disciplinado, aprendido a controlar al Medio demonio… la mayor parte de las veces.

Cuando había montado hace unos días en el patio y había visto a la mujer azabache, risueña, rodeada por niños encantadores, recordar su propia niñez perdida casi lo había sofocado. Había anhelado insertarse en el cuadro en el césped suavemente, inclinándose como ambos a la vez: como un niño y como un hombre. De buena gana se habría sentado a sus pies y escuchado, e igualmente la habría tomado en sus brazos y le habría dado a ella sus propios niños.

Frustrado por su incapacidad para hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, la había provocado. Entonces la muchacha había levantado su cabeza e Inuyasha había sentido su corazón caer hasta las plantas de los pies. Había sido más fácil para él recordarla con un rostro más joven, inocente. Ahora la nariz atrevidamente inclinada y los ojos chispeantes eran parte de los rasgos de una mujer ardiente, sensual. Y sus ojos, aunque todavía inocentes, contenían madurez y un toque de silencioso dolor. Deseaba saber quién había introducido eso en su mirada, para poder cazar y matar al bastardo.

¿Pretendientes? Ella tenía miles probablemente. ¿Habría amado a alguno? Agitó su cabeza. No le gustaba esa idea. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había convocado Takato allí? No creía ni por un minuto que tuviera algo que ver con verlo como un competidor por la mano de Kagome. Más probablemente Takato había recordado el voto que Inuyasha había hecho de proteger a Kagome si alguna vez lo necesitara. Y Takato seguramente necesitaba a un guerrero lo bastante fuerte para prevenir cualquier posible problema entre Kagome y sus dos reales pretendientes: Bankotsu y Houjo. Sí, eso tenía perfecto sentido. Él estaba allí para proteger a Kagome de comprometerse de forma alguna y evitar cualquier disputa potencial entre sus pretendientes.

Kagome: esencia de enredaderas y una sedosa melena de cabello negro, ojos de rico castaño con manchas azules, el mismo color del cuarzo que los vikingos habían apreciado tanto. Parecían azules a la luz del sol, pero se oscurecían a un chispeante castaño oscuro cuando estaba enfadada, lo que sucedía todo el tiempo cuando estaba junto a él. Ella era su sueño de cada despertar, su fantasía nocturna. Y él era peligroso por naturaleza. Una bestia.

-Milord, ¿está algo mal?

Inuyasha dejó caer las manos de su rostro. El muchacho que había estado en el regazo de Kagome cuando llegara la primera vez estaba tirando de su manga y entornando los ojos al mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho angustiado.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Estoy bien, muchacho. Pero no soy un laird. Puedes llamarme Inuyasha.

-A mí me pareces un laird.

-Bien, no lo soy.

-¿Por qué a Kagome no le gustas?- preguntó Souta.

Inuyasha agitó su cabeza, haciendo una contracción lamentable de sus labios.

-Sospecho, Souta... es Souta, ¿verdad?

-Sabes mi nombre- exclamó el muchacho.

-Lo oí por casualidad cuando estabas con Kagome.

-¡Pero lo recordaste!

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Souta caminó hacia atrás y miró fijamente a Inuyasha con adoración estridente.

-Porque eres un guerrero poderoso, y yo soy, bien… yo. Yo soy sólo Souta. Nadie me nota. Excepto Kagome.

Inuyasha miró al muchacho y notó la posición medio desafiante, medio avergonzada de Souta. Puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Mientras estoy aquí en Shikon, ¿te gustaría servir como mi escudero, muchacho?

-¿Escudero?-. Souta se quedó boquiabierto-. ¡No puedo ser escudero! Yo no puedo ver bien.

-¿Por qué no me permites ser el juez de eso? Mis necesidades son bastante simples. Necesito a alguien para cuidar de mi caballo. No le gusta estar encerrado, pero deben llevarle su comida y agua dondequiera que esté. Necesita ser cepillado y cuidado, y montado de vez en cuando.

Con sus últimas palabras, la expresión esperanzada de Souta desapareció.

-Bien, no necesita ser montado durante algún tiempo todavía, porque tuvo un paseo duro en el camino hacia aquí- enmendó Inuyasha apresuradamente-. Y yo podría darte probablemente unas lecciones.

-Pero yo no puedo ver claramente. Posiblemente no pueda montar.

-Un caballo tiene mucho sentido común, muchacho, y puede entrenarse para hacer muchas cosas para su jinete. Nos lo tomaremos lentamente. Primero, ¿cuidarás de mi semental?

-Sí- Souta respiró. -¡Lo haré! ¡Juro que lo haré!

-Entonces vamos a encontrarlo. Él puede huir de los extraños a menos que yo los traiga primero alrededor para que los conozca-. Inuyasha alojó la mano del muchacho en la suya; estaba asombrado por cómo la mano diminuta parecía ser tragada en su apretón. Tan frágil, tan preciosa. Una llamarada brutal de recuerdos estalló sobre de él, de un niño, no mucho mayor que Souta, cayendo ante una espada Araña. Salvajemente lo sacó de su mente y cerró sus dedos firmemente alrededor de los de Souta.

-Espera un minuto-. Souta se detuvo-. Todavía no me dijiste. ¿Por qué no le gustas a Kagome?

Inuyasha buscó intensamente una respuesta que pudiera tener sentido para Souta.

-Supongo que es porque yo la fastidiaba y atormentaba cuando era una niña.

-¿La molestabas?

-Implacablemente- asintió Inuyasha.

-Kagome dice que los muchachos sólo fastidian a las chicas que les gustan en secreto. ¿Tiraste también de su cabello?

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con algo.

-Supongo que lo hice, una vez o dos- admitió después de pensarlo.

-¡Och, bueno!- exclamó Souta, su alivio evidente-. Por eso estás cortejándola ahora. Ella necesita un marido- dijo él seriamente.

Inuyasha agitó su cabeza; el leve asomo de una mueca irónica encorvaba sus labios. Debía haberlo visto venir.


	7. Recuerdos semidulces

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Inuyasha presionó sus manos sobre sus orejas, pero no ayudó. Arrastró una almohada sobre su cabeza, sin ningún provecho. Consideró levantarse y cerrar de golpe las contraventanas, pero una mirada rápida reveló que sería privado incluso de ese pequeño placer: ya estaban cerradas. Uno de los muchos _"regalos",_ parte de ser un Medio demonio, era oír todo absurdamente elevado; le había permitido sobrevivir en ocasiones en las que un hombre normal no podía oír al enemigo acercarse furtivamente. Ahora estaba demostrando ser una grave desventaja.

Él podía oírla.

_Kagome._

¡Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, por Kami, y ni siquiera podía hacer eso! ¿La chica nunca descansaba? El trinar de su flauta solitaria flotaba, escalando las paredes de piedra del castillo y arrastrándose a través de las tablillas de las contraventanas en la brisa fría de la mañana. Podía sentir las notas melancólicas acechando las contraventanas tercas de su corazón. Kagome estaba por todas partes en Shikon: floreciendo en los arreglos de flores sobre las mesas, brillando en las sonrisas de los niños y cosida en los tapices brillantemente tejidos. Era ineludible. Ahora se atrevía a invadir su sueño con la melodía persistente de una antigua canción gaélica de amor, elevándose en un alto lamento, cayendo después a un gemido bajo con tal angustia convincente que él resopló.

¡Como si ella supiera del dolor del amor no correspondido! Era hermosa, perfecta, bendecida con padres, casa, familia, un lugar al cual pertenecer. Ella nunca había necesitado de amor, y él no podía imaginar a ningún hombre negándole algo. ¿Dónde había aprendido a tocar una canción de amor dolorosa con tal empatía lúgubre?

Dejó la cama, caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las contraventanas tan bruscamente que chocaron contra las paredes.

-Todavía tocas esa cosa tonta, ¿verdad?- gritó. Dios, era hermosa. Y Dios lo perdonara, él todavía la deseaba tan desesperadamente como hacía años. En ese entonces, se había dicho que ella era demasiado joven. Ahora que era una mujer adulta, ya no podía protegerse tras esa útil excusa.

Ella estaba debajo de él, en una hendidura rocosa que colgaba sobre el lago. El sol era una media luna de oro mantecoso y rompía el horizonte del lago plateado. Le daba la espalda. Ella se tensó; la canción agridulce tartamudeó y murió.

-Creí que estabas en el ala oriental- dijo Kagome sin volverse. Su voz llegaba tan claramente a sus oídos como su melodía, a pesar de estar veinte pies debajo de él.

-Yo escojo mi propio dominio, pava real. Como siempre-. Él se apoyó con ligereza fuera la ventana y absorbió cada detalle de ella: el cabello azabache que ondeaba en la brisa, el juego orgulloso de sus hombros, el ángulo soberbio en el que erguía su cabeza, mientras miraba el lago como si ni siquiera se molestara en reconocer su existencia.

-Vete a casa, Inuyasha- dijo ella fríamente.

-No es por ti que me quedo, sino por tu _pa_- mintió él.

-¿Le debes tal obediencia, entonces? ¿Tú, que no obedeces a nadie?- se mofó ella.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-La obediencia no está más allá de mí. Simplemente es que hay pocos que la merezcan.

-Yo no te quiero aquí- espetó ella sobre su hombro.

Lo irritó que no se volviera y lo mirara; era lo menos que podía hacer mientras no se dijeran cosas hirientes.

-No me importa lo que quieras- se obligó a decirle-. Tu padre me convocó aquí, y aquí permaneceré hasta que me libere.

-¡Yo te he liberado!

Inuyasha resopló. Como si ella pudiera liberarlo; cualquier cosa que lo atara a Kagome era indestructible. Él debía saberlo; había intentado durante años destruir la atadura, para no preocuparse de dónde estaba, si estaba lejos, si era feliz.

-Los deseos de una mujer son insignificantes contra los de un hombre- dijo él, seguro de que insultando al género femenino tan groseramente la haría volverse para enfrentarlo, para que pudiera saborear la pasión de su enojo, en lugar de la pasión sensual que anhelaba provocar en ella desesperadamente. _Medio demonio_, su mente reprendió. _Déjala en paz: no tienes ningún derecho. _

-¡Eres… semejante bastardo!-. Kagome se acomodó a sus deseos inconscientemente, volviéndose tan rápidamente que resbaló. Su tropiezo breve le presentó una vista impresionante de la hinchazón de sus pechos. Pálidos, se inclinaban a un valle suave que desaparecía bajo el corpiño de su vestido. Su piel era tan translúcida que podía ver un trazado débil de venas azules. Él se presionó contra el anaquel de la ventana para esconder el levantamiento súbito de su _kilt(la falda escocesa)_.

-A veces juro que lo haces para provocarme-. Ella le frunció el ceño y se empujó del suelo con una mano mientras se ponía de pie y le robaba la imagen del valle entre sus pechos.

-Ahora, ¿por qué me molestaría en hacer eso, mocosa?- él le preguntó fríamente; tan fríamente que reprenderla e insultarla le hizo levantar la voz.

-¿Porque podrías tener miedo de que si alguna vez dejaras de torturarme, podría gustarte realmente?- espetó ella.

-Nunca te engañes con eso, Kagome-. Él extendió su mano a través de su cabello e hizo una mueca de dolor al ser consciente de ello. Nunca podía decir una mentira sin hacer ese gesto. Afortunadamente, ella no lo sabía.

-Me parece que has desarrollado una afición aplastante por tu pelo, Inuyasha Hanyou. No había notado tus pequeñas vanidades antes. Probablemente porque no podía ver tanto de ti bajo toda la mugre y suciedad.

Pasó en una llamarada. Con sus palabras, él estaba de nuevo sucio, manchado de barro, empapado de sangre y mugriento más allá de la redención. Ningún baño, ningún jabón podría limpiarlo nunca. Sólo las palabras de Kagome podrían limpiarlo de nuevo, pero sabía que él no inspiraba perdón.

-Algunas personas crecen y maduran, mocosa. Me desperté un día, me afeité, y descubrí era un maldito hombre guapo-. Cuando sus ojos se ensancharon, él no pudo resistirse a presionarla un poco más-. Algunas mujeres han dicho que soy demasiado guapo para poseerme. Quizás temían que no pudieran mantenerme ante tanta competición.

-Ahórrame tu vanidad.

Inuyasha sonrió interiormente. Ella era tan encantadora, temperamental y soberbia, y tan fácilmente susceptible a la provocación. En innumerables ocasiones se había preguntado qué tipo de pasión liberaría con un hombre. '_Con un hombre como él'_. Sus pensamientos tomaron un camino peligroso hacia lo prohibido.

-He oído que los hombres dicen que eres demasiado hermosa para tocarte. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estás intacta?-. Él se mordió la lengua en el momento en que las palabras escaparon.

La boca de Kagome se dejó caer con escepticismo.

-¿Qué me has preguntado?

Inuyasha tragó. Había habido un tiempo cuando precisamente él había sabido por experiencia de primera mano cuán intacta era, y ése era un recuerdo que haría bien en enterrar.

-Cuando una chica les permite a virtuales extraños besarla, hace que uno se pregunte por el resto de lo que permite-. La amargura presionó sus labios e impregnó sus palabras.

Kagome retrocedió como si él hubiera echado algo más sustancial que un insulto en su dirección. Estrechó sus ojos y lo estudió sospechosamente.

-Con curiosidad, parece te que importara.

-Ni de casualidad. Sencillamente no deseo tener que forzarte a casarte con Bankotsu antes de que tu padre regrese. Sospecho que a Takato podría gustarle estar presente para entregar a la doncella-. Kagome estaba mirándolo intensamente, demasiado intensamente para su gusto. Él se preguntó desesperadamente qué estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Siempre había sido demasiado lista, y él estaba peligrosamente cerca de actuar como un pretendiente celoso. Cuando Kagome había sido joven, había necesitado cada onza de su voluntad para continuar una adivinanza convincente de antipatía. Ahora que era una mujer cabalmente crecida, eran necesarias medidas más drásticas. Se encogió de hombros arrogantemente-. Parece, pava real, que todo lo que quiero de ti es que lleves tu maldita flauta a alguna otra parte para que pueda dormir un poco. No me gustaste cuando eras una niña pequeña, y no me gustas ahora, pero estoy en deuda con tu padre y honraré su pedido. La única cosa que me acuerdo de Shikon es que la comida era buena y tu padre era amable-. La mentira prácticamente quemó su lengua.

-¿No te acuerdas nada de mí?- preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

-Algunas cosas, nada de importancia-. Los dedos inquietos se retorcieron a través de su cabello y lo arrastraron hasta librarlo de su correa.

Ella lo miró brillantemente.

-¿Ni incluso el día que te marchaste?

-¿Quieres decir el del ataque de los Araña?- él preguntó blandamente.

-No-. Ella le frunció el entrecejo-. Quiero decir ese día, pero más tarde, cuando te encontré en los establos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, chica? No recuerdo haberte encontrado en los establos antes de marcharme-. Él atrapó su mano traidora a medio movimiento hacia su cabello y la flexionó en el cinturón de su _kilt_.

-¿No recuerdas nada de mí?- repitió ella impenetrablemente.

-Recuerdo una cosa: que me seguías constantemente hasta conseguir enfadarme con tu charla incesante- respondió Inuyasha, pareciendo tan aburrido y resignado como le fue posible.

Kagome le volvió la espalda y no profirió otra palabra.

Él la miró por unos momentos, sus ojos oscurecidos con los recuerdos, antes de tirar las contraventanas para cerrarlas. Cuando unos momentos después las persistentes notas plateadas de su flauta lloraron, él apretó sus manos tan herméticamente sobre sus oídos que se lastimó. ¿Cómo podría esperar permanecer allí y continuar resistiéndosele, cuando cada onza de su ser exigía que la hiciera su mujer?

_No recuerdo haberte encontrado en los establos antes de marcharme. _

Nunca había proferido una mentira mayor. Recordaba esa noche en los establos. Estaba grabada en su memoria con la durabilidad insoportable de una marca. Había sido la noche en que el Inuyasha Taisho de veintidós años había robado un sabor inolvidable del cielo.

Después de que los Araña se marcharan y la batalla hubiera terminado, él había fregado desesperadamente la sangre de su cuerpo, había empacado, guardando ropa y recuerdos sin preocuparse de dónde eran o dónde aterrizaban. Casi había llevado la destrucción a la casa que lo había albergado generosamente, y nunca los expondría de nuevo a ese peligro. El hermano de Kagome, Takeda, había sido herido en la batalla, y aunque parecía seguro que se recuperaría, llevaría cicatrices el resto de su vida. Marcharse era la única cosa honorable que Inuyasha podía hacer.

Había encontrado la nota de Kagome cuando sus dedos se habían cerrado sobre el libro de las fábulas de Esopo que ella le había dado en su primera Navidad en Shikon. Ella había deslizado la nota con sus grandes, inclinados garabatos entre las páginas, para que se destacara sobre la encuadernación. _Estaré en la terraza al anochecer. ¡Debo hablarte esta noche, Inuyasha! _

Arrugando la nota furiosamente, caminó fuera de los establos.

No se había atrevido a arriesgarse a verla antes de marcharse. Lleno de aborrecimiento por sí mismo, por traer a los Araña a ese sagrado lugar, no cometería otra trasgresión. Desde que Kagome había empezado a madurar, él había sido incapaz de sacarla de su mente. Sabía que estaba mal. Él tenía veintidós años y ella apenas dieciséis. Aunque era ciertamente lo bastante mayor para casarse... infiernos, muchas chicas se casaban incluso a los trece... él nunca podría ofrecerle matrimonio. No tenía casa, ningún clan, y era una bestia peligrosamente imprevisible. Los hechos eran simples: no importaba cuánto pudiera querer a Kagome Higurashi, nunca podría tenerla.

A los dieciséis él había perdido su corazón por la pequeña niña azabache; a los veintidós, estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por la mujer. Inuyasha había concluido hacía un mes que tenía que marcharse pronto, antes de que hiciera algo tonto como besarla, o como encontrar razones que justificaran llevársela y hacerla su mujer. Kagome merecía lo mejor: un marido digno, una familia propia, y un lugar al cual pertenecer. Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso.

Atando sus líos en la grupa del caballo, suspiró y empujó una mano a través de su cabello. Cuando empezaba a llevarse su caballo del establo, Kagome pasó a través de las puertas.

Sus ojos danzaron cautelosamente entre él y su caballo y no se perdieron un solo detalle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Inuyasha?

-¿Qué infiernos parece que estoy haciendo?- gruñó él, más que exasperado de no haber podido escapar sin encontrarla. ¿Cuánta tentación esperaban que resistiera?

Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos azules, y él se maldijo. Kagome había visto tanto horror ese día; era el peor de los bastardos por agregarle más dolor. Ella lo había buscado con la necesidad de consuelo, pero desgraciadamente él no estaba en condición de consolarla. Una de las consecuencias que dejaba su _Medio demonio_, su conversión en un Medio demonio, era despojarlo de la capacidad de tomar alternativas claras y decisiones sensatas. La experiencia le había enseñado que se sentía más vulnerable después un frenesí que provocaba la furia del Medio demonio; su mente y su cuerpo eran más sensibles. Necesitaba escapar y encontrar un lugar seguro desesperadamente, un lugar oscuro para dormir durante días. Tenía que obligarla a que lo dejara en ese momento, antes de que hiciera algo imperdonablemente tonto.

-Ve a buscar a tu _pa_, Kagome. Déjame solo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué te marchas, Inuyasha?- preguntó ella patéticamente.

-Porque debo hacerlo. ¡Nunca debí haber venido aquí para empezar!

-Eso es tonto, Inuyasha- gritó ella-. ¡Luchaste gloriosamente hoy! ¡_Pa_ me encerró en mi cuarto, pero sin embargo pude ver lo que estaba pasando! Si no hubieras estado aquí, no habríamos tenido una sola oportunidad contra los Araña-. Su voz se rompió, y él pudo ver el horror de la sangrienta batalla fresca en sus ojos.

¡Y Kami, ella acababa de admitir que lo había visto cuando se había convertido en un Medio demonio!

-Si yo no hubiera estado aquí… -empezó amargamente, entonces se detuvo al borde de admitir que él era la única razón por la que los Araña hubieran venido.

-Si no hubieras estado aquí, ¿qué?-. Sus ojos eran grandes lagos confusos.

-Nada- él murmuró y miró fijamente el suelo.

Kagome lo intentó de nuevo.

-Te vi ganan...

-¡Y debiste haber estado escondida, chica!- Inuyasha la cortó antes de que ella pudiera parlotear resplandecientemente sobre su _"valentía"_ en la batalla, una valentía que se desataba del demonio dentro de sí mismo-. ¿No tienes ninguna idea de lo que viste? ¿No sabes lo que los Araña te habrían hecho si te hubieran encontrado?-. Su voz crujió en las palabras.

Había sido el miedo de lo que los Araña pudieran hacerle a su amada muchacha lo que lo había conducido aún más profundo en el _Medio demonio_ durante la lucha, convirtiéndolo en un gran animal asesino.

Kagome arrastró el labio inferior nerviosamente entre sus dientes. El gesto simple disparó una saeta de pura lujuria a través de él, y se despreció por ello. Se mantuvo más firme que un arco; la adrenalina residual de la batalla todavía inundaba su cuerpo. La excitación elevada que lograba con el _Medio demonio_ tenía el efecto infortunado de demorarse y montarlo como un demonio, estimulándolo a ganar, a conquistar. Inuyasha agitó su cabeza y le volvió la espalda. No podía continuar mirándola. No confiaba en sí mismo.

-Aléjate de mí. No sabes a lo que te arriesgas si estás aquí conmigo.

Una brizna de paja susurró contra el dobladillo de su vestido cuando ella se movió.

-Yo confío en ti completamente, Inuyasha.

La inocencia dulce en su voz joven casi lo destruyó. Hizo una mueca.

-Ése es tu primer error. Tu segundo error es estar aquí conmigo. Márchate.

Ella se acercó más y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Pero yo confío en ti, Inuyasha- dijo ella.

-No puedes confiar en mí. No me conoces siquiera- gruñó él, su cuerpo rígido de tensión.

-Sí, lo hago- ella se defendió-. Te conozco desde hace años. Has vivido aquí desde que era una niña. Eres mi héroe, Inuyasha.

-¡Detente, chica!- rugió él, volviéndose y agitando tan bruscamente su mano que ella retrocedió unos pasos. Sus glaciales ojos dorados se estrecharon-. Así que piensas que me conoces, ¿verdad?-. Él se acercó a ella.

-Sí- insistió la mujercita obstinadamente.

Él sonrió con desprecio.

-No sabes una maldita cosa. No sabes a quién he matado y a quién he odiado y a quién he enterrado y cómo. ¡No sabes lo que me pasa porque no sabes lo que realmente soy!

-Inuyasha, estás asustándome- ella susurró. Sus ojos eran anchos estanques de mar a la luz de la linterna.

-¡Entonces corre con tu maldito _pa_! ¡Él te confortará!

-Él está con Takeda.

-¡Como deberías estar tú!

-¡Te necesito, Inuyasha! ¡Simplemente pon tus brazos alrededor de mí! ¡Abrázame! ¡No me dejes!

Los miembros de Inuyasha se endurecieron, helándolo hasta la médula. '_Abrázame'._ Sus palabras se mantuvieron en el aire. Oh, cómo anhelaba hacerlo. Kami, cuán a menudo había soñado con ello. Sus profundos ojos azules se llenaron de miedo y vulnerabilidad, y él se acercó a ella a pesar de su resolución. Atrapó sus manos a la mitad de la distancia. Sus hombros se inclinaron, repentinamente exhaustos por el peso del debate interior que emprendía. Él no podía ofrecerle su consuelo: era la misma razón por la que ella necesitaba que la confortaran. Si nunca hubiera ido a Shikon, nunca habría llevado la destrucción tras él. Jamás podría perdonarse por lo que había llevado a las personas que le habían abierto sus corazones cuando a nadie más le había preocupado si vivía o moría.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Kagome- dijo él, de pronto inmensamente cansado.

-¡No me dejes!- ella lloró y se echó en sus brazos.

Cuando se acurrucó contra su pecho, sus brazos se cerraron instintivamente alrededor de ella. Él la sostuvo silenciosamente y le ofreció su cuerpo estremecido para resguardarla de su condenadamente cercano monstruo invisible.

La acunó en sus brazos mientras sollozaba, sufriendo una terrible sensación de unidad con ella. Demasiado claramente, recordó la pérdida de su propia inocencia. Ocho años antes, él había estado de pie, mirando su propia lucha contra el clan Araña. A la vista de tal brutalidad, había quedado casi desquiciado de pesar y de ira, y ahora su joven Kagome sabía de los mismos terrores. ¿Cómo podría haberle hecho eso a ella?

¿Tendría pesadillas? ¿Volvería a revivirlo como lo hacía él mil veces por lo menos?

-Silencio, dulzura- murmuró él, acariciando su mejilla-. Te prometo que los Araña nunca regresarán aquí. Te prometo que de algún modo, yo siempre te cuidaré, no importa donde esté. Nunca permitiré a nadie herirte.

Ella aspiró por la nariz, su rostro enterrado en la hondonada entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¡No puedes protegerme si no estás aquí!

-Hablé con tu padre y le dije que me marcho. Pero también le dije que si alguna vez me necesitas, él sólo tiene que convocarme-. Aunque Takato se había enfadado con él por marcharse, había parecido mitigado por saber dónde encontrar a Inuyasha si la necesidad se presentaba.

Kagome volvió su boca llena de lágrimas hacia la suya, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Él perdió la respiración y la miró fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus ojos, brillantes de lágrimas. Sus labios estaban hinchados de llorar y su cabello daba volteretas en una melena oscura de noche sobre su rostro.

Él no tenía ninguna intención de besarla, absolutamente. Pero en un momento estaban mirándose a los ojos y al siguiente él había inclinado su cabeza hacia adelante para apretar una promesa contra sus labios: un luminoso, dulce juramento de protección.

En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente.

Él se retiró hacia atrás y la miró fija e inexpresivamente.

-¿Has s-sentido eso?- ella tartamudeó, la confusión oscureciendo sus ojos.

'_No es posible'_, él se aseguró. '_El mundo no se agita en su eje cuando besas a una chica'. _Para convencerse, él la besó de nuevo. El terremoto simplemente empezó bajo los dedos de sus pies.

Su inocente juramento tomó vida propia, volviéndose un apasionado, ardiente beso entre un hombre y su compañera. Sus labios de doncella se abrieron dulcemente bajo los suyos y ella se fundió en el calor de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha mantuvo sus ojos firmemente cerrados y recordó el largo beso mientras escuchaba el trinar de la flauta de Kagome fuera de su ventana.

Kami, qué vivamente él lo recordaba. **No había tocado a otra mujer desde entonces. **

…

Houjo insistió en que salieran a cabalgar, y aunque Kagome se resistió inicialmente, antes de que pasara mucho tiempo se alegró de haber ido. Había olvidado cuán encantador era Houjo, qué fácilmente podía hacerla reír. Houjo había llegado a Shikon el verano siguiente a la llegada de Inuyasha. Su padre había criado a los dos muchachos, el hijo mayor del jefe de un clan y un vagabundo, como iguales, aunque a los ojos de Kagome ningún otro muchacho podría estar alguna vez a la altura de Inuyasha.

Houjo era bien educado y considerado, pero había sido de Inuyasha de quien se había enamorado desde el día en que había encontrado a un muchacho salvaje viviendo en los bosques del perímetro de Shikon. Había sido Inuyasha quien la perturbara tanto que había llorado lágrimas calientes de frustración. Había sido Houjo quien la confortara cuando él se había marchado. Cómico, meditó mientras observaba al hombre enérgico que montaba a su lado; algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

Houjo atrapó su mirada de soslayo y le sonrió afablemente.

-Te he extrañado, Kagome. ¿Por qué es que no nos hemos visto en tantos años?

-Juzgando los rumores sobre ti, Houjo, estabas demasiado ocupado conquistando mundos y mujeres para desperdiciar tiempo en una simple chica de pueblo como yo- lo provocó ella.

-Conquistando el mundo, quizá. ¿Pero mujeres? No creo. Una mujer no puede ser conquistada, pero sí cortejada y ganada. Amada.

-Díselo a Inuyasha-. Ella rodó sus ojos-. Ese hombre nada más ama su propio mal genio. ¿Por qué me odia?

Houjo la midió un momento, como debatiendo qué decir. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

-Yo pensaba que era porque le gustabas en secreto y no podía permitirse demostrarlo porque sentía que era un don nadie, no lo bastante bueno para la hija de Takato Higurashi. Pero eso no tiene sentido, porque Inuyasha es ahora un hombre adinerado, lo bastante rico para cualquier mujer, y Dios sabe que las mujeres lo desean. Francamente, Kagome, no tengo ninguna idea de por qué todavía es cruel contigo. Yo había pensado que las cosas cambiarían, especialmente ahora que eres lo bastante mayor para ser cortejada. Pero no puedo decir que lo sienta, sin embargo, porque es menos competición en lo que a mí concierne- terminó él con una mirada afilada.

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon.

-Houjo...- empezó, pero él meció su mano para imponer silencio ante cualquier protesta.

-No, Kagome. No me contestes ahora. No me hagas siquiera decir las palabras. Simplemente intenta conocerme de nuevo, y entonces hablaremos de las cosas que pueden ser posibles. Pero sea lo que sea, siempre seré bueno contigo, Kagome- agregó suavemente.

Kagome arrastró el labio inferior entre sus dientes y estimuló su montura en un medio galope, robando una mirada sobre su hombro al guapo Houjo. _Kagome de Akitoki_, pensó con curiosidad.

_Kagome Alanna Taisho_, gritó su corazón insolentemente.


	8. Recuerdos orgullosos

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Kagome estaba de pie en ante la estrecha ventana larga de la torre redonda a unos cien pies sobre el patio, mirando a Inuyasha. Había subido los escalones tortuosos hasta la torre, diciéndose a sí misma que estaba intentando escaparse de ese hombre, pero sabiendo que no estaba siendo completamente honrada consigo misma.

La torre redonda le traía recuerdos, y esos eran los que había ido a visitar. Recuerdos espléndidos del primer verano en que Inuyasha había estado en esa residencia, la época maravillosa en que ella había decidido dormir en su torre de princesa. Sus padres la habían complacido; habían enviado hombres para sellar las grietas en las piedras y colgado tapices para que estuviera caliente. Allí estaban todos sus libros favoritos, las pocas muñecas restantes que habían escapado de Inuyasha y sus _"entierros en el mar"_ en el lago, y otros remanentes del que había sido el mejor año de su vida. Ese primer verano ella había encontrado al muchacho-bestia, y habían pasado cada momento juntos. Él la había llevado en sus caminatas y le había enseñado a cazar truchas y salamandras resbaladizas. La había sentado por primera vez en un potro; habían construido juntos una cueva de nieve en el patio durante su primer invierno. Él había sido quien la levantaba en brazos si ella no era lo bastante alta para ver algo, y había sido quien la enderezaba si caía. De noche, le había contado historias extrañas y mágicas hasta que ella pasaba a un infantil letargo, exhausta, soñando con la próxima aventura que compartirían.

Hasta ese mismo momento, Kagome todavía podía recordar el sentimiento mágico que había tenido siempre que habían estado juntos. Había parecido absolutamente posible que él pudiera ser un ángel pícaro enviado a custodiarla. Después de todo, ella lo había descubierto acechando en los bosquecillos detrás de Shikon. Había sido quien lo tentara con una merienda apetecible y había tendido pacientemente día tras día una manta arrugada con su querido cachorro, Sabana TeaGarden.

Durante meses, él había resistido su ofrenda y se había escondido entre los helechos y las sombras, mirándola tan intensamente como ella lo miraba. Pero un día nublado, él había escapado de la niebla y había ido a arrodillarse en su manta. La había mirado fijamente, con una expresión que la había hecho sentirse bonita y protegida. A veces, en los años siguientes, a pesar de su indiferencia cruel, había capturado esa misma mirada en sus ojos cuando él pensaba que ella no estaba mirando. Había guardado su esperanza viva cuando habría sido más sabio permitirle morir. Había crecido hasta ser una joven desesperadamente enamorada del fiero muchacho que se hacía hombre, que tenía una manera extraña de aparecer siempre que ella lo necesitaba y la rescataba frecuentemente.

Concedido, él no siempre había sido tierno mientras lo hacía. Una vez, la había atado en lo alto de las ramas de un roble, antes de correr a través de los bosques para rescatar a Sabana de una jauría de perros salvajes, salvando a Kagome antes. Atada al árbol, aterrada por su cachorro, ella había aullado y se había sacudido, pero había sido incapaz de soltarse de sus ataduras. Él la había dejado allí durante horas. Pero tan certeramente como el sol siempre subía y se ponía, había regresado por ella acunando al herido, pero notablemente vivo, perro lobo en sus brazos.

Él se había negado a discutir cómo había salvado a su cachorro de la jauría rabiosa, pero ella no se había preocupado demasiado. Aunque Kagome había encontrado asombroso que no hubiera sufrido daño, durante años había esperado que Inuyasha saliera siempre indemne. Inuyasha era su héroe. Él podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Un año después de que hubiera encontrado a Inuyasha, Houjo de Akitoki había llegado para ser criado en Shikon. Él e Inuyasha se habían hecho tan afines como hermanos y compartían un mundo de aventuras de las que ella fue excluida dolorosamente. Ése había sido el principio del fin de sus sueños.

Kagome suspiró cuando Inuyasha desapareció en el castillo. Su espalda se tensó cuando reapareció unos momentos después con Souta. Estrechó sus ojos cuando Souta deslizó confiadamente su mano en la de Inuyasha. Ella todavía podía recordar cuán fácil había sido deslizar su mano de niña en su fuerte presión. Él era el tipo de hombre que los niños y las mujeres querían mantener alrededor, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes.

Había un misterio ciertamente sobre él. Era como si una revuelta niebla negra hubiera comenzado el día en que Inuyasha Taisho había empezado a existir, y ninguna cantidad de interrogatorios, ningún escrutinio implacable podía iluminar su pasado oscuro. Él era un hombre profundo, extraordinariamente consciente de los matices más diminutos en una conversación o intercambio. Cuando había sido una niña, él siempre parecía saber exactamente cómo se sentía, anticipándose a sus sentimientos antes de que los hubiera entendido ella misma.

Si fuera honrada consigo misma, la única cosa verdaderamente cruel de la que podría acusarlo eran sus años de indiferencia. Él nunca hecho algo muy duro en sí mismo. Pero la noche en que se había marchado, su rechazo absoluto la había hecho endurecer su corazón contra él.

Lo miró balancear a Souta en sus brazos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Poniéndolo en un caballo? Souta no podía montar, no podría ver lo bastante bien. Abrió su boca para llamarlo, pero entonces hizo una pausa. Más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, Inuyasha no era un hombre que cometiera errores. Kagome se resignó a mirar por unos momentos. Souta estaba mareado de excitación, y no era a menudo que lo veía tan feliz. Algunos de los niños y sus padres se habían congregado para mirar. Kagome contuvo la respiración. Si las intenciones de Inuyasha terminaban en una humillación dolorosa, pública, para Souta, no viviría durante mucho tiempo.

Contempló cómo Inuyasha inclinaba su cabeza oscura cerca del caballo; parecía como si estuviera susurrando palabras en la oreja del inquieto semental gris. Kagome sufrió la ilusión momentánea de que el caballo había cabeceado realmente en respuesta. Cuando Inuyasha deslizó a Souta en el lomo de la bestia, contuvo la respiración. Souta se sentó rígidamente al principio, pero después, lentamente, se relajó cuando Inuyasha llevó al semental en círculos anchos alrededor del patio. Bien, eso era generoso y bueno, pensó Kagome, ¿pero ahora qué haría Souta? No podría ser conducido ciertamente en círculos todo el tiempo. ¿Cuál era la ventaja de poner al niño en un caballo cuando nunca podría montar el suyo propio?

Decidió rápidamente que había tenido bastante. Obviamente Inuyasha no entendía; él no debía estar enseñándole al muchacho a querer cosas imposibles. Él debería estar animando a Souta a leer libros, disfrutar empresas más seguras, como Kagome había hecho. Cuando un niño estaba impedido, no tenía ningún sentido animarlo a probar esos límites alocadamente, de una manera que podría causarle daño. Lo mejor era enseñarle a apreciar cosas diferentes y seguir sueños asequibles. No importaba que, como cualquier otro niño, Souta pudiera desear correr y jugar y montar cuando sabía que no podía, porque era peligroso para él hacer eso con su visión dañada.

Ella haría que Inuyasha comprendiera inmediatamente su error de juicio, antes de que hubiera más daño. Una verdadera muchedumbre se había reunido en el patio, y podía ver a los padres agitando sus cabezas y susurrando entre ellos. Se prometió que manejaría ese problema fría y racionalmente y no les daría ninguna causa a los espectadores para chismear. Explicaría a Inuyasha la manera apropiada de tratar al joven Souta y demostrar que no siempre era una idiota.

Bajó de la torre redonda rápidamente, y siguió camino hacia el patio.

Inuyasha llevó el caballo en un último círculo lento, seguro de que en cualquier momento Kagome saldría como un rayo del castillo. Aunque sabía que no debía pasar tiempo con ella, se encontró a sí mismo acordando dar a Souta deliberadamente su primera lección de montar donde estaba seguro de que ella lo vería. Sólo momentos antes, había vislumbrado una vibración de movimiento y una cascada de cabello negro en la ventana de la torre. Sus entrañas se presionaron de anticipación cuando alzó a Souta sobre el semental.

-Sospecho que te sientes cómodo con su paso ahora, Souta. Hemos tenido un buen comienzo.

-Él es muy fácil de montar. Pero no podré guiarlo, ¿no es ese el punto? Nunca podré montar solo.

-Nunca digas nunca, Souta- reprendió Inuyasha suavemente-. En el momento en que dices _'nunca'_, has escogido no intentarlo. En lugar de preocuparte por lo que no puedes hacer, pon tu mente a pensar en maneras en que podrías hacerlo. Podrías sorprenderte.

Souta pestañeó.

-Pero todos me dicen que yo no puedo montar.

-¿Por qué piensas que no puedes montar?- preguntó Inuyasha, bajando al muchacho a la tierra.

-Porque no puedo ver claramente. ¡Puedo hacer tropezar tu caballo con una piedra!- exclamó Souta.

-Mi caballo tiene ojos, muchacho. ¿Piensas que él te permitiría tropezar con una piedra? _Occam_ no te permitiría tropezar con nada. Confía en mí, y yo te mostraré que un caballo puede entrenarse para compensar tu visión.

-¿Realmente piensas que un día podría poder montar sin tu ayuda?- preguntó Souta en voz baja, para que los espectadores que se habían congregado no oyeran la esperanza en su voz y se burlaran de él por eso.

-Sí, lo hago. Y yo te lo demostraré, en un tiempo.

-¿Qué locura estás diciendo a Souta?- exclamó Kagome, yendo hacia ellos.

Inuyasha se volvió para enfrentarla y saboreó la visión de sus mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes.

-Ve, Souta-. Él le dio un codazo tierno al muchacho empujándolo hacia el castillo-. Trabajaremos de nuevo en esto mañana.

Souta sonrió abiertamente a Inuyasha, robó una mirada rápida al rostro de Kagome, y salió apresuradamente.

-Estoy enseñándole a Souta a montar.

-¿Por qué? Él no puede ver bien, Inuyasha. Él nunca podrá montar por sí mismo. Sólo terminará hiriéndose.

-Eso no es verdad. El muchacho ha dicho que no puede hacer muchas cosas que en realidad puede hacer. Hay métodos diferentes para entrenar un caballo. Aunque Souta pueda tener una vista pobre, _Occam_, aquí -Inuyasha gesticuló a su semental resoplando-, tiene bastante perspicacia por ambos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la frente de Kagome se arrugó.

-Dije que mi caballo puede ver bastante bien.

-Oí esa parte. ¿Cómo llamaste a tu caballo?- exigió ella, y sin premeditación su voz se había elevado, deteniendo a la muchedumbre que se dispersaba colectivamente y que oía cada palabra.

Inuyasha tragó. ¡Él no había pensado que ella lo recordaría!

-_Occam_- dijo inescrutablemente.

-¿_Occam_? ¿Nombraste a tu caballo _Occam_?

Cada hombre, mujer, y niño en la muralla más baja abrieron la boca ante el timbre desigual de la voz de su señora.

Kagome se acercó furtivamente hacia adelante y atizó un dedo acusador a su pecho.

-¿_Occam_?- repitió, esperando.

Estaba esperando que él dijera algo brillante, comprendió Inuyasha. Condenada mujer, debía conocerlo mejor que eso. Brillante era sólo cuando no estaba alrededor de Kagome. Pero a la vez, todo lo serio y comedido no parecía pasar cuando Kagome estaba alrededor de él. A los pocos minutos estarían peleándose en el patio de Shikon mientras todo el maldito castillo los miraba con fascinación.

Inuyasha examinó intensamente su rostro, buscando alguna falla que traicionara una debilidad de carácter, algo a lo que pudiera asirse y levantar en defensa contra sus encantos, pero bien podría haber indagado los mares buscando un _selkie_ legendario. Ella era absolutamente perfecta. Su mandíbula fuerte reflejaba su espíritu orgulloso. Sus claros ojos azul-grisáceos brillaban con la verdad. Ella frunció sus labios y esperó. Labios demasiado llenos, el inferior gordo y rosado. Labios que se abrirían dulcemente cuando él los tomara, labios entre los que él deslizaría su lengua, labios que podrían encorvarse alrededor de su…

Y esos labios se estaban moviendo, pero él no tenía una condenada idea de lo que estaba diciendo, porque había tomado un camino peligroso en una fantasía sensual que involucraba carnes inflamadas, encendidas, los labios de Kagome y la necesidad de un hombre. El rugido de la sangre golpeando sus oídos debía haberlo ensordecido. Él se esforzó en concentrarse en sus palabras, a tiempo para oírla decir:

-¡Mentiste! Dijiste que nunca pensaste en absoluto en mí.

Él recogió su ingenio disperso defensivamente. Ella lucía demasiado complacida consigo misma para su paz mental.

-¿Qué estás picoteando ahora, pequeña pava real?- dijo él con su voz más aburrida.

-_Occam_- ella repitió triunfalmente.

-Ese es mi caballo- pronunció él con lentitud-, ¿y cuál es tu punto?

Kagome dudó. Sólo por un momento, pero él vio el parpadeo de turbación en sus ojos cuando se debía haber preguntado si él realmente no recordaba el día que ella había descubierto el principio de la Navaja de afeitar de _Occam _(La **navaja de Occam** (o **navaja de Ockham**, o **principio de economía o de parsimonia**) hace referencia a un tipo de razonamiento basado en una premisa muy simple: _en igualdad de condiciones la solución más sencilla es probablemente la correcta_.), y después había procedido a ilustrar a todo Shikon. ¿Cómo podía él no recordar el deleite de esa niña? ¿Cómo podía olvidar él la derrota de lores visitantes, versados en política y caza, sin embargo absolutamente aplazados por una mujer con una mente propia, incluso una chica a la edad tierna de once años? Oh, él recordaba; había estado tan condenadamente orgulloso de ella que dolía. Él habría querido dar bofetadas a las sonrisas afectadas de las caras de los presuntuosos señores por aconsejarles a los padres de Kagome que quemaran sus libros, para que no estropearan una hembra absolutamente buena y hacerla incasable. Él recordaba. Y había nombrado a su caballo en tributo.

La Navaja de afeitar de _Occam_: La teoría más simple que encajaba con los hechos correspondía estrechamente a la realidad. Encaja esto, Kagome; ¿por qué te trato yo tan horriblemente? Él hizo una mueca. La teoría más simple que explicaba la conducta bestial que exhibía junto a Kagome era que estaba desesperadamente enamorado de ella, y si no tenía cuidado, ella lo deduciría. Tenía que ser frío, quizás cruel, ya que Kagome era una mujer brillante y a menos que él mantuviera una fachada convincente, vería sus intenciones. Hizo una respiración profunda y se endureció a sí mismo.

-¿Estabas diciendo?-. Él arqueó una ceja, sardónico. Hombres poderosos se habían convertido en idiotas charlatanes bajo el sarcasmo y burla de esa mirada mortal.

Pero no su Kagome, y eso lo encantó tanto como lo preocupó. Ella mantuvo su territorio, incluso se acercó más e ignoró las miradas curiosas y las orejas erguidas de los espectadores. Lo bastante cerca para que su respiración abanicara su cuello y lo hiciera querer sellar sus labios sobre los suyos y absorber su respiración tan profundamente en sus pulmones, que necesitaría que él respirara de nuevo en ella. Lo miraba intensamente a los ojos; entonces una sonrisa de deleite curvó su boca.

-Recuerdas- susurró furiosamente-. Me pregunto en qué más me mientes- murmuró, y él tuvo la sospecha terrible de que ella estaba a punto de empezar a aplicar un análisis científico a su conducta idiota. Entonces ella sabría, y él se expondría como el necio muerto de amor que era.

El hombre envolvió su mano alrededor de su muñeca y sujetó sus dedos firmemente, hasta que entendiera que él podría rompérsela con un golpecito de su mano. Permitió que sus ojos deliberadamente se encendieran en la ardiente, incrédula mirada que la gente aborrecía. Incluso Kagome retrocedió ligeramente, y él supo que de algún modo ella había atrapado el diminuto atisbo del Medio demonio en sus ojos. Le serviría mucho temerlo. Ella debía tener el miedo de él, Kami lo sabía, porque él tenía miedo de sí mismo. Aunque Kagome había cambiado y madurado, todavía no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Ningún clan, ninguna familia, ninguna casa.

-Cuando dejé Shikon, juré no volver nunca. Eso es lo que yo recuerdo, Kagome-. Él dejó caer su muñeca-. Y no regresé de buena gana, sino por un voto hecho hace tiempo. Si llamé a mi caballo con una palabra con la que crees estar familiarizada, cuán arrogante eres de pensar que tendría algo que ver contigo.

-¡Oh! Yo no soy arrogante...

-¿Sabes por qué tu padre realmente nos trajo aquí, chica?- interrumpió Inuyasha fríamente.

La boca de Kagome se cerró de golpe. Se figuró que él sería el único que podría decirle la verdad.

-¿Lo sabes? Sé que tenías el mal hábito de espiar, y dudo mucho que eso haya cambiado.

Su mandíbula se proyectó hacia adelante, su columna se tensó, y ella tiró sus hombros hacia atrás y le presentó una vista clara de su figura lujuriosa, de las cosas que habían cambiado definitivamente en ella. Se mordió los labios para prevenir una sonrisa altanera cuando la mirada de Inuyasha se dejó caer a lo largo de ella, entonces retrocedió.

Inuyasha la contempló ásperamente.

-Tu padre nos convocó a los tres aquí para afianzarte un marido, mocosa. Al parecer eres tan imposible de persuadir, que tuvo que recoger a los guerreros más poderosos de Escocia para romper tus defensas-. Él estudió su posición tenaz y la expresión distante un momento y resopló-. Tenía razón: todavía escuchas detrás de las puertas. No estás nada sorprendida por mi revelación. Viendo que conoces el plan, ¿por qué no eres una chica buena para variar? Ve con Houjo y persuádelo de que se case contigo para que yo pueda marcharme y seguir con mi vida- sus entrañas se retorcieron cuando se obligó a decir esas palabras.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas que haga?- preguntó ella con una voz pequeña.

Él la estudió un momento largo.

-Sí- dijo finalmente-. Eso es lo que deseo que hagas-. Él empujó sus manos a través de su cabello antes de agarrar a _Occam_ por las riendas y llevárselo.

Kagome lo miró marcharse, su garganta tragando dolorosamente. No lloraría. Nunca desperdiciaría de nuevo sus lágrimas en él. Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia el castillo, sólo para chocar de lleno contra el pecho ancho de Houjo. Él estaba contemplándola con tal compasión que la hizo perder la calma. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has permanecido de pie aquí?- preguntó ella temblorosamente.

-El tiempo suficiente- contestó él suavemente-. No te costaría nada persuadirme, Kagome- le aseguró Houjo-. Te quise profundamente cuando de niña eras como una querida hermana menor. Yo podría amarte ahora mucho más que como una hermana.

-¿Qué podrías amar de mí? ¡Soy una hábil idiota!

Houjo sonrió amargamente.

-Sólo por Inuyasha. Pero de todas maneras, siempre has estado loca por él. Acerca de lo que uno podría amar sobre ti: tu espíritu irreprimible, tu ingenio, tu curiosidad sobre todo, la música que tocas, tu amor por los niños. Tienes un corazón puro, Kagome, y eso es raro.

-Oh, Houjo, ¿por qué eres siempre tan bueno conmigo?-. Ella acarició su mejilla afectuosamente con sus nudillos antes de deslizarse más allá de él y caminar, sola, hacia el castillo.


	9. Noche estrellada

**IMPORTANTE ACLARACION! ME EQUIVOQUÉ EN LOS APELLIDOS, Inuyasha SE LO CONOCE COMO HANYOU DE APELLIDO NO TAISHO! LO SIENTO POR EL ERROR, MEA CULPA T.T!**

**YA SABEIS**

**TAISHOHANYOU A PARTIR DE AHORA, EL ORIGINAL ES TAISHO PERO SE INVENTO UNO NUEVO!**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-¿Cuál infiernos es tu problema?- exigió Houjo, irrumpiendo en los establos.

Inuyasha lo miró por sobre el hombro mientras deslizaba el cabestrillo de _Occam_.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo ningún problema- contestó y despidió al ávido muchacho del establo-. Yo me haré cargo del cuidado de mi propio caballo, chico. Y no lo encerraré aquí. Simplemente lo traje para cepillarlo. Nunca lo encierro.

Cabeceando, el muchacho del establo retrocedió y salió rápidamente.

-Creo, Taisho, que no me importa lo que te motiva a ser un bastardo con ella- dijo Houjo, dejando caer toda pretensión usando el nombre real de Inuyasha-. No deseo saberlo siquiera. Sólo detente. No quiero que la hagas llorar. Lo hiciste demasiadas veces cuando éramos jóvenes. No interferí entonces y me dije que Youkai Taisho había tenido una vida dura y quizá necesitaba un poco de calma, pero no tienes una vida dura ya.

-¿Cómo sabías...?

Houjo lo observó.

-Porque sé lo que te has vuelto. Eres uno de los más respetados hombres en Escocia. No eres Taisho, sino el renombrado Inuyasha Hanyou, una leyenda de disciplina y control. Salvaste la vida del Rey en una docena de ocasiones diferentes. Has sido recompensado tan ricamente que vales más que el viejo Higurashi y yo juntos. Las mujeres se echan a tus pies. ¿Qué más podrías querer?

_Sólo una cosa que nunca podré tener,_ reflexionó él. _Kagome. _

-Tienes razón, Houjo. Como de costumbre. Soy un asno y tienes razón. Así que cásate con ella-. Inuyasha le volvió la espalda y acarició la silla de montar de _Occam_. Se encogió cuando la mano de Houjo se apoyó en su hombro un momento-. Déjame solo, Houjo. Serías un marido perfecto para Kagome, y desde que vi a Bankotsu besarla el otro día, sería mejor que te movieras rápidamente.

-¿Bankotsu la besó?- exclamó Houjo-. ¿Lo besó ella también?

-Sí- dijo Inuyasha amargamente-. Y ese hombre ha estropeado a muchas chicas inocentes, así que haznos un favor y salva a Kagome de él ofreciéndote a ti mismo.

-Ya lo hice- dijo Houjo quedamente.

Inuyasha se irguió repentinamente.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué dijo ella?

Houjo cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

-Bien, no hice precisamente una pregunta completa, pero hice mis intenciones claras.

Inuyasha esperó, una ceja oscura arqueada inquisitivamente.

Houjo se echó sobre un montón de heno y se apoyó hacia atrás, descansando su peso sobre los codos. Retiró un mechón de cabello dorado, irritado, de su rostro.

-Ella piensa que está enamorada de ti, Inuyasha. Siempre ha pensado que estaba enamorada de ti, desde que era una niña. ¿Por qué no le dices finalmente la verdad? Dile quién realmente eres. Permítele decidir si eres lo bastante bueno para ella. Eres heredero de un laird si alguna vez vas a casa y lo exiges. Takato sabe exactamente quién eres, y él te convocó para ser uno de los contendientes por su mano. Obviamente, él piensa que eres lo bastante bueno para su hija. Quizá eres el único que no lo hace.

-Quizá él me trajo sólo para hacerte parecer bueno en comparación. Sabes, algo así como invita al muchacho-bestia. ¿No es así que Kagome me llamaba?-. Él rodó sus ojos-. Entonces el laird guapo se ve más atractivo. Ella no puede estar interesada en mí. Hasta donde Kagome sabe, ni siquiera tengo título. Soy un don nadie. Y pensé que la querías, Houjo-. Inuyasha retrocedió hacia su caballo y barrió el costado de _Occam_ con una larga, suave pasada del cepillo.

-Y lo hago. Estaría orgulloso de hacer mi esposa a Kagome. Cualquier hombre lo haría.

-¿La amas?

Houjo irguió una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que la amo.

-No, ¿la amas realmente? ¿Te hace ella sentir loco por dentro?- Inuyasha lo miró cuidadosamente.

Houjo pestañeó.

-No sé lo que quieres decir, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha resopló.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras- murmuró él.

-Oh, infiernos, éste es un maldito enredo- exhaló Houjo con impaciencia y se dejó caer de espaldas en el heno fragante. Tiró un tallo de trébol del montón y lo masticó pensativamente-. Yo la quiero. Ella te quiere. Y eres mi amigo más íntimo. El único factor desconocido en esta ecuación es lo que quieres tú.

-En primer lugar, dudo atentamente que ella me quiera, Houjo. Si algo es, son los restos de una pretensión infantil que, te aseguro, la haré olvidar. Segundo, no importa lo que yo quiero-. Inuyasha sacó una manzana de su _sporran_ y se la ofreció a _Occam_.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no importa? Por supuesto que importa-. Houjo frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo que yo quiero es la parte más irrelevante de este asunto, Houjo. Soy un Medio demonio- dijo Inuyasha rotundamente.

-¿Y qué? Mira lo que te ha traído. La mayor parte de los hombres cedería su alma por ser un Medio demonio.

-Ése sería un negocio condenadamente tonto. Hay mucho que no sabes de las partes que constituyen la maldición.

-Está probado que es un don real para ti. Eres casi invencible. Porque recuerdo Hakud...

-No deseo hablar sobre Hakudoushi.

-Mataste a la mitad del condenado...

-_ Cierra tu pta boca!_- la cabeza de Inuyasha giró-. No deseo hablar sobre matar. Parece que es la única cosa para la que soy bueno. Por todo lo que soy, cuando esta leyenda ridícula toma el mando, hay una parte de mí que no puedo controlar, de Akitoki. No tengo ningún control sobre esa ira. Nunca lo tengo- admitió bruscamente-. Cuando pasa, pierdo la memoria. Pierdo el sentido del tiempo. No tengo ninguna idea de lo que estoy haciendo cuando estoy haciéndolo, y cuando ha terminado, tienen que contarme lo que he hecho. Sabes eso. Has tenido que decírmelo una vez o dos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Inuyasha?

-Que debes casarte con ella, no importa lo que yo pueda sentir, porque nunca podré ser alguien para Kagome Higurashi. Lo sabía entonces, y lo sé ahora. Nunca me casaré. Nada ha cambiado… yo no he podido cambiar.

-Sientes algo por ella-. Houjo se sentó en el montón de heno, escrutando intensamente el rostro de Inuyasha-. Profundamente. Y es por eso que intentas hacer que te odie.

Inuyasha retrocedió hasta su caballo.

-Nunca te dije cómo murió mi madre, ¿verdad, de Akitoki?

Houjo se levantó y desempolvó el heno de su _kilt_.

-Creí que había muerto en la matanza de Sengoku.

Inuyasha apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza aterciopelada de _Occam_ y respiró profundamente el olor consolador de caballo y cuero.

-No. Izayou Taisho murió mucho más temprano esa mañana, antes de que los Araña llegaran-. Él dijó sus palabras en una monotonía impasible-. Mi padre la asesinó en un ataque de ira. No sólo hice la tontería de convocar al Medio demonio ese día, sino que supe que sufro una locura heredada.

-No creo eso, Inuyasha- dijo Houjo rotundamente-. Eres uno de los hombres más lógicos y racionales que conozco.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Mi padre me lo dijo la noche que dejé Sengoku. Aún cuando me di excusas a mí mismo, aún cuando intenté convencerme de que no sufría una locura hereditaria, todavía soy un Medio demonio. ¿No comprendes, Houjo, que según la ley antigua nosotros _'los adoradores paganos de Odín' _seremos desterrados? Condenados al ostracismo, proscritos y asesinados, si es posible. La mitad del país sabe que los Medio demonios existen y buscan emplearnos; la otra mitad se niega a admitir que existimos mientras intentan destruirnos. ¡Takato debe de haber estado fuera de sus cabales cuando me convocó, porque no podía en serio considerarme para la mano de su hija! Aún cuando yo quisiera con todo mi corazón tomar a Kagome como esposa, ¿qué podría ofrecerle? ¿Una vida como esta? Eso es asumiendo que no estoy loco de nacimiento, claro.

-No estás loco. No sé de dónde sacaste la idea ridícula de que porque tu padre matara a tu madre, hay algo malo contigo. Y nadie sabe quién realmente eres salvo yo, Takato y Sonomi- protestó Houjo.

-Y Myouga- recordó Inuyasha. _Y Miroku y Sango_, recordó.

-Por lo que cuatro de nosotros lo sabemos. Ninguno te traicionaría jamás. En lo que concierne al mundo, eres Inuyasha Hanyou, el legendario guardia personal del Rey. Dejando todo eso de lado, no veo cómo sería un problema para ti admitir quién realmente eres. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la matanza de Sengoku. Y aunque algunas personas todavía temen a los Medio demonios, la mayor parte los venera. Eres uno de los guerreros Alba más poderosos que ha nacido alguna vez, y sabes cómo nosotros los escoceses rendimos culto a nuestras leyendas. Los Superiores del Círculo dicen que sólo la más pura, honorable sangre de Escocia puede llamarse realmente Medio demonio.

-Los Araña todavía nos cazan- dijo Inuyasha a través de sus dientes.

-Los Araña siempre han cazado a cualquier hombre que sospecharan fuera Medio demonio. Tienen celos. Utilizan cada momento desde que despiertan para entrenarse para ser guerreros y nunca pueden vencer a un Medio demonio. Así que derrótalos, y déjalo descansar. Ya no tienes catorce años. Te he visto en acción. Despierta a un ejército. ¡Infiernos, yo lucharía para ti! Sé cuántos hombres habría. Ve a casa y exige tu primogenitura.

-¿Mi regalo de locura heredada?

-¡La posición del jefe, idiota!

-Podría haber un problema pequeño con eso- dijo Inuyasha amargamente-. Mi loco, asesino padre tiene modales terribles como para abandonar esta tierra.

-¿Qué?-. Houjo se quedó mudo. Agitó varias veces la cabeza e hizo una mueca-. ¡Cristo! ¿Cómo puedo haber estado todos estos años pensando que te conozco, sólo para averiguar que no sé una condenada cosa de ti? Me dijiste que tu padre estaba muerto.

Parecía que todos sus amigos íntimos estaban diciendo la misma cosa últimamente, y él no era un hombre dado a mentir.

-Pensé que lo estaba, durante mucho tiempo-. Inuyasha pasó una mano impaciente a través de su cabello-. Nunca volveré a casa, Houjo, y hay algunas cosas sobre ser Medio demonio que no entiendes. No puedo tener cualquier grado de intimidad con una mujer sin que ella comprenda que no soy normal. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Decirle a la mujer afortunada que soy una de esas bestias salvajes y asesinas que han tenido tan mala reputación durante siglos? ¿Decirle que no puedo ver sangre sin perder el control de mí mismo? ¿Decirle que si mis ojos alguna vez empiezan a parecer incandescentes, debe huir de mí como pueda, porque ha conocido a un Medio demonio que puede dañar a amigos y enemigos indiscriminadamente?

-¡Nunca me has dañado, ni una vez!- espetó Houjo-. ¡Y yo he estado a tu lado cuando pasó, muchas veces!

Inuyasha agitó su cabeza.

-Cásate con ella, Houjo. ¡Por Kami! ¡Cásate con ella y libérame!-. Él maldijo bruscamente y dejó caer su cabeza contra su semental.

-¿Piensas realmente que quieres eso?- preguntó Houjo enojadamente-. ¿Puede ser libre cualquiera de nosotros, Inuyasha?

…

Kagome se paseó de pared a pared, en el pasaje oscuro detrás de l barricada, respirando profundamente el alba. El anochecer era su hora favorita, el momento en que el crepúsculo se rompía en una oscuridad absoluta sólo rota por una luna plateada y las estrellas blancas sobre Shikon. Hizo una pausa y descansó sus brazos contra el parapeto. El olor de rosas y madreselvas ascendió con la brisa. Inhaló profundamente. Otro olor provocó sus sentidos, e irguió su cabeza. Oscuro y picante; cuero y jabón y hombre.

Inuyasha.

Se volvió despacio y él estaba allí, de pie detrás de ella en el tejado, profundo en las sombras de las paredes, observándola, su mirada inescrutable. Ella no había oído un sonido cuando él se había acercado, ni un cuchicheo de tela, ni un eco de sus botas en las piedras. Era como si se formara del aire de la noche y navegado en el viento hasta su solitaria contemplación.

-¿Te casarás?- preguntó él sin preámbulos.

Kagome aspiró bruscamente. Las sombras se tendían sobre sus rasgos, pero un rayo de luz de la luna iluminaba sus intensos ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Había un _"conmigo"_ implícito al final de su frase?

-¿Qué estás preguntando?- dijo ella susurrando.

Su queda voz era blanda.

-Houjo sería un buen marido para ti.

-¿Houjo?- repitió ella.

-Sí. Él es… noble como tú, chica. Es amable, gentil y adinerado. Su familia te apreciaría.

-¿Y qué hay de la tuya?-. Ella no podía creer que se había atrevido a preguntarle eso.

-¿Sobre mi qué?

-¿Me apreciaría tu familia? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

Su mirada era helada.

-Yo no tengo familia.

-¿Ninguna?- Kagome frunció el entrecejo. Ciertamente él tendría algunos parientes en alguna parte.

-No sabes nada de mí, chica- le recordó él en voz baja.

-Bien, ya que sigues metiendo tu nariz en mi vida, creo que tengo derecho de hacer unas preguntas-. Kagome lo observó intensamente, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo con claridad. ¿Cómo podría parecer parte de la noche?

-Dejaré de meter mi nariz. Y las únicas veces que meto mi nariz es cuando parece que estás a punto de tener problemas.

-No tengo problemas todo el tiempo, Inuyasha.

-Entonces- él gesticuló con impaciencia-, ¿cuándo te casarás con él?

-¿Con quién?- hirvió ella, estirando los pliegues de su vestido. Las nubes pasaron sobre de la luna y lo ocultaron momentáneamente de su vista.

Su misteriosa voz incorpórea le reprochó con ligereza.

-Intenta seguir la conversación, chica. Houjo.

-Por el árbol de Odín...

-La lanza- él corrigió con una indirecta de diversión en su voz.

-¡No me casaré con Houjo!- informó furiosamente a su esquina oscura.

-¿No será con Bankotsu?-. Su voz se ahondó peligrosamente-. ¿O es tan bueno besando que ya te persuadió?

Kagome hizo una respiración profunda. La soltó y cerró los ojos, orando por un poco de prudencia.

-Chica, tienes que casarte con uno de ellos. Tu padre lo exige- dijo él quedamente.

Ella abrió los ojos. Gracias a los santos, las nubes se habían esparcido y podía discernir el contorno de su figura una vez más. Había un hombre de carne y hueso en esas sombras, no alguna bestia mítica.

-Tú eres uno de los hombres que mi padre trajo aquí para mí, por lo que supongo que eso significa que podría escogerte, ¿no es verdad?

Él agitó su cabeza, un borrón de movimiento en la oscuridad.

-Nunca lo hagas, Kagome. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte excepto una vida de infierno.

-Quizá pienses eso, pero puede que estés equivocado. Quizá, si dejaras de sentir compasión por ti mismo, verías las cosas diferentes.

-Yo no siento compasión por mí mismo.

-¡Ja! Estás ahogándote en ella, Taisho. Sólo de vez en cuando dejas que una sonrisa se dibuje sobre tu rostro guapo, y en cuanto te das cuenta la tragas. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

-No. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que vas a decírmelo, pava real.

-Correcto, Taisho. ¿Se supone que eso me hará sentirme lo bastante tonta para callar? Bien, no funcionará, porque me siento tonta a tu lado todo el tiempo, así que puedo actuar también tontamente. Sospecho que tu problema es que tienes miedo.

Inuyasha apoyó perezosamente su espalda contra las piedras de la pared, luciendo en cada pulgada como un hombre que nunca contemplaba la palabra miedo el suficiente tiempo para incorporarlo en su vocabulario.

-¿Sabes a qué le tienes miedo?- presionó ella valerosamente.

-Considerando que no sabía que tenía miedo, tengo miedo de que me hayas atrapado en un momento de desventaja- se mofó él.

-Tienes miedo de tener sentimientos- ella anunció triunfalmente.

-Oh, no tengo miedo de los sentimientos, chica- dijo él, un conocimiento oscuro, sensual, derramándose de su voz-. Sólo depende del tipo de sentimiento.

Kagome se estremeció.

-No intentes cambiar de tema.

-Y si el sentimiento es debajo de mi cintura...

-Por entrar en una discusión sobre tus corruptas...

-Entonces estoy absolutamente cómodo con él.

-...y perversas necesidades de varón...

-¿Perversas necesidades de varón?- se hizo eco él, la risa suprimida enlazando sus palabras.

Kagome se mordió los labios. Siempre terminaba diciendo demasiado al estar a su lado, porque él tenía el mal hábito de hablar sobre ella, y la muchacha perdía la noción de sus palabras a su vez.

-El problema es confundir sentimientos con emociones- recordó ella tensamente.

-¿Y piensas que son mutuamente exclusivos?- instigó Inuyasha.

¿Había dicho ella eso, se preguntó. Por todos los Santos, el hombre convertía su cerebro en gachas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De sentimientos y _sentimientos_, Kagome. ¿Piensas que se excluyen mutuamente?

Kagome pensó en su pregunta unos momentos.

-No he tenido mucha experiencia en esa área, pero supondría que les sucede más a menudo a un hombre que a una mujer- contestó ella finalmente.

-No todos los hombres, Kagome-. Él hizo una pausa, entonces agregó simplemente-. ¿Cuánta experiencia exactamente has tenido?

-¿Qué estaba diciendo?- preguntó ella irritada, negándose a reconocer su pregunta.

Él rió. ¡Por todos los Santos, él rió! Una genuina y desinhibida risa, profundamente resonante, rica y vehemente. Ella se estremeció, porque la llamarada de dientes blancos en su rostro sombrío lo hizo tan guapo que quiso llorar ante la injusticia de su miserable dispensar de tal belleza.

-Estaba esperando que me dijeras _"ninguna"_ ahora, Kagome.

-Hanyou, las conversaciones contigo nunca van donde creo que van.

-Por lo menos nunca estás aburrida. Eso debe contar para algo.

Kagome reprimió un suspiro de frustración. Eso era verdad. Podía sentirse exaltada, alegre, sensualmente alerta, pero nunca, nunca aburrida.

-Entonces, ¿son mutuamente excluyentes para ti?- se atrevió a decir ella.

-¿Qué?- él preguntó blandamente.

-Los sentimientos y _sentimientos._

Inuyasha arrastró inquietamente su cabello oscuro.

-Supongo que no he encontrado a la mujer que podría hacerme _sentir_ mientras estoy sintiéndola.

_¡Yo puedo, yo sé que puedo,_ casi gritó ella.

-Pero bastante frecuentemente tienes esos otros tipos de sentimientos, ¿verdad?- insistió ella.

-Tan a menudo como puedo.

-Allí vas con tu pelo, de nuevo. ¿Qué sucede contigo y tu cabello?-. Cuando él no contestó, ella dijo puerilmente-: Te odio, Hanyou-. Podría darse de puntapiés en el momento en que lo dijo. Se preciaba de ser una mujer brillante, pero sin embargo junto a Inuyasha se transformaba en una niña. Iba a tener que inventar algo más eficaz que la misma contestación infantil si pensaba discutir con él.

-No lo haces, chica-. Él exteriorizó una maldición áspera y se adelantó, dejando las sombras con impaciencia-. Es la tercera vez que me dices eso, y estoy poniéndome malditamente enfermo de oírlo-. Kagome contuvo la respiración cuando él se movió más cerca y la miró fijamente hacia abajo, con una tirante expresión-. Deseas poder odiarme, Kagome Higurashi, y Kami sabe que debes odiarme, pero no puedes obligarte realmente a odiarme tanto, ¿verdad? Lo sé, porque lo he visto en tus ojos, Kagome, y donde debería haber un enorme vacío si me odiaras, hay una cosa ardiente que me mira con ojos curiosos.

Él se volvió en un remolino de sombras y descendió de la terraza, moviéndose con gracia lupina. Al final de los escalones, hizo una pausa en un charco de luz de luna e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. La luna pálida transformó su expresión amarga en un suspiro severo.

-Nunca me digas de nuevo, Kagome, esas palabras. Te lo estoy advirtiendo justamente. Nunca.

Los pedruscos sonaron bajo sus botas cuando desapareció en los jardines, confortándola con la seguridad de que él era, de hecho, de este mundo.

Ella pensó en sus palabras durante mucho tiempo después de que él se hubo ido, permaneciendo sola con el cielo estrellado en el resguardo. Tres veces no la había llamado por el nombre de _mocosa _o _chica_, sino como Kagome. Y aunque sus palabras finales habían sido dichas en una impasible monotonía, había visto, a menos que la luna estuviera haciendo trucos con su vista, un indicio de angustia en sus ojos.

Mientras más tiempo reflexionaba en ello, más convencida estaba. La lógica insistía en que el amor y el odio podían confundirse tras la misma fachada. Simplemente, el problema era desembozar esa máscara para asomarse bajo ella y determinar qué emoción real dominaba al hombre en las sombras. Un atisbo de comprensión agujereó la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

_Sigue tu corazón_, su madre había aconsejado centenares de veces. _El corazón habla claramente incluso cuando la mente insiste en otra dirección. _

-Mamá, te extraño- susurró Kagome mientras el último rayo del crepúsculo purpúreo se fundía en un horizonte negro como un cuervo. Pero a pesar de la distancia, la fuerza de Sonomi Higurashi estaba dentro de ella, en su sangre.

Ella era una Sacheron y una Higurashi, una combinación formidable.

Indiferente a ella, ¿verdad?

Era tiempo de comprobarlo.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Bien, eso es, entonces se marchan- murmuró Myouga viendo a los hombres partir. Peinó su corta barba grisácea con los dedos pensativamente. Estaba de pie con Kaede en los escalones delanteros de Shikon, observando los tres caballos desaparecer en los remolinos de polvo sobre el camino tortuoso.

-¿Por qué tenían que escoger Durrkesh?- preguntó Kaede irritada-. Si quisieran andar de conquista, podrían muy bien haber ido al pueblo aquí-. Ella señaló el pequeño pueblo arracimado protectoramente cerca de las paredes de Shikon, más allá del valle.

Myouga le disparó una mirada cáustica.

-Aunque esto puede ser una grave sorpresa para ti… debemos decirte… por nuestra naturaleza servicial, que no todos pensamos en eso todo el tiempo, Señora Miko.

-No creeré que has vivido casi cuarenta años sin hacer unas cuantas conquistas tú mismo. Pero debo decir, encuentro espantoso que vayan a buscar conquistas cuando fueron traídos aquí para Kagome.

-Si escucharas, para variar, Kaede, podrías oír lo que he estado diciéndote. Fueron a Durrkesh porque Bankotsu sugirió, no que irían de conquista, sino para adquirir mercancías que sólo pueden comprarse en la ciudad. Me dijiste que hemos estado cortos de granos de pimienta y canela, y no encontrarás esas mercancías aquí-. Él gesticuló al pueblo y permitió pasar una pausa significativa antes de agregar-: También oí que uno podría encontrar azafrán en la ciudad justo este año.

-¡El azafrán! Santos Benditos, no hemos tenido azafrán desde la primavera pasada.

-Me has mantenido consciente eternamente del hecho- dijo Myouga irónicamente.

-Uno hace lo que puede para ayudar la memoria de un anciano- resolló Kaede-. Y corrigeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no envías normalmente a tus hombres por las mercancías?

-Viendo que Houjo estaba tan ávido de comprar un regalo elegante para Kagome, ciertamente no quise detenerlo. Inuyasha, creo, simplemente fue con ellos para evitar quedarse solo con la chica- agregó Myouga secamente.

Los ojos de Kaede chispearon, y aplaudió.

-Un regalo para Kagome. Para ayudarla a decidirse a ser Kagome de Akitoki, ¿verdad? Un buen nombre para una buena chica, debo decir. Y ése la mantendría cerca de las Lowlands.

Myouga devolvió su mirada pensativa a la cinta de camino que atravésaba el valle. Vio al último jinete desaparecer en una curva y chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kaede- murmuró.

-Cualquier cosa que ese críptico comentario quiera significar... habla- Kaede frunció el entrecejo.

-Sólo que según mis estimaciónes, la chica no ha tenido nunca ojos para nadie excepto Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha Hanyou es el peor hombre para ella!- exclamó Kaede.

Myouga se volvió para echar una mirada curiosa en dirección a la voluptuosa criada.

-Bien, ¿por qué crees eso?

La mano de Kaede voló a su garganta, y se abanicó.

-Hay hombres que las mujeres desean y hay hombres con que las mujeres se casan. Hanyou no es el tipo de hombre con el que una mujer se casa.

-¿Por qué no?- Myouga preguntó, desorientado.

-Él es peligroso- suspiró Kaede-. Seriamente peligroso para la muchacha.

-¿Piensas que él podría dañarla de alguna manera?- Myouga se tensó, preparado a batallar si ese era el caso.

-Sin incluso darse cuenta, Ji-chan- suspiró Kaede.

…

-¿Que han ido dónde? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo dijiste?- la frente de Kagome se arrugó con indignación.

-A la ciudad de Durrkesh, milady- contestó Myouga-. Y supongo que se habrán ido apenas por una noche.

Kagome alisó los pliegues de su vestido, irritada.

-Yo llevé un vestido esta mañana, Kaede, uno bonito- se quejó-. Iba a montar al pueblo llevando el _plaid_ de padre incluso, y sabes cómo odio montar con vestido.

-Pareces encantadora, de hecho- Kaede le aseguró.

-¿Parezco encantadora para quién? Todos mis pretendientes me han abandonado.

Myouga aclaró su garganta ásperamente.

-No habrá alguno que estabas esperando impresionar en particular, ¿verdad?

Kagome lo miró acusadoramente.

-¿Te impuso mi padre que me espiaras, Myouga? ¡Estás enviándole probablemente informes semanales! Bien, maldición, no te diré nada.

Myouga tuvo la gracia de parecer desconcertado.

-No estoy enviándole informes. Simplemente estaba interesado en tu bienestar.

-Puedes preocuparte por alguien más. Soy lo bastante mayor y no me entrometo con ninguno de ustedes dos.

-Kagome- reprendió Kaede-, no te vuelvas tan malhumorada. Myouga está expresando su preocupación solamente.

-Me siento con ganas de estar malhumorada. ¿No puedo hacer un cambio?- la frente de Kagome se arrugó cuando reflexionó un momento-. Espera un minuto- dijo pensativamente-. Durrkesh, ¿verdad? Tienen una feria espléndida una vez al año… la última vez que fui con mamá y _pa_, nos quedamos en una posada pequeña absolutamente encantadora... en _"Black Boot",_ ¿verdad, Kaede?

Kaede asintió.

-Cuando tu hermano Takeda estaba vivo los dos iban a menudo a la ciudad.

Una sombra de deslizó por el rostro de Kagome.

Kaede hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, Kagome. No quise plantear eso.

-Lo sé- Kagome hizo una respiración profunda-. Kaede, empieza a empacar. Tengo un impulso súbito de ir de feria, ¿y qué momento mejor que ahora? Myouga, ten los caballos preparados. Estoy cansada de estar sentada permitiendo que la vida pase a mi alrededor. Es tiempo de que haga que la vida me pase a mí.

-Esto no presagia nada bueno, Señora Miko- le dijo Myouga a Kaede cuando Kagome se marchó enérgicamente.

-Una mujer tiene tanto derecho a la conquista como un hombre. Por lo menos ella estará detrás de un marido. Ahora nosotros simplemente tenemos que reunir nuestras cabezas y asegurarnos de que ella escoja al adecuado- lo informó Kaede altivamente antes de salir después de Kagome, meneando bruscamente sus voluptuosas caderas de una manera que hizo a Myouga pensar en algo largo tiempo olvidado.

Contuvo un suspiro borrascoso y se dirigió a los establos.

…

El _"Black Boot"_ estaba curvado alarmantemente en las cornisas, pero afortunadamente los cuartos que Inuyasha había procurado estaban en el tercer piso, lo que significaba que debían estar bastante seguros del diluvio que había empezado a medio camino de su viaje.

Haciendo una pausa fuera de la puerta abierta a la posada, Inuyasha tomó con las dos manos los faldones de su camisa y los presionó. El agua chorreó de entre sus manos y roció ruidosamente la gran tabla de piedra fuera de la puerta.

Una niebla gruesa, revuelta, caía sobre el pueblo. En un cuarto de hora más, las nieblas densas serían imposibles de traspasar; habían llegado justo a tiempo para evitar lo peor. Inuyasha había dejado su caballo en el pequeño patio en forma de U detrás de la posada, donde precariamente oscilaba un malhumorado tejado. _Occam_ encontraría resguardo suficiente, con tal de que el diluvio no cayera sobre él.

Inuyasha sacudió las gotas de agua que adornaban su _plaid_ antes de entrar en la posada. Cualquier tejedora sabia hacía su trabajo con sal, tejiéndolo tan apretadamente que la tela era virtualmente repelente al agua, y los tejedores de Dalkeith eran considerados de los mejores. Desabrochó una parte del tejido de lana y cubrió su hombro. Houjo y Bankotsu ya estaban ante el fuego, calentándose las manos y secando sus botas.

-Hace un clima condenado allí afuera, ¿verdad, muchachos?-. Un tabernero llamó alegremente a través de la puerta de la taberna inmediata-. Tengo un fuego muy cálido aquí, y unas buenas bebidas para apagar su frío que no se queda atrás. Me llamo Mac- agregó con una inclinación amistosa-. Vamos, ¿qué están esperando?

Inuyasha miró a Houjo, que se encogió de hombros. Su expresión simplemente decía que no había mucho más para hacer que beber en una tarde tan miserablemente húmeda como esa. Los tres hombres se agacharon a través de la puerta baja que dividía el comedor de lo que era propiamente la taberna y reclamaron algunos taburetes de madera en una mesa cerca del hogar.

-Viendo como está esto solitario aquí, también puedo tirar por una vez de un asiento después de traerles sus bebidas. No muchos se aventuran fuera con un aguacero como este-. El tabernero fue tras la barra, volvió a su mesa y trajo una botella de whisky y cuatro jarros con una floritura-. Es un condenado infierno afuera, ¿verdad? ¿Y de dónde vienen?- preguntó, sentándose pesadamente-. No me molesta pierna, si la dejo sobre la madera suave- agregó cuando agarró un segundo taburete, alzó su pierna de madera por el tobillo, y la dejó caer en las tablillas-. A veces me duele cuando el tiempo es húmedo. Y en este maldito país ocurre todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Lugar oscuro, pero lo amo. ¿Alguna vez han salido fuera de Alba, muchachos?

Inuyasha observó a Houjo, que estaba mirando extáticamente al tabernero, su expresión mezcla de diversión e irritación. Inuyasha supo que los dos estaban preguntándose si los solitarios y pequeños taberneros se callaban alguna vez en la vida.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

…

Después unas horas, la lluvia no había amainado e Inuyasha usó la excusa de inspeccionar a _Occam_ para escapar de la taberna ardiente y el parloteo incesante de Mac. Sitiado por la misma inquietud que lo había atenazado en Dalkeith, apenas podía sentarse por algo más de unas horas. Se deslizó hacia el pequeño patio al fondo de la posada y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Kagome en ese momento. Una sonrisa ligera encorvó sus labios cuando se la imaginó caminando con su melena gloriosa de cabello, ultrajada por haberse quedado atrás. Kagome odiaba ser excluida de algo que _los chicos_ hicieran. Pero eso era lo mejor, y ella lo comprendería cuando Houjo volviera con su regalo e hiciera su petición formal. Inuyasha apenas podía mirar a Houjo sin ser golpeado por la conciencia de qué pareja perfecta harían, dando nacimiento a perfectos niños con rasgos aristocráticos y no un toque de locura heredada. Quizás concibiendo a los dos juntos, él podría redimirse a sí mismo en alguna pequeña medida, meditó, aunque el pensamiento de Kagome con Houjo hacía que su estómago se apretara dolorosamente.

-Sal fuera de mi cocina y no vuelvas, cachorro de rata- una puerta en el lado más lejano del patio estalló, abriéndose de repente. Un niño dio volteretas con la cabeza sobre los talones en la noche y aterrizó en el barro.

Inuyasha estudió al hombre cuya amplia constitución casi llenaba la puerta. Era un hombre grande, fornido, de más de seis pies de alto, con una corona de rizos castaños segados. Su rostro estaba jaspeado con manchones rojos, producto de la ira o el ejercicio, o más probablemente ambos, decidió Inuyasha. Asía un ancho cuchillo de carnicero que brilló embotadamente en la luz.

El muchacho se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y resbaló en la tierra mojada. Restregó una salpicadura de barro en su mejilla con dedos delgados y sucios.

-Pero Bannion siempre nos da los trozos. Por favor, señor, ¡nosotros necesitamos comer!

-¡Yo no soy Bannion, cachorro insolente! Bannion no trabaja aquí ya, y no es sorprendente, si está regalando cosas. Yo soy ahora el carnicero-. El hombre dio un puñetazo al niño con tal vigor que el muchacho se derrumbó sobre su espalda en el barro y agitó su cabeza como mareado-. ¿Piensas que nosotros salvamos pedazos de los cortes para gente como tú? Puedes pudrirte en un canal, Robbie MacAuley te lo dice. No espero que nadie me alimente. Así es como ratas como tú crecen para ser ladrones y asesinos de los honrados hombres que trabajan duro-. El carnicero salió en la lluvia, arrastró al niño desde el barro por su cuello desaliñado, y lo agitó. Cuando el muchacho empezó a aullar, el carnicero hizo sonar una mano carnosa por su rostro.

-Suéltalo- dijo Inuyasha quedamente.

-¿Eh?-. El hombre echó un vistazo alrededor, sobresaltado. Una sonrisa de desprecio cruzó su rostro rojo cuando su mirada encontró a Inuyasha, parcialmente disimulado por las sombras. El carnicero se enderezó amenazante, suspendiendo al muchacho con una mano-. ¿Y en qué te conciernen a ti mis asuntos? Quédate fuera de esto. No pregunté tu opinión y no la quiero. Encontré a este robándome las vísceras...

-¡No! ¡Yo no robo! Bannion nos da los trozos.

La mano del carnicero se estrelló contra la cara del muchacho, y la sangre manó de la nariz del niño.

En las sombras, Inuyasha miró fijamente, trasfigurado, al niño sangrante. Los recuerdos empezaron a apiñarse en torno a él con la llamarada de una hoja color de plata, una caída de rizos azabaches y una bata corta ensangrentada... los pilares de humo que un viento sobrenatural empezaba a subir, y sentía su cuerpo retorcerse por dentro y reformarse hasta que se perdió desesperadamente en el frenesí dentro de sí. Lejos, más allá del pensamiento consciente, Inuyasha arremetió contra el carnicero y lo aplastó contra la pared de piedra.

-Hijo de puta-. Inuyasha cerró sus manos alrededor de la tráquea del hombre-. El niño necesita comida. Cuando te suelte, vas entrar a la cocina y llenar una cesta con la carne más fina que tengas, y entonces vas a...

-¡Mira bien lo que haré!- el carnicero consiguió jadear. Se retorció en el asimiento de Inuyasha y zambulló ciegamente hacia adelante su cuchillo. Cuando la hoja se deslizó, la mano de Inuyasha se relajó infinitesimalmente, y el carnicero aspiró en una respiración silbante de aire-. Ahí tienes, bastardo- gritó roncamente-. Nadie sacude a Robbie MacAuley. Ya te enseñaré-. Él empujó a Inuyasha con ambas manos y retorció el cuchillo mientras lo hacía. Cuando Inuyasha osciló hacia atrás, el carnicero se adelantó, sólo para caer de nuevo contra su espalda; sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulamente, porque el loco que había apuñalado con una brutalidad y eficacia que debía haber causado una herida mortal estaba sonriendo.

-Sonríe. Eso es, sigue, sonríe mientras te mato- gritó-. Morirás sonriendo, eso es malditamente seguro.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha contenía tan siniestra promesa que el carnicero se aplastó contra la pared de la posada como un liquen que buscara una hendidura profunda, sombría entre las piedras.

-Hay un cuchillo en tu barriga, hombre- siseó el carnicero, observando la destacada empuñadura del cuchillo para tranquilizarse de que, de hecho, estaba alojado en el abdomen de su atacante.

Respirando uniformemente, Inuyasha asió la empuñadura con una mano y sacó la hoja, poniéndola serenamente bajo las temblorosas quijadas del carnicero.

-Vas a hacerle la comida por la que vino al muchacho. Después te disculparás- dijo Inuyasha levemente, sus ojos refulgentes.

-Al demonio contigo- el carnicero echó saliva al hablar-. En cualquier minuto estarás cayéndote sobre tu cara.

Inuyasha niveló la hoja debajo de la oreja del carnicero, paseándola por su yugular.

-No cuentes con ello.

-Deberías estar muerto, hombre. ¡Hay un agujero en tu barriga!

-Inuyasha- la voz de Houjo cortó a través del aire nocturno. Apretando suavemente, con el cuidado de un amante, Inuyasha agujereó la piel en el cuello del carnicero-. Inuyasha- Houjo repitió suavemente.

-¡Dioses, hombre! ¡Déjame ir!- el carnicero gritó frenéticamente-. ¡Él está endemoniado! ¡Sus malditos ojos son como...!

-Cállate, imbécil- Houjo dijo en un modulado tono conciliatorio. Sabía por experiencia que las palabras proferidas bruscamente podrían realizar una escalada al estado de _Medio demonio_. Houjo rodeó a los hombres cautamente. Inuyasha se había helado con la hoja en la garganta del hombre. El muchacho lastimado volvió a levantarse y los miró fijamente, con ojos muy abiertos.

-Él es un Medio demonio- el muchacho susurró reverentemente-. Por Odín, mira sus ojos.

-Él es un Medio demonio- lloriqueó el carnicero, mirando a Houjo-. ¡Haz algo!

-Estoy haciendo algo- dijo Houjo quedamente-. No hagas ningún ruido fuerte, y por Cristo, no te muevas-. Houjo caminó más cerca de Inuyasha, asegurándose de que su amigo pudiera verlo.

-El chico simplemente parece un vagabundo. No es cosa para estar matando a un hombre honrado- gimoteó el carnicero-. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que él era un maldito Medio demonio?

-No debía haber representado ninguna diferencia si él lo es o no. Un hombre no debe comportarse honorablemente sólo cuando hay alguien más grande y más duro alrededor para forzarlo- dijo Houjo, hastiado-. Inuyasha, ¿quieres matar a este hombre o alimentar al muchacho?- argumentó suavemente, cerca de la oreja de su amigo. Los ojos de Inuyasha eran incandescentes en su luz, y Houjo supo que estaba hundiéndose profundamente en el ansia de sangre que acompañaba al _Medio demonio_-. Sólo quieres alimentar al muchacho, ¿verdad? Todo lo que quieres hacer es alimentar al muchacho y mantenerlo alejado del daño, ¿recuerdas? Inuyasha Taisho, escucha. ¡Mírame!

…

-Odio esto, Houjo- dijo Inuyasha después, mientras desabotonaba su camisa con dedos insensibles.

Houjo le echó una mirada curiosa.

-¿Realmente? ¿Qué había allí para odiar? La única diferencia entre lo que hiciste y lo que yo habría hecho, es que no sabes lo que estás haciendo cuando estás haciéndolo. Incluso eres honorable cuando no estás totalmente consciente. Eres tan condenadamente honorable, que no puedes comportarte de ninguna otra manera.

-Lo habría matado.

-No me convencerás de eso. Te he visto hacer esto antes y te he visto arrancarte de ese estado. Mientras mayor te haces, más control pareces ganar. Y no sé si has comprendido esto, pero no estabas completamente indiferente esta vez. Me oíste cuando te hablé. Antes tomaba mucho más tiempo orientarte.

La frente de Inuyasha se arrugó.

-Eso es verdad- admitió-. Parece que puedo retener un atisbo de conciencia. No mucho, pero es más de la que tenía.

-Permíteme ver esa herida-. Houjo acercó una vela-. Y ten presente que el carnicero no habría tenido en cuenta pegar al muchacho y dejarlo morir en el barro. En esta ciudad se considera a los niños vagabundos no mucho mejor que las ratas callejeras, y el acuerdo general es que mientras más rápidamente mueran, mejor.

-Eso no está bien, Houjo- dijo Inuyasha-. Los niños son inocentes. No han tenido oportunidad de ser envenenados. Haríamos mejor en llevarnos a los niños a alguna otra parte para educarlos propiamente. Con alguien como Kagome para enseñarles fábulas- agregó.

Houjo sonrió débilmente cuando se agachó hacia la herida arrugada.

-Ella será una madre maravillosa, ¿no es verdad? Como Sonomi-. Pensativo, dibujó con sus dedos la cicatriz de la cortadura ya cerrada en el costado de Inuyasha-. Por la lanza de Odín, hombre, qué rápidamente sanas.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca ligera.

-Bastante. Parece hacerlo cada vez más rápido, mientras más adulto me hago.

Houjo se dejó caer en la cama y agitó su cabeza.

-Eso debe ser una bendición. No tienes nunca que preocuparte por una infección, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se mata a un Medio demonio, entonces?

-Con gran dificultad- contestó Inuyasha secamente-. He intentado beber hasta la muerte, y eso no funcionó. Entonces intenté trabajar hasta la muerte. Fallando en eso, me zambullí en cada batalla que podía encontrar, y eso tampoco funcionó. La única cosa que no intenté fue jod...-. Él se interrumpió, avergonzado-. Bien, como puedes ver, nada de eso funcionó.

Houjo sonrió abiertamente.

-No haría ningún daño intentarlo, sin embargo, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha esbozó una curva débil de sus labios.

-Duerme un poco, hombre-. Houjo lo pinchó con ligereza en el hombro-. Todo parece mejor por la mañana. Bien, casi todo- agregó con una mueca tímida-, dependiendo de cuánto bebí la noche anterior. Entonces, a veces, la jovencita parece peor. Y así pienso yo de ese asunto.

Inuyasha apenas agitó su cabeza y se echó atrás en la cama. Plegando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, se quedó dormido en segundos.


	10. Vete con el

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_Todo parece mejor por la mañana_. Mirando a Kagome desde su ventana, Inuyasha recordó las palabras de Houjo y estuvo sinceramente de acuerdo. ¿Qué error de juicio lo había persuadido de que ella no los seguiría?

Era impresionante, reconoció mientras la miraba hambrientamente, seguro en la soledad de su cuarto. Vestida con una capa de terciopelo color ámbar, era una visión de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos chispeantes. Su pelo azabache se derramaba encima de sus hombros y lanzaba destellos de sol de regreso al cielo. La lluvia se había detenido, probablemente sólo para ella, pensó él: la joven estaba de pie en un charco de sol que inundaba el ala este, anunciando la hora cercana al mediodía. Él había dormido como un muerto, pero siempre lo hacía después de sucumbir al frenesí del Medio demonio, no importaba cuán breve fuera su duración.

Asomándose fuera de la ventana de bisagras estrechas, frotó el vidrio hasta que le permitiera una vista clara. Mientras Myouga recogía sus bolsas, Kagome pasó su brazo a través del de Kaede y charló animadamente. Cuando Houjo apareció después de unos momentos calle abajo, galantemente les ofreció sus brazos a ambas señoras, y las escoltó a la posada. Inuyasha exhaló desconsoladamente.

El siempre galante, siempre dorado Houjo.

Inuyasha murmuró una maldición suave y fue a verificar que _Occam_ se alimentaba bien antes de preocuparse por su propio desayuno.

…

Kagome subió la escalera principal hacia su cuarto, mirando sobre el hombro para determinar si estaba sola; entonces se desvió furtivamente abajo, retrocediendo, alisando los pliegues de su capa. Mordiéndose el labio, terminó en el patio pequeño detrás de la posada. Él estaba allí, como ella había sospechado, alimentando con un puñado de granos a _Occam_ y murmurando quedamente. Kagome hizo una pausa y disfrutó la vista de él. Era alto y magnífico, y su cabello oscuro ondeaba en la brisa. Su _plaid_ colgaba demasiado bajo para su conveniencia y montaba sus caderas delgadas con insolencia sensual. Ella podía ver un atisbo de su espalda donde su camisa había sido puesta con obvio apresuramiento. Sus dedos sintieron comezón por acariciar la lisa piel aceitunada. Cuando él se inclinó para recoger un cepillo, los músculos en sus piernas ondearon, y para no hacer ningún sonido, ella exhaló una respiración de puro anhelo.

Por supuesto, él la oyó. Ella inmediatamente asumió una máscara de indiferencia y lanzó preguntas para dirigir la conversación fuera de potenciales combates verbales.

-¿Por qué nunca encierras a _Occam_?- preguntó luminosamente.

Inuyasha se permitió una mirada breve sobre su hombro, y después empezó a cepillar el ijar liso del caballo.

-Quedó atrapado una vez en un incendio dentro de un establo.

-No parece haber sufrido por ello- Kagome cruzó el patio, observando al semental-. ¿Se hizo daño?-. El caballo era magnífico, unas manos más alto que la mayoría y de un brillante, inmaculado color plata.

Inuyasha dejó de cepillarlo.

-Nunca te detienes con tus preguntas, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras? ¿No has podido ser simplemente una buena chica y esperar en Shikon? No, lo olvidé, Kagome odia quedar atrás- dijo él burlonamente.

-Entonces, ¿quién lo rescató?- Kagome estaba determinada a no morder el anzuelo.

Inuyasha volvió su atención al caballo.

-Yo lo hice- hizo una pausa, sólo llena por el sonido de la escofina de cerdas contra la carne del caballo. Cuando él habló de nuevo, soltó una ristra baja de palabras-: ¿Has oído a un caballo gritar alguna vez en la vida, Kagome? Es una de las mayores malditas agonías que he oído alguna vez. Corta tan cruelmente el sonido a través de ti, como el lamento de dolor de un niño inocente. Creo que siempre ha sido la inocencia lo que me harta la mayoría de las veces.

Kagome se preguntó cuándo había oído esos gritos y quería preguntar desesperadamente, pero vacilaba en acechar sus heridas. Contuvo su lengua y esperó que él continuara si se quedaba silenciosa.

Él no lo hizo. Quedamente, caminó hacia atrás del semental, hizo un gesto afilado, acompañado por un ruido de chasquido de su lengua contra sus dientes. Kagome miró con asombro cómo el semental hundía sus rodillas, y después de dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un lado con un susurro suave. Inuyasha se arrodilló junto al caballo y ella se acercó más.

Se deslizó de rodillas al lado de Inuyasha.

-Oh, pobre, dulce _Occam_- ella susurró. Toda la parte inferior del caballo estaba llena de atroces cicatrices. Con ligereza, ella pasó sus dedos sobre la piel gruesa, y sus cejas se arrugaron con compasión.

-Estaba tan quemado, que dijeron que no viviría- dijo Inuyasha-. Planeaban matarlo, pero yo lo compré. No sólo estaba herido, sino que enloqueció después durante meses. ¿Puedes imaginar el terror de estar atrapado en un granero ardiente, encerrado? _Occam_ podía correr más rápidamente que el caballo más rápido, podía correr a millas de las llamas, pero estaba encarcelado en un infierno artificial, hecho por el hombre. Nunca lo he encerrado desde entonces.

Kagome tragó y miró a Inuyasha. Su expresión era amarga.

-Pareces como si también hubieras estado atrapado en un infierno artificial tú mismo, Inuyasha Hanyou- observó ella suavemente.

Su mirada se burló de ella.

-¿Qué sabrías sobre un infierno hecho por el hombre?

-Una mujer vive la mayor parte de su vida en un mundo hecho por el hombre- contestó Kagome-. Primero el mundo de su padre, después el de su marido, finalmente el de su hijo, si por desgracia ella sobrevive a la muerte de su esposo. Y en Escocia, los maridos parecen siempre morirse antes que las mujeres en una guerra u otra. A veces mirar simplemente los infiernos que los hombres diseñan para otros, es bastante horror para cualquier mujer. Nosotros sentimos las cosas diferente a lo que hombres como tú lo hacen-. Ella puso su mano impulsivamente contra sus labios para imponerle silencio cuando él empezó a hablar-. No. No digas nada. Sé que piensas que yo sé poco de dolor o de duelo, pero yo he tenido mi parte también. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí, Inuyasha Hanyou. Y no te olvides de la batalla que presencié cuando era joven-. Sus ojos se ensancharon con escepticismo cuando Inuyasha besó las puntas de sus dedos con ligereza, donde se posaban en sus labios.

-_Touche_, Kagome- susurró él. Atrapó su mano y la puso suavemente en el regazo femenino. Kagome permaneció inmóvil cuando él curvó su propia mano sobre la de ella protectoramente.

-Si yo fuera un hombre que creyera en los deseos que se piden a las estrellas, desearía a todas ellas que Kagome Higurashi nunca pueda sufrir la visión más pequeña de cualquier infierno. Debe haber sólo cielo para los ojos de Kagome.

Kagome todavía permanecía absolutamente quieta, enmascarando su asombro, regocijándose en la sensación de estar rodeada por el apretón fuerte, ardiente de su mano sobre la suya. Por todos los Santos, ella habría montado todo el camino a Inglaterra a través de una salvaje batalla si hubiera sabido que eso estaba esperándola al final del camino. Imaginó que su cuerpo había echado raíz donde se arrodillaba; para continuar siendo tocada por él, envejecería de buena gana en ese patio pequeño, sufriendo el viento y la lluvia, granizo y nieve sin la más ligera preocupación. Magnetizada por el atisbo de vacilación en su mirada, su cabeza se inclinó hacia él; la de él parecía avanzar y bajar, como tocada por una brisa de verano.

Sus labios estaban a un suspiro de los suyos, y ella esperó, su corazón tronando.

-¡Kagome! Kagome, ¿estás allí afuera?

Kagome cerró sus ojos y envió al dueño de la voz estorbosa al infierno y más lejos. Sintió la caricia suave de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos cuando él rápidamente, con ligereza, depositó un beso que no era exactamente como el que había estado anticipándose. Ella quería sus labios aplastando los suyos, quería su lengua en su boca y su respiración en sus pulmones, quería todo lo que él tenía para dar.

-Es Bankotsu- dijo Inuyasha a través de sus dientes-. Está saliendo. Levántate, chica. Ahora.

Kagome se levantó a tropezones apresuradamente, retrocedió e intentó ver el rostro de Inuyasha desesperadamente, pero su cabeza oscura había caído hacia el lugar que ella había ocupado un momento antes.

-Inuyasha- ella susurró urgentemente. Quería que él levantara su cabeza; necesitaba ver sus ojos. Tenía que confirmar que había visto deseo de verdad en su mirada cuando la había contemplado.

-Chica-. Él gimió la palabra, su cabeza todavía inclinada.

-¿Sí?- ella susurró jadeantemente.

Las manos del hombre estaban hechas puño sobre los pliegues de su _kilt_, y ella esperó, temblando.

La puerta resonó al abrirse y se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Kagome- llamó Bankotsu cuando salió al patio-. Allí estás. Estoy muy contento de que te nos unieras. Pensé que podría gustarte acompañarme a la feria. ¿Qué está haciendo tu caballo en la tierra, Taisho?

Kagome soltó su respiración en un siseo de frustración y permaneció dándole la espalda a Bankotsu.

-¿Qué, Inuyasha? ¿Qué?- rogó en un cuchicheo urgente.

Él levantó su cabeza. Había un brillo desafiante en sus ojos azules.

-Houjo está enamorado de ti, chica. Creo que debes saberlo- dijo suavemente.

…

Kagome eludió a Bankotsu diestramente diciéndole que necesitaba comprar _"cosas de mujeres", _una declaración que parecía poner a volar su imaginación. Así, ella pudo pasarse la tarde yendo de compras con Kaede y Myouga. Al platero, le compró una nueva hebilla para su _pa_. Del curtidor, compró tres níveas alfombras de lana, gruesas como el pecado y suaves como piel de conejo. Al orfebre le regateó astutamente unas diminutas estrellas de oro para adornar un nuevo vestido.

Pero todo el tiempo su mente regresaba al patio y se demoraba en el oscuro, sensual hombre que traicionaba la primer grieta en las paredes macizas que rodeaban su corazón. La había aturdido, la había desconcertado, y también había fortificado su resolución. Kagome no dudaba ni por un momento de lo que había visto. Inuyasha Taisho le importaba. Enterrado bajo un montón de ruinas de un pasado que, estaba empezando a sospechar, había sido más brutal de lo que ella pudiera comprender, había un hombre muy real, muy vulnerable.

Había visto en su mirada severa que él la deseaba, pero más específicamente, que tenía sentimientos tan profundos que no podía expresarlos, y en consecuencia hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para negarlos. Ésa era esperanza suficiente para trabajar en ella. No se le ocurrió a Kagome, incluso ni por un momento, preguntarse si él merecía la pena del esfuerzo: sabía que lo valía. Él tenía para ofrecer todo lo que alguna vez querría en un hombre. Kagome entendía que las personas no eran perfectas; a veces habían sido marcadas con cicatrices tan atroces que había que amarlas mucho para ayudarlas a sanar y permitirles comprender su potencial. Y a veces, los que tenían cicatrices más profundas eran los que tenían más para ofrecer, porque entendían el valor infinito de la ternura. Ella sería el sol que acariciara la capa de indiferencia que él se había puesto hacía tantos años, invitándolo a caminar sin defensas.

Su sentido de anticipación era tan fuerte, que la hacía sentir insegura y débil. El deseo había brillado débilmente en la mirada de Inuyasha cuando la había contemplado, y si él lo comprendía o no, ella había visto una intensa, sensual promesa en su rostro.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar cómo soltarlo. Se estremeció, sacudida por la certeza intuitiva de que cuando Inuyasha Taisho liberara su pasión, merecería la pena definitivamente.

-¿Tienes frío, chica?- preguntó Myouga, afligido.

-¿Frío?- Kagome se hizo eco inexpresivamente.

-Te estremeciste.

-¡Oh por favor, Myouga!- resopló Kaede-. Ése era un escalofrío de soñar despierta. ¿No puedes percibir la diferencia?

Miró de Kagome a Kaede, sobresaltado. Kaede sonrió limpiamente.

-Bien, ¿era, o no era, Kagome?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Houjo parecía muy guapo esta mañana- dijo Kaede significativamente.

-Fue por Inuyasha- espetó Myouga inmediatamente-. ¿No pensabas en eso, chica? Sé que lo viste por los establos.

Kagome miró boquiabierta a Myouga, con una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Estabas espiándome?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Myouga a la defensiva-. Apenas paseé una mirada fuera de mi ventana.

-Oh- dijo Kagome en una voz pequeña, su mirada danzando entre su criada y el hombre de armas-. ¿Por qué están mirándome los dos así?- exigió.

-¿Así cómo?- Kaede ondeó sus pestañas inocentemente.

Kagome rodó sus ojos, hastiada por sus obvios esfuerzos de casamenteros.

-¿Volvemos a la posada? Prometí que volvería para tomar la cena a tiempo.

-¿Con Houjo?- dijo Kaede esperanzadamente.

Myouga tocó con el codo a la criada.

-Con Inuyasha.

-Con _Occam_- espetó Kagome secamente sobre su hombro.

Myouga y Kaede intercambiaron miradas divertidas cuando Kagome caminó calle abajo, sus brazos inundados con paquetes.

-Pensaba que nos había traído para ayudarla- observó Myouga con el alzamiento de una pulgosa ceja blanca y un gesto de sus manos vacías.

Kaede sonrió.

-Myou, sospecho que ella podría sostener el mundo sobre sus hombros y no sentir ni una onza. La chica está enamorada, con toda seguridad. Mi única pregunta es: ¿de quién?

…

-¿Quién, Kagome?- preguntó Kaede sin preámbulos mientras ataba los botones diminutos a la espalda del vestido de Kagome, una creación de seda color lima que caía en una onda sensual de cintas diestramente colocadas en el corpiño.

-¿Quién qué?- preguntó Kagome, indiferente. Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello, derramando una caída de noche sobre su hombro. Se sentó sobre una diminuta banqueta ante un espejo borroso en su cuarto en la posada, impaciente por unirse a los hombres en el comedor.

El reflejo de Kaede se encontró con el de Kagome con un reproche sin palabras. Arrastró el cabello de Kagome hacia atrás y lo juntó en un nudo con más entusiasmo del que era necesario.

-Ay- Kagome frunció el ceño-. Bueno, sé lo que quisiste decir. Simplemente no deseo contestar todavía. Permíteme ver cómo van las cosas esta tarde.

Kaede relajó su asimiento y sonrió.

-¿Por lo menos admites que piensas seleccionar un marido entre alguno de ellos? ¿Considerarás los deseos de tu padre?

-Sí, Kaede... oh, ¡absolutamente sí!- los ojos de Kagome chispearon cuando se levantó.

-Supongo que podrías llevar tu cabello suelto esta tarde- se lamentó Kaede-. Aunque debes permitirme por lo menos peinarlo y rizarlo.

-Me gusta suelto- contestó Kagome-. Es bastante ondulado por propia voluntad, y no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por pequeñeces.

-Oh, ¿ahora la chica que se tomó una hora para escoger un vestido no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por pequeñeces?- la provocó Kaede.

-Ya llego tarde, Kaede- dijo Kagome con un rubor cuando salió del cuarto.

…

-Llega tarde- dijo Inuyasha, paseándose irritado. Habían estado esperando algún tiempo en la pequeña antesala que separaba la sección de la posada de los cuartos privados y los comedores públicos-. Por la lanza de Odín, ¿por qué no enviamos simplemente una bandeja a su cuarto?

-¿Y abandonar el placer de su compañía? Ni lo sueñes- dijo Bankotsu.

-Deja de ir de un lado a otro, Inuyasha- dijo Houjo con una mueca-. Realmente necesitas relajarte un poco.

-Estoy absolutamente relajado- dijo Inuyasha, continuando su vaivén.

-No, no lo estás- arguyó Houjo-. Pareces casi quebradizo de tan tenso. Si te tocara con mi espada, estallarías.

-Si me tocaras con tu espada, yo ensangrentaría bien la mía contigo.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.

-¡Yo no estoy a la defensiva!

Houjo y Bankotsu lo miraron al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión.

-Eso no es justo-. Inuyasha frunció el ceño-. Ésa es una trampa. Si alguien dice _"no te pongas a la defensiva", _¿qué posible contestación puede hacer una persona excepto eso? Estás atrapado entre dos opciones: No decir nada, o una defensa legítima.

-Inuyasha, a veces piensas demasiado- observó Bankotsu.

-Voy a conseguir una bebida- barbotó Inuyasha-. Vengan a buscarme cuando ella esté lista, si ese evento notable llega a ocurrir antes del levantamiento del sol.

Bankotsu disparó a Houjo una mirada curiosa.

-Él no era tan impaciente en la corte, de Akitoki. ¿Cuál es su problema? No soy yo, ¿verdad? Sé que tuvimos unos encontronazos en el pasado, pero pensé que habían terminado y estaban olvidados.

-Si la memoria no me falla, la cicatriz en tu rostro es un recuerdo de uno de aquellos _'encontronazos',_ ¿verdad?-. Cuando Bankotsu hizo una mueca, Houjo continuó-. No eres tú, Tai. Así es como siempre actúa él alrededor de Kagome. Pero parece haberse puesto peor desde que ella es mayor.

-Si piensa que va a ganarla, está equivocado- dijo Bankotsu quedamente.

-Él no está intentando ganarla, Tai. Él está intentando odiarla. Y si piensas que vas a ganarla tú, estás en un error.

Bankotsu Tai no contestó nada, pero su mirada desafiante habló volúmenes cuando se volvió y entró en el comedor atestado.

Houjo lanzó una mirada rápida a los escalones vacíos, se encogió de hombros, y siguió sus pasos.

Cuando Kagome llegó al piso inferior, no había nadie esperándola.

_Qué buen manojo de pretendientes_, pensó. _Primero me dejan, y después me dejan de nuevo. _

Miró de nuevo los escalones, tirando nerviosamente el escote de su vestido. ¿Debía volver por Kaede? El _"Black Boot"_ era la posada más fina en Durrkesh y alardeaba de tener la mejor comida del pueblo, pero, aún así, el pensamiento de andar por el comedor del establecimiento atestado la acobardaba un poco. Ella nunca había entrado sola antes al comedor de una taberna.

Se movió hacia la puerta y atisbó a través del dintel.

El cuarto estaba lleno de racimos bulliciosos de viajeros. Las risas flotaban y llegaban en olas, a pesar del hecho que la mitad de los viajeros estaban obligados a estar de pie mientras comían. De repente, como si estuviera ordenado por los dioses, las personas se desvanecieron al revelar un moreno, pecadoramente guapo hombre de pie cerca del contador del roble tallado que servía de barra. Sólo Inuyasha Taisho podía permanecer de pie con tal gracia insolente.

Mientras ella miraba, Houjo caminó hacia él, le dio una bebida, y dijo algo que casi hizo sonreír a Inuyasha. Ella se sonrió a sí misma, cuando él atrapó su expresión a mitad de camino y rápidamente terminó cualquier rastro de diversión. Cuando Houjo se fundió de nuevo en la muchedumbre, Kagome se deslizó al cuarto principal y se apuró a llegar al lado de Inuyasha. Él la miró y sus ojos brillaron extrañamente; asintió pero no dijo nada. Kagome permaneció en silencio, buscando algo que decir, algo ingenioso e intrigante; estaba finalmente sola con él una situación adulta, capaz de comprometerlo en una conversación íntima como había fantaseado tantas veces…

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, él pareció perder interés y se volvió.

Kagome se dio de puntapiés mentalmente. _Por las campanas del infierno, Kagome_, se reprendió, _¿no puedes siquiera encontrar unas palabras cuando estás junto a este hombre? _Sus ojos empezaron un viaje de adoración sobre la nuca, acariciaron su grueso cabello negro, vagaron sobre la musculosa espalda, que estiró la tela de su camisa cuando él levantó un brazo para tomar otro trago de cerveza. Se solazó simplemente en mirarlo: la manera en que los músculos en sus hombros se juntaban cuando él agarraba algo con la mano. Sus ojos viajeros bajaron y se alojaron por el camino de su cintura estrecha hasta las caderas firmes, musculosas, y las piernas poderosas.

Notó que sus piernas estaban salpicadas de vello, e inhaló una respiración insegura, estudiando la parte de atrás de sus piernas debajo de su _kilt_, pero, ¿dónde empezaba ese sedoso vello negro y dónde acababa?

Kagome soltó la respiración que ni siquiera había sabido que estaba conteniendo. Cada onza de su cuerpo respondía al suyo con deliciosa anticipación. Estando simplemente al lado de ese seductor hombre moreno, sus piernas se sentían débiles y su estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

Cuando Inuyasha se apoyó atrás y momentáneamente la rozó en el cuarto atestado, la muchacha puso tan suavemente su mejilla contra su hombro, que él no supo que ella había robado ese contacto. Inhaló el olor de él y se lanzó descaradamente hacia adelante. Sus manos encontraron las ondulaciones de sus hombros y las rascaron suavemente con las uñas, rasguñando su piel con ligereza a través de su camisa.

Un gemido suave escapó de los labios masculinos, y los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon. Ella lo rasguñó suavemente, aturdida de que él no dijera nada. No se apartó de ella. No se volvió sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Kagome contuvo la respiración; entonces inhaló avariciosamente, deleitándose en el aroma crespo de jabón picante y hombre. Él empezó a moverse con ligereza bajo sus uñas, como un gato al que le rascaran la barbilla. ¿Podría ser verdaderamente que él estuviera disfrutando de su tacto?

_¡Oh, podrían los dioses concederme un deseo esta noche: sentir el beso de este hombre! _

Ella deslizó sus palmas amorosamente sobre su espalda y se presionó más cerca de su cuerpo. Sus dedos persiguieron los músculos individuales en sus hombros anchos, resbalando hacia su cintura delgada, entonces volvieron a recorrer ese camino. Su cuerpo se relajó bajo sus manos.

_Cielo, éste es el cielo,_ ella pensó soñadoramente.

-Pareces sumamente contento, Inuyasha- la voz de Houjo interrumpió su fantasía-. Es asombroso lo que una bebida puede hacer en tu ánimo. ¿Dónde ha ido Kagome? ¿No estaba aquí contigo hace sólo un momento?

Las manos de Kagome se detuvieron en la espalda de Inuyasha, que era tan ancha que la escudaba completamente de la vista de Houjo. Ella agachó su cabeza y se sintió repentinamente culpable. Los músculos de Inuyasha se hicieron rígidos bajo sus dedos inmóviles.

-¿No fue fuera para respirar aire fresco?- oyó preguntar a Inuyasha en medio de su aturdimiento.

-¿Ella sola? ¡Por las campanas del infierno, hombre, no debes permitirle ir y vagar fuera sola!- las botas de Houjo brillaron en el suelo de piedra cuando fue en busca de ella.

Inuyasha miró furiosamente alrededor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pava real?- gruñó él.

-Estaba tocándote- dijo simplemente ella.

Inuyasha agarró ambas manos en las suyas y casi aplastó los huesos delicados entre sus dedos.

-Bien, no lo hagas, chica. No hay nada entre tú y yo.

-Te apoyaste hacia atrás- ella protestó-. No parecías tan infeliz.

-¡Pensé que eras una jovencita de la taberna!- dijo Inuyasha, y **pasó una mano furiosa a través de su cabello.**

-¡Oh!- respondió Kagome cabizbaja.

Inuyasha bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja, tomando aliento para hacer sus siguientes palabras audibles por encima del fragor del ruidoso comedor.

-En caso de que no lo recuerdes, es Houjo quien te quiere, y Houjo es claramente la mejor opción. Ve, encuéntralo y tócalo, chica. Déjame a las muchachas de la taberna que entienden a un hombre como yo.

Los ojos de Kagome chispearon peligrosamente cuando retrocedió y caminó a través del cuarto atestado.

…

Él sobreviviría la noche. No podría ser tan malo; después de todo, había vivido después de cosas peores. Inuyasha había sido consciente de Kagome desde el momento en que ella había entrado en el cuarto. Él, de hecho, deliberadamente le había dado la espalda cuando parecía que ella había estado a punto de hablar. De poca cosa había servido, ya que al hacerlo ella lo había tocado, y él había sido incapaz de obligarse a alejarse de la apreciación sensual de sus manos en su espalda. Él le había permitido llegar lejos, pero no era demasiado tarde para salvar la situación.

Ahora se mantuvo estudiadamente de espaldas a Kagome, sirviéndose metódicamente raudales de whisky en un jarro. Bebió como una venganza, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano, deseando que tuviera la habilidad de embotar sus perfectos sentidos de Medio demonio. A menudo, oía el ritmo jadeante de su risa. De vez en cuando, cuando el propietario movía botellas en los estantes, atrapaba un atisbo de su cabello negro en una jarra pulida.

Pero era una maldición, cualquier necio podría ver eso. La había empujado a hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo, así que, ¿cómo podría preocuparlo? Pero no lo estaba, se aseguró, porque era, aparentemente, un hombre sensato entre una raza condenada a ser arrastrada por emociones violentas, imprevisibles, que no eran nada más que lujuria. Deseo, no amor, y nada de eso tenía una condenada cosa que ver con Kagome.

¡Cristo! ¿A quién pensaba que estaba engañando? Inuyasha cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza ante sus propias mentiras.

La vida era un infierno y él era Sísifo, eternamente condenado a empujar una roca de deseo implacable a la cima de una colina, sólo para que la roca rodara de nuevo hacia abajo antes de que alcanzara la cima. Inuyasha nunca había podido tolerar la futileza. Era un hombre de resolver las cosas, y esa noche él vería a Kagome solidificar su compromiso con Houjo y ese sería el fin de su participación.

No podía codiciar a la esposa de su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir que se casara con Houjo, y ese sería el fin de su agonía. Sencillamente no podría vivir con esa batalla que emprendía dentro de sí más tiempo. Si ella estaba libre y soltera, él todavía podía soñar. Si ella estaba seguramente casada, eso lo obligaría a olvidar sus sueños tontos. Con eso resuelto, Inuyasha robó una mirada furtiva por encima de su hombro para ver cómo progresaban las cosas. Sólo Mac, apoyado detrás del mostrador, oyó el silbido sin sustancia de su respiración contenida y notó la rigidez de su mandíbula.

Kagome estaba a mitad del cuarto, su cabeza oscura inclinada hacia atrás y haciendo esas malditamente femeninas cosas a su mejor amigo, que esencialmente no involucraba nada más que seguir siendo lo que ella era: irresistible. Una mirada provocativa, los ojos encendidos vivazmente, un delicioso labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Los dos estaban obviamente en su propio mundo, olvidados de él. La misma situación que la había animado a buscar. Lo enfureció.

Mientras miraba, el mundo que no era Kagome desapareció; ¿para qué existiría el mundo sin Kagome? Él podía oír el susurro de su cabello en la atestada taberna, el suspiro del aire cuando su mano subió hasta el rostro de Houjo. Entonces, de repente, el único sonido que podía oír era la sangre tronando en sus oídos cuando vio sus dedos delgados acariciar la curva de la mejilla de Houjo y demorarse en su mandíbula. Sus entrañas se apretaron dolorosamente y el latido de su corazón inició un áspero _staccato_ de ira.

Magnetizada, la mano de Inuyasha se arrastró sobre su propio rostro. La palma de Kagome apenas tocaba la piel de Houjo; sus dedos siguieron la sombra de barba en la mandíbula de Houjo. Inuyasha deseó fervorosamente haber roto esa mandíbula perfecta una vez o dos cuando habían jugado siendo muchachos.

Profundamente olvidado de la mirada fascinada de Mac, la mano de Inuyasha siguió el mismo modelo en su propio rostro; él imitó su toque. Sus ojos la devoraban con tal intensidad, que ella podría haber huido si se hubiera vuelto a mirarlo. Pero ella no se volvió. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con adoración a su mejor amigo.

Detrás de él un resoplido suave y un silbido agujerearon el aire ardiente.

-Hombre, estás condenadamente mal, y ésa es más verdad de la que encontrarás en otra botella de _rotgut-_ la voz de Mac estrelló la fantasía que Inuyasha, ciertamente, no estaba teniendo-. Es una maldita cosa desear a la esposa de tu mejor amigo, ahora, ¿verdad?- Mac asintió entusiastamente y calentó el asunto-. Yo mismo sentí una cosa parecida por la muchacha de mi propio amigo, oh veamos, habrá sido hace unos diez años.

-Ella no es su esposa-. Los ojos con que Inuyasha observó a Mac no eran los ojos de un hombre sensato. Eran los ojos que los campesinos habían visto antes de volverle hacía tantos años juiciosamente la espalda, los ojos de ámbar fuego de un vikingo Medio demonio que no se detendría ante nada para conseguir lo que quería.

-Bien, ella seguro es su _algo_-. Mac se encogió de hombros sin hacer caso de la advertencia inequívoca en los ojos de Inuyasha, con el aplomo de un hombre que había sobrevivido demasiadas peleas de taberna para preocuparse demasiado por un viajero irritable-. Y tú deseas que ella no lo fuera, eso es malditamente seguro-. Mac quitó la botella vacía y recogió una llena que estaba en la barra. Él la miró con curiosidad-. Ahora... ¿de dónde vino esto?- se preguntó con un ceño-. Och, mi mente se confunde; no recuerdo haber abierto siquiera esta botella, aunque estoy seguro de que han estado bebiéndola- dijo Mac, y la vertió en un jarro vacío. El locuaz tabernero fue hasta el cuarto detrás de la barra y volvió un momento después con un plato de pollo condimentado con coñac-. Por la manera en que estás bebiendo, necesitas comer algo, hombre- aconsejó.

Inuyasha rodó sus ojos. Desgraciadamente, ni todo el whisky en Escocia podría embotar los sentidos de un Medio demonio. Mientras Mac servía a una nueva ronda, Inuyasha descargó el jarro fresco de whisky sobre el pollo con frustración. Había decidido dar un paseo largo cuando Bankotsu se sentó a su lado.

-Parece que Houjo está haciendo algún avance- murmuró Bankotsu sombríamente mientras miraba el pollo-. Mmm... parece jugoso. ¿Qué opinas si te ayudo?

-Tómalo- dijo Inuyasha tensamente-. Aquí tienes una bebida también-. Inuyasha deslizó la botella sobre la barra.

-No gracias, hombre. Tengo la mía-. Bankotsu levantó su jarro.

Una risa ronca, melódica, cayó sobre ellos cuando Kagome y Houjo se les unieron en la barra. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, los ojos de Inuyasha eran oscuros y furiosos cuando miró a Houjo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó Houjo y se acercó al plato de pollo.

-Con permiso- murmuró Inuyasha y se alejó de ellos, ignorando a Kagome completamente.

Sin una mirada hacia atrás, dejó la taberna y se fundió en la noche de Durrkesh.

…

Era casi el alba cuando Inuyasha volvió al _"Black Boot"._ Subiendo los escalones fatigadamente, dio el último paso y se heló cuando un sonido inesperado alcanzó sus oídos. Se asomó en la galería, observando las puertas una por una.

Oyó el sonido de nuevo: un gimoteo, seguido por un gemido más profundo, ronco.

¿Kagome? ¿Con Houjo?

Se movió rápida y silenciosamente por el corredor e hizo una pausa fuera del cuarto de Houjo. Escuchó intensamente y lo oyó una tercera vez: un suspiro ronco y una boqueada de aire contenido, y cada sonido se rasgó a través de sus entrañas como una hoja de doble filo. La rabia se derramó sobre él y todo lo que dentro de él era negro e intentaba suprimir revivió. Se sentía deslizarse sobre el terreno traicionero de la furia que había sentido primero hacía quince años, observando Sengoku arrasada. Algo más poderoso, que ningún hombre podría soportar, tomaba forma dentro de sus venas y lo dotaba de una fuerza inexpresable y la capacidad inconcebible de sentir el derramamiento de sangre... un antiguo monstruo vikingo con ojos fríos.

Inuyasha puso su frente contra la madera fresca de la puerta de Houjo y respiró en boqueadas cuidadosamente moderadas, mientras se esforzaba en dominar su reacción violenta. Su lenta respiración regulada no se parecía en nada a los ruidos desenfrenados que salían del otro lado de la puerta. ¡Cristo él la había animado a casarse con Houjo, no a acostarse con él!

Un gruñido feraz escapó de sus labios.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, su mano encontró el tirador de la puerta y lo volvió, sólo para encontrarse con el desafío de una cerradura. Por un momento se inmovilizó, aturdido por la barrera. Una barrera entre él y Kagome, una cerradura que le dijo que ella había escogido. ¡Quizá él la había empujado, pero ella podría haber tardado un poco más en escoger! Un año o dos... ¡o quizás el resto de su vida!

Sí, ella había hecho su opción claramente; ¿entonces qué derecho tenía él para considerar de todas maneras estrellar la puerta y convertirla en diminutas piezas de madera y seleccionar el fragmento más mortal para clavarlo en el corazón de su mejor amigo? ¿Qué derecho tenía él para hacer algo, más que recorrer su camino por el corredor oscuro a su propio infierno personal, donde el diablo lo esperaba ciertamente con una roca completamente nueva para empujar a la cima de la colina: la piedra obstinada del dolor?

Se despedazó en el debate interior un momento tenso, que sólo acabó cuando la bestia dentro de él dominó su cabeza, extendió sus garras, y estrelló la puerta de Houjo.

La respiración de Inuyasha chirriaba en jadeos penosos. Él se encorvó en la entrada y miró con atención el cuarto débilmente iluminado, preguntándose por qué nadie había brincado, sobresaltado, de la cama.

- Inuyasha… - la palabra perforó débilmente la penumbra.

Inuyasha, desconcertado, se metió calladamente en el cuarto, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lecho bajo. Houjo estaba enredado entre las sábanas empapadas, enrolladas en una solitaria pelota. El vómito manchaba las tablas rayadas del piso. Una vasija de hojalata había sido aplastada y abandonada, un cántaro cerámico estaba quebrado al lado de ella, y la ventana permanecía abierta al aire frío de la noche.

Repentinamente, Houjo se movió agitada y violentamente y vomitó en la cama, doblándose sobre sí mismo. Inuyasha se apresuró a sostenerlo antes de que se desplomara hacia el piso. Sujetando a su amigo en sus brazos, se quedó con la boca abierta, desconcertado, hasta que vio una espuma delgada de vómito en los labios de Houjo.

-Ve...ven...veneno- Houjo dijo jadeando-. Ayúda... me.

-¡No!- Inuyasha respiró-. Maldita sea- dijo, poniendo en la cama la cabeza de Houjo mientras gritaba a voz en cuello por ayuda.


	11. El mejor besador

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-¿Quién envenenaría a Houjo?- dijo Myouga intrigado-. A nadie le cae mal Houjo. Es la quintaesencia del laird y el caballero.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

-¿Él estará bien?- preguntó Kaede, retorciendo las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- una Kagome de ojos somnolientos apareció en el portal-. Santo Cielo- exclamó, atisbando las astillas dentadas de la puerta-. ¿Qué sucedió aquí dentro?

-¿Cómo te sientes, muchacha? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Kagome se retiró sorprendida.

-Kaede, estoy bien. ¿Podrías dejar de toquetearme? Oí la conmoción y eso me asustó, eso es todo-. Cuando Houjo gimió, Kagome se quedó sin aliento-. ¿Qué está mal con Houjo?- Tardíamente ella notó el desarreglo del cuarto y el hedor de enfermedad aferrado a la ropa de cama y las cortinas.

-Ve a traer a un médico, Myouga- dijo Inuyasha.

-El barbero está más cerca- musitó Myouga.

-Ningún barbero- masculló Inuyasha. Él se volvió hacia Kagome-. ¿Estás bien, muchacha?- cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, él emitió un suspiro aliviado-. Encuentra a Bankotsu- instruyó a Kaede.

Los ojos de Kaede se ampliaron al comprender, y ella voló del cuarto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Kagome preguntó sobresaltada.

Inuyasha colocó una tela húmeda sobre la frente de Houjo.

-Sospecho que es veneno-. Él no le dijo que estaba seguro; los recientes contenidos del estómago de Houjo se extendían por el aire, y para un Medio demonio el hedor del veneno era obvio-. Creo que él estará bien. Si es lo que pienso que es, entonces estaría muerto a estas alturas si la dosis hubiera sido suficientemente fuerte. Ha debido estar diluido en cierta forma.

-¿Quién envenenaría a Houjo? A todo el mundo le gusta Houjo.

-Lo sé, muchacha.

-¡Bankotsu está enfermo! ¡Alguien venga a ayudarme! ¡No lo puedo sostener!

Inuyasha miró hacia la galería, luego de nuevo a Houjo, claramente indeciso.

-Ve con Kaede, muchacha. No lo puedo dejar- él dijo a través de sus dientes. Algunos le podrían considerar paranoico, pero si sus sospechas eran correctas, entonces se suponía que debería estar yaciendo sobre un montón de su propio vómito, agotado.

Una Kagome de cara cenicienta accedió rápidamente.

Mascullando de nuevo una maldición, Inuyasha empapó la frente de Houjo y se sentó otra vez a esperar al médico.

…

El médico llegó, llevando dos carteras grandes y elegantes gotas de lluvia enmarañando las tramas de pelo que coronaban su calva. Después de interrogar a casi todo el mundo adentro la posada, hizo la concesión de inspeccionar a los pacientes. Moviéndose con asombrosa gracia para un hombre tan rotundo, se paseó a lo largo y a lo ancho de la habitación, garabateando notas en un libro diminuto. Después de mirar con atención sus ojos, inspeccionar sus lenguas y picar sus abdómenes hinchados, volvió a las páginas de su diminuto librito.

-Déles bebida de cebada estofada con higos, cariño, y regaliz- instruyó después de varios instantes de volver las páginas en un silencio bien pensado-. Nada más, entiende, pues no será asimilado. El estómago es un caldero en el cual la comida es hervida a fuego lento. Mientras sus humores no tengan balance, ninguna cosa puede ser cocinada, y cualquier cosa con sustancia regresará arriba -el médico les informó-. Sólo los líquidos.

-¿Estarán bien?- Kagome preguntó inquietamente. Habían movido a los dos hombres a un cuarto limpio anexado al de Kaede para que fuera más fácil atenderlos.

El médico arrugó la frente, provocando que su papada tuviera arrugas tan lúgubres como las que plegaban su frente.

-Opino que están fuera de peligro. Ninguno de ellos parece haber consumido lo suficiente como para matarlo, pero sospecho que estarán débiles durante algún tiempo. Si teme que traten de levantarse, diluya esto en agua: es mandrágora-. Él ofreció una bolsita pequeña-. Remoje telas en eso y colóquelas encima de sus caras-. El médico compuso una postura profesional, golpeando ligeramente su pluma contra el libro-. Usted debe tener la certeza de cubrir totalmente las ventanas de sus narices y bocas por varios minutos. A medida que inspiran, los vapores penetrarán en el cuerpo y los mantendrán adormecidos. Los espíritus se recuperan más rápido si los humores se mantienen ecuánimes. Verán, hay cuatro humores y tres espíritus… ah, pero perdónenme, estoy seguro de que no tienen deseos de oír todo esto. Solamente quien estudie con el celo de un médico podría encontrar tales hechos fascinantes-. Él hizo crujir su cuadernillo cerrado-. Hagan como les he dicho y tendrán una recuperación completa.

-¿Ningún sangrado?- Myouga parpadeó.

El médico bufó.

-Mande a llamar a un barbero si usted tiene un enemigo que tiene deseos de asesinar. Mande a llamar a un médico si usted tiene un paciente enfermo que tiene el deseo de reanimar.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza vehemente y se levantó para escoltar al médico fuera.

-Oh, Houjo- Dijo Kagome, y suspiró, colocando una mano en su frente húmeda y pegajosa. Ella alisó continuamente sus mantas, haciendo pliegues y acomodándolas alrededor de su cuerpo febril.

Permaneciendo en pie detrás de Kagome en un lado de la cama de Houjo, Kaede observó a Myouga, que estaba al otro lado del cuarto, aplicando telas frescas sobre la frente de Bankotsu. _Ella escogerá a Houjo, ¿no te lo dije?_ Ella articuló silenciosamente.

Myouga solamente levantó una ceja y puso sus ojos en blanco.

…

Cuando Inuyasha inspeccionó a los hombres la siguiente mañana, su condición había mejorado; sin embargo, estaban todavía sedados, y no en condiciones de viajar.

Kaede insistió en adquirir las mercancías por la que los hombres originalmente habían ido, así que Inuyasha a regañadientes acordó escoltar a Kagome a la feria. Una vez allí, él se apresuró a través de los puestos en un paso precipitado, a pesar de sus protestas. Cuando una manta de niebla bajó rodando de las montañas y enfundó a Durrkesh por la tarde, un Inuyasha aliviado informó a Kagome que era tiempo de regresar a la posada.

La niebla siempre ponía a Inuyasha inquieto, lo cual resultaba ser inconveniente, ya que Escocia era un área muy neblinosa. Ésta no era una niebla normal, sin embargo; esa era una gruesa, húmeda capa de densas nubes blancas que demoraban en la tierra y formaba remolinos alrededor de sus pies a medida que caminaban. Cuando dejaron el mercado, él apenas podría ver cara de Kagome a unos pocos pies de él.

-¡Me encanta esto!- Kagome exclamó, moviendo sus brazos a través de las guedejas de niebla, esparciéndolas con su movimiento-. La niebla siempre me ha parecido tan romántica.

-Solías pensar que Bertie en los establos deletreando tu nombre en abono de caballo era romántico- recordó él secamente.

-Todavía lo hago- dijo ella indignada-. Él aprendió las letras con el propósito expreso de escribir mi nombre. Pienso que eso es muy romántico.

Las cejas de Inuyasha estaban fruncidas cuando ella lo miró con atención a través de la niebla espesa.

-Obviamente nunca has tenido que librar una batalla entre estas porquerías- él dijo irritado. La niebla le recordaba Sengoku y elecciones irrevocables-. Es condenadamente duro matar a un hombre cuando no puedes ver dónde cortas con tu espada.

Kagome se detuvo abruptamente.

-Nuestras vidas son enormemente diferentes, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, repentinamente seria-. Has matado a muchos hombres, ¿verdad, Inuyasha Hanyou?

-Tú deberías saberlo- él contestó tersamente-. Me viste hacerlo.

Kagome se mordió el labio y lo estudió.

-Los Araña habrían matado a mi familia ese día, Inuyasha. Tú nos protegiste. Si un hombre debe matar para proteger a su clan, no hay pecado en eso.

Ojalá que él pudiera absolverse a sí mismo con tal generosidad, pensó. Ella todavía no tenía idea de que el ataque de los Araña no había sido dirigido a su familia. Habían ido a Shikon ese día nebuloso hacía tanto tiempo sólo porque habían oído que un Medio demonio podría estar viviendo allí. Ella no había sabido eso entonces, y aparentemente Takato Higurashi nunca había revelado su secreto.

-¿Por qué te fuiste esa noche, Inuyasha?- Kagome preguntó cuidadosamente.

- Me fui porque era hora- dijo él a duras penas, empujando una mano a través de su pelo-. Había aprendido a todo lo que tu padre me podía enseñar, y era hora de seguir adelante. Ya no había nada que me atara a Shikon.

Kagome suspiró.

-Bien, deberías saber que ninguno de nosotros alguna vez te culpó, a pesar de que supimos que tú te culpaste a ti mismo. Aun el querido Takeda juró hasta el final que tú fuiste el guerrero más noble que alguna vez había encontrado-. Los ojos de Kagome se empañaron-. Lo enterramos bajo el manzano, justamente como él había pedido- ella agregó, en su mayor parte para sí misma-. Voy hacia allá cuando el brezo florece. Él amaba el brezo blanco.

Inuyasha se detuvo, sobresaltado.

-¿Sepultado? ¿Takeda? ¿Qué?

-Takeda. Él deseaba ser sepultado bajo el manzano. Solíamos jugar allí, ¿recuerdas?

Los dedos de él se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

-¿Cuándo murió Takeda? Pensé que él estaba con tu hermano Hugh en las Highlands.

- No. Takeda murió poco después de que tú te fueras... Casi siete años atrás.

-Él estaba apenas herido cuando los Araña atacaron- Inuyasha insistió-. ¡Incluso tu padre dijo que él se recuperaría fácilmente!

-Contrajo una infección, luego una complicación pulmonar- contestó ella, perpleja por su reacción-. La fiebre nunca menguó. Él no sufrió por mucho tiempo, Inuyasha. Y algunas de sus últimas palabras fueron sobre ti. Él juró que tú derrotaste a los Araña sin ayuda y mascullaste alguna tontería acerca de que tú eras… ¿qué cosa? Un guerrero de Odín que podía cambiar de forma, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, Takeda siempre fue fantasioso - ella agregó con una sonrisa débil.

Inuyasha clavó sus ojos en ella a través de la niebla.

-¿Qué ocurriría si fuera así?

-¿Q-Qué?- Kagome tartamudeó, confundida por la intensidad con la cual él la estudiaba. Cuando él dio un paso hacia ella, la muchacha retrocedió ligeramente, acercándose a la pared de piedra que circundaba la iglesia a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué ocurriría si las criaturas como esa realmente existieran, Kagome?- preguntó él, sus ojos ámbar brillando intensamente. Él sabía que no debería pisar territorio tan peligroso, pero allí había una oportunidad de averiguar sus sentimientos sin revelarse a sí mismo.

-¿Como qué?

-¿Qué ocurriría si no fuera una fantasía?- presionó-. ¿Qué ocurriría si realmente hubiera un hombre que pudiera hacer las cosas de las que Takeda hablaba? Hombres que fueran en parte bestias míticas dotadas de habilidades especiales, expertos en el arte de la guerra, casi invencibles. ¿Qué pensarías tú de tal hombre?

Kagome le estudió fijamente.

-Qué pregunta tan extraña. ¿Crees tú que esos guerreros existen, Inuyasha Hanyou?

-Difícilmente- él dijo estranguladamente-. Creo en lo que puedo ver, puedo tocar y sujetar en mi mano. La leyenda de los Medio demonios no es otra cosa más que un cuento tonto contado para amedrentar a los niños traviesos para que se porten bien.

-¿Entonces por qué me preguntas tú lo que pensaría si existiesen?- insistió ella.

-Fue simplemente una pregunta hipotética. Solamente hacía conversación, y fue una conversación estúpida. ¡Por la lanza de Odín, muchacha, nadie cree en Medio demonios!- él reanudó la caminata, gesticulando con un semblante ceñudo e impaciente para que ella continuara.

Caminaron algunas yardas en silencio. Entonces, sin preámbulos, Inuyasha dijo:

-¿Es Bankotsu un buen besador?

-¿Qué?- Kagome casi se cayó sobre sus propios pies.

-Bankotsu, pava real. ¿Él besa bien?- Inuyasha repitió irritado.

Kagome luchó en contra el deseo de resplandecer de deleite. Ella arrastró las palabras pensativamente:

-Pues bien, no he tenido mucha experiencia, pero sinceramente tendría que decir que su beso fue el mejor que alguna vez me han dado.

Inuyasha instantáneamente la sujetó, atrapándola contra él, entre su cuerpo duro y la pared de piedra. Él le inclinó a ella cabeza hacia atrás con una mano implacable bajo su barbilla. Por los santos, ¿cómo podía moverse el hombre tan rápidamente? Y qué deliciosamente lo hacía.

-Déjame ayudarte a ponerlo en perspectiva, muchacha. Pero no pienses ni por un minuto que esto significa algo. Yo simplemente trato de ayudarte a entender que hay mejores hombres allí afuera. Piensa en esto como una lección, nada más. Me repugnaría verte casarte con Tai simplemente porque pensaste que él era el que mejor besaba, cuando una percepción tan equivocada puede ser remediada con facilidad.

Kagome levantó su mano hacia los labios de él, interceptando el beso con que la amenazaba.

-No necesito una lección, Inuyasha. Puedo comprender mi propia mente. Odio el pensamiento de colocarte en esta obligación, sufriendo en mi beneficio.

-Estoy dispuesto a sufrir un poco. Considéralo un favor, dado que fuimos una vez amigos de la infancia-. Asió su mano en la de él y tiró de ella fuera de sus labios.

-Tú no fuiste nunca mi amigo- ella le recordó dulcemente-. Me alejabas constantemente.

-No el primer año.

-Pensaba que no recordabas nada acerca de mí o tu época en Shikon. ¿No es eso lo que me has dicho? Y no necesito más favores de ti, Inuyasha Taisho. Además, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro de que tu beso será mejor? El de Bankotsu me quitó la respiración. Apenas podía sostenerme cuando terminó- ella mintió desvergonzadamente-. ¿Qué ocurre si tú me besas y no es tan bueno como el beso de Bankotsu? ¿Entonces qué razón tendría para no casarme con él?-. Habiendo tirado el guantelete, Kagome se sintió tan pagada de sí misma como un gato, mientras esperaba el beso impresionante que ella sabía seguiría.

Con expresión furiosa, él reclamó su boca con la suya.

Y el **terremoto** empezó bajo los dedos de sus pies. Inuyasha gimió contra sus labios cuando la sensación lo despojó de su débil dominio de sí mismo.

Kagome suspiró y abrió los labios.

Estaba siendo besada por Inuyasha Hanyou, y era todo lo que recordaba.

El beso que habían compartido hacía tanto tiempo en los establos le había parecido una experiencia mística, y al pasar los años se había preguntado si lo había glorificado en su mente, solamente imaginando que había estremecido su mundo entero. Pero su memoria había sido precisa. Su cuerpo cobró vida, sus labios cosquillearon, sus pezones se endurecieron. Ella deseó cada pulgada del cuerpo masculino, en todos los aspectos posibles. Encima de ella, bajo ella, al lado de ella, detrás de ella. Duro, musculoso, exigente, sabía que era lo suficientemente hombre para saciar el hambre interminable que sentía por él.

Ella enroscó sus dedos en su pelo y lo besó a su vez, luego perdió el aliento por completo cuando él hizo más hondo el beso. Una mano viril se ahuecó en su mandíbula; la otra se deslizó hacia abajo del arco de su columna vertebral, ahuecándose en sus caderas, moldeando su cuerpo apretadamente contra el de él. Todo pensamiento cesó a medida que Kagome se abandonaba a lo que por mucho tiempo había sido su fantasía máxima: tocar a Inuyasha Taisho como una mujer, como su mujer. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas, empujando contra su vestido y repentinamente sus propias manos estaban sobre el _kilt_ de él, rasgando su _sporran_ para pasarlas debajo. Ella encontró su virilidad gruesa y descaradamente apresó su dureza a través de la tela de su _plaid_. Sintió su cuerpo endurecerse contra el de ella, y el gemido de deseo que escapó de él fue el sonido más dulce que Kagome alguna vez había oído.

Algo brotó violentamente entre ellos, y allí, en la bruma y la niebla espesa de Durrkesh, ella se sintió tan consumida por la necesidad de unirse a su hombre que ya no le importó que estuvieran de pie en una calle pública. Inuyasha la deseaba, quería hacer el amor con ella; el cuerpo masculino se lo demostraba claramente. Se arqueó contra él, alentadora, suplicante. El beso no solamente la había dejado jadeante, sino que había agotado sus últimos suministros flacos de lucidez.

Él atrapó su mano curiosa y la inmovilizó contra la pared por encima de su cabeza. Sólo cuando había asegurado ambas manos, él cambió el _tempo_ del beso, convirtiéndolo en un parpadeo inspirador, alegre de su lengua, probando, luego retirándose, hasta que ella se quedaba sin aliento pidiendo más. Él pasó, rozándola, la longitud de su cuerpo contra el de ella con el mismo ritmo lento, provocador.

Él arrancó sus labios de los de ella con lentitud intolerable, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirando delicadamente. Luego, con un último lametazo apetitoso de su lengua, se echó para atrás.

-¿Entonces qué piensas tú? ¿Bankotsu puede compararse a esto?- preguntó roncamente, mirando sus pechos fijamente. Únicamente cuando él verificó que no se levantaban y caían por un momento largo, tuvo la certeza de que había logrado, besándola, dejarla sin respiración, y entonces aumentó la intensidad de su mirada.

Kagome se contoneó mientras luchaba porque sus rodillas, simplemente, no cedieran bajo ella. Clavó los ojos en él inexpresivamente. ¿Palabras? ¿Él pensaba que ella podría formar palabras después de eso? ¿Creía que ella podía pensar?

La mirada fija de Inuyasha registró su cara, y Kagome vio un gesto de presumida satisfacción que se elevó en sus ojos brillantes. El indicio más débil de una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras ella no contestaba pero resistía su contemplación, los labios hinchados, sus ojos redondos.

-Respira, pava real. Puedes respirar ahora.

Inmóvil, ella se quedó mirándolo con la mirada vacía. Valientemente, aspiró una gran, sibilante bocanada de aire.

-Hmmph- fue todo lo que dijo mientras él tomaba su mano y jalaba de ella hacia adelante. Ella trotó al lado de él sobre piernas parecidas a la goma, ocasionalmente robando un vistazo a la expresión soberanamente masculina de satisfacción en su cara.

Inuyasha no dijo otra palabra durante su camino de regreso a la posada. Eso fue excelente para Kagome; no estaba segura de haber podido forjar una frase completa aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Brevemente se preguntó quién, o si alguno de ellos, había ganado esa escaramuza. Concluyó débilmente que ella lo había hecho. Él no había salido ileso por su encuentro, y ella había obtenido el beso que deseaba ardientemente.

Cuando llegaron al _Black Boot_, Myouga informó a la pareja extrañamente taciturna que los hombres, aunque todavía muy débiles, estaban impacientes por salir de la posada. Analizando todos los riesgos, Myouga había concordado que era el curso de acción más sabio. Él había obtenido un carro para este propósito, y regresarían a Shikon a la primera luz.


	12. Persistente

**CAPÍTULO 12 **

-Cuéntame una historia, Kagome- demandó Souta, caminando sin rumbo dentro del solar-. Me molestó echarlas de menos a ti y a mamá mientras estaban fuera-. El niñito se encaramó a gatas sobre el banco largo de madera junto a ella y se anidó en sus brazos.

Kagome apartó su pelo hacia atrás de su frente y dejó caer un beso en él.

-¿Qué será, mi dulce Souta¿Dragones¿Hadas¿_Selkies_?

-Cuéntame sobre los Medio demonios- él dijo decididamente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Los Medio demonios- Souta dijo pacientemente-. Tú sabes, los guerreros que tienen parte demoníaca en su sangre.

Kagome bufó delicadamente.

-¿Qué hay con los niños y sus batallas? Mis hermanos adoraban ese cuento de hadas.

-Esto no un cuento de hadas, es verdadero- le informó Souta-. Mamá me dijo que todavía rondan las Tierras de demonios.

-Tonterías- dijo Kagome-. Te contaré un cuento apropiado para un jovencito.

-No quiero un cuento apropiado. Quiero una historia con caballeros y héroes y cruzadas. Y Medio demonios.

-Oh, caramba, estás creciendo¿verdad?- dijo Kagome burlonamente, desordenando su pelo.

-Claro que lo estoy- Souta dijo indignado.

-Nada de Medio demonios. Te contaré, en lugar de eso, sobre el niño y las ortigas.

-¿Ésta es otra de tus historias con moraleja?- Souta se quejó.

Kagome inhaló por la nariz.

-No hay nada malo con las historias con moraleja.

-Bien. Cuéntame sobre las estúpidas ortigas.

Él dejó caer pesadamente su barbilla en su puño y echó chispas por los ojos.

Kagome se rió de su expresión tétrica.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Souta. Te contaré una historia con moraleja y luego tú puedes salir a buscar a Inuyasha y preguntarle a él si puede contarte una historia con tus valientes guerreros. Estoy segura de que él las conoce. Es el hombre más valiente que alguna vez he encontrado- Kagome agregó con un suspiro-. Aquí vamos. Presta atención: había un muchacho pequeño que estaba atravesando el bosque y descubrió una parcela de ortigas. Fascinado por el racimo insólito, él trató de extraerlo a la fuerza, así podría llevárselo a casa y podría mostrárselo a su mamá. La planta le picó dolorosamente, y él corrió a toda prisa a casa, sus dedos picando. _'¡Apenas toqué eso, Mamá!'_ el muchacho lloriqueó. _'Eso es exactamente por lo que te picó',_ su mamá contestó. _'La próxima vez que tú toques una ortiga, agárrala tiernamente, y será suave como seda en tu mano y no te lastimará en lo más mínimo'-_ Kagome hizo una pausa significativamente.

-¿Eso es todo?- Souta demandó, indignado-. ¡Esa no fue una historia¡Me engañaste!

Kagome se mordió los labios para no reír; él parecía un pequeño cachorro de oso ofendido. Estaba cansada del viaje y sus habilidades de narrativa estaban un poco débiles por el momento, pero había una lección útil en la historia. Además, la mayor parte de su mente estaba ocupada con pensamientos del beso increíble que había recibido el día anterior. Requería cada parte de su débil autocontrol abstenerse de retroceder para encontrar a Inuyasha ella misma, anidarse en su regazo y dulcemente mendigarle un cuento para la hora de irse a la cama. O, más exactamente, pedirle justamente por la hora de irse a la cama

-Dime lo que significa, Souta- instó Kagome.

Souta guardó silencio un momento, como si considerara cuidadosamente la fábula. Su frente estaba arrugada por la concentración, y Kagome esperó pacientemente. De todos los niños, Souta era el más listo en encontrar la moraleja.

-¡Lo tengo!- él exclamó-. No debería vacilar. Debería agarrar las cosas atrevidamente. Si tú estás indeciso, entonces las cosas te pueden picar.

Kagome aconsejó:

-Cualquier cosa que hagas, Souta, hazlo con todas tus fuerzas.

-Como aprender a montar- él concluyó.

-Sí. Y amando a tu mamá y trabajando con los caballos y estudiando las lecciones que te doy. Si tú no haces las cosas con todo tu poder, entonces puedes terminar por ser lastimado por las cosas que pruebas a medias.

Souta dio un bufido de descontento.

-Bien, no es sobre los Medio demonios, pero adivino que está bien, viniendo de una chica.

Kagome hizo un exasperado sonido y abrazó a Souta estrechamente, sin prestar atención de sus retorcimientos impacientes.

-No estoy perdiéndote ya¿verdad, Souta?- se preguntó cuando el niño se fue a todo correr del solar en busca de Inuyasha-. ¿Cuántos chicos han crecido junto a mí?- murmuró tristemente.

…

Kagome preguntó por Houjo y Bankotsu antes de la cena. Los dos hombres dormían profundamente, agotados por el viaje de regreso a Shikon. Ella no había visto a Inuyasha desde su regreso; presionó un beso tierno en la frente de Houjo e hizo pliegues en las mantas bajo su barbilla.

Mientras dejaba sus cámaras, su mente se deslizó hacia el pasado, al verano en que había tenido casi dieciséis años, el verano en que Inuyasha dejara Shikon.

Nada en su vida había preparado a Kagome para una batalla tan horripilante. Ni la muerte ni la brutalidad habían visitado su vida protegida antes, excepto el día en que habían llegado abalanzándose en grandes caballos de batalla negros, usando los colores de los Araña.

En el momento en que los guardias habían hecho sonar las alarmas, su padre la había encerrado tras una barricada en su dormitorio. Kagome observó la masacre sangrienta desarrollándose bajo su ventana con ojos incrédulos. Se vio acosada por la impotencia, frustrada por su incapacidad para combatir al lado de sus hermanos. Pero sabía que aunque estuviera libre de su confinamiento, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener una espada. ¿Qué pérdida ella, una simple muchacha, podía esperar infligir entre guerreros despiadados como los Araña?

La vista de tanta sangre la aterrorizó. Cuando un artero Araña gateó por detrás de Takeda, tomándolo desprevenido, ella gritó y golpeó sus puños contra la ventana, pero el ruido escaso que lograra hacer no podía competir con el estrépito ronco de la batalla. El Araña corpulento aplastó a su hermano en el suelo con el filo de su hacha de combate.

Kagome se aplastó contra el cristal, dando histéricamente arañazos contra el vidrio con sus uñas, como si pudiera abrirse paso y arrebatarlo del peligro. Un suspiro trémulo de profundo alivio explotó en sus pulmones cuando Inuyasha irrumpió en el combate, despachando al gruñón Araña antes de que Takeda sufriera otro golpe brutal. Mientras ella observaba a su hermano herido luchando por avanzar a rastras sobre sus rodillas, algo profundo dentro de ella se alteró tan velozmente que apenas se dio cuenta: la sangre ya no horrorizó a Kagome, no; deseó ver hasta la última gota de sangre Araña derramada en el suelo de Shikon. Cuando un Inuyasha rugiente procedió a asesinar a cada Araña en un radio de cincuenta yardas, le pareció a ella algo de una belleza terrible. Nunca había visto a un hombre moverse con esa velocidad increíble y esa gracia letal, combatiendo para proteger todo lo que amaba.

Después de la batalla, Kagome se perdió dentro del desorden mientras su familia se preocupaba por Takeda, cuidaba de los heridos y enterraba a los muertos. Sintiéndose horriblemente joven y vulnerable, esperó en la terraza a que Inuyasha respondiera su nota, sólo para atisbarlo acarreando sus líos hacia el establo.

Se quedó aturdida. Él no podía irse. ¡No ahora! No cuando ella estaba tan confundida y asustada por todo lo que había sucedido. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Kagome corrió hacia los establos tan velozmente como le permitieron sus pies. Pero Inuyasha fue obstinado; le había ofrecido un adiós helado y se había vuelto para irse. Su incapacidad para confortarla fue el último desaire que podía soportar, por lo que ella se precipitó a sus brazos, demandando con su cuerpo que él la abrigara y la mantuviera segura.

El beso que comenzó siendo una inocente presión de labios velozmente se convirtió en la confirmación de sus sueños más secretos: Inuyasha Hanyou era el hombre con quien ella se casaría.

Pero mientras su corazón se llenaba de júbilo, él se había apartado de ella y se había vuelto abruptamente hacia su caballo, como si su beso no hubiera significado nada para él. Kagome se sintió avergonzada y desconcertada por su rechazo, y la intensidad atemorizante de tantas emociones nuevas la llenó de desesperación.

-¡Tú no puedes irte¡No después de esto!- ella sollozó.

-Debo irme- gruñó él, y entonces se limpió la boca furiosamente-; ¡nunca debería haber ocurrido!

-¡Pero ocurrió¿Y qué ocurrirá si no regresas, Inuyasha¿Qué ocurre si nunca te veo otra vez?

-Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo- él dijo ferozmente-. Tú no tienes siquiera dieciséis. Encontrarás un esposo. Tendrás un futuro brillante.

-¡Ya he encontrado a mi esposo!- Kagome sollozó-. ¡Tú me besaste!

-¡Un beso no es un compromiso de matrimonio!- gruñó él-. Y fue un error. Nunca lo debería haber hecho, pero te lanzaste sobre mí. ¿Qué más esperabas que hiciera?

-¿T-tú no querías bes-besarme?- sus ojos se ensombrecieron de dolor.

-Soy un hombre, Kagome. ¡Cuando una mujer se lanza sobre mí, soy tan humano como cualquiera!

-¿Quieres decir que no lo sentiste también?- ella se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Sentir qué?- bufó-. ¿La lujuria? Por supuesto. Eres una bonita muchacha.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿Podía estar tan equivocada¿Verdaderamente podía estar sólo en su mente?

-No, digo si no sentiste que el mundo era un lugar perfecto y… y quiero decir... nosotros…- se detuvo completamente, sintiéndose como una absoluta estúpida.

-Olvídate de mí, Kagome Higurashi. Crece, cásate con un rico apuesto, y olvídate de mí- dijo Inuyasha glacialmente. Con un movimiento veloz, se impulsó hasta el lomo del caballo y salió rápidamente de los establos.

-¡No me dejes, Inuyasha Hanyou¡No me dejes así¡Te amo!

Pero él se marchó como si ella no hubiera hablado. Kagome sabía que había oído cada palabra, aunque después deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. No sólo había ofrecido su cuerpo a un hombre que no la quería, sino que había ofrecido su corazón después, y él se había ido.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Era un recuerdo amargo, pero el dolor había disminuido un poco desde lo de Durrkesh. Ella ya no creía haber estado equivocada acerca de cómo los había afectado el beso, puesto que en Durrkesh había sucedido otra vez y ella había visto en los ojos masculinos, con sus certeros sentidos de mujer, que él lo había sentido también.

Ahora todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era conseguir que lo admitiera.

…

Después de buscarlo cerca de una hora, Kagome encontró a Inuyasha en la armería. Él estaba parado cerca de una mesa baja de madera, examinando varias espadas, pero ella podía percibir que había sentido su presencia por la rigidez súbita de su espalda.

-Cuando tenía diecisiete años, estaba cerca de Edimburgo- Kagome informó a su espalda rígida-. Creí haberte visto mientras visitaba a los Hammonds.

- Sí- contestó Inuyasha, inspeccionando atentamente un escudo martillado.

-¡Fuiste tú¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Kagome-. Estabas parado cerca de la casa del guarda. Tú me vigilabas y parecías… infeliz.

-Sí- él admitió apretadamente.

Kagome contempló la espalda amplia de Inuyasha un momento, indecisa de cómo vocalizar sus sentimientos. Podría haberla ayudado inmensamente si pudiera entenderse a sí misma y lo que deseaba decir, pero no podía. No habría tenido importancia de cualquier manera, porque él se volvió y pasó rozándola con una expresión fría que la retaba a humillarse a sí misma siguiéndolo. Ella no lo hizo.

…

Lo encontró más tarde, en la cocina, introduciendo unos terrones de azúcar en su bolsillo.

-Para _Occam_- él dijo defensivamente.

Kagome continuó la conversación donde, en su mente, recientemente había acabado:

-Una noche fui a la fiesta de Ayumi: estabas en las sombras¿verdad? El otoño que cumplí dieciocho.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente. Ella le había encontrado a pesar de todo otra vez. La muchacha parecía tener una forma de saber dónde estaba él, cuándo, y si estaba solo. La miró con resignación.

-Sí- él contestó llanamente-. Ese fue el otoño en que te convertiste en mujer, Kagome. Tú traías puesto un vestido de terciopelo de color rubí. Tu pelo estaba rizado y caía como una cascada sobre tus hombros. Tus hermanos estaban tan orgullosos de ti. Quedé aturdido.

-Cuando ese bribón de Kyokotsu... tú sabes, descubrí más tarde que estaba casado... me sacó y me besó, oí un alboroto terrible en los arbustos. Él dijo que probablemente era un animal feroz.

-Y luego te dijo qué tan agradecida deberías estar por haberlo tenido a tu lado para protegerte¿verdad?- se burló Inuyasha-. Casi maté al bastardo por tocarte.

-Eso no fue divertido. Tuve verdaderamente miedo.

-¿Lo sentiste realmente, Kagome?- Inuyasha la contempló brevemente-. ¿Por quién¿Por el hombre que te sujetaba, o por la bestia en el arbusto?

Kagome encontró su mirada y se lamió los labios, repentinamente secos.

-No por la bestia. Kyokotsu era un sinvergüenza, y si él no hubiera oído esos ruidos, sólo los Santos saben lo que podría haberme hecho. ¡Era tan joven y, Dios mío, tan inocente!

-Sí.

-Houjo me preguntó hoy si quería casarme con él- le anunció, observándolo cuidadosamente.

Inuyasha guardó silencio.

-No lo he besado aún, así no sé si es el que mejor besa. ¿Supones que lo será¿Mejor que tú, digo?

Inuyasha no contestó.

-¿Inuyasha¿Será él mejor besador que tú?

Un trueno bajo llenó el aire.

-Sí, Kagome- Inuyasha suspiró, y se marchó para inspeccionar su caballo.

…

Inuyasha logró eludirla durante casi un día entero. Era tarde en la noche antes de que finalmente lograra interceptarlo mientras él dejaba las cámaras de los hombres enfermos.

-¿Sabes, incluso cuando no estaba segura de que tú estabas realmente allí, aun así me sentía… protegida. Porque tú podrías estar allí.

El indicio de una sonrisa aprobadora curvó los labios masculinos.

-Sí, Kagome.

Kagome se marchó dando media vuelta.

-¿Kagome?

Ella se quedó quieta.

-¿No has besado a Houjo aún?

-No, Inuyasha.

-Oh. Bien, a lo mejor subías para eso, muchacha.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo.

…

-Te vi en el _Royal Bazaar_.- Finalmente Kagome había tenido éxito en obligarse a pensar en todos esos momentos difíciles. Con Houjo y Bankotsu confinados en la cama, había invitado a Inuyasha a que se le uniera a la hora de la cena en el Gran Hall y había quedado asombrada cuando él había consentido sin problemas. Ella estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa larga, mirando fijamente su cara sombríamente apuesta a través de las enredaderas de un candelabro que sostenía docenas de velas delgadas y oscilantes. Habían estado cenando en silencio, roto sólo por el ruido de platos y copas. Las criadas se habían retirado a entregar caldo para los hombres arriba. Tres días habían pasado desde que habían regresado, durante los cuales ella había tratado desesperadamente de recapturar la dulzura que había vislumbrado en Durrkesh, en vano. No había podido alcanzarlo para que se estuviera quieto lo suficiente como para intentar conseguir otro beso.

Nada en su cara se movió. Ni una pestaña osciló.

-Sí- si él le contestaba con una más de esas molestas evasivas podría enfurecerse. Quería saber si el único beso que habían compartido había cimbrado su mundo con la misma fuerza catastrófica que había derribado el de ella.

-Tú me espiabas- lo acusó Kagome, asomándose a través de las candelas con un semblante ceñudo-. No estaba siendo sincera cuando dije que me hizo sentirme segura. Me enojó- mintió.

Inuyasha recogió una copa de peltre con vino, la vació, y cuidadosamente rodó el metal frío entre sus palmas. Kagome miró su movimiento preciso, controlado y odió todas esas acciones deliberadas. Su vida había sido vivida de ese modo: una elección cuidadosa y precisa después de otra, a excepción de cuando estaba cerca de Inuyasha. Ella quería verlo actuar como lo había visto una vez: fuera de control, apasionado. Dejarlo tener un estallido o dos. No quería besos ofrecidos en la excusa débil de salvarla de las equivocaciones. Ella necesitaba saber que podía entrar bajo su piel de la forma en que él penetraba la de ella. Sus manos se apretaron sobre su regazo, arrugando la tela de su vestido entre sus dedos. ¿Qué haría él si ella dejara de tratar de ser cortés y calmada?

Inspiró profundamente.

-¿Por qué continuabas vigilándome¿Por qué te fuiste de Shikon, solamente para seguirme todas esas veces?- demandó con más vehemencia de la que se había propuesto, y sus palabras hicieron eco en las paredes de piedra.

Inuyasha no quitó sus ojos del peltre pulido entre sus palmas.

-Tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien contigo, Kagome- dijo quedamente-. ¿No has besado a Houjo aún?

-¡Tú nunca me dijiste una sola palabra! Tú sólo ibas y me mirabas, y luego te volvías y te marchabas.

-Hice un voto para evitar que te hicieran daño, Kagome. Era natural que comprobara que estuvieras bien cuando estaba cerca. ¿No has besado a Houjo aún?- demandó.

-¿Evitar que me hicieran daño?- su voz se elevó con incredulidad-. ¡Fallaste¡Tú me lastimaste más que cualquier otra cosa en toda mi vida!

-¿No has besado a Houjo aún?- rugió él.

-¡No¡No he besado a Houjo aún!- ella respondió a gritos-. ¿Es eso todo lo que te preocupa? A ti no te importa nada que me lastimes.

La copa sonó con estrépito sobre el piso cuando Inuyasha se levantó. Sus manos cayeron con furia desenfrenada. Los platos volaron de la mesa, el potaje sin tocar se derramó por el cuarto, los trozos de pan rebotaron contra la chimenea. El candelabro estalló en la pared y se clavó entre las piedras. Las blancas candelas jabonosas cayeron como lluvia en el piso. Su conducta violenta no se detuvo hasta que la mesa entre ellos había sido barrida por completo. Él hizo una pausa, jadeando, sus anchas manos extendidas en el borde de la mesa, sus ojos febrilmente brillantes. Kagome clavó los ojos en él, aturdida.

Con un aullido de furia, él embistió sus manos contra el centro de seis pulgadas de roble sólido de la mesa, y la mano de Kagome voló hasta su garganta para ahogar un grito cuando la mesa larga se partió desde el centro. Sus ojos dorados resplandecieron incandescentemente, y ella pudo haber jurado que le pareció verlo ponerse más voluminoso, más amplio y más peligroso. Ciertamente había obtenido la reacción que había estado buscando, y más.

-¡Sé que fallé!- él rugió-. ¡Sé que te lastimé¿Crees que no he tenido que vivir con ese conocimiento?

Entre ellos, la mesa rechinó y se estremeció en un esfuerzo para permanecer entera. La tabla rota se inclinó precariamente. Entonces, con un gemido de derrota, los extremos bajaron bruscamente hacia el centro y chocaron contra el piso.

Kagome parpadeó mientras examinaba los despojos de su comida. Ya no con intención de provocarlo, se levantó atónita por la intensidad de su reacción. ¿Él sabía que la había lastimado¿Y a él le importaba lo suficiente como para ponerse así de colérico por el recuerdo?

-¿Entonces por qué regresaste ahora?- murmuró-. Podrías haber desobedecido a mi _pa_.

-Tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien contigo, Kagome- él murmuró de nuevo a través del mar de destrucción que los separaba.

-Estoy bien, Inuyasha- ella dijo cuidadosamente-. Eso significa que puedes irte ahora- dijo, sin aliento.

Sus palabras no provocaron ninguna respuesta.

¿Cómo podía guardar un hombre tanto dentro de sí, mientras que ella había pensado que era malditamente de piedra? Aún no podía ver su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo si no lo estuviera observando atentamente. La brisa resoplando en la ventana alta no lo molestaba. Nada tocaba a ese hombre. Dios sabía que ella nunca había podido. ¿No había aprendido eso a esas alturas? Ella nunca había logrado alcanzar al Inuyasha real, el que había conocido ese primer verano. ¿Por qué había creído que algo podría haber cambiado¿Porque era una mujer crecida¿Porque tenía los pechos llenos y el pelo brillante y pensaba que lo podía seducir para acercarse, con la debilidad que un hombre siente por una mujer? Y tomando en cuenta que él era tan condenadamente indiferente para con ella¿por qué aún lo quería?

Pero Kagome sabía la respuesta de eso, aun si no entendía de qué forma sucedía. Cuando había sido niña y había volteado su cabeza hacia atrás para ver al chiquillo salvaje alzándose imponente por encima de ella, su corazón había gritado la bienvenida. Había habido un antiguo conocimiento en su pecho de niña que claramente le había dicho que no importaba de qué cosas atroces Inuyasha fuera acusado, ella podía confiar en él con su vida. Sabía que él había sido concebido para pertenecerle a ella.

-¿Por qué no cooperas, simplemente?-. La frustración descascaró las palabras de sus labios; no podía creer que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero una vez que las palabras habían salido, estaba obligada a mantenerlas.

-¿Qué?

-Coopera- lo animó. Tenía la intención de proseguir-. Para ser complaciente.

Inuyasha se quedó con la mirada fija.

-No te puedo complacer marchándome. Tu _pa_...

-No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas- ella dijo quedo.

La muchacha sabía sólo que estaba cansada de querer, y cansada de que le fuera negado. Así que se levantó orgullosamente, moviendo su cuerpo exactamente de la manera en que se sentía siempre que Inuyasha estaba en el mismo cuarto: tentadora, intensa, más viva que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Su lenguaje corporal debía haber demostrado sus intenciones, pues él se puso rígido.

-¿Cómo quieres que coopere, Kagome?- preguntó en una voz lacónica, seca.

Ella se acercó a él, andando con mucho cuidado sobre bandejas quebradas y comida esparcida. Lentamente, como si él fuera un animal salvaje, levantó su mano, con la palma hacia afuera, hacia su pecho. Él clavó los ojos en ella con una mezcla de fascinación y desconfianza mientras la muchacha la colocaba sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. Sintió el calor de él a través de su camisa de lino, sintió el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, sintió el golpeteo poderoso de su corazón bajo la palma de la mano.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lo contempló.

-Si verdaderamente quisieras cooperar- ella mojó sus labios-, bésame.

Fue con una mirada furiosa con la que él la contempló, pero en sus ojos Kagome vislumbró el calor que luchaba por esconder.

-Bésame- ella murmuró, no quitando nunca sus ojos de los de él-. Bésame y luego trata de decirme que tú no lo sientes también.

-Detente- él ordenó roncamente, retrocediendo.

-¡Bésame, Inuyasha¡Y no porque pienses que me estás haciendo un '_favor'_¡Bésame porque quieres! Una vez me dijiste tú no lo habías hecho porque era una niña. Bien, ya no soy una niña, sino una mujer. Otros hombres tienen el deseo de besarme. ¿Por qué no tú?

-No es así, Kagome-. Ambas manos se movieron con frustración entre su pelo.

-¿Entonces qué es¿Por qué lo hacen Houjo y Bankotsu y cada uno de los hombres que alguna vez me han deseado, pero no tú¿Debo escoger a uno de ellos¿Es que debería invitar a Houjo a besarme¿Acostarse conmigo¿A hacerme mujer?

Él gruñó, un trueno quedo de advertencia en su garganta.

-¡Deténte, Kagome!

Kagome echó hacia atrás la cabeza en un gesto eterno de tentación y desafío.

-Bésame, Inuyasha, por favor. Una sola vez, como si lo quisieras.

Él saltó con tal gracia y velocidad que ella no lo advirtió. Las manos del hombre se hundieron en su cabello, inmovilizando su cabeza entre sus palmas y arqueando su cuello hacia atrás. Sus labios cubrieron los de ella y quitó el aliento de sus pulmones.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella con hambre incontenible, pero en el apretón hiriente de su boca, ella detectó un toque de cólera, un elemento que no comprendió. ¿Cómo podía estar furioso con ella cuando era tan claro que deseaba desesperadamente besarla? De eso estaba segura. En el mismo momento en que sus labios habían reclamado los suyos, cualquier duda que hubiera tenido antes había sido relegada para siempre. Podía sentir su deseo luchando exactamente bajo su piel, emprendiendo una batalla poderosa contra su propia voluntad. Y perdiendo, pensó con suficiencia, mientras las manos en su pelo se suavizaban lo bastante para que él le inclinara la cabeza, dando a su lengua un acceso más profundo dentro de su boca.

Kagome se suavizó contra él, se pegó a sus hombros, y se abandonó a la marea de sensaciones. ¿Cómo podía un simple beso resonar en cada pulgada de su cuerpo y hacerla sentir que el suelo se inclinaba salvajemente bajo sus pies? Ella lo besó a su vez ansiosa y ferozmente. Después de tantos años de desearlo, finalmente obtenía su respuesta. Inuyasha Taisho necesitaba tocarla con la misma necesidad innegable que ella sentía por él.

Y ella sabía que con Inuyasha Hanyou, una sola vez nunca sería suficiente.

El beso se hizo más hondo, alimentado por años de negada emoción, años de pasión desmentida que velozmente desgarraba la superficie de la determinación de Inuyasha. De pie en el Gran Hall, en medio de las ruinas de un banquete, besando a Kagome, se dio cuenta de que se había negado a sí mismo la paz, que había estado negándose a sí mismo la vida. Pues ésa era la vida, ese momento exquisito de armonía. Sus sentidos de Medio demonio estaban abrumados, atontados por el sabor y el tacto de Kagome. Él se regocijó en el beso, convirtiéndose en un adorador desenfrenado de sus labios mientras deslizaba sus manos a través de los cabellos de la muchacha, después sobre la madeja sedosa bajo su espalda.

Él besó a Kagome como nunca había besado a otra mujer, impulsado por el hambre que brotaba de lo más profano y de las profundidades más sagradas de su alma. Él la deseaba a un nivel instintivo y la adoraría en la primitividad de su necesidad. La urgencia de sus labios derritió al hombre, el tacto inquisitivo de la lengua femenina doblegó y humilló al gélido guerrero que no había conocido el calor hasta ese momento. El deseo aplastó todas sus objeciones y él estrujó el cuerpo de Kagome contra el suyo, llevando la lengua de la mujer dentro de su boca tan profundamente como sabía que ella daría la bienvenida a su cuerpo cuando la tomara.

Se resbalaron y deslizaron sobre los pedazos de comida desparramada a través de las piedras, deteniéndose sólo contra la estabilidad de la pared. Sin levantar su boca de la de ella, Inuyasha deslizó una mano bajo sus caderas, reforzó sus hombros contra la pared, y levantó las piernas de la joven para que rodearan su cintura. Los años de observarla, de prohibirse a sí mismo tocarla, culminaron en un despliegue de pasión delirante. La urgencia dictaba sus movimientos, no su paciencia o su habilidad. Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus tobillos mientras los brazos de la muchacha se entrelazaban en su cuello y él levantó su vestido sobre sus pantorrillas, revelando sus piernas largas, preciosas. Acarició su piel, gimiendo contra sus labios cuando sus pulgares encontraron la piel suave del interior de sus muslos.

El beso se hizo más profundo mientras él tomaba su boca de la misma forma que sitiaba los castillos: persistente, cruelmente, y focalizado en un solo propósito. Sólo existía Kagome, una mujer cálida en sus manos, su lengua caliente en su boca, y ella lo igualó, cada demanda muda de su cuerpo equilibrando las de ella. La joven enterró las manos en su pelo y lo besó a su vez hasta que él mismo quedó casi jadeante. Los años de necesidad se derrumbaron sobre él cuando sus manos encontraron sus pechos y sus curvas entibiaron la palma de sus manos. Sus pezones estaban duros y puntiagudos; él necesitaba más que sus labios: necesitaba saborear cada hendidura y hueco de su cuerpo.

Acunando la cara de Inuyasha entre sus manos con una presión sorprendentemente fuerte, Kagome lo obligó a romper el beso. Inuyasha clavó la mirada en sus ojos, como para escrutar el significado de su gesto. Cuando ella tiró de su cabeza hacia las curvas de sus pechos, él fue voluntariamente. Trazó un camino reverente con su lengua de pico a pico, tirando firme y gentilmente con sus dientes antes de cerrar los labios sobre su pezón.

Kagome gritó con abandono y sumisión, un sonido jadeante de capitulación ante su propio deseo. Se empujó a sí misma tan firmemente contra sus caderas que el hueco caliente entre sus muslos fácilmente lo acomodó con la delicadeza sensual de un guante de terciopelo. Las barreras entre ellos lo encolerizaron, y desgarrando su _kilt_ de su cintura, él apartó su vestido a un lado.

_¡Alto!_ Su mente gritó. _¡Ella es virgen¡No de esta manera! _

Kagome gimió y se rozó contra él.

-Alto- él murmuró roncamente.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron apenas.

-Ni por un maldito segundo- dijo ella con aire satisfecho, una sonrisa curvando su labio inferior.

Sus palabras lo desgarraron por dentro como un hierro caliente, poniendo a la vista su sangre derretida y lista para hervir. Él podía sentir a la bestia dentro de él moverse, bostezar con desvelo malvado.

¿El Medio demonio¿Ahora? No había sangre en ninguna parte… aún. ¿Qué ocurría cuando la hubiera?

-Tócame, Inuyasha. Aquí.- Kagome colocó la mano del hombre sobre sus senos y bajó su cabeza hasta la de ella. Él gimió y cambió de posición, frotándose en círculos lentos, eróticos contra sus muslos abiertos. Débilmente, percibió que el Medio demonio se despertaba completamente, pero fue en cierta forma diferente, sin violencia, pero despierto, violentamente duro, y violentamente hambriento por cada sabor que Kagome pudiera tener.

Él la habría colocado de espaldas sobre la mesa, pero como ya no había mesa, en lugar de eso se movió hacia abajo hasta sentarse ambos en una silla. Él cambió de posición de tal manera que las piernas de Kagome colgaran sobre sus brazos, y ella se sentó de cara a él, sus pequeñas manos aferradas a sus hombros, su feminidad desnuda encima de él. Ella no necesitaba aliento para presionarse a sí misma contra él, provocándolo con el ligero roce de sus pezones puntiagudos contra su pecho. Kagome dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, desnudando el arco delgado de su cuello, e Inuyasha se detuvo un momento largo, bebiendo la visión de su adorable Kagome montando a horcajadas sobre su regazo, su cintura estrecha curvándose en esas caderas exuberantes. Aunque había logrado deslizar su vestido de sus hombros, la tela se amontonaba en su cintura, y parecía una diosa levantándose de un mar de seda.

-¡Cristo, eres la mujer más bella que alguna vez he visto!

La cabeza de Kagome se agitó al regresar, y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Su mirada de incredulidad rápidamente se convirtió en una mirada de placer simple, luego una expresión de sensualidad traviesa. Ella dijo, deslizando sus dedos hacia abajo, sobre la curva arrogante de su mandíbula:

-Cuando tenía trece años, te vi con una criada y me prometí solemnemente que un día que te haría todo lo que ella te hizo. Cada beso.- Ella dejó caer su boca hasta el pezón masculino. Su lengua golpeteó suavemente mientras saboreaba su piel-. Cada sabor... Cada toque- y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, sobre su abdomen, hasta alcanzar su duro miembro.

Inuyasha gimió y agarró su mano, impidiendo que sus dedos se rizaran alrededor de él. Si su preciosa mano se cerraba alrededor de él una vez, le flaquearía el control y estaría dentro de ella en un latido. Acudiendo a cada onza de su disciplina legendaria, mantuvo su cuerpo controlado. Se negaba a lastimarla de esa manera. Una confesión propia se derramó de sus labios.

-Desde el día que comenzaste a madurar, me volviste loco. No podía cerrar mis ojos en la noche sin quererte debajo mí. Sin querer estar a tu lado, dentro de ti. Kagome Higurashi, espero que seas tan resistente como crees que eres, porque vas a necesitar cada onza de fuerza que posees para mí esta noche-. Él la besó, silenciando cualquier respuesta que ella pudiera haber hecho.

La mujer se perdió en su beso hasta que él retrocedió. Inuyasha la contemplaba tiernamente. Dijo con suavidad:

-Y, Kagome, lo siento también. Siempre lo hice.

Sus palabras se abrieron paso desde su corazón, y la sonrisa que ella le obsequió fue deslumbrante.

-¡Lo sabía!- suspiró.

A medida que sus manos se deslizaban sobre su piel caliente, Kagome se abandonó a las sensaciones. Cuando él anidó la palma de la mano entre sus muslos, ella gritó suavemente y su cuerpo se agitó contra su mano.

-Más, Inuyasha. Dame más- murmuró.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras la observaba. El placer se entremezclaba con asombro y deseo en sus rasgos expresivos. Él sabía que era grande, en anchura y longitud, y ella necesitaba prepararse. Mientras la joven comenzaba a moverse salvajemente contra su mano, él supo que ya no podía negarse a sí mismo el placer. La posicionó encima de él.

-Tú tienes el control de esta manera, Kagome. Te lastimará, pero tú tienes el mando. Si duele en exceso, entonces dímelo- él dijo ferozmente.

-Está bien, Inuyasha. Sé que dolerá al principio, pero Kaede me contó que si el hombre es un amante experto, entonces me hará sentir la cosa más increíble que alguna vez he sentido.

-¿Kaede te contó eso?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor- suspiró-. Muéstrame lo que quiso decir.

Inuyasha expulsó un resuello fascinado. Su Kagome no tenía miedo. Gentilmente deslizó la cabeza de su miembro dentro de ella y la empujó hacia abajo, midiendo cada parpadeo de emoción en el rostro de ella.

Sus ojos destellaron. La mano de Kagome voló abajo para ahuecarse alrededor de su masculinidad hinchada.

-Es grande- ella dijo inquieta-. Realmente grande. ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?

Una sonrisa de puro deleite curvó los labios de Inuyasha.

-Muy grande- estuvo de acuerdo-. Pero precisamente apropiado para dar placer a una mujer-. Él se deslizó en ella cuidadosamente. Cuando se encontró con la resistencia de la barrera, hizo una pausa. Kagome jadeó suavemente.

- Ahora, Inuyasha. Hazlo.

Él cerró sus ojos brevemente y ahuecó sus manos en su trasero, situándola por encima de él. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la determinación brillaba con luz tenue en sus profundidades. Con un empuje firme atravesó la barrera.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento.

-Eso no fue tan malo- suspiró después de un momento-. Pensé que realmente dolería-. Cuando él comenzó a avanzar lentamente, sus ojos destellaron-. ¡Oh!- exclamó, y él la silenció con un beso. Avanzando lentamente, la meció contra él hasta que cualquier huella de dolor en sus enormes ojos desapareció y su cara estuvo iluminada por la anticipación de lo que sentía danzar apenas fuera de su alcance. Ella inició un movimiento erótico, circular con sus caderas, mordiendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Él la observó, encantado por su sensualidad innata. Ella estaba abandonada, desinhibida, zambulléndose totalmente en su juego íntimo sin reservas. Sus labios se curvaban deliciosamente a medida que el empuje lento de sus caderas insinuaba la pasión por venir, y él sonrió con perverso deleite.

Él la levantó y cambió de lugar con ella, colocándola en la silla. Arrodillándose, él la jaló hacia adelante, envolviendo las piernas de la joven alrededor de su cintura, y se deslizó profundamente dentro de ella, presionando con fricción exquisita contra el lugar misterioso dentro de ella que la lanzaría más allá del borde. Él provocó el nudo entre sus piernas hasta que ella se retorció contra él, implorando con su cuerpo lo que sólo él podía darle.

El Medio demonio se regocijó dentro de él, retozando de una manera que nunca había pensado posible.

En el momento en que ella gritó y se estremeció contra él, Inuyasha Hanyou hizo un sonido ronco, opulento, que era más que risa; fue un sonido resonante de liberación. Su victoria rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido de descarga. La sensación de su cuerpo estremeciéndose alrededor de él tan apretadamente era más de lo que podía resistir, y explotó dentro de ella.

Kagome se pegó a él, abriendo la boca mientras un sonido poco familiar penetraba en su mente llena de vértigo. Sus músculos derretidos, su cabeza caída hacia adelante, miró con atención a través de su pelo al guerrero desnudo arrodillado ante ella.

-¡T-tú puedes reír! Realmente… ¡verdaderamente ríes!- exclamó jadeantemente.

Él recorrió con sus pulgares hacia arriba, en el interior de sus muslos, la red ligera de sangre. La sangre de su virginidad marcaba sus muslos pálidos.

-Kagome, Yo… Oh…

-No te congeles frente a mí, Inuyasha Hanyou- dijo Kagome instantáneamente.

Él empezó a estremecerse violentamente.

-No lo puedo remediar- dijo apretadamente, sabiendo que no hablaban de lo mismo del todo-. El Gran Hall- masculló-. Soy tan idiota. Estoy tan maldito…

-¡Detente!- Kagome agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, mirando al mismo nivel con una mirada furiosa-. Quería esto- dijo intensamente-. Esperaba esto, _necesitaba _esto. ¡No te atrevas a lamentarlo! Yo no lo hago, y nunca lo haré.

Inuyasha se congeló, transfigurado por la sangre que marcaba sus muslos, en espera de la sensación de tiempo perdido que pronto empezaría. No tardaría mucho antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara y la violencia surgiera.

Pero los segundos pasaron, y nada ocurrió. A pesar de la energía rugiente que inundaba su cuerpo, la locura nunca llegó.

Él la contempló, atónito. La bestia dentro de él había sido con creces despertada, pero continuaba mansa. ¿Cómo podía ser¿Cómo podía ser eso? Ningún deseo de matar, ninguna necesidad de violencia, todas las buenas cosas que el Medio demonio conllevaba y nada del peligro.

-Kagome- él suspiró sumisamente.


	13. Matando a un lince

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Inuyasha quedamente.

Dando puñetazos a las almohadas, él manejó a Houjo para sentarlo. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban atadas holgadamente hacia atrás, bamboleándose contra el marco de los batientes, y la luna creciente derramaba suficiente luz para que su vista intensificada le permitiera funcionar como si fuera plena luz del día.

Houjo miró atontadamente a Inuyasha y observó con atención a través de la penumbra.

-Por favor no lo hagas- gimió cuando Inuyasha trató de alcanzar una tela.

Inuyasha se detuvo en mitad del movimiento.

-¿Que no haga qué? Iba simplemente a limpiarme la frente.

-No me sofoques con más de esa mandrágora maldita- Houjo masculló-. La mitad de la razón por la que siento tan pésimo es porque Kaede continúa poniéndome fuera de combate.

-Dios- Bankotsu dio con voz cavernosa su asentimiento-. No la dejes obligarnos dormir más, hombre. Mi cabeza está partida por estas porquerías y mi lengua se siente como si alguna pequeña bestezuela peluda gateara dentro, pataleando sobre su espalda, y muerto allí. Tres días atrás. Y ahora está pudriéndose.

-¡Basta! ¿Tienes que ser tan descriptivo?- Houjo hizo una mueca de asco mientras su estómago vacío se revolvía.

Inuyasha levantó sus manos en un gesto de asentimiento.

-No más mandrágora. Lo prometo. ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes dos?

-Como el condenado infierno- Bankotsu gimió-. ¿Enciendes una vela? No puedo ver nada. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién nos envenenó?

Una expresión oscura se movió rápidamente al través del rostro de Inuyasha. Él dio un paso hacia la galería para encender una vela, luego iluminó varias candelas cerca de la cabecera y regresó a su asiento.

-Sospecho que estaba dirigido a mí, y mi suposición es que el veneno estaba en el pollo.

-¿El pollo?- Houjo exclamó, sobresaltándose mientras se enderezaba-. ¿No lo trajo el tabernero? ¿Por qué el tabernero trataría de envenenarte?

-No creo que haya sido el tabernero. Creo que fue un intento de venganza del carnicero. Mi teoría es que si cualquiera de ustedes hubiera consumido la canasta entera, habrían muerto. Estaba dirigido a mí. Pero ustedes lo dividieron.

-No tiene ningún sentido que el carnicero lo dirigiera a ti, Inuyasha- Houjo protestó-. Él te había visto en acción. Cualquier hombre sabe que no puedes envenenar un Medio...

-A un bastardo tan irascible como yo- Inuyasha rugió, ahogando por completo la última palabra de Houjo antes de que Bankotsu la oyera.

Bankotsu aferró su cabeza.

-¡Och, hombre, deja de gritar a voz en cuello! ¿Quieres matarme?

Houjo pronunció un silencioso _lo siento_ a Inuyasha, seguido por un susurro de disculpa:

-Son los efectos persistentes de la mandrágora. Estoy estúpido ahora mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Bankotsu dijo-. ¿Acerca de qué están los dos murmurando?

-Aunque lo compartimos, no comimos todo el pollo- Houjo continuó, evadiendo la pregunta de Bankotsu-. Y pensaba que el posadero despidió al carnicero después de ese incidente. Se lo pregunté yo mismo.

-¿Qué incidente?- Bankotsu preguntó.

-Aparentemente no- Inuyasha pasó una mano a través de su pelo y suspiró.

-¿Sabes su nombre?- Bankotsu preguntó.

-¿El de quién? ¿El posadero?- Houjo le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

-No, el carnicero- Bankotsu puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Houjo confuso.

- Porque el bastardo envenenó a un Tai, tonto. Eso no ocurre sin desagravio.

-Ninguna venganza- advirtió Inuyasha-. Simplemente olvida eso, Tai. He visto lo que haces cuando enfocas tu atención en la venganza. Lo dos salieron de este atentado ilesos. Eso no justifica asesinar a un hombre, por más que pudiera merecerlo por otras cosas.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- Houjo cambió de tema rápidamente-. Tengo recuerdos brumosos de una diosa revoloteando sobre mi cama.

Bankotsu bufó.

-Simplemente porque pienses que hacías algún progreso antes de que fuéramos ambos envenenados no significa que la hayas conquistado, de Akitoki.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó interiormente y se sentó en un silencio pensativo mientras Houjo y Bankotsu discutían acerca de Kagome. Los hombres estaban todavía en ese mismo tono algo más tarde y no prestaron atención cuando Inuyasha salió del cuarto.

…

Habiendo pasado las horas tempranas del amanecer con Houjo y Bankotsu, Inuyasha comprobó cómo estaba Kagome, quien todavía dormía profundamente, tal como la había dejado, acurrucada sobre un costado bajo una montaña de mantas. Él deseaba poder dejarse caer en la cama a su lado, para experimentar el placer de despertarse con la sensación de sostenerla en sus brazos, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser visto dejando las cámaras de Kagome una vez que el castillo se despertara.

Entonces, a medida que la mañana se quebraba sobre Shikon, él había saludado con la cabeza a Bankotsu, que había logrado bajar tropezando las escaleras en busca de comida sólida, había silbado a _Occam_, y se había balanceado sobre el lomo desnudo del garañón. Se dirigió hacia el lago, proponiéndose sumergir su cuerpo recalentado en agua helada. La consumación que había experimentado con Kagome sólo había agudizado su apetito por ella, y tenía miedo de que si la mujer apenas le sonreía, caería sobre ella con toda la gracia de un perro hambriento. Los años de negada pasión se habían liberado, y había comprendido que sentía un hambre por Kagome que nunca podría ser saciado.

Los tonos de una canción dolorosamente desentonada eran llevados débilmente por la brisa, e Inuyasha escrutó el lago cuidadosamente, guiando a su caballo más allá de los sumideros y los terrenos rocosos, siguiendo el sonido hasta que, rodeando una parcela de pastos, vio a Souta inclinado cerca del agua. Las piernas del muchacho estaban dobladas, sus antebrazos descansando sobre sus rodillas, y se frotaba los ojos.

Inuyasha tiró de _Occam_ para que se detuviera

Souta estaba medio sollozando las palabras quebradas de una vieja canción infantil. Inuyasha se preguntó quién se las había ingeniado para herir sus sentimientos tan temprano por la mañana. Observó al muchacho, tratando de decidir cuál era la mejor manera de abordarlo sin ofender la dignidad del niño. Mientras vacilaba en las sombras, cualquier decisión en su parte fue olvidada mientras el sonido del quebramiento de maleza y helechos lo alertaba de la presencia de un intruso. Escudriñó el bosque circundante, pero antes de que hubiera detectado el origen, un rugiente animal surgió del bosque a unos pocos pies detrás de Souta. Un enorme, sarnoso lince apareció en la orilla del lago, echando blanca espuma por su hocico. Gruñó, desnudando sus blancos colmillos letales. Souta se volvió, y su canción se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron de horror.

Inuyasha instantáneamente se arrojó de la espalda de _Occam_, jaló bruscamente su _sgain dubh _de su muslo, y pasó el filo a través de su mano, provocando que la sangre fluyera en su palma. En menos de un latido, la visión de las gotas rojo carmín excitó al Guerrero y pusieron en libertad al Medio demonio.

Moviéndose con una velocidad inhumana, agarró rápidamente a Souta y lo lanzó sobre su garañón, dando una palmada a _Occam_ en la grupa. Luego hizo lo que despreciaba tanto… perdió la noción del tiempo.

…

-¡Alguien que me ayude!- gritó Souta mientras cabalgaba dentro del muro exterior del castillo sobre el lomo de _Occam_-. ¡Deben ayudar a Inuyasha!

Myouga salió corriendo del castillo para encontrarse con Souta situado en lo alto del lomo de _Occam_, agarrándose de sus crines con los nudillos blancos.

-¿Dónde?- gritó.

-¡El lago! ¡Hay un lince enloquecido y casi me comió y él me tiró en el caballo y yo cabalgué por mí mismo pero atacó a Inuyasha y él va a estar herido!

Myouga se alejó velozmente hacia el lago, inconsciente de las otras dos personas que habían sido alertadas por el griterío y le pisaban los talones.

…

Myouga encontró a Inuyasha de pie, inmóvil, una sombra negra contra el brumoso cielo rojo. Estaba orientado hacia el agua, levantándose en medio de los restos de lo que una vez había sido un animal. Sus brazos y su cara estaban cubiertos de sangre.

-Taisho - Myouga dijo quedamente, usando su nombre real con la esperanza de alcanzar al hombre dentro de la bestia.

Inuyasha no contestó. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Su cuerpo se inflaba con las cantidades poderosas de oxígeno que un Medio demonio inspiraba para compensar la furia sobrenatural. Las venas en sus antebrazos acordonados pulsaban de un color azul oscuro contra su piel, y, Myouga se maravilló, porque daba la apariencia de ser dos veces más grande de lo que normalmente era. Myouga había visto a Inuyasha en lo peor de la furia Medio demonio varias veces cuando había entrenado al hijo adoptivo, pero el Inuyasha adulto parecía mucho más peligroso que el mozalbete que había sido.

-Taisho Inuyasha no Hanyou- dijo Myouga. Se acercó a él de lado, tratando de entrar en línea de visión de Inuyasha tan inofensivamente como era posible. Detrás de él, dos figuras se detuvieron en las sombras del bosque. Una de ellas se quedó sin aliento suavemente e hizo eco del nombre.

-Taisho, soy yo, Myouga- repitió Myouga amablemente.

Inuyasha giró y miró directamente al jefe de armas. Los ojos dorados del guerrero eran incandescentes, encendidos como carbones en una chimenea, y Myouga recibió una lección desconcertante de lo que se sentía que alguien mirara a través de él.

Un ruido estrangulado detrás de él atrajo la atención de Myouga.

-Oh, Dios mío- suspiró Souta. Se acercó más, mirando fijamente el terreno, entonces hizo una pausa a escasas pulgadas de Inuyasha. Sus ojos se ensancharon enormemente cuando escudriñó los pedazos pequeños de lo que una vez había sido un lince rabioso. Su mirada asombrada flotó suavemente hacia arriba, hasta los ojos azules brillantes de Inuyasha, y casi se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies, contemplándolo-. ¡Es un Medio demonio!- Souta suspiró respetuosamente-. ¡Mira, sus ojos resplandecen! ¡Ellos existen!

-Ve a traer a Houjo, Souta. Ahora- Myouga ordenó-. No traigas a nadie más que Houjo, cueste lo que cueste. ¿Entiendes? ¡Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie!

Souta robó una última mirada a la leyenda.

-Sí- dijo, luego salió corriendo para traer a Houjo.


	14. Demuestrame que estoy vivo

**CAPÍTULO 14**

-Verdaderamente dudo que él desgarrara al animal en pedazos, Souta. No es saludable exagerar- Kagome reprendió, camuflando su diversión para proteger los sentimientos impresionables del niño. Souta dijo apasionadamente:

-¡No exageré, dije la verdad! ¡Estaba en el lago y un lince rabioso me atacó e Inuyasha me tiró sobre su caballo y atrapó a la bestezuela en mitad de un salto y la mató con un golpecito de su muñeca! ¡Él es un Medio demonio, lo es! ¡Sabía que él era especial! ¡Hmmph!- El niñito bufó-. ¡Él no necesita ser un insignificante laird; es el rey de los guerreros! ¡Es una leyenda!

Myouga tomó a Souta firmemente por el brazo y tiró fuertemente de él, lejos de Kagome.

-Ve a encontrar a tu madre, muchacho, y hazlo ahora- concentró en Souta una mirada encolerizada, desafiándolo a desobedecer, y bufó cuando el niño huyó del cuarto. Encontró la mirada fija de Kagome y se encogió de hombros-. Sabes qué fantasiosos son los muchachos. Deben tener sus cuentos de hadas.

-¿Está bien Inuyasha?- Kagome preguntó sofocadamente. Su cuerpo entero dolía de la forma más deliciosa.

-Bien como la lluvia- Myouga contestó secamente-. El animal estaba seguramente rabioso, pero no te preocupes, no logró morderlo.

-¿Lo mató Inuyasha?-. Un lince rabioso podía matar un rebaño entero de ovejas en menos de dos semanas. Usualmente no atacaban a un hombre, pero aparentemente Souta había sido lo suficientemente pequeño y la bestia había estado lo suficientemente enferma como para intentarlo.

-Sí- contestó Myouga tersamente-. Él y Houjo lo enterrarán ahora- mintió con frío aplomo. No había quedado lo suficiente para enterrar nada, pero ni el afecto ni el oro podrían haber persuadido a Myouga de decírselo a Kagome. Él se sobresaltó interiormente. Si el lince infectado hubiera mordido a Souta incluso una vez, entonces el niño habría sido contaminado por la enfermedad del animal feroz y habría muerto a los pocos días, echando espuma por la boca en atormentadora agonía. Agradecía a los santos que Inuyasha hubiera estado allí, y agradecía a Odín por sus aptitudes especiales, o Shikon habría estado entonando cantos fúnebres y llorando en ese mismo momento.

-Souta montó a _Occam_ por sí mismo- se maravilló Kagome en voz alta.

Myouga levantó la mirada y sonrió débilmente.

-Lo hizo, y eso le salvó la vida, milady.

La expresión de Kagome era pensativa mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Si Inuyasha no hubiera confiado en el muchacho lo suficiente como para tratar de enseñarle, Souta nunca hubiera podido escapar.

-¿Dónde vas?- dijo Myouga rápidamente.

Kagome hizo una pausa en la entrada.

-¿Dónde? A encontrar a Inuyasha, por supuesto-. Para decirle que había estado equivocada por haber dudado de él. Para ver su cara, vislumbrar la intimidad recién encontrada en sus ojos.

-Milady, déjalo solo por un rato. Él y Houjo conversan y él necesita estar solo.

En un instante Kagome se sintió con trece años otra vez, excluida de la compañía del hombre que amaba.

-¿Dijo él eso? ¿Que necesitaba estar solo?

-Se está bañando en el lago- dijo Myouga-. Simplemente dale tiempo, ¿está bien?

Kagome suspiró. Esperaría a que volviera a ella.

…

-Inuyasha, no quise decir nada antes, pero pagué a ese posadero una pequeña fortuna para deshacerse del carnicero- dijo Houjo mientras se paseaba al borde del lago. Inuyasha se levantó del agua helada, finalmente limpio otra vez, y miró con el ceño fruncido los restos del animal. Houjo percibió su mirada y dijo:

-No empieces. Tú salvaste su vida, Inuyasha. No oiré una sola palabra de que te odias por ser un Medio demonio. Ese es un don, ¿me oyes? ¡Un don!

Inuyasha exhaló de manera lúgubre y no respondió.

Houjo continuó donde lo había dejado.

-Como decía, pagué al hombre. Si no se libró del carnicero, entonces voy a volverme a Durrkesh para obtener algunas respuestas.

-No te tomes la molestia, Houjo. No fue el carnicero.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que _"no fue el carnicero"_?

-No fue incluso el pollo. Fue el whisky.

Houjo parpadeó rápidamente varias veces.

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste que fue el pollo?

-Confío en ti, Houjo. No conozco a Bankotsu. El veneno era raíz de _thmsynne_. La raíz pierde sus propiedades venenosas si es hervida a fuego lento, es asada a la parrilla, o tostada. Debe ser aplastada y diluida, y su efecto es realzado por el alcohol. Además, encontré el resto de la botella escaleras abajo la mañana siguiente. Quienquiera que fuera no fue muy minucioso.

-Pero no bebí whisky contigo- Houjo protestó.

-Tú no sabías que bebiste whisky-. Inuyasha le dirigió una torsión irónica, apologética de sus labios-. Me deshice de mi último jarro de whisky, de la botella drogada, sobre el pollo para quitarlo de en medio porque estaba aburrido del vicio del licor y listo para irme. El veneno es inodoro hasta que es asimilado, y ni siquiera mis sentidos pudieron percibirlo. Una vez que se mezcla con los fluidos del cuerpo, sin embargo, cobra un olor nocivo.

-¡Cristo, hombre!- Houjo le dirigió una mirada oscura-. De toda la suerte… Pero, ¿entonces quién?

Inuyasha lo estudió fijamente.

-He tenido un montón de pensamientos sobre el pasado en pocos días. Lo único que puedo concluir es que los Araña han conseguido descubrirme otra vez de alguna manera.

-¿No saben que el veneno no surte efecto en un Medio demonio?

-Nunca han tenido éxito en agarrar uno vivo para interrogarlo.

-¿Así es que no pueden saber qué hazañas es capaz de hacer uno como tú? ¿Incluso no saben cómo matarte?

-Correcto.

Houjo consideró cuidadosamente esta información nueva durante un momento. Entonces sus ojos se nublaron.

-Si ese es el caso, si los Araña ciertamente te han encontrado otra vez, Inuyasha, ¿qué los detiene de seguirte a Shikon?- preguntó cuidadosamente-. Otra vez.

Inuyasha levantó su cabeza con una mirada angustiada.

…

Kagome no vio a Inuyasha el resto de día. Houjo le informó que había salido a cabalgar y no regresaría probablemente hasta el anochecer. La noche llegó y el castillo entero se fue a la cama. Mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana batiente, ella espió a _Occam_ vagando por el muro exterior del castillo. Inuyasha había regresado.

Cubriendo con una felpa de lana su camisón, Kagome se deslizó de sus cámaras. El castillo estaba quieto, sus ocupantes durmiendo.

-Kagome.

Kagome se detuvo a mitad de un paso. Ella giró, escondiendo su impaciencia. Necesitaba ver a Inuyasha, tocarlo otra vez, para examinar su intimidad recién encontrada y celebrar su feminidad.

Kaede Miko bajaba apresuradamente desde el corredor hacia ella, jalando una manta alrededor de sus hombros en el aire moderadamente frío. El pelo estaba desordenado y desaliñado alejado de ser una poerefceta cola de pelo plateado, y su cara ruborizada por el sueño.

-Oí tu puerta abrirse- dijo Kaede-. ¿Querías algo de la cocina? Deberías haberme llamado. Estaré encantada de traértelo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te preparo un jarro de leche caliente? ¿Un poco de pan y miel?

Kagome negó con la cabeza y palmeó el hombro de Kaede reconfortantemente.

-No te preocupes, Kaede. Vuelve a la cama. Yo lo haré.

-No hay problema. Estaba consideraba hacerme un bocadillo para mí- los ojos inquietos titilaron sobre la túnica improvisada de Kagome, de suave de lana.

Kagome lo intentó otra vez:

-Kaede, no necesitas preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien. Realmente, estoy simplemente un poco inquieta y…

-Vas a ver a Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojó.

-Debo. Necesito hablar con él. No puedo dormir. Hay cosas que debo decirle.

-¿Eso no puede esperar hasta la luz de mañana?- Kaede distinguió el camisón impoluto asomándose desde debajo de la lana-. No estás incluso apropiadamente vestida- dijo con reprobación-. Si lo encuentras vestida de esa manera, obtendrás más de lo que esperas.

-Tú no entiendes- dijo Kagome, suspirando.

-Mi querida niña, lo hago. Vi los restos del Gran Hall esta mañana.

Kagome tragó y no dijo nada.

-¿Nos olvidamos de eso?- Kaede dijo tersamente-. No soy tan vieja que no puedo recordar cómo es. Amé a un hombre como él una vez. Entiendo lo que sientes, quizá aún más de lo que tú lo haces, así que déjame ponerlo en palabras simples. Houjo es sexual. Bankotsu Tai es sexual, y el poder que exudan ofrece un buen rato de retozos- Kaede tomó las manos de Kagome en las suyas y las apretó sobriamente-. Pero Inuyasha Taisho, ah, él es un animal enteramente diferente: no es meramente sexual. Él gotea poder sensual, y Kagome, el poder sensual puede transformar a una mujer.

-¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decir!

-Soy carne y hueso también, muchacha- Kaede colocó una mano tierna contra su mejilla-. Kagome, te he observado madurar con orgullo, amor, y últimamente un poco de miedo. Estoy orgullosa porque tienes un corazón bueno, valiente y una voluntad fuerte. Tengo miedo porque eres la criatura más terca que he conocido. Presta atención a mis palabras antes de que te comprometas en una dirección que puede ser irrevocable: los hombres sexuales pueden pasar al olvido, pero un hombre sensual permanece mucho tiempo en el corazón de una mujer, para siempre.

-Oh, Kaede, es demasiado tarde- confesó Kagome-. Él está allí dentro ya.

Kaede la atrajo dentro de sus brazos.

-Tenía miedo de eso. Kagome, ¿qué ocurre si él te deja? ¿Cómo manejarás eso? ¿Qué será de ti? Un hombre como Houjo nunca te dejaría. Un hombre como Inuyasha, pues bien, los hombres que son mas grandes que la vida son también los más peligrosos para una mujer. Inuyasha es imprevisible.

-¿Te arrepientes tú de lo tuyo?

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu hombre como Inuyasha.

Los rasgos de Kaede se suavizaron extáticamente, y su expresión fue suficiente respuesta.

-Ahí lo tienes- Kagome apuntó amablemente-. Kaede, si supiera que sólo podría tener unas pocas noches en los brazos de ese hombre o nada, entonces tomaría esas noches mágicas y las usaría para resguardarme del frío el resto de mi vida.

Kaede se tragó audiblemente, sus ojos se llenaron de compasión. Sonrió débilmente.

-Entiendo, muchacha- dijo finalmente.

-Buenas noches, mi querida Kaede. Vuelve a la cama, y permíteme los mismos sueños dulces que tú una vez soñaste para ti misma.

-Te amo, muchacha- Kaede dijo bruscamente.

-Yo te amo también, Kaede- Kagome contestó con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba por el corredor para encontrar a Inuyasha.

…

Kagome entró en sus cámaras quedamente. Él no estaba allí. Suspiró, frustrada, y se movió nerviosamente alrededor del cuarto. Sus cámaras eran espartanas, tan limpias y disciplinadas como el hombre. Ninguna cosa estaba fuera de su sitio excepto por una almohada desordenada. Sonriendo, dio un paso hacia la cama y la recogió para dejarla caer pesadamente. La presionó contra su cara por un momento e inspiró su picante esencia masculina. Su sonrisa vaciló y se convirtió en admiración quieta cuando descubrió el libro andrajoso que la almohada había estado escondiendo. Las _Fábulas de Esopo_. Era el manuscrito ilustrado que ella le había regalado casi una docena de años antes, en la primera Navidad nevada que habían pasado juntos. Ella dejó caer la almohada y recogió el manuscrito, acariciándolo tiernamente con las puntas de los dedos. Las páginas estaban deshilachadas, las ilustraciones descoloridas, y las notitas y las rarezas se asomaban fuera de la encuadernación. Él lo había llevado consigo todos esos años, guardándolo entre sus recuerdos, de la misma manera que ella había hecho con su volumen. Lo puso de nuevo en su nido de mantas, vacilante. Ese libro le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Inuyasha Taisho era un guerrero, un cazador, un guardián, un hombre a menudo duro que llevaba una copia andrajosa de las _Fábulas de Esopo_ dondequiera que fuera, ocasionalmente ocultando flores secas y versos entre las páginas. Ella lo hojeó de principio a fin, haciendo escala en una nota que había sido estrujada y alisada docenas de veces. _Estaré en la terraza al anochecer. ¡Debo hablarte esta noche, Inuyasha! _

Él nunca la había olvidado.

Sensible pero fuerte, capaz pero vulnerable, carnal y sensual. Ella estaba desesperadamente enamorada de él.

-Lo conservé.

Kagome se dio la vuelta. Una vez más, no había oído un solo sonido cuando él había entrado en el cuarto. Estaba enmarcado en el portal, sus ojos oscuros e ilegibles.

-Ya lo veo- ella contestó en voz baja.

Él cruzó el cuarto y se dejó caer en una silla ante el fuego, dándole la espalda. Kagome se levantó, abrazando el precioso libro contra su pecho en silencio. Estaban tan cerca de la intimidad que siempre había querido de él, que tenía miedo de despedazar el hechizo con palabras.

-No puedo creer que no me bombardees con preguntas- él dijo cuidadosamente-. Como por qué lo conservé.

-¿Por qué lo conservaste, Inuyasha?- preguntó ella, pero realmente no tenía importancia por qué. Él lo había llevado consigo hasta ese día, y eso era suficiente.

-Ven aquí, muchacha.

Kagome delicadamente colocó el libro en una mesa y se acercó a él lentamente. Vaciló a unos pocos pasos de su lado.

La mano de Inuyasha salió disparada y se aferró a su muñeca.

-Kagome, por favor- su voz era tan baja, que era casi inaudible.

-¿Por favor qué?- murmuró.

Rápidamente él tiró de su muñeca y ella estuvo de pie ante él, capturada entre sus muslos. Sus ojos estaban clavados aproximadamente a la altura de su ombligo, como si no pudiera reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarlos.

-Bésame, Kagome. Tócame. Muéstrame que estoy vivo- murmuró.

Kagome se mordió los labios mientras sus palabras se estrellaban contra su corazón. El hombre más valiente y apasionado que ella alguna vez había conocido tenía miedo de no estar completamente vivo. Él levantó la cara y ella gimió suavemente al ver su expresión. Estaba oscuro, sus ojos formando remolinos de sombras, con recuerdos de momentos que ella aún no podía comenzar a comprender. Acunó la cara de Inuyasha entre sus manos y lo besó, demorándose en su labio inferior, saboreando la curva sensual.

-Tú eres el hombre más increíblemente vivo que alguna vez he conocido.

-¿Lo soy, Kagome? ¿Lo soy?- preguntó él desesperadamente.

¿Cómo él podía dudar de algo así? Sus labios eran calientes y vitales, sus manos moviéndose a través de su piel, despertando terminaciones nerviosas que ella nunca había sospechado que tenía.

-¿Por qué conservaste el libro, Inuyasha?

Sus manos sujetaron posesivamente su cintura.

-Lo conservé para recordarme a mí mismo que aunque hay maldad, hay algunas veces belleza y luz. Tú, Kagome. Tú fuiste siempre mi luz.

El corazón de Kagome surcó los cielos. Ella había ido buscando la confirmación de su intimidad frágil, a probarse a sí misma que la ternura y el afecto físico que Inuyasha le había ofrecido la noche anterior no había sido una ocasión aislada. No había soñado nunca que él pudiera ofrecerle palabras de… ¿amor? Porque, ¿qué eran palabras como esas sino palabras de amor?

Sus sueños finalmente estaban haciéndose realidad. Ella siempre había sabido que había un lazo entre sí misma y su niño-bestia de mirada furiosa, pero unirse como hombre y mujer sobrepasaba todas sus fantasías de la infancia.

Poniéndose de pie, Inuyasha la jaló contra la longitud musculosa de su cuerpo, ofreciéndole inconscientemente la prueba poderosa de su deseo. El ligero roce de él entre sus muslos la hizo temblar jadeantemente.

-No puedo tener suficiente de ti, Kagome- él suspiró, fascinado por el ensanchamiento sensual de sus ojos, por la forma instintiva en que su lengua mojaba la llenura de su labio inferior. Él la capturó y la besó lentamente con intención abrasadora, persistente, robándole besos mientras la guiaba hacia la cama. A medias allí, pareció cambiar de idea. Él ahuecó sus hombros con sus manos firmes y la dio vuelta en sus brazos. Kagome había pensado que la sensación de él presionado contra sus muslos era demasiado excitante para soportarlo, pero ahora la viril y dura longitud se levantaba caliente contra ella, y la muchacha empujó hacia atrás, contra él, en una súplica muda. Sus manos empezaron un viaje lánguido sobre su cuerpo. Él acarició la curva suave de sus caderas, deslizó sus palmas sobre el arco de su espalda, luego rodó sus brazos alrededor de ella para atrapar sus pechos, encontrando los pezones sensibles y jalándolos delicadamente a través de la tela delgada de su camisón.

Recogiendo su pelo en su mano, tiernamente se lo jaló para un lado y besó la nuca expuesta. El pellizco breve de sus dientes provocó que ella arqueara su espalda y se apretara contra él.

Él la empujó ligeramente hacia adelante, guiándola más allá de la cama y hacia la pared. Presionándola cerca de las piedras suaves, trenzó sus dedos entre los de ella, con sus palmas atrapando el dorso de las manos femeninas. Él colocó las palmas de Kagome contra la pared por encima de su cabeza.

-No quites tus manos de la pared, Kagome. No importa lo que haga, agárrate de la pared y simplemente siente…

Kagome se agarró de la pared como si fuera su última unión con la cordura. Cuando él deslizó su camisón de su cuerpo, ella tembló a medida que el aire fresco encontraba su piel caliente. Sus manos acariciaron la firme curva inferior de sus pechos, se arrastraron sobre su cintura y fluctuaron en sus caderas. Luego sus dedos se apartaron de su piel y su lengua trazó un camino persistente hacia abajo, hasta el hueco de su columna vertebral. Ella se apoyó contra la pared, sus palmas aplastadas, cimbreantes de placer. Para el momento en que él había acabado, no había una pulgada de su piel que él no hubiera besado o acariciado con el golpe aterciopelado de su lengua.

Ahora entendía por qué le había dicho que se agarrara de la pared. No tenía nada que ver con la pared misma y todo con impedirle que lo tocara. Él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, hacia el interior de sus muslos, arrastrándose despacio, calentado con besos las curvas redondas de sus nalgas. Una boqueada repentina de placer escapó de ella cuando su mano encontró el centro sensitivo entre sus piernas. Mientras sus dedos la acariciaban con una fricción irresistible que provocaban gemidos en su garganta, él mordió su glúteo.

-¡Inuyasha!- ella se quedó sin aliento.

La risa se enlazó con algo peligrosamente erótico, intensificado su lujuria aun más.

-Las manos en la pared- él le recordó de cuando ella comenzó a girar. Él apartó sus muslos y se movió de manera que se acomodó en el piso, contemplándola hacia arriba, su cara sólo a pulgadas de esa parte femenina que ansiaba su contacto. Ella abrió la boca para protestar por la posición tan íntima en la que él estaba situado, cuando el calor de su lengua silenció cualquier admonición que pudiera haber hecho. Su cuello se arqueó y tomó cada onza de su voluntad para no gritar por el placer abrumador que él encendía dentro de ella.

Luego su mirada buscó al magnífico guerrero arrodillado entre sus muslos. La visión de su cara, vehemente en su pasión, se acopló con los sentimientos increíbles que él le provocaba, acortando su respiración en jadeos diminutos, desvalidos. Se meció suavemente contra él, dando gritos pequeños y jadeantes, diferentes de cualquier sonido que alguna vez había hecho antes.

-Voy a caer- ella jadeó.

-Yo te atraparé, Kagome.

-Pero creo que no deberíamos… ¡oh!

-No pienses- él coincidió.

-¡Pero mis… piernas… no podrán sostenerme!

Él rió, y con un tirón veloz la jaló bruscamente hacia abajo, encima de él. Dieron volteretas encima de una alfombra tejida en una urgencia de piel caliente y extremidades enredadas.

-Y pensar que estabas asustada de caer- él bromeó.

Ella saboreó la cercanía increíble de sus cuerpos, y en ese momento se presionó contra él. A medida que ella caía contra él, se enamoraba aún más completamente, en una pasión irreflexiva. Él siempre la atraparía, a ella no le cupo la menor duda. Rodaron a través de la alfombra en una escaramuza alegre por obtener la posición dominante, luego él la lanzó tan repentinamente que ella aterrizó sobre sus manos y rodillas. En un instante él estaba detrás de ella, aproximándose a la hendidura entre las curvas suaves de su trasero, y ella jadeó en voz alta.

-Ahora- gimió ella.

-Ahora- él estuvo de acuerdo, y se envolvió en ella.

Ella lo sintió profundamente dentro, llenándola, uniéndolos. La mujer hizo un sonido de suprema desilusión cuando súbitamente él se deslizó fuera, dejándole un doloroso vacío, y ronroneó agradecida cuando la llenó de nuevo tan profundamente, que ella arqueó su espalda y se irguió contra él, sus hombros presionando contra su pecho duro

Él había debido despertar algo dentro de ella, decidió Kagome, porque le llevó sólo unos cuantos empujes más para que su cuerpo se liberase y se desintegrara en mil piezas temblorosas. Nunca podría tener suficiente de él.

…

Horas más tarde, una Kagome saciada yacía en un charco de satisfacción en su cama. Cuando las manos masculinas empezaron su baile sensual sobre su cuerpo, ella suspiró.

-Posiblemente no podría sentir eso otra vez, Inuyasha- protestó débilmente-. No me queda un músculo en el cuerpo, y simplemente no puedo…

Inuyasha sonrió malvadamente.

-Cuando era más joven me quedé con los gitanos por un tiempo.

Kagome estaba recostada contra las almohadas, preguntándose qué tenía que ver eso con las explosiones impactantes que él había consumido en ella.

-Tenían una ceremonia extraña que practicaban para inducir la '_Vision_'. No dependía de una mezcla de hierbas y especias o fumar de una pipa. Dependía del exceso sexual para lograr una condición que trascendía el estado emocional común. Colocaban a uno de sus videntes en una tienda con una docena de mujeres, quienes repetidamente lo hacían alcanzar el clímax hasta que él imploraba que no le dieran más placer. El clímax para los Rom libera algo en el cuerpo que provoca que el espíritu se remonte, liberándolo de sus lazos terrenales, abriéndolo para lo extraordinario.

-Creo en eso- Kagome estaba fascinada-. Me hace sentir como si hubiera bebido demasiado vino, tan dulce, que mi cabeza parece abrirse y mi cuerpo se siente débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo- cuando sus dedos fuertes encontraron la unión de sus muslos, ella tembló. Con algunos movimientos hábiles, él la tuvo vibrando, hambrienta una vez más, y cuando la llevó hacia una liberación con sus manos, fue aún más exquisita que la última vez-. ¡Inuyasha!- el calor hizo erupción dentro de ella, y se estremeció. Él no quitó su mano, pero la cubrió gentilmente hasta que se calmó. Luego él comenzó de nuevo, moviendo sus dedos en un movimiento ligero y provocativo sobre el sensible y diminuto nudo.

-Y otra vez, mi dulce Kagome, hasta que ya no puedas mirarme sin saber lo que te puedo hacer, donde puedo llevarte, cuántas veces te puedo llevar allí.

…

Para Inuyasha no hubo descanso esa noche. Se paseó por el piso de piedra, dando una patada a las alfombras de piel de cordero, preguntarse cómo iba a resignarse a hacer lo debido esta vez. Nunca en su vida se había permitido apegarse demasiado a algo o alguien, porque siempre había sabido que de un momento a otro podría tener que irse, huyendo de la búsqueda de los Araña, perpetuada contra cualquier hombre que fuera sospechoso de ser Medio demonio.

Lo habían encontrado en Durrkesh. Houjo estaba en lo correcto. ¿Qué debía impedirles llegar a Shikon? Fácilmente podrían haber seguido la carreta desmañada en la cual habían transportado a los hombres enfermos. Y si ellos cayeran sobre Shikon otra vez, ¿qué daño podían hacerle al hogar de Kagome y a la misma Kagome? Takeda había muerto como resultado del último ataque Araña. Tal vez él había contraído una fiebre pulmonar, pero si no hubiera estado herido para empezar, nunca habría tenido la enfermedad que había reclamado su joven vida.

Inuyasha no podía vivir con la idea de volver a traer daño a Shikon y Kagome.

Se detuvo al lado de la cama, la contempló dormir, y la observó con el corazón en los ojos.

-Te amo, Kagome- musitó hacia su forma durmiente-. Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. Pero soy un Medio demonio, y tú... tú eres lo mejor de mi vida. Tengo un viejo y demente padre y un montón de rocas desmoronadas a las que llamar casa. No es vida para una dama.

Él alejó a la fuerza sus pensamientos oscuros, dispersándolos con su voluntad formidable. Hundirse en su cuerpo era todo en lo que quería pensar. Esos pasados dos días con Kagome habían sido los mejores dos días de su vida. Debería conformarse con eso, se dijo a sí mismo.

Ella se volteó en su sueño, la palma de su mano abierta, los dedos ligeramente curvados. Su pelo oscuro se extendió a través de las almohadas blancas, sus pechos llenos derramados por encima del lino blando. Solamente un día más, él se prometió a sí mismo, y una noche bienaventurada, mágica, increíble más. Luego se iría, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

…

Houjo y Bankotsu saquearon las cocinas de Shikon al amanecer. Ni un pedazo de fruta, ni una pieza de carne, ningún bocado sabroso fueron pasados por alto.

-¡Cristo, tengo la impresión de que no he comido comida sólida en semanas!

-Estuvimos condenadamente cerca. El caldo y el pan no cuentan como comida verdadera- Bankotsu arrancó de un tirón un trozo de jamón ahumado con sus dientes-. No he tenido apetito hasta ahora. ¡Ese condenado veneno me puso tan enfermo, que pensé que nunca podría querer comer otra vez!

Houjo escondió en la palma de la mano una manzana y clavó los dientes en ella con deleite. Las bandejas estaban amontonadas casualmente encima de cada superficie disponible. Las criadas desfallecieron cuando descubrieron a los hombres arrasando con toda la comida que había estado preparada para el fin de semana entrante.

-Cazaremos y los reabasteceremos- Houjo se sintió un poco culpable mientras su mirada paseaba rápidamente por la despensa diezmada-. ¿Estás listo para cazar un poco, Ban, hermano?

Bankotsu dijo con un suspiro borrascoso:

-Lo bastante como para vestir una falda... y obtener respuestas de Kagome.

-Creo que no- Houjo contestó mordazmente-.Quizá no prestaste atención, pero Kagome obviamente siente un poco de cariño por mí. Si no me hubiera enfermado en Durrkesh, le habría propuesto matrimonio y estaríamos desposados a estas fechas.

Bankotsu tomó un profundo trago de whisky y colocó la botella en el mostrador con un golpe.

-Tú realmente eres torpe, ¿verdad, de Akitoki?

-No me digas que piensas que eres tú- Houjo puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Claro que no. Es ese bastardo de Taisho. Siempre lo ha sido, desde que llegamos- la expresión oscura de Bankotsu era asesina-. Y después de lo que sucedió hace dos noches…

Houjo se puso rígido.

-¿Lo que sucedió hace dos noches?

Bankotsu tomó otro trago, lo meneó sobre su lengua, y estuvo ensimismado pensando un momento.

-¿Advertiste que la mesa larga en la galería no está, Houjo?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. ¿Lo que sucedió fue eso?

-Vi que los pedazos de la mesa habían sido tirados detrás del _bothy_. Estaba hecha pedazos desde el centro.

Houjo no dijo nada. Él conocía solamente a un hombre que podría hacer pedazos una mesa de tales proporciones con sus manos desnudas.

-Bajé ayer para encontrar a las criadas barriendo comida del piso. Uno de los candelabros estaba acuñado en la pared. Alguien tuvo una pelea endemoniada allí dentro hace dos noches. Pero nadie ha dicho una sola palabra acerca de eso, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Tai?- Houjo preguntó desagradablemente.

-Precisamente que las dos únicas personas que estaba lo bastante bien para cenar en la galería hace dos noches fueron Inuyasha y Kagome. Obviamente pelearon, pero hoy Inuyasha no parecía violento. Y Kagome, cómo no, la mujer ha estado derrochando sonrisas y buen humor. La cuestión, de hecho, y simplemente a manera de una pequeña prueba, ¿qué dices si despertamos a Inuyasha ahora mismo y le hablamos acerca de eso? Esto es, si él no está ocupado de alguna manera.

-Si insinúas que Kagome podría estar en sus cámaras, tú eres entonces un bastardo estúpido y así es como te llamaré desde ahora- contestó Houjo bruscamente-. Y tal vez hubo una pelea en la galería entre ellos, pero te garantizo que Inuyasha es demasiado honorable para seducir a Kagome. Además, él aun no puede resignarse a decirle una palabra cortés. Con seguridad no la podría ablandarla lo suficiente como para seducirla.

-¿Tú no encuentras curioso que justamente cuando progresabas con ella, tú y yo nos envenenamos y quedamos fuera del juego, pero él no lo hizo?- preguntó Bankotsu-. Diría que fue sospechosamente conveniente. Pienso que fue un condenado obstáculo que él no se enfermara también.

-Él no consumió nada del veneno- Houjo lo defendió.

-Tal vez ese porque sabía que estaba envenenado por adelantado- replicó Bankotsu.

-¡Ya basta, Tai!- contestó Houjo bruscamente-. Una cosa es acusarlo de desear a Kagome. Caramba, todos nosotros la deseamos. Pero es completamente distinto acusarlo de tratar de matarnos. Tú no sabes una maldita cosa acerca de Inuyasha Taisho.

-Tal vez tú eres el que no lo conoce- rebatió Bankotsu-. Tal vez Inuyasha Taisho se hace pasar por algo que no es. Yo, en primer lugar, tengo intención de despertarlo ahora mismo y enterarme.- Bankotsu salió impetuosamente del cuarto, mascullando.

Houjo negó con la cabeza y saltó después de él.

-Tai, desearía que te enfriaras…

-¡No! ¡Si estás tan convencido de su inocencia, entonces hagámosle probarla!

Bankotsu saltó los escalones hacia el ala del oeste de tres en tres, y Houjo tuvo que apurarse para seguirlo. Mientras Tai corría por el corredor largo, Houjo lo alcanzó y colocó una mano inhibidora en su hombro, pero Bankotsu se la quitó de encima.

-Si estás tan convencido de que él no haría eso, ¿por qué estás asustado entonces, de Akitoki? Déjame simplemente despertarlo.

-No estás pensando claramente sobre esto, Ban- Houjo se interrumpió abruptamente cuando la puerta de las cámaras de Inuyasha se abrieron.

Cuando Kagome salió calladamente al vestíbulo, sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulamente. No había ninguna razón por la que Kagome estuviera dentro de las cámaras de Inuyasha a esas horas de la mañana sino por la razón que Bankotsu había sugerido. Ella era su amante.

Houjo instantáneamente retrocedió, jalando a Bankotsu con él hacia una alcoba oscura antes de que los viera. El cabello de la muchacha estaba desarreglado, y llevaba sólo una manta de lana sobre los hombros. Aunque se arrastraba casi por el piso, dejaba poca duda acerca de que no había nada bajo ella.

-Por las pelotas de Odín- murmuró.

Bankotsu lo obsequió con una sonrisa burlona mientras acechaban desde la alcoba oscura.

-No el Inuyasha Taisho honorable, ¿eh?

Los primeros rayos del alba entrando en las ventanas altas colorearon sus ojos con un destello de luz extrañamente acarminado mientras clavaba la mirada en Bankotsu.

-Tu mejor amigo, ¿eh, de Akitoki? Él sabía que tú la deseabas. Él aún no le ofrece matrimonio. Simplemente la toma gratuitamente.

-Sobre mi cadáver lo hará- Houjo juró.

-Su padre trajo a tres hombres aquí, así ella podía escoger un marido. ¿Y qué hace él? Ambos, tú y yo, haríamos lo honorable, nos casaríamos con ella y le daríamos un nombre, bebés, y una vida. Taisho _lo hizo_ con ella y probablemente pasearán con la puesta de sol, y tú lo sabes. Ese hombre no tiene intención de casarse con ella. Si tuviera una intención honorable, entonces te la habría dejado a ti o a mí, los hombres que se portarían bien con ella. Te lo dije, no lo conoces tanto como crees.

Houjo frunció el entrecejo, y mientras la menuda Kagome desaparecía de vista, él salió con paso impetuoso mascullando bajo su respiración.

…

El día pasó en una neblina de felicidad para Kagome. El único momento que lo había estropeado fue cuando encontró a Houjo en el desayuno. Él estaba distante y lejano, no con su personalidad normal. La miró extrañamente, se movió nerviosamente sobre su desayuno, y finalmente se marchó completamente en silencio.

Un par de veces ella pasó apenas rozando a Bankotsu, quien también se comportaba de una manera rara. Kagome no dedicó muchos pensamientos por eso; probablemente todavía sufrían las consecuencias del veneno y estarían bien con el tiempo.

El mundo era un lugar glorioso, en su opinión. Se sentía magnánima hacia su padre por haberle traído de vuelta su amor verdadero. En una ráfaga de generosidad decidió que era tan sabio como una vez había pensado. Ella se casaría con Inuyasha Taisho y su vida sería perfecta.


	15. Tengo que irme, muchacha

**SIGAMOS CON EL MALDITO ERROR, CUANDO PUEDA LO ARREGLARE, PERO RECORDAD QUE INUYASHA ES CONOCIDO COMO INUYASHA HANYOU I NO TAISHO.**

**AHORA NO ME DA TIEMPO CAMBIARLO. EN CUANDO PUEDA OS JRO QUE LO HARE.**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

-¿Bien?- demandó Inuno Taisho.

Sasuke caminó arrastrando los pies hacia adelante, agarrando firmemente una gavilla de pergaminos crujientes en su mano.

-Tobie progresó, milord, aunque no podíamos arriesgarnos a desplazarnos tan cerca de Shikon. Su hijo posee los mismos sentidos notables que usted tiene. A pesar de todo, Tobie logró captar su parecido en varias ocasiones: cabalgando, salvando a un niño pequeño, y dos veces con la mujer.

-Déjame ver- Inuno alargó una mano impaciente hacia Sasuke. Rebuscó entre las páginas una por una, absorbiendo cada detalle-. Es un muchacho apuesto, ¿verdad, Sasuke? ¡Mira esos hombros! Tobie no exagera, ¿no es cierto?-. Cuando Sasuke negó con la cabeza, Inuno sonrió-. Mira ese poder. Cada pulgada de mi hijo es la de un guerrero legendario. Las muchachas deben desmayarse encima de él.

-Sí, su hijo es una leyenda. Debería haberlo visto matar al lince. Se cortó su propia mano para causar la furia Medio demonio, para salvar al niño.

Inuno pasó los bocetos al hombre a su lado. Dos pares de ojos de azul hielo estudiaron cada línea.

-¡Por la lanza de Odín!-. Inuno exhaló lentamente mientras entregaba los últimos dos dibujos-. Ella es la cosa más preciosa que alguna vez he visto.

-Tu hijo cree que sí- dijo Sasuke con aire satisfecho-. Está igual de atontado como tú estabas con Izayou. El mismo _'es ella'_ milord, sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Tienen ellos…?- Inuno se interrumpió significativamente.

-A juzgar por la destrucción que Yasha hizo en el Gran Hall, diría que sí-. Sasuke sonrió abiertamente.

Inuno y el hombre a su lado intercambiaron miradas complacidas.

-El momento se acerca. Lleva a Eiji e inicia los preparativos para que él regrese a casa.

-¡Sí, milord!

El hombre sentado junto a Inuno levantó los ojos de hielo azul de los Taisho.

-¿Piensas realmente que está cerca, como la vieja predijo?- preguntó suavemente Toutosai, el hermano de Inuno.

-Los cambios catastróficos- Inuno murmuró-. Ella dijo que esta generación sufriría más enormemente que cualquier otra generación Taisho, pero prometió que eso, también, la haría avanzar, y conocer una felicidad mayor. La vieja adivina juró que mi hijo vería a sus propios hijos, y creo en eso. Prometió solemnemente que cuando él escogiera a su hembra, su hembra lo regresaría a casa, a Las Tierras de Oeste.

-¿Y cómo manejarás su odio por ti, Inuno?- preguntó su hermano.

-No lo sé-. Inuno suspiró pesadamente-. Tal vez tengo esperanza de un milagro, que él me oirá y me perdonará. Ahora que ha encontrado a su hembra, puede compadecerse de mi dolor. Puede ser capaz de comprender por qué hice lo que hice. Y por qué lo dejé ir.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Inuno. Los Araña te habrían seguido si hubieras ido tras él. Estaban esperando que te traicionaras en algún momento y revelaras dónde estaba. Saben que tú no criarás más hijos. No saben que aún existe. Es a Youkai a quien están decididos a destruir, y el tiempo pasa rápido. Si descubren que él ha encontrado a su hembra, entonces se detendrán ante nada.

-Lo sé. Él estuvo bien escondido en Shikon por años, así que pensé que era mejor dejarlo solo. Takato lo entrenó mejor de lo que podría haberlo hecho yo entonces- Inuno encontró la mirada de Toutosai-. Pero siempre pensé que en algún momento él vendría a casa por su propia voluntad; lejos de la curiosidad o la confusión acerca de lo que le sucedía, y ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Cuando no lo hizo, cuando ni una vez se dirigió al oeste, hacia Las Tierras de Oeste… ah, Toutosai, tuve miedo de que creciera amargado. No puedo creer que él me odiara tan absolutamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te perdonará ahora?

Inuno levantó sus manos en un gesto de impotencia.

-¿La fantasía de un tonto? _Debo_ creer. O si no, no tendría motivos para continuar.

Toutosai asió su hombro cariñosamente.

-Tú tienes una razón para seguir. Los Araña deben ser derrotados de una vez por todas y tú debes garantizar la seguridad de los hijos de tu hijo. Eso, de por sí, es razón suficiente.

-Y estará hecho- juró Inuno.

…

Inuyasha pasó el día cabalgando, buscando por todos los sitios, en cada pulgada de Shikon algún signo de que los Araña lo habían encontrado. Él sabía cómo trabajaban: establecían campamento en el perímetro de la propiedad y esperaban el momento correcto, cualquier momento de vulnerabilidad. Inuyasha cabalgó la circunferencia entera, registrándolo todo: los restos de un reciente fuego, el ganado perdido secuestrado y matado, noticias de desconocidos entre los colonos. No encontró nada. Ni un rastro de evidencia para sustentar su sospecha de que lo vigilaban.

A pesar de todo, un hormigueo de ansiedad acechaba en la base de su cuello, donde siempre sentía cuando algo estaba mal. Había una amenaza, sin identificar e inadvertida, en alguna parte de Shikon.

Él cabalgó dentro del muro exterior del castillo al atardecer, luchando contra el deseo abrumador de bajarse de su caballo, correr a toda prisa hacia el castillo, y apresurarse a ir junto a Kagome. Para aprisionarla en su abrazo, llevarla a sus cámaras, y hacer el amor con ella hasta que no pudieran moverse, lo que para un Medio demonio era un tiempo larguísimo. Sin embargo, su conciencia lo aguijoneaba. _Vete en este momento, no empaques nada, no digas adiós, simplemente lárgate ahora._

Se sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por la mitad. En todos los años que había soñado con Kagome, nunca había imaginado que pudiera sentirse de esa manera; ella… _lo completaba. _El Medio demonio se había levantado en él y había sido humillado por su presencia. Ella lo podría sanar otra vez. Simplemente estando con ella, se apaciguaba la bestia que él había aprendido a odiar, la bestia que ella aún no sabía que existía.

Hizo una mueca interiormente mientras la esperanza, la emoción traidora que nunca se había permitido sentir, maniobraba con habilidad para colocarse junto a su premonición de peligro. La esperanza era un lujo que apenas podía permitirse. La esperanza lograba que los hombres hicieran cosas tontas, como quedarse en Shikon cuando todos sus sentidos intensificados clamaban que, a pesar de no encontrar signos de los Araña, estaba siendo vigilado y un enfrentamiento era inminente. Él sabía cómo tratar con el peligro. Pero no sabía cómo tratar con la esperanza.

Suspirando, entró al Gran Hall y se llevó una bandeja de fruta cerca de la chimenea. Eligiendo una pera madura, se dejó caer en una silla ante el fuego y contempló las llamas, luchando contra su deseo de salir a buscarla. Tenía que tomar algunas decisiones. Nada sería nunca blanco y negro otra vez; no habría respuestas fáciles. Él sabía que era peligroso quedarse en Shikon, pero quería quedarse más que cualquier cosa que alguna vez había deseado en su vida.

Estaba tan ensimismado, que no oyó a Bankotsu acercarse hasta que la voz profunda, retumbante del Highlander lo sacudió. Eso de por sí le debería haber advertido que estaba peligrosamente cerca de cometer un error.

-¿Dónde has estado, Taisho?

-Cabalgando.

-¿Todo el día? Maldita sea, hombre, hay una mujer bella en el castillo, ¿y tú sales a divertirte montando todo el día?

-Tenía algo que hacer. Cabalgar aclara mi cabeza.

-Vaya que diría que tienes algo en qué pensar- Bankotsu masculló por lo bajo.

Con su oído intensificado, Inuyasha oyó cada sílaba. Se dio vuelta y confrontó a Bankotsu.

-¿Precisamente qué es lo que crees que debería estar pensando?

Bankotsu miró alarmado.

-¡Estoy parado a una docena de pasos de ti! No hay forma de que pudieras haber oído eso. Fue apenas audible.

-Obviamente lo hice- dijo Inuyasha serenamente-. Entonces, ¿qué es eso que te atreves a decirme que debo pensar?

Los ojos oscuros de Bankotsu titilaron, e Inuyasha podía ver que trataba de suprimir su temperamento volátil.

-Probemos con el honor, Taisho- Bankotsu dijo rígidamente-. Guardando respeto a nuestro anfitrión.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha fue peligrosa.

-Te propondré un trato, Tai. Si tú no traes a colación mi honor, entonces no arrastraré el tuyo fuera de la porqueriza donde ha estado enterrado durante años.

-Mi honor... - Bankotsu empezó apasionadamente, pero Inuyasha lo cortó con impaciencia. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué ocupar su mente que reñir con Bankotsu.

-Solamente llega al punto, Tai. ¿Cuánto oro debes a los Campbell? ¿La mitad de la dote de Kagome? ¿O hay más? Por lo que he oído, estás tan hundido como puedes estarlo sin que haya un pozo de seis pies debajo de ti. Si pones las manos en la heredera de St Clair, entonces podrías saldar tus deudas y vivir en la extravagancia por unos pocos años. ¿No es eso correcto?

-No todos los hombres son tan ricos como tú, Taisho. Para algunos de nosotros, cuyos miembros son vastos en número, es una lucha cuidar de nuestro clan. Y me intereso por Kagome- gruñó Bankotsu.

-Estoy seguro de que lo haces. Del mismo modo que te interesas por ver tu barriga llena de la comida más fina y el mejor whisky. Del mismo modo que te interesas por cabalgar un garañón de pura sangre, del mismo modo que te gusta hacer alarde de tus lobos. Tal vez todos esos gastos son porque has estado pasando apuros manteniendo a tu gente. ¿Cuántos años malgastaste en la corte, gastando oro a manos llenas mientras tu clan crecía?

Bankotsu se dio vuelta rígidamente y guardó silencio un momento largo. Inuyasha lo observó, cada músculo en su cuerpo tenso y listo para brincar. Tai tenía un temperamento violento que Inuyasha había experimentado antes. Se regañó furiosamente por hostilizar al hombre, pero la tendencia de Bankotsu Tai de poner sus necesidades por encima de las de su clan muerto de hambre lo enfurecía.

Bankotsu hizo una respiración profunda y se dio la vuelta, asombrando a Inuyasha con una sonrisa agradable.

-Estás equivocado acerca de mí, Taisho. Lo confieso, mi pasado no es tan ejemplar, pero no soy el mismo hombre que acostumbraba ser.

Inuyasha lo observó, el escepticismo evidente en cada línea en su cara.

-¿Ves? No estoy perdiendo los estribos- Bankotsu levantó sus manos en un gesto conciliatorio-. Puedo comprender cómo podías creer cosas así acerca de mí. Fui un réprobo salvaje y egocéntrico una vez. Pero ya no lo soy. No te lo puedo probar: sólo el tiempo demostrará mi sinceridad. Concédeme el beneficio de la duda, ¿podrás?

Inuyasha bufó.

-Seguro, Tai. Te concederé ese beneficio. Puede que seas diferente-. _Para peor_, agregó Inuyasha en la intimidad de sus pensamientos. Volvió su mirada a las llamas.

Mientras Inuyasha oía a Bankotsu dar la vuelta para salir del cuarto, fue incapaz de impedirse preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Kagome?

Tai e detuvo a mitad de un paso y le disparó una mirada fría sobre su hombro.

-Jugando ajedrez con Houjo en el estudio. Él tiene la intención de proponerle matrimonio esta noche, así que sugiero que les des privacidad. Kagome merece un marido adecuado, y si ella no lo acepta, tengo la intención de ofrecerme en su lugar.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza rígidamente. Después de algunos momentos de tratar de bloquear todos los pensamientos sobre Kagome de su mente… Kagome refugiada en el acogedor estudio con Houjo, quien le proponía matrimonio y fracasaba… Dios. Salió con paso impetuoso hacia la noche, más perturbado por las palabras de Bankotsu de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

…

Inuyasha vagó por los huertos por casi media hora antes de advertir que no había visto signos de su garañón. Lo había dejado fuera del pabellón hacía menos de una hora. _Occam_ raramente vagabundeaba lejos del castillo.

Inuyasha, desconcertado, registró los patios, silbando repetidamente, pero no oyó ningún relincho, ningún fragor de pezuñas. Volvió su mirada pensativa hacia los establos que se distinguían en el borde del muro exterior del castillo. El instinto se precipitó en su interior, advirtiéndolo, y salió a la carrera hacia las dependencias.

Irrumpió en los establos y se detuvo abruptamente. Estaba anormalmente silencioso, y un olor extraño se extendía por el aire. Agudo, acre, parecido al hedor de los huevos podridos. Mirando con atención en la penumbra, catalogó cada detalle del cuarto antes de dar un paso adentro. El heno estaba normalmente derramado en pilas en el suelo. Las lámparas de aceite se suspendían de las vigas también con normalidad. Todas las portillas estaban cerradas en quieta normalidad.

El aroma de algo ácido definitivamente no era normal. Pero no era demasiado tampoco.

Él entró cautelosamente en los establos, silbó, y fue recompensado con un relincho amortiguado del pesebre en el extremo más alejado de los establos. Inuyasha se esforzó para no precipitarse hacia adelante.

Era una trampa.

Aunque no podría sondear la naturaleza exacta de la amenaza, el peligro claramente chorreaba de las vigas de la pequeña dependencia. Sus sentidos se encresparon. ¿Qué estaba fuera de lugar? ¿Azufre?

Él entrecerró sus ojos atentamente, se paseó hacia adelante y delicadamente tocó con el pie el heno bajo su bota, luego se encorvó para apartar a un lado una gavilla gruesa de trébol.

Expelió un silbido pequeño de asombro.

Empujó más heno, se desplazó hacia adelante cinco pasos, hizo lo mismo, se movió a la izquierda cinco pasos, y repitió el movimiento. Barriendo su mano a través del piso polvoriento de piedra bajo el heno, sacó entre sus manos un puñado de salada pólvora negra.

¡Cristo! El piso entero del establo estaba salpicado de un manto de pólvora negra. Alguien deliberadamente había rociado las piedras, luego esparcido heno suelto encima de ellas. La pólvora negra estaba hecha de una combinación de salitre, carbón vegetal y azufre. Muchos clanes cultivaban su salitre dentro o cerca de los establos para usarlos en sus armas, pero el manto en el piso era pólvora negra finamente procesada, cuidadosamente salada en gránulos uniformes, con propiedades explosivas letales, y trabajado deliberadamente. Estaba muy lejos de la versión cruda de fermentar abono del cual el salitre se derivaba. Acoplados con el flamabilidad del heno y la abundancia natural de abono fresco, los establos eran un infierno esperando estallar. Una chispa lanzaría hacia arriba el establo entero con la fuerza de una bomba. Si una lámpara de aceite cayera o aunque fuera emitiera una chispa aceitosa, entonces el edificio y medio patio exterior serían arrasados por la explosión.

_Occam_ relinchó, un sonido de miedo frustrado. Estaba abozalado, se percató Inuyasha. Alguien había silenciado a su caballo y le había tendido una trampa mortífera.

Nunca permitiría que su caballo fuera quemado otra vez, y quienquiera que había diseñado esa trampa lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber de su debilidad por el garañón. Inuyasha se puso de pie, absolutamente inmóvil, a diez pasos dentro de la puerta y no demasiado lejos para escapar con seguridad si el heno comenzaba a arder. Pero _Occam_ estaba encerrado en un pesebre, a cincuenta yardas de la seguridad, y allí residía el problema.

Un hombre de corazón frío le daría la espalda y se marcharía. ¿No era solamente un caballo, después de todo? Una bestia, usada para los propósitos del hombre. Inuyasha bufó. _Occam_ era una criatura regia, bella, y poseía la inteligencia y la misma aptitud para sufrir dolor y tener miedo como cualquier ser humano.

No, él nunca podría dejar atrás su caballo.

Apenas había completado ese pensamiento cuando algo fue lanzado a través de la ventana a su izquierda y la paja comenzó a arder en un instante.

Inuyasha se abalanzó dentro de las llamas.

…

En la comodidad del estudio, Kagome rió mientras movía su alfil en una posición de jaque mate. Robó un atisbo subrepticio hacia la ventana, como lo había hecho una docena de veces en la pasada hora, buscando algún signo de que Inuyasha había retornado. Desde que lo había divisado cabalgando esa mañana, lo había estado esperando. En el momento en que el gris colosal de _Occam_ se había movido pesadamente más allá del estudio, Kagome había temido levantarse de un salto, mareada como una muchacha, e irse a la carrera. Los recuerdos de la noche que había pasado enredada con el cuerpo duro e inagotable de Inuyasha llenaba de rubor su piel, calentándola en cierto modo que un fuego nunca podría.

-¡No es justo! ¿Cómo puedo concentrarme? Jugar contra ti cuando eras una muchachita era mucho más fácil- se quejó Houjo-. No puedo pensar cuando juego contra ti ahora.

-Ah, las ventajas de ser mujer- Kagome arrastró las palabras traviesamente. Estaba segura de que debía irradiar su reciente conocimiento sensual-. ¿Es mi culpa que tu atención flojee?

La mirada de Houjo se demoró en sus hombros, que el vestido dejaba al descubierto.

-Absolutamente- él le aseguró-. Mírate, Kagome. ¡Eres hermosa!-. Su voz descendió a un tono de confidencialidad-. Kagome, muchacha, hay algo que deseo discutir contigo.

-Houjo, calla-. Ella colocó un dedo contra sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

Houjo apartó su mano.

-No, Kagome, he mantenido mi silencio el tiempo suficiente. Sé lo que tú sientes, Kagome-. Él hizo una pausa deliberadamente para prestar énfasis a sus siguientes palabras-. Y sé lo que está pasando con Inuyasha-. Él mantuvo su mirada.

Kagome se puso inmediatamente alerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se evadió.

Houjo sonrió en un esfuerzo para suavizar sus palabras.

-Kagome, él no es del tipo que se casa.

Kagome mordió su labio y evitó su mirada.

-No sabes con certeza eso. Es como decir que Bankotsu no es del tipo que se casa porque, por los chismes que he oído, ha sido un mujeriego consumado. Pero sólo esta mañana me convenció de su fidelidad. Solamente porque un hombre no ha mostrado en el pasado una inclinación para casarse no significa que no lo hará. Las personas cambian.

-¿Tai te pidió que te cases con él?- Houjo frunció el entrecejo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta mañana. Después del desayuno, me abordó mientras caminaba por los jardines.

-¿Se ofreció a ti? ¡Él sabía que tenía la intención de hacerlo yo también!- Houjo maldijo, luego masculló una disculpa apresurada-. Perdóname, Kagome, pero me enfada que él haga a mis espaldas esas cosas.

-No acepté, Houjo, así que escasamente tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo lo tomó él?

Kagome suspiró. El Highlander no lo había tomado bien del todo; ella tenía la sensación de que apenas había escapado de un despliegue peligroso de temperamento.

-No creo que Bankotsu Tai esté acostumbrado a ser rechazado. Parecía furioso.

Houjo la estudió un momento, luego dijo:

-Kagome, chica, no iba a contarte todo esto, pero pienso que deberías estar informada para que puedas tomar una decisión sabia. Los Tai son ricos en tierras pero pobres de oro. Bankotsu Tai necesita casarse, y casarse adecuadamente. Tú serías un don del cielo para su clan empobrecido.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada asombrada.

-¡Houjo! No puedo creer que tú trates de desacreditar a mis pretendientes. ¡Madre mía! Bankotsu pasó un cuarto de hora esta mañana tratando de desacreditarte a ti y a Inuyasha. ¿Qué sucede con ustedes los hombres?

Houjo se puso rígido.

-No trato de desacreditar a tus pretendientes. Te digo la verdad. Tai necesita oro. Su clan se muere de hambre, y lo ha hecho por muchos años. Apenas han logrado aferrarse a sus tierras últimamente. En el pasado, los Tai eran contratados como mercenarios para obtener monedas, pero han habido tan pocas guerras en los recientes años que no hay trabajo mercenario. La tierra consume dinero, y el dinero es algo que los Tai nunca han tenido. Tú eres la respuesta para todas sus oraciones. Perdona mi manera tosca de expresarlo, pero si Tai pudiera poner sus manos sobre la rica novia Higurashi, entonces su clan lo proclamaría como su salvador.

Kagome mordió su labio pensativamente.

-¿Y tú, Houjo De Akitoki, por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

-Porque me intereso profundamente por ti, chica- dijo Houjo sencillamente.

-Quizá debería preguntar a Inuyasha acerca de ti

Houjo cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

-¿Exactamente qué está mal con Inuyasha para no considerarlo un candidato adecuado?- presionó, decidida a obligarlo a revelar todo.

La mirada de Houjo fue compasiva.

-No tengo la intención de ser cruel, pero él nunca se casará contigo, Kagome. Todo el mundo sabe que Inuyasha Taisho ha jurado nunca casarse.

Kagome se negó a dejar que Houjo viera cómo la habían impresionado sus palabras. Se mordió los labios para impedir que escapara alguna palabra impulsiva. Casi había reunido el coraje necesario para preguntarle por qué, y si Inuyasha realmente había dicho eso recientemente, cuando una explosión tremenda estremeció el castillo.

Las ventanas cascabelearon en sus marcos, el mismo castillo se estremeció, y tanto Kagome y Houjo se levantaron de un salto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Kagome se quedó sin aliento.

Houjo voló hacia la ventana y miró con atención fuera.

-¡Cristo!- gritó-. ¡ Los establos están ardiendo!

…

Kagome corrió a toda velocidad hacia el patio tras Houjo, gritando el nombre de Inuyasha repetidas veces, sin prestar atención a los ojos curiosos del personal y las miradas conmocionadas de Kaede y Myouga. La explosión había despertado al castillo. Myouga estaba de pie en el patio gritando órdenes, organizando un ataque contra las llamas hostiles que devoraban los establos y que se movían hacia el este, amenazando el castillo.

El clima otoñal había sido lo suficientemente seco para que el fuego rápidamente se saliera de control, engullendo edificios y cultivos. Las casas del pueblo, de barro y cáñamo, se encenderían como hierba seca si las llamas traspasaban los límites. Unas cuantas chispas perdidas llevadas por la brisa podrían destruir el valle entero. Kagome frenéticamente empujó esa preocupación al perímetro de sus pensamientos; primero tenía que encontrar a Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¿Ha visto alguien a Inuyasha?- Kagome se abrió paso a empujones a través de la masa de gente, mirando con atención las caras, desesperada por ver momentáneamente su postura orgullosa, sus intensos ojos azules. Sus ojos buscaron las formas de un garañón grande y gris-. No seas un héroe, no seas un héroe- masculló por lo bajo-. Una vez siquiera, simplemente se un hombre, Inuyasha Taisho. Estar a salvo.

No se percató de que había dicho las palabras en voz alta hasta que Houjo, que había salido de la multitud al lado de ella, la había mirado agriamente y negado con la cabeza. -Och, muchacha, tú lo amas, ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

-¡Encuéntralo, Houjo! ¡Hazle estar a salvo!

Houjo suspiró y asintió.

-Quédate aquí, muchacha. Lo encontraré para ti. Lo prometo.

El grito escalofriante de un caballo atrapado hendió el aire, y Kagome giró hacia los establos, helada por un sentimiento repentino, terrible.

-El no puede estar allí dentro, ¿verdad, Houjo?

La evidente expresión de Houjo se hizo eco de su miedo. Pero por supuesto que podía, y lo haría. Inuyasha no podía quedarse ocioso y observar un caballo quemarse. Ella lo sabía; él había dicho algo parecido ese día en Durrkesh. En su mente, el grito inocente de un animal era tan intolerable como el grito de niño herido o una mujer asustada.

-Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso- Kagome contempló el infierno. Las llamas subían rápidamente, altas como el castillo, un naranja brillante contra el cielo negro. La pared de fuego era tan intensa que hacía imposible mirarla. Kagome entrecerró sus ojos en un desesperado intento de divisar la forma rectangular del establo, en vano. No podía ver nada más que fuego.

-Estás en lo cierto, Kagome- dijo Houjo lentamente-. Nadie podría.

Como si fuera un sueño, ella vio una forma ir apareciendo dentro de las llamas. Como una visión de pesadilla, las llamas naranjas y blancas brillaron tenuemente, una forma borrosa de oscuridad ondeó tras ellas, y un jinete prorrumpió, cubierto de llamas, moviéndose a gran velocidad directamente hacia el lago, donde ambos, caballo y jinete, bajaron en picada a las aguas frescas, resollando mientras se sumergían. Ella contuvo el aliento hasta que caballo y jinete salieron a la superficie.

Houjo le dirigió un asentimiento rápido de tranquilidad antes de correr a toda velocidad para unirse a la pelea contra el infierno que amenazaba Shikon.

Kagome corrió rápidamente hacia el lago, tropezándose con sus propios pies en su prisa por ir a su lado. Mientras Inuyasha se levantaba del agua y dirigía a _Occam_ hacia el banco rocoso, ella se precipitó hacia él, se anidó en sus brazos, y enterró su cara contra su pecho empapado. Él la sujetó por un momento largo hasta que ella dejó de temblar, luego retrocedió, enjugando con gentileza sus lágrimas.

-Kagome- él dijo tristemente.

-¡Inuyasha, pensé que te había perdido!- Derramó besos frenéticos por su cara mientras registraba su cuerpo con las manos para asegurarse a sí misma de que estaba ileso-. ¿Por qué ni siquiera estás quemado?- dijo ella, perpleja. Aunque su ropa colgaba en andrajos achicharrados y su piel estaba un poco colorada, no había siquiera una ampolla arruinando su piel suave. Después miró con atención a _Occam_, que también parecía haber sido perdonado por el fuego-. ¿Cómo puede ser esto?- se preguntó.

-Sus patas están chamuscadas, pero en conjunto él está bien. Cabalgamos rápido- dijo Inuyasha rápidamente.

-Pensé que te había perdido- repitió Kagome. Contemplándose en sus ojos, fue golpeada por la comprensión repentina y terrible de que aunque él había salido de las llamas, milagrosamente a salvo, sus palabras nunca habían sido más verdaderas. Ella lo había perdido. Ella no tenía idea cómo o por qué, pero su mirada brillante hervía de distancia y pesar. En ademán de despedida.

-No- ella gritó-. No. No consentiré que te marches. ¡Tú no me dejarás!

Inuyasha dejó caer su mirada al suelo.

-No- insistió ella - Mírame.

La mirada del hombre era oscura.

-Tengo que irme, muchacha. No volveré a traer la destrucción a este lugar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que este fuego es algo que te involucra?- demandó ella, luchando contra cada instinto que le decía que el fuego ciertamente había sido por él. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que era cierto-. ¡Oh! Eres tan arrogante- ella siguió adelante valientemente, determinada a convencerlo de que la verdad no era la verdad. Usaría cada arma, justa o injusta, para retenerlo.

-Kagome- Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de frustración y trató de alcanzarla.

Ella lo golpeó con sus puños.

-¡No! ¡No me toques, no me abraces, no si quiere decir que vas a decirme adiós!

-Debo hacerlo, chica. ¡He tratado de decírtelo, Cristo, traté de decírmelo a mí mismo! No tengo nada para ofrecerte. Tú no entiendes; nunca debió suceder. Por más que lo deseo, no puedo ofrecerte el tipo de vida que mereces. Cosas como este incendio me ocurren todo el tiempo, Kagome. Nadie que se me acerque está seguro. ¡Me cazan!

-¿Quién te caza?- gimió la joven mientras su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Él hizo un gesto enojado.

-No puedo explicártelo, muchacha. Simplemente tendrás que aceptar mi palabra. No soy un hombre normal. ¿Podría sobrevivir un hombre normal a eso?- él alzó su brazo hacia las flamas.

-¿Entonces qué eres tú?- gritó ella-. ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?

Él negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Después de una pausa larga, los abrió. Sus ojos ardían, incandescentes, y Kagome se quedó sin aliento mientras un recuerdo fugaz salía a la superficie. Fue el recuerdo de una muchacha de quince años que había visto a ese hombre luchar contra los Araña. Viendo como él había parecido crecer, más ancho, más fuerte con cada gota de sangre derramada. Observando sus ojos arder como ascuas, escuchando su risa helada, preguntándose cómo podía matar a tantos hombres pero permanecer ileso.

-¿Qué eres tú?- repitió en un susurro, implorándole consuelo. Rogándole que no fuera nada más que un hombre.

-El guerrero que he sido siempre- él cerró sus ojos. _Te amo_. Pero él no podía ofrecerle esas palabras, porque no podía continuar con lo que prometían-. Te adoro, Kagome Higurashi. Un hombre que no es lo bastante hombre, que sabe que nunca te puede tener-. Él dio un trémulo suspiro-. Debes casarte con Houjo. Cásate con él y libérame. No te cases con Bankotsu: él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Pero debes dejarme ir, porque no puedo sufrir tu muerte en mis manos, y nada más que eso podría resultar de estar juntos-. Él encontró su mirada, implorándole sin palabras que no hiciera su partida más dura de lo que ya era.

Kagome se puso rígida. Si el hombre iba a dejarla, entonces iba a asegurarse de que le doliera como el demonio. Ella estrechó sus ojos, disparándole un desafío mudo para que fuera valiente, para pelear por su amor. Él desvió su rostro.

-Gracias por estos días y noches, muchacha. Gracias por darme los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. Pero debo despedirme, Kagome. Déjame ir. Acepta el esplendor y la maravilla que hemos compartido y déjame ir.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron entonces. Él ya había barricado su mente, ya había empezado a poner distancia entre ellos.

-Simplemente dímelo, Inuyasha- imploró-. No puede ser tan malo. Cualquier cosa que sea, podemos afrontarlo juntos.

-Soy un animal, Kagome. ¡Tú no me conoces!

-¡Sé que eres el hombre más honorable que alguna vez he conocido! No me importa cómo podría ser nuestra vida. Viviría cualquier tipo de la vida, tan sólo por hacerlo contigo- gritó.

A medida que Inuyasha retrocedía lentamente, Kagome vio la vida desaparecer de sus ojos, dejando su mirada invernal y vacía. Ella sintió el momento en que lo perdía; algo dentro de ella se ahuecó completamente, dejando un vacío donde sentía que podía morir.

-¡No!

Él se alejó retrocediendo. _Occam_ lo siguió, relinchando delicadamente.

-¡Tú dijiste que me adorabas! ¡Si verdaderamente te importara, lucharías por quedarte a mi lado!

Él se sobresaltó.

-Me importas demasiado para lastimarte.

-¡Esa es una excusa! No sabes lo que significa que algo te importe- gritó ella furiosamente-. Que te importe es amar. ¡Y el amor lucha! El amor no busca el camino de la resistencia. Demonios, Taisho, si el amor fuera tan fácil todos lo tendrían. ¡Eres un cobarde!

Él se alteró, y un músculo saltó furiosamente en su mandíbula.

-Estoy haciendo lo más honorable.

-Al infierno con hacer lo honorable- ella gritó-. El amor no tiene orgullo. El amor busca formas de resistir.

-Kagome, detente. Tú quieres más de mí de lo que soy capaz de...

La mirada de la joven se volvió helada.

-Obviamente. Pensé que eras heroico en todos los aspectos. Pero no lo eres. Eres simplemente un hombre después de todo- ella desvió su mirada y sostuvo la respiración, preguntándose si lo había provocado lo suficiente.

-Adiós, Kagome.

Él se arrojó sobre su caballo, y los dos parecieron transformarse en una bestia única, una criatura de sombras desapareciendo en la noche.

Ella jadeó con incredulidad ante el hueco que él había dejado en su mundo. La había abandonado. Él realmente la había abandonado. Un sollozo brotó dentro de ella, tan doloroso que la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma.

-Cobarde- murmuró.


	16. El rapto de la novia

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Inuno introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, titubeó, y luego cuadró sus hombros firmemente. Miró la puerta del roble de altura imponente que estaba circundada con acero. Se remontaba sobre su cabeza, incrustada en un arco elevado de piedra. _Deo non fortuna_ estaba cincelado en letras fluidas por encima del arco

-Por Dios, no por casualidad.

Durante años Inuno había negado esas palabras, rehusando ir a ese lugar, creyendo que Dios lo había abandonado. _Deo non fortuna_ era el lema con el que su clan había vivido de acuerdo, creyendo que sus dones especiales les habían sido dados por Dios con un propósito. Entonces su _"don"_ había provocado la muerte de Izayou.

Inuno expelió un suspiro ansioso, obligándose a dar vueltas la llave y abrir la puerta de un empujón. Los goznes oxidados emitieron un chillido de protesta por el prolongado desuso. Las telarañas bailaban en el portal y el aroma mohoso de leyendas olvidadas lo saludó. _Bienvenido al Hall de los Lords,_ las leyendas clamaban. _¿Pensaste realmente que podrías olvidarnos? _

Mil años de Taisho honraban la galería. Tallado profundamente en el vientre de la montaña, la cámara se elevaba a unos cincuenta pies de altura, imponente. Las paredes curvadas se encontraban en un arco regio y los cielorrasos estaban pintados con descripciones gráficas de los héroes épicos de su clan.

Su padre lo había llevado allí cuando había alcanzado los dieciséis años de edad. Él le había explicado su historia noble y guiado a Inuno a través de los cambios, algo que Inuno había sido incapaz de proveer a su hijo.

¿Pero quién habría pensado que Youkai cambiaría tanto antes de lo que lo habían hecho cualquiera de ellos? Había sido completamente inesperado. La batalla contra los Araña que había sucedido tan rápidamente tras el asesinato salvaje de Izayou había dejado a Inuno también exhausto, demasiado entumecido por el dolor para extender la mano hacia su hijo. Aunque los Medio demonios eran difíciles de matar, si uno estaba herido lo suficientemente, le tomaba tiempo cicatrizar. La recuperación de Inuno había llevado meses. El día que los Araña habían asesinado a Izayou habían dejado la cáscara de un hombre que no había querido cicatrizar.

Inmerso en su pena, le había fallado a su hijo. Él había sido incapaz de introducir a Youkai a la vida de un Medio demonio, de entrenarlo en las formas secretas de controlar el deseo de matar. Él no había estado allí para explicárselo. Le había fallado, y su hijo había huido para encontrar una familia nueva y una vida nueva.

A medida que los años pasaban, el cuerpo de Inuno había aprendido a agradecer cada hueso rendido, cada dolorida articulación, y descubría cada uno de sus cabellos de plata con gratitud, porque lo llevaba un día más cerca de su amada Izayou.

Pero no podía ir a Izayou aún. Había cosas todavía pendientes. Su hijo volvería a casa, y él no le fallaría esa vez.

Con esfuerzo, Inuno alejó su atención de su profundo sentimiento de culpa y regresó al Hall de los Lords. Él aun no había logrado atravesar el umbral. Enderezó sus hombros.

Agarrando firmemente una antorcha brillantemente ardiente, Inuno se abrió paso entre las telarañas y dentro de la galería. El ruido de sus pasos hizo eco como pequeñas explosiones en la cámara vasta de piedra. Esquivó unas pocas piezas de mobiliario mohoso y olvidado, y siguió la pared hasta el primer retrato grabado en piedra cerca de mil años atrás. Los más viejos eran de piedra, pintados con mezclas descoloridas de hierbas y arcillas. Los más recientes retratos eran dibujos al carboncillo y pinturas.

Las mujeres en los retratos compartían una característica notable. Todas ellas estaban impresionantemente radiantes, absolutamente rebosantes de felicidad. Los hombres compartían una singular distinción también. Todos los novecientos cincuenta y ocho varones en ese vestíbulo tenían ojos azul hielo.

Inuno se desplazó hasta el retrato de su esposa y levantó la antorcha. Y sonrió. Si alguna deidad pagana le ofreciese un pacto y dicho _"quitaré toda la tragedia que has sufrido en tu vida, te volveré atrás en el tiempo y te daré docenas de hijos y la paz perfecta, pero nunca podrás tener a Izayou" _entonces Inuno Taisho se habría burlado. Él de buena gana aceptaría cada amarga gota de las tragedias que había padecido por haber amado a Izayou, aún por el tiempo dolorosamente breve que les había sido asignado.

-No le fallaré esta vez, Izayou. Te lo juro, veré al Castillo Maldebann seguro y lleno otra vez de promesas. Luego estaremos juntos para sonreír en este lugar-. Después de una pausa larga, él murmuró ferozmente-: Te extraño, mujer.

Fuera del Hall de los Lords, un Eiji asombrado entró en la galería de conexión e hizo una pausa, atisbando la puerta abierta con incredulidad. Bajando rápidamente por el corredor, irrumpió en la galería por mucho tiempo sellada, apenas suprimiendo un grito de alegría al ver a Inuno, ya no encorvado, sino orgullosamente erguido bajo un retrato de su esposa y su hijo. Inuno no se volvió, pero Eiji no lo había esperado; Inuno siempre sabía quién estaba en su circunferencia inmediata.

-Organiza a las criadas para la limpieza, Eiji- ordenó sin apartar la vista del retrato de su esposa sonriente-. Abre este lugar y airéalo. Quiero este lugar brillante. Quiero el castillo entero limpio como cuando mi Izayou vivía. Quiero que todo resplandezca- Inuno abrió sus brazos efusivamente-. Enciende las antorchas y de ahora en adelante mantenlas encendidas aquí dentro como años atrás, noche y día. Mi hijo viene a casa- terminó orgullosamente.

-¡Sí, milord!- Eiji exclamó mientras se iba apresuradamente a obedecer una orden que había estado esperando toda una vida oír.

…

_¿Ahora hacia dónde, Inuyasha Taisho?,_ se preguntó cansadamente. ¿De regreso a casa a comprobar si podría engañar a la destrucción en esas orillas benditas?

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, y deseó tener una botella sin fondo de whisky, aunque sabía que no le concedería la inconsciencia que buscaba. Si un Medio demonio bebía lo suficientemente rápido, podía sentirse borracho por alrededor de tres segundos. Eso no funcionaría del todo.

Los Araña siempre lo encontrarían, eventualmente. Él sabía ahora que debían haber tenido un espía. Probablemente alguien había visto su transformación en el patio de la taberna, y luego había tratado de envenenarlo. Los Araña habían aprendido con los años a atacar solapadamente. Las trampas astutas o arteras eran sólo posibles formas de atrapar a un Medio demonio, y ninguna de ellas era a toda prueba. Ahora que había escapado de los Araña dos veces, sabía que la siguiente vez que atacaran bajarían en masa.

Primero habían probado con veneno, luego el fuego en los establos.

Inuyasha sabía que si se hubiera quedado en Shikon, podrían haber destruido el castillo entero, atacando a todos los Higurashi en su búsqueda ciega para asesinarlo. Había conocido su fanatismo inigualable a una edad temprana, y era una lección que nunca había olvidado.

Afortunadamente habían perdido su pista durante los años que había estado en Edimburgo. Los Araña eran guerreros, no personas que besaran los traseros reales, y dedicaban poca atención a los acontecimientos en la corte. Él se había escondido estando claramente a la vista. Entonces, cuando se había mudado de la corte a Dalkeith, había conocido algunas personas nuevas, y los que había encontrado eran vergonzantemente leales a Miroku. Había comenzado a relajar su guardia y había comenzado a sentirse casi… normal.

Qué palabra tan intrigante, tan tentadora: _normal_.

-Llévatelo, Kami. Estaba equivocado- murmuró Inuyasha-. Ya no tengo el deseo de ser Medio demonio.

Pero a Kami no pareció importarle.

Inuyasha tuvo que encarar el hecho. Ahora que los Araña lo habían encontrado otra vez, harían trizas el país buscándolo. No era seguro que él estuviera junto a otras personas. Era hora de encontrar un nombre nuevo, quizá un país nuevo. Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Inglaterra, pero cada onza de escocés en él se rebeló.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin nunca tocar a Kagome de nuevo? Habiendo experimentado semejante dicha, ¿cómo podía reanudar su existencia árida? ¡Cristo, habría sido mejor si nunca hubiera sabido lo que su vida podría haber sido! En esa noche desafortunada, arriba de Sengoku, a la edad absurda de catorce años, él había convocado al Medio demonio, mendigando el regalo de la venganza, no imaginando nunca qué tan completa la venganza sería. La venganza no traía de vuelta a los muertos, ni insensibilizaba al vengador.

Pero había realmente poco espacio para el arrepentimiento, se burló de sí mismo, porque él poseía a la bestia y la bestia le poseía a él, y era así de simple. La resignación lo cubrió totalmente, y sólo una cosa permaneció. _¿Ahora hacia dónde, Inuyasha Taisho? _

Dirigió a _Occam_ hacia el único lugar donde podía ir: en las montañas imponentes, podría desaparecer en la tierra salvaje. Conocía cada caverna y cabaña vacía, cada refugio del invierno violento que pronto escarcharía con mantos blancos las montañas. Estaría tan frío otra vez.

Indicando el camino a _Occam_ con sus rodillas, hizo trenzas de guerra en su pelo y se preguntó si un Medio demonio invencible podría morir de algo tan inocuo como un corazón roto.

…

Kagome contempló tristemente el césped ennegrecido de Shikon. Todo era un recordatorio. Era noviembre, y el odiado césped sería negro hasta que la primera nevada llegase para sofocarlo. No podía dar un paso fuera del castillo sin verse forzada a recordar esa noche, el incendio, la partida de Inuyasha. El césped estaba inclinado y enrollado en una alfombra vasta, interminable, de ceniza negra. Todas sus flores habían desaparecido. Inuyasha se había ido.

Él la había abandonado porque era un cobarde.

Ella había tratado de excusarlo, pero no había nada que decir. El hombre más valiente que alguna vez había conocido tenía miedo de amar. _Pues bien, ¡que lo parta un rayo!,_ pensó provocadoramente.

Sentía dolor; no lo negaba. El mero pensamiento de vivir sin él el resto de su vida era insoportable, pero se rehusaba a pensar obsesivamente en eso. Ese era el camino seguro para el colapso emocional. Así es que cebó su cólera contra él, agarrándola firmemente como un escudo para su corazón herido.

-Él no regresará, muchacha- Bankotsu dijo quedamente.

Kagome endureció su mandíbula y se dio vuelta para confrontarlo.

-Creo que he entendido eso, Bankotsu- ella dijo llanamente.

Bankotsu estudió su postura resuelta. Cuando ella se movió para salir, su mano salió disparada y se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca. Ella trató de quitarla de un tirón, pero él era demasiado fuerte.

-Cásate conmigo, Kagome. Te juro, te trataré como una reina. Nunca te abandonaré.

_No mientras tenga el dinero_, pensó ella.

-Suéltame- siseó.

Él no se movió.

-Kagome, considera tu situación. Tus padres estarán de regreso cualquier día de estos y esperarán que te cases. Probablemente te obligarán a escoger cuando regresen. Sería bueno contigo- él prometió.

-Nunca me casaré- dijo ella con convicción absoluta.

La conducta de Bankotsu se alteró instantáneamente. Cuando su mirada cínica se deslizó sobre su abdomen, ella se escandalizó; cuando habló, la joven se quedó momentáneamente muda.

-Si un bastardo anida en tu barriga, entonces puedes pensar diferente, muchacha- dijo él con una sonrisa afectada-. Entonces tus padres te obligarán a casarte, y te considerarás bendecida si cualquier hombre decente te quiere. Hay un nombre para mujeres como tú. Tú no eres tan pura- escupió.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- ella gritó. El instinto de abofetear la sonrisa burlona de su cara era apabullante, y ella actuó irreflexivamente.

La cara de Bankotsu palideció con ferocidad, y el verdugón rojo de su golpe sobresalió en retribución. Él atrapó su otra muñeca y la jaló acercándola, encrespándose con cólera.

-Lamentarás esto un día, muchacha-. La apartó de un empellón tan salvajemente, que ella tropezó. Por un instante la joven vio algo tan brutal en sus ojos que temió que él la arrojara al suelo y la golpeara, o algo peor. Gateó como pudo y se puso de pie, iniciando una carrera por el castillo sobre unas piernas temblorosas.

…

-Él no regresará, Kagome- dijo Kaede quedamente.

-¡Ya sé eso! Por el amor de Dios, ¿podría todo el mundo simplemente dejar de decirme eso? ¿Parezco estúpida? ¿Es eso?

Los ojos de Kaede se llenaron de lágrimas, y a Kagome instantáneamente la embargó el remordimiento.

-Oh, Kaede, no tenía la intención de gritarte. No he sido yo misma últimamente. Es solamente que me preocupo acerca de… cosas…

-¿Cosas como bebés?- dijo Kaede cuidadosamente.

Kagome se puso rígida.

-¿Es posible…?- Kaede se interrumpió completamente.

Kagome evitó su mirada culpablemente.

-Oh, muchacha-. Kaede la envolvió en su abrazo generoso-. Oh, muchacha- repitió impotentemente.

…

Dos semanas más tarde, Takato y Sonomi Higurashi regresaron.

Kagome se sentía desgarrada por una mezcla de emociones. Estaba muy contenta por tenerlos en casa, pero a la vez temía verlos, así que se escondió en sus cámaras y esperó que la buscaran. Y lo hicieron, pero no hasta la mañana siguiente. En retrospectiva, se percató de que había sido una tonta por darles esa ventaja para recabar información antes de enfrentarla.

Cuando la llamada finalmente llegó, ella temblaba, y el último vestigio de excitación de ver a sus padres se volvió terror puro. Fue arrastrando los pies hasta el estudio.

…

-¡Mamá! ¡_Pa_!- Kagome exclamó. Se catapultó a sus brazos, arrebatando abrazos codiciosamente antes de que pudieran emprender el interrogatorio que sabía vendría inmediatamente.

-Kagome-. Takato terminó el abrazo tan rápidamente, que Kagome supo que estaba en problemas.

-¿Cómo está Yuta? ¿Y mi sobrino nuevo?- preguntó brillantemente ella.

Takato y Sonomi intercambiaron miradas; entonces Sonomi se hundió en una silla cerca del fuego, abandonando a Kagome para tratar con Takato por sí misma.

-¿No has escogido un marido aún, Kagome?- Takato evitó todas las delicadezas.

Kagome inspiró profundamente.

-Eso es lo que deseaba hablar contigo, _pa_. He tenido un montón de tiempo para pensar- ella tragó con nerviosismo mientras Takato la miraba desapasionadamente. Se aclaró la voz con ansia-. Me he decidido, después de mucha consideración, digo, realmente he pensado detenidamente en esto… que yo… hum…- Kagome se interrumpió. Tenía que dejar de piar como una idiota: su padre nunca sería convencido por protestas tibias- _Pa_… realmente no tengo intención de casarme. Nunca-. Por fin, estaba dicho-. Quiero decir, aprecio todo lo que tú y mamá han hecho por mí, nunca pienses que no lo hago, pero el matrimonio no es simplemente para mí- enfatizó sus palabras con una confiada inclinación de cabeza.

Takato la contempló con una mezcla inquietante de diversión y condescendencia.

-Buen intento, Kagome, pero ya no jugaré más juegos contigo. Traje a tres hombres aquí para ti. Sólo quedan dos, y te casarás con uno de ellos. Ya he tenido bastante con tus travesuras. Vas a cumplir veintidós en un mes, y cualquiera de los dos, Akitoki o Tai, será un buen esposo. Nada de parecer melancólica y nada de tus tácticas pequeñas y astutas, ¿entendido? ¿Con cuál deseas casarte?- demandó, un poco más enérgicamente de lo que había pretendido.

-¡Takato!- protestó Sonomi. Ella se levantó de su silla, desconcertada por su tono despótico.

-Quédate fuera de esto, Sonomi. Ella me ha tomado por tonto por última vez. Kagome alineará una razón después de otra por lo que no puede casarse hasta que seamos ambos demasiado viejos para hacer algo al respecto.

-Takato, no la obligaremos a casarse con alguien que no quiere-. Sonomi golpeó el suelo delicadamente para puntualizar su decreto.

-Ella va a tener que aceptar el hecho de que no puede tener al hombre que quiere, Sonomi. Él estaba aquí y se fue. Y ese es el fin del asunto-. Takato suspiró, mirando la espalda rígida de su hija mientras ella permanecía en pie tirando de los pliegues de su vestido-. Sonomi, hice el intento. ¿No piensas que hice el intento? Sabía cómo se sentía Kagome acerca de Inuyasha. Pero no obligaré al hombre a casarse con ella, y aún si lo hiciera, ¿qué bien lograría de esa manera? Kagome no quiere un marido obligado.

-¿Tú sabías que lo amaba?- exclamó Kagome. Ella casi corrió hacia él, pero se contuvo y se endureció más aún.

Takato casi se rió; el mango de una escoba no podría haber estado más rígido que la columna vertebral de su hija. Terca al igual que su madre.

-Por supuesto, muchacha. Lo he visto en tus ojos durante años. Así es que lo traje aquí para ti. Y ahora Kaede me cuenta que se fue hace unas semanas y te dijo que te cases con Houjo. Kagome, él se ha ido. Ha dejado en claro sus sentimientos- Takato se irguió-. No voy a arrojar a mi hija a algún bastardo desconsiderado que es demasiado tonto para ver qué tipo de tesoro obtendría. No daré a mi Kagome a un hombre que no puede valorar qué mujer tan preciosa es. ¿Qué tipo de padre sería al perseguir a un hombre y tirar a mi hija tras él?

Sonomi sorbió por la nariz, parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas.

-Lo trajiste porque sabías que ella lo amaba- arrulló-. ¡Oh, Takato! Si bien no pensé que él fuera el adecuado, tú viste el trasfondo de todo eso. Tú sabías lo que quería Kagome.

El placer de Takato en la adoración de su esposa rápidamente se evaporó cuando los hombros de Kagome bajaron bruscamente en la derrota.

-Nunca supe que sabías cómo me sentía, _Pa_- dijo Kagome con una voz pequeña.

-Por supuesto que lo hacía, tan precisamente como sé lo que sientes ahora. Pero tienes que encarar el hecho: él se fue,Kagome.

-¡Sé que él se fue! ¿Deben continuar recordándomelo?

-Sí, si persistes en tratar de malgastar tu vida. Le di la oportunidad, y fue demasiado tonto para aprovecharla. Debes seguir adelante con tu vida, muchacha.

-Él pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí- murmuró Kagome.

-¿Es eso lo que dijo?- Sonomi preguntó rápidamente.

Kagome sopló una guedeja de pelo de su cara.

-En cierto modo. Dijo que posiblemente yo no podría entender qué pasaría si él se casaba conmigo. Y está en lo correcto. No puedo adivinar siquiera qué cosa terrible piensa que es. Actúa como si tuviera un secreto atroz, y mamá, no lo pude convencer de otra manera. Ni puedo comenzar a imaginar qué cosa horrible piensa que hay de malo en él. Inuyasha Taisho es el mejor hombre que alguna vez he conocido, exceptuándote a ti, _pa_- Kagome sonrió débilmente a su padre antes de cruzar el cuarto hacia la ventana y quedarse con la mirada fija en el césped ennegrecido.

Los ojos de Takato se estrecharon y él contempló atentamente a Sonomi, quien había arqueado sus cejas por la sorpresa.

_-Ella todavía no lo sabe. Díselo_, Sonomi articuló, disparando una mirada a la espalda tiesa de su hija.

_-¿Que él es un Medio demonio?_ Takato vocalizó a su vez, incrédulo. _Él le debe decírselo a ella por sí mismo. _

_-Él no puede. ¡No está aquí! _

_-Él se rehúsa. Y no lo arreglaré para él. Si él no puede resignarse a confiar en ella, entonces no debería casarse con él. No es obviamente lo suficientemente hombre para mi Kagome. _

_-Nuestra Kagome. _

Él se encogió de hombros. Cruzando el estudio, ahuecó los hombros de Kagome con manos reconfortantes.

-Lo siento, Kagome. Verdaderamente lo siento. A pesar de todo, no altera el hecho de que debes casarte. Me agradaría que fuera con Houjo.

Ella se atiesó y siseó suavemente.

-No me casaré con nadie.

-Sí, lo harás- enunció Takato severamente-. Anunciaré las amonestaciones mañana, y en el plazo de tres semanas vas a casarte con alguien.

Kagome giró sobre sí misma para enfrentarse a él, con los ojos relampagueantes.

-Tú deberías saber que me convertí en su amante.

Sonomi se abanicó furiosamente.

Takato se encogió de hombros.

Sonomi se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando primero a Kagome, luego en su apático esposo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Un encogimiento de hombros?-

Kagome parpadeó ante su irreconocible padre.

-Bien, mientras que a ti parece no importarte, no creo que mi marido lo aceptaría alegremente, ¿verdad, _pa_?

-No me importaría- dijo Houjo quedamente, sobresaltando a todos con su presencia no anunciada-. Me casaría contigo en cualquier condición, Kagome.

Todos los ojos volaron hacia Houjo De Akitoki, cuya ancha y dorada presencia llenaba el portal.

-Un buen hombre- dijo Takato firmemente.

-¡Oh, Houjo!- dijo Kagome con tristeza-. Tú mereces algo mejor…

-Te lo he dicho mucho antes, muchacha. Te tomaré en cualquier condición. Inuyasha es un tonto, pero yo no lo soy. Me casaré contigo felizmente. Sin arrepentimientos. Nunca he entendido por qué una mujer debe ser intacta cuando un hombre espera haber sido tocado todo cuanto es posible.

-Entonces está decidido- concluyó Takato rápidamente.

-¡No, no lo está!

-Sí, lo está, Kagome- dijo Takato severamente-. Te casarás en tres semanas. Y punto. Fin de la conversación-. Él se marchó dando media vuelta.

-¡Tú no me puedes hacer esto!

-Un momento-. Bankotsu Tai dio un paso en el portal detrás de Houjo-. Me gustaría ofrecerme para ella también.

Takato evaluó a los dos hombres en el portal y lentamente se volvió en dirección a su hija, quien se levantó, con la boca entreabierta.

-Tienes doce horas para escoger, Kagome. Anunciaré las amonestaciones al amanecer.

-¡Mamá, no puedes dejarlo hacer esto!- Kagome gimió.

Sonomi Higurashi se levantó muy erguida y sorbió por la nariz antes de seguir a Takato fuera del estudio.

…

-¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo ahora, Takato?- demandó Sonomi.

Takato se reclinó, descansando sobre el alféizar de la ventana en su dormitorio, el pelo en su pecho destellando oro entre los pliegues de su túnica de seda, en el brillo tenue de la luz del fuego.

Sonomi se apoyó en la cama desnuda y Takato se maravilló, impresionado.

-Por la lanza de Kami, mujer, sabes que no te puedo negar nada cuando te veo así.

-Entonces no hagas que Kagome se case, cariño- dijo Sonomi con sencillez. No había juegos entre ella y su marido, y nunca los había habido. Sonomi creía firmemente que la mayoría de los problemas en una relación podían ser aclarados o evitados a través de una comunicación clara, sincera. Los juegos invitaban a una discordia innecesaria.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo- Takato contestó con una sonrisa débil-. Nunca llegará tan lejos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- Sonomi quitó los alfileres de su cabellera, permitiendo que cayera en una cascada de ondas doradas sobre sus pechos desnudos-¿Es otro de tus planes perversos, Takato?- preguntó con perezosa diversión.

-Sí-. Él se hundió en el borde de la cama al lado de ella. Recorrió con su mano la forma suave de su costado, contorneando la curva adorable de su cintura, volando sobre la curva exuberante de su cadera-. Si ella no hubiera admitido que se había convertido en su amante, entonces no podría haberme sentido tan confiado. Pero él es un Medio demonio, Sonomi. Hay único hembra verdadero para cada Medio demonio, y lo saben. Él no puede permitir que la boda tenga lugar. Un Medio demonio moriría primero.

Los ojos de Sonomi se iluminaron, y la comprensión penetró su languidez sensual.

-Anunciarás las amonestaciones para provocarlo. Porque es la forma más efectiva obligarle a pronunciarse.

-Como siempre, entendemos a cada quien perfectamente, ¿no es cierto, mi amor? ¿Qué mejor manera para traerlo de vuelta a la carrera?

-Qué listo. No había pensado en eso. No hay forma de que un Medio demonio permita a su hembra casarse con otro.

-Simplemente espero que todas las leyendas acerca de esos guerreros sean ciertas, Sonomi. El padre de Youkai me dijo años atrás que una vez que un Medio demonio hace el amor con su hembra verdadero, ya no puede aparearse con otra mujer. Youkai es incluso más Medio demonio que su padre. Él vendrá por ella, y cuando lo haga, no tendrá más alternativa que decirle la verdad. Obtendremos nuestra boda en tres semanas, no cabe duda, y será con el hombre que ella quiere: Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hay acerca de los sentimientos de Houjo?

-Houjo realmente no cree que ella se casará con él. Él también opina que Inuyasha vendrá. Hablé con Houjo antes de que obligara a Kagome a escoger, y estaba de acuerdo en hacer esto. Aunque debo admitir, Bankotsu ciertamente me asombró con su oferta.

-¿Tú quieres decir que tenías todo planeado antes de que la confrontases?-. Sonomi estaba asombrada otra vez por los recodos de la brillante mente de su marido.

-Fue uno de varios planes posibles- corrigió Takato-. Un hombre debe anticipar cada posibilidad cuando las mujeres que él ama estén preocupadas.

-Mi héroe- Sonomi agitó sus pestañas.

Takato se cubrió su cuerpo con el de él.

-Te mostraré a un héroe- gruñó.

…

Takato no había pensado que su mimada Kagome podía hacer pucheros, provocara enfados, y pudiera ser repugnante durante tres convincentes semanas.

Pero podía.

Desde la mañana que ella había deslizado una nota conteniendo una sola palabra, _"Houjo",_ bajo la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, se había rehusado a hablarles excepto con monosílabos. A todos los demás en el castillo obsequió con el mismo tratamiento, excepto cuando empezaba sus inquisiciones: cuántas amonestaciones habían sido anunciadas en carteles, cuándo, y dónde.

-¿Fueron anunciados en Durrkesh, Kaede?- Kagome se preocupó.

-Sí, Kagome.

-¿Qué acerca de Scurrington y Edimburgo?

-Sí, Kagome- Myouga suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil recordarle que había contestado la misma pregunta el día anterior.

-¿Y los pueblos más pequeños en las Highlands? ¿Cuándo fueron anunciados allí?

-Días atrás, Kagome- Takato interrumpió su interrogación.

Kagome inhaló por la nariz y le volvió la espalda a su _pa._

-¿Por qué te importa dónde han sido anunciadas las amonestaciones?- la provocó

Takato

-Simplemente curiosidad- dijo Kagome frívolamente mientras salía regiamente del cuarto.

…

-Él vendrá, mamá. Sé que lo hará.

Sonomi sonrió y alisó el pelo de Kagome, pero las semanas pasaron e Inuyasha no llegó.

Hasta Houjo comenzó a ponerse un poco de nervioso.

…

-¿Qué haremos si no se presenta?- preguntó Houjo. Caminaba de arriba abajo por el estudio, moviendo sus piernas largas silenciosamente. La boda sería al día siguiente y nadie había oído una palabra de Inuyasha Hanyou.

Takato sirvió a ambos una bebida.

-Él tiene que venir.

Houjo recogió la copa y bebió un sorbo atentamente.

-Él debe saber que la boda es mañana. La única forma en que posiblemente pueda no saberlo es si ya no está en Escocia. Anunciamos esas malditas amonestaciones en cada pueblo de más de cincuenta habitantes.

Takato y Houjo clavaron los ojos en el fuego y bebieron durante un tiempo en silencio.

-Si él no viene, entonces lo llevaré a cabo.

-Ahora, ¿por qué harías eso, muchacho?- preguntó Takato amablemente.

Houjo se encogió de hombros.

-La amo. Siempre lo hice.

Takato negó con la cabeza.

-Hay amor y además hay _amor_, Houjo. Y si no estás listo para matar a Inuyasha simplemente por tocar a Kagome, entonces lo que tú sientes no es el tipo de amor por el cual uno se casa. Ella no es para ti.

Cuando Houjo no respondió, Takato se rió en voz alta y le dio un manotazo en el muslo.

-Oh, ella no es definitivamente para ti. Ni siquiera discutes conmigo.

-Inuyasha dijo algo muy similar. Él me preguntó si realmente la amaba, si ella me volvía loco aquí adentro.

Takato sonrió astutamente.

-Eso es porque ella lo vuelve loco por dentro.

-Quiero que ella sea feliz, Takato- dijo Houjo fervientemente-. Kagome es especial. ¡Ella es generosa y bella y tan… och, tan malditamente enamorada de Inuyasha!

Takato levantó su copa hacia Houjo y sonrió.

-Sí que lo está. Si el empujón se convierte en empellón, entonces detendré la ceremonia y le daré una opción. Pero no la dejaré casarse contigo sin darle esa posibilidad de escoger-. Mientras bebía, contempló a Houjo reflexivamente-. En realidad, no estoy seguro de dejarla casarse contigo aun así.

-Me hieres- protestó Houjo.

-Ella es mi bebita, Houjo. Quiero amor para ella. El amor real. El tipo que vuelve loco a un hombre por dentro.

…

Kagome se acurrucó en el antepecho de la ventana de la torre y permaneció con la mirada fija, ciega, en la noche. Miles de estrellas agujereaban el cielo, pero ella no vio ninguna. Quedarse con la mirada fija en la noche era como quedarse mirando el gran vacío de su futuro sin Inuyasha.

¿Cómo podía casarse con Houjo?

¿Cómo podía negarse?

Inuyasha obviamente no vendría.

Las amonestaciones habían sido anunciadas a todo lo largo del país. No había ninguna forma en que él pudiera ignorar que la mañana siguiente Kagome Higurashi se casaría con Houjo De Akitoki. El maldito país entero lo sabía.

Tres semanas atrás ella podría haberse escapado.

Pero no esa noche, no tres semanas tarde para su flujo mensual, no sin una palabra de Inuyasha. No después de creer en él y comprobar que era una tonta enferma de amor.

Kagome apoyó su palma sobre su estómago. Era posible que estuviera embarazada, pero no estaba absolutamente segura. Su flujo mensual a menudo había sido irregular y había tardado más que eso en el pasado. Mamá le había dicho que muchas cosas además del embarazo podían afectar los ciclos de una mujer: la confusión emocional… o el propio deseo ferviente de una mujer de estar embarazada.

¿Sería eso? ¿Deseaba tanto estar embarazada con el niño de Inuyasha Hanyou que se había engañado a sí misma? ¿O había verdaderamente un bebé creciendo dentro de ella? Cómo deseaba saberlo con toda certeza. Hizo una profunda respiración y la expelió lentamente. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Había considerado tomar una decisión por sí misma, buscarlo y luchar por su amor, pero una chispa desafiante de orgullo unida con el buen sentido común la habían hecho negarse. Inuyasha estaba librando una dura batalla consigo mismo, y era una batalla que debía ganar o perder. Ella le había ofrecido su amor, le había dicho que aceptaría cualquier tipo de vida mientras la vivieran juntos. Una mujer no debería tener que luchar contra el hombre que amaba por su amor. Él tenía que elegirla libremente, darse cuenta de que el amor era la única cosa en este mundo que no debía temer.

Era un hombre inteligente y valiente. Él vendría.

Kagome suspiró. Que Dios la perdonara, pero ella todavía creía.

Él vendría.

…

Él no acudió.

El día de su boda amaneció nublado y frío. La nevisca empezó a caer al amanecer, recubriendo el césped chamuscado con un estrato de hielo negro crujiente.

Kagome permaneció en la cama, escuchando los sonidos del castillo preparándose para el banquete nupcial. Su estómago retumbó una bienvenida a los aromas del faisán y jamón asado. Era un banquete para despertar a los muertos, y funcionaba; bajó tropezando de la cama y buscado a tientas su camino a través del cuarto levemente iluminado por el espejo. Clavó los ojos en su reflejo. Las sombras oscuras estropeaban la piel delicada donde sus pómulos se encontraban con sus ojos de ámbar.

Ella se casaría con Houjo De Akitoki en menos de seis horas.

El trueno de voces retumbaba claramente en sus cámaras; medio condado estaba en la residencia, y había estado allí desde el día anterior. Cuatrocientos huéspedes habían sido invitados y quinientos habían llegado, atestando el sólido castillo y rebalsándose hacia hospedajes menos cómodos en el pueblo cercano.

Quinientas personas, más de las que alguna vez tendría en su entierro, caminando pesadamente alrededor del césped negro y congelado.

Kagome apretó sus ojos firmemente cerrados y se rehusó a llorar, segura de que lloraría sangre si permitía que una lágrima más cayera.

…

A las once en punto, Sonomi Higurashi secó con los dedos sus lágrimas con un golpeteo delicado.

-Te ves preciosa, Kagome- ella dijo con un suspiro sincero-. Incluso más de lo que pensé.

-¿No piensas que las bolsas bajo mis ojos me afean, mamá?- preguntó Kagome mordazmente-. ¿Qué tal acerca del círculo sombrío de mi boca? ¿Mis hombros encorvados y mi nariz como una remolacha roja de llorar? ¿No piensas que alguien encontrará mi apariencia un poco sospechosa?

Sonomi inhaló por la nariz, dejó caer pesadamente un velo sobre el pelo de Kagome, y tiró de una delicada caída del tul azul sobre la cara de su hija.

-Tu padre piensa en todo- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Un velo? Realmente, mamá. No se usan los velos en estos tiempos modernos.

-Justamente piensa en eso, iniciarás una moda nueva. Cerca el fin de año, todo el mundo los llevará puesto otra vez- gorjeó Sonomi.

-¿Cómo puede hacerme esto, mamá? Conociendo el tipo de amor tú y él comparten, ¿cómo puede justificar condenarme a un matrimonio sin amor?

-Houjo te ama, así es que no será sin amor.

-Lo será de mi parte.

Sonomi estaba posada sobre el borde de la cama. Estudió el piso un momento, luego levantó sus ojos hacia Kagome.

-¿A ti te importa?- dijo Kagome, un poco aplacada por la simpatía en la mirada de Sonomi.

-Por supuesto que me importa, Kagome. Soy tu madre-. Sonomi la contempló un momento, pensativa-. Querida, no te preocupes, tu padre tiene un plan. No había tenido la intención de contarte todo esto, pero él no planea obligarte a hacerlo. Piensa que Inuyasha vendrá.

Kagome bufó.

-Así también lo hice yo, mamá. Pero son diez minutos para la hora y no hay signo del hombre. ¿Qué va a hacer _pa_? ¿Detener la boda a la mitad si él no se presenta? ¿Delante de quinientos invitados?

-Tú sabes que tu padre nunca ha tenido miedo a hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo o de cualquier otro, respecto a eso. El hombre me secuestró de mi boda. Yo creo que él espera que lo mismo ocurrirá hoy.

Kagome sonrió débilmente. La historia del _"cortejo"_ de su mamá por su padre la había cautivado desde que era niña. Su padre era un hombre que podría dar lecciones a Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho no debería luchar contra sí mismo por ella; debería luchar contra el mundo por ella. Kagome hizo una respiración profunda, esperando en contra de la esperanza, imaginando tal escena para sí misma.

…

-Estamos congregados aquí hoy en la compañía de familia, amistades, y personas con buenas intenciones para aunar a esta pareja en las cadenas santas, irrompibles…

Kagome resopló furiosamente su velo. Aunque sopló un poco, no despejó su vista. El predicador estaba ligeramente azul, Houjo lucía ligeramente azul. Irritada, apartó el velo. Ninguno de los matices del rosa para ella el su día de su boda, ¿y por qué deberían estar allí? Fuera de las ventanas altas, la nevisca caía en copos vagamente azules.

Echó una mirada furtiva a Houjo, quien permanecía de pie a su lado. Ella estaba al nivel de su pecho. A pesar de su desesperación, concedía que era un hombre imponente. Regiamente vestido con su tartán ceremonial, había echado hacia atrás su pelo largo, apartándolo de su cara cincelada. La mayoría de las mujeres estarían muy entusiasmadas de estar de pie a su lado, diciendo los votos de toda una vida, prometiendo ser dueña de sus bienes, darle hermosos niños azabaches y vivir en el esplendor el resto de sus días.

Pero era el hombre equivocado. _Él vendrá por mí, él vendrá por mí, sé que lo hará_, se repetía Kagome silenciosamente como si fuera un hechizo mágico, tejido con las fibras más profundas de su corazón

…

Inuyasha arrancó otro bando de la pared de una iglesia mientras cabalgaba a toda prisa. Lo estrujó y lo metió en un morral que desbordaba de pergaminos apelotonados. Había estado en el diminuto pueblo de las Highlands de Tummas cuando había visto el primer bando, clavado a un lado de un _bothy_ desvencijado. Veinte pasos más allá había encontrado el segundo, luego el tercero y el cuarto.

Kagome Higurashi se casaba con Houjo De Akitoki. Él había maldecido furibundamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado ella? ¿Dos días? No había dormido esa noche, consumido por una cólera tan violenta que había amenazado a soltar al Medio demonio sin que algún derramamiento de sangre lo provocara.

La furia sólo se había intensificado, incitándolo sobre el lomo de _Occam_, y enviándolo en círculos alrededor de las Highlands. Había cabalgado hasta las cercanías de Shikon, dado la vuelta, y había regresado, desgarrando las amonestaciones todo el camino, recorriendo como una bestia enloquecida desde las Lowlands hasta las Highlands. Entonces dio la vuelta otra vez, apremiado hacia Shikon por una fuerza más allá de su comprensión, una fuerza que nacía en las mismas raíces de sus huesos. Inuyasha echó fuera sus patillas de su cara y gruñó. En el bosque cerca, un lobo respondió con un aullido triste.

Había tenido el sueño otra vez anoche. Aquel en el que Kagome lo observaba convertirse en Medio demonio. Aquel en cual ella colocaba su palma contra su pecho y examinaba sus ojos, enlazando a Kagome y la bestia. En su sueño, Inuyasha se había percatado de que la bestia amaba a Kagome tan profundamente como el hombre, y era tan incapaz como él de dañarla. A la luz del día, ya no tuvo miedo de poder lastimar a Kagome, ni aún con la amenaza de la locura de su _pa_. Él se conocía a sí mismo lo suficientemente bien para saber que ni aún en las ansias más salvajes del _Medio demonio_ la podía dañar.

Pero en su sueño, a medida que Kagome buscaba sus ojos resplandecientes, malvados, el miedo y la repulsión habían delineado sus rasgos preciosos. Ella había extendido la palma de una mano hacia afuera para detenerlo, rogándole que se fuera tan lejos como _Occam_ pudiera llevarlo.

El Medio demonio había hecho un sonido patético mientras el corazón del hombre lentamente se helaba, enfriando hasta el fuego dorado de sus ojos que presenciaban tanta pérdida. En su sueño, él había escapado para que la oscuridad lo escondiera de su mirada horrorizada.

Una vez, Houjo le había preguntado qué podía matar a un Medio demonio, y ahora él lo sabía.

Una cosa tan pequeña como la mirada en la cara de Kagome.

Él se había despertado del sueño lleno de desesperación. Ese mismo día era la boda de Kagome, y si los sueños eran presagios, ella nunca lo perdonaría, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer alguna vez habría de revelarle su verdadera naturaleza.

¿Pero necesitaba hacerlo alguna vez?

Escondería al Medio demonio dentro de él por siempre si fuera necesario. Nunca más salvaría a nadie, nunca pelearía, nunca miraría la sangre; nunca se revelaría a sí mismo. Se detendrían en Dalkeith, donde Miroku guardaba una fortuna considerable para Inuyasha, y, con bastante oro para comprarle a ella un castillo en cualquier país, huirían lejos de los traicioneros Araña y de quienes supieran su secreto.

Si ella todavía lo quería.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo más honorable, pero la verdad fuera dicha, ya no le importaba. Que Dios lo perdonara, él era un Medio demonio que probablemente padecía la locura de su padre en alguna parte de sus venas, pero no podía quedarse ocioso y permitir que Kagome Higurashi que se casara con otro hombre mientras él todavía viviera y respirara.

Ahora comprendía lo que ella había sabido instintivamente, años atrás, el día que él había salido un momento del bosque y mirado hacia abajo, a ella.

Kagome Higurashi era suya.

Era cerca del mediodía y no estaba a más de tres millas de Shikon cuando fue emboscado.

…

-¡Kami!

Kagome regresó de sus pensamientos errantes, alarmada. El sacerdote gordito estaba casi en la parte de _"Acepto"._ Kagome estiró el cuello, buscando frenéticamente a su padre, sin éxito. El Gran Hall estaba tan abarrotado que rebalsaba; los invitados se amontonaban arriba de la escalera, colgando sobre las balaustradas, y rellenando cada rincón y cada grieta.

El miedo la poseyó. ¿Qué ocurriría si su madre había inventado la historia del plan de su padre simplemente como una treta para que permaneciera de pie delante de la muchedumbre? ¿Qué ocurriría si su mamá deliberadamente había mentido, apostando que una vez que dijeran los votos, Kagome no tendría la audacia de deshonrar a sus padres y a Houjo, sin mencionarse a sí misma, rehusando casarse?

-Si hay alguien aquí hoy que conozca alguna razón por la que estos dos deberían permanecer separados, entonces hable ahora o por siempre _haud your wheesht_.

La galería estaba silenciosa.

La pausa se extendió a lo largo de varios latidos.

A medida que se prolongaban intolerablemente los minutos, las personas comenzaron a bostezar, arrastrar los pies, y desperezarse impacientemente.

Silencio.

Kagome sopló en su velo y miró a hurtadillas a Houjo. Él estaba parado inmóvil rectamente a su lado, sus manos agarradas. Ella murmuró su nombre, pero o él no oyó o se rehusó a darse por enterado. Ella miró fijamente al sacerdote, quien le pareció haber caído en un trance, contemplando el libro encuadernado en sus manos.

¿Qué demonios sucedería? Ella golpeó ligeramente su pie y esperó que su padre dijera algo para interrumpir esa debacle.

-He dicho, si hay alguien aquí que vea alguna razón…- el sacerdote entonó dramáticamente.

Más silencio.

Los nervios de Kagome se estiraron hasta quebrarse. ¿Qué haría ella? Si su padre no la rescataba, entonces que lo partiera un rayo. Ella se rehusaba a acobardarse por miedo al escándalo. Era la hija de su padre, por Dios, y él nunca se había inclinado ante el ídolo falso del decoro. Sopló su velo, lo lanzó hacia atrás impacientemente, y miró con el ceño fruncido al sacerdote.

-Oh, por el amor de Kami...

-No te pongas insolente conmigo, niña- el sacerdote contestó bruscamente-. Estoy simplemente haciendo mi trabajo.

El coraje de Kagome fue momentáneamente aplacado por su reprensión inesperada.

Houjo cogió su mano en la de él.

-¿Está algo mal, Kagome? ¿Te sientes mal? Tu rostro está sonrojado-. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación... ¿y compasión?

_"No puedo casarme contigo" _es lo que ella comenzó a decir cuando las puertas del Gran Hall se abrieron de golpe, aplastando a varias personas inocentes contra la pared. Sus palabras fueron tragadas en el estrépito de chirridos indignados y aullidos agudos.

Todos los ojos volaron hacia la entrada.

Un gran garañón gris se levantaba en dos patas en lo alto del portal, su respiración escarchando el aire con soplos de vapor. Fue una escena de cada romance de cuento de hadas que ella alguna vez había leído: el príncipe apuesto irrumpiendo en el castillo a horcajadas sobre un semental glorioso, en llamas del deseo y el honor, declarando su amor imperecedero ante todo y todos. Su corazón se hinchó de alegría.

Luego su frente se frunció mientras examinaba cuidadosamente a su_"príncipe". _Bien, era _casi _como un cuento de hadas. Excepto que este príncipe estaba vestido con nada más que un tartán empapado y embarrado, con sangre en su cara y manos, y patillas largas colgando de sus sienes. Aunque la determinación brillaba intensamente en su mirada, una declaración de amor imperecedero no parecía ser su primera prioridad.

-¡Kagome!- rugió.

Sus rodillas se doblaron. Su voz la trajo a la vida violentamente. Todo en el cuarto se alejó y estuvo sólo Inuyasha, ojos dorados resplandecientes, su cuerpo macizo llenando el portal. Era majestuoso, de altura imponente, y cruel. Aquí estaba su guerrero feroz listo para luchar contra el mundo para ganar su amor.

Él impulsó a _Occam_ dentro de la turba, haciéndose camino al altar.

-Inuyasha- murmuró ella.

Él se detuvo a su lado. Deslizándose del lomo de _Occam_, se dejó caer al piso al lado de la novia y el novio. Miró a Houjo. Los dos hombres se contemplaron mutuamente un momento tenso, luego Houjo inclinó su cabeza una fracción mínima y dio un paso hacia atrás. El Gran Hall se silenció a medida que quinientos invitados contemplaban incrédulos el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

Inuyasha sufrió una pérdida repentina de palabras. Kagome estaba tan bella, una diosa vestida en raso trémulo. Él estaba cubierto de sangre, manchado de barro y asqueroso, mientras detrás de ellos estaba de pie un Houjo incomparable, un Houjo impecablemente ataviado, titulado y aristocrático, que tenía todo aquello de lo que él carecía.

La sangre en sus manos era un recordatorio implacable del despecho de sus votos fervientes para esconder al Medio demonio, pues los Araña siempre estarían allí. Habían estado al acecho de él ese día. ¿Qué ocurriría si atacaban cuando viajaba con Kagome? Cuatro habían escapado de él. Los demás estaban muertos. Pero esos cuatro eran suficiente problema, ya que juntarían a más hombres y se mantendrían cazando a Inuyasha hasta que el último Araña muriera, o lo hiciera él. Junto con cualquiera que viajara con él.

¿Qué podía esperar lograr tomándola ahora? ¿Qué ensueño tonto lo había poseído ir allí ese día? ¿Qué esperanza desesperada lo había convencido de poder esconder su naturaleza verdadera ante ella? ¿Y cómo sobreviviría él la mirada en su cara cuando ella viera lo que realmente era?

-Soy un condenado tonto- masculló.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Kagome.

-Sí, lo has sido en más de una ocasión, Inuyasha Hanyou. Fuiste más que tonto cuando me dejaste, pero creo que podría perdonarte ahora que has regresado.

Inuyasha sorbió en una respiración áspera. Condenados fueran los Medio demonio, él tenía que tenerla.

-¿Vendrás conmigo, Kagome?- _Di sí, perra_, rezó.

Una simple inclinación de cabeza fue su respuesta inmediata.

Su pecho se hinchó con emoción inesperada.

-Lo siento, Houjo- dijo Inuyasha. Quiso decir más, pero Houjo negó con la cabeza, se apoyó cerca, y murmuró algo en la oreja de Inuyasha. La mandíbula de Inuyasha se tensó, y clavó los ojos en silencio en el rostro de su amigo. Finalmente Inuyasha asintió.

-Entonces ve con mi bendición- dijo Houjo claramente.

Inuyasha extendió sus brazos hacia Kagome, quien se deslizó en su abrazo. Antes de que pudiera sucumbir al deseo de besarla ciegamente, la lanzó en el lomo de _Occam_ y montó detrás.

Kagome escudriñó las caras preocupadas alrededor de ella. Bankotsu contemplaba a Inuyasha con una cantidad estremecedora de odio en sus ojos, dejándola momentáneamente azorada por su intensidad. La expresión de Houjo era una mezcla de interés y comprensión renuente. Ella finalmente divisó a su _pa_, que permanecía de pie con su madre a una docena de pasos. La cara de Sonomi era sombría. Takato sostuvo su mirada un momento, luego inclinó la cabeza alentadoramente.

Kagome se reclinó en el pecho ancho de Inuyasha y dio un suspiro pequeño de placer.

-Viviría cualquier tipo de vida tuviera que vivir, sólo si es contigo, Inuyasha Hanyou.

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba oír. Con sus brazos apretados alrededor de su cintura, él apretó con las rodillas a _Occam_ impulsándolo hacia adelante y juntos huyeron de Shikon.

-Ahora bien, esa es mi idea de cómo un hombre toma a una mujer por esposa- Takato comentó con satisfacción.

**UNA PROFECÍA ILLYOCH**

_La leyenda narra que el_

_clan Illyoch prosperará durante mil años._

_Nacerán guerreros que lograrán grandes fortunas_

_para Alba._

_En el valle fértil de Sengoku un castillo se levantará_

_alrededor del Hall de los Dioses y muchos codiciarán_

_lo que forma parte de la raza bendita de Scotia._

_Los adivinos advirtieron que un clan envidioso perseguirá_

_a los Illyoch hasta cuando sean nada más que tres. Lo tres se_

_esparcirán como semillas desarraigadas por el viento de_

_la traición, lanzados por todas partes, y todo parecerá_

_perderse. Mucha pena y mucha desesperación descenderán en_

_el valle santo._

_Pero tengan esperanza, hijos de Odin, pues los tres_

_serán congregados por su dominio transcendental. Cuando_

_el Illyoch joven encuentre a su hembra verdadero, ella lo traerá_

_a casa, el enemigo será vencido, y los_

_Illyoch prosperarán por unos mil años más._

…

SORRY POR LA DEMORA jejej..

NO ME PEGUEIS POR HACER UN COPIA Y PEGA …

CUANDO LO HAYA TERMINADO LO ELIMINARÉ!!

BESOS


	17. Final

Para aquellas personas que esperan una actualización les diré que no voy a seguir la historia, puesto que he dejado un link desde donde todo el mundo gratuitamente y sin registrarse se podrán bajar la novela.

Entre en la pagina PLAP, puesto que últimamente hay mucha adaptación… http:// plap. foros. ws/?sid1eb62b76599a163a40ce9ed577c86220 -eliminad los espacios y encontrareis la pagina.- Me sorprendió el hecho de que tuvieran un tema dentro de Inuyasha solo para mi con tres paginas… así que decidí leer que 'comentaban' de mi… y sinceramente me sorprendí el hecho de que no me acribillaran tanto como en un principio pensé que harían. Concretamente leí un parágrafo de **Satsuki Haru** que decía que si seguíamos plagiando terminarían cerrando Fanfiction – y dios no lo quiera. Así que he decidido cerrar las historias. Y eliminarlas en una semana.

Me gustaría añadir por otra parte que yo nunca he hecho esto por los reviews, porque mi cuenta original es otra y mi correo de Hotmail dnd me envina los rw también es otra, y puesto que nunca entro en mi otra cuenta y si lo hago se me ha bloqueado el Hotmail del tiempo que no pasaba por ahí, quería dejar claro que esto no lo hacia por mi ego ni nada de eso… en realidad últimamente solo dejaba los capítulos y solo entraba a ver que había por ahí… puesto que sabia que estaría lleno de flames… y luego la gente se enfada con ellos y sinceramente creo que están hecho un buen trabajo… quiero decir entrar en cada historia plagiado y dejar un rw diferente donde te dicen de todo sin repetirse, además de haber creado una pagina web… y un sitio de recomendaciones. Creo que es admirable!!!! -Seguro que parece que les estoy haciendo la pelota! Pero no. -

Para aquellos que no desean complicarse con los espacios en mi Profiles estan los links… Y creo que subire otras novelas aunque si buscais hay paginas donde podreis encontrarlas. –Mas detalles en mi profile.-

Adios!

Link: http:// files/ 51295495/ MoningKarenMarie-Totameahighlandwarriortraducido. doc


End file.
